RRBZ vs DARK LEGION
by DARKOMNICENT
Summary: ESTA ES UNA HISTORIA QUE NARRA COMO LOS RRBZ LOGRAN ADQUIRIR SUS PODERES PARA LUCHAR CONTRA UNOS PODEROSOS ENEMIGOS A LA VES QUE SU LIDER BRICK SE INTEREZA EN LA HERMOSA Y ENIGMATICA BELL, TODAS LAS PAREJAS SE HACEN PRESENTES EN ESTA SANGRIENTA GUERRA QUE ESTA POR DAR INICIO
1. Chapter 0: PRIMER BESO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO ZERO: Primer Beso

En un lugar oscuro como la noche en el que destellan piedras preciosas como estrellas en el firmamento se alzaba una Fortaleza Estilo Japonesa de gran tamaño sobre un hermoso lago cristalino, comtemplando sus aguas una chica de largo cabello blanco, ojos sin destello alguno blancos y con un vestido victoriano de igual color, llevando entre sus brazos un Oso de Peluche de apecto tetrico (le faltaba un ojo, un brazo , tenia garras largas como tambien enormes coimillos y en algunas partes se le salia el relleno) se le acerca un Hombre de gran estatura y fisico vestido con una tunica negra larga que le tapa la cabeza dejando ver solo su cara con largos mechones que no dejan ver sus ojos.

Hechizero Oscuro: a llegado la hora Bell...debes ir a Nueva-Tokyo y cumplir el proposito por el que te eh creado...  
Bell: debo recolectar los 14 Rayos Z, eliminar a sus portadores y traerselos a ud...  
Hechizero Oscuro: asi es mi perfecta creacion...por cierto, si llegaras a tener algun tipo de problema no dudes en utilizar las armas que eh puesto a tu disposicion...  
Bell sonriendo: dudo que tenga problemas...los portadores son bastante debiles comparados conmigo!  
Hechcizero Oscuro sonriendo: tenes razon...

Al terminar la comversacion la chica se eleva por los aires volando hacia una especie de agujero negro que esta sobre la torre mas alta de la Fortaleza al entrar desaparece entre la infinita oscuridad. Mientras tanto en la tierra las PPGZ han derrotado a El y son recibidas como grandes salvadoras por los habitantes de la ciudad y sus seres queridos sin notar que entre los arbustos eran observadas por los derotados RRBZ.

Brick:...  
Bucht: maldicion...no solo perdimos los poderes que EL nos otorgo...si no que las bobas lograron derrotarlo!  
Boomer: y lo peor es que ahora son mas populares que antes! que rabia!  
Bucht: que hacemos ahora?, por desgracia no podemos vencerlas...  
Boomer: no se...y despues de lo ultimo que hicimos su paciensia con nosotros esta al limite!  
Bucht enfurecido: esas desgraciadas...ey Brick! que hacemos?!  
Boomer: eres nuestro "lider"! nesecitamos de tu liderazgo en esta hora tan oscura!  
Brick cerrando los ojos: nada...

Los chicos se quedaron pasmados al escuchar esa respuesta, el Rojo movio su gorra para que la parte de atras estuviera ahora adelante cubriendo la mitad de su rostro, con una mirada seria se levanto y los miro.

Brick: no podemos hacer nada ahora...su poder es mayor que el nuestro actualmente al igual que de peligrosas, como dijeron despues de nuestro ultimo ataque no nos tendran casi nada de piedad...

Boomer: entonces?  
Brick: no las volveremos a molestar...creo que ya es hora de buscar un nuevo objetivo...  
Bucht: objetivo...te refieres a cambiar el proposito por el que nos crearon?

Brick:...el actual es imposible de alcanzar...por eso...

El Rojo se fue seguido por sus compañeros que sin decir nada dejaban ver algo de tristeza y enojo en sus rostros, a lo lejos la lider de las chicas parecia haber sentido debilmente sus presencias.

Hyper Blossom: ?  
Powered Buttercup: que pasa?  
Hyper Blossom: nada...crei que habia algo entre los arbustos de ahi observandonos...  
Rolling Burbbles: tal ves era una ardillita! son tan lindas!  
Powered Buttercup: no creo...de seguro no era nada!  
Hyper Blossom: si...debes tener razon!

En la ciudad los RRBZ caminaban aun pensando en cual seria su nuevo objetivo mientras Boomer y Bucht lo meditaban bastante Brick se mantenia serio con un aire de nostalgia.

Bucht:...nunca habia visto asi a brick...  
Boomer: lo se...esta muy deprimido...le afecto bastante nuestra ultima derrota..  
Bucht: pero lo entiendo! es muy injusto no poder tener poderes...si los tuvieramos las cosas serian diferentes!  
Boomer: y como los conseguimos? tratamos con EL y mira como termino...  
Bucht:...  
Boomer:...  
Bucht: no importa por ahora...hay que ver como le levantamos el animo a Brick, de seguro asi se le ocurrira una idea...  
Boomer: parece muy dificil...no creo que nada pueda ayudarlo...

De pronto el cielo se oscurecio y un fuerte viento helado se manifesto azotando con fuerza a la gente que caminaba por ahi, los chicos se cubrieron con sus manos tratando de resisitir quedandose sin palabras al ver como un tipo de vortice se abria adelante de ellos.

Boomer: QUE ES ESO?!  
Bucht: COMO DIABLOS VOY A SABERLO?!  
Brick: !

El Rojo logro ver con dificultad como una figura salia del portal, antes de poder decir que era "eso" se estrello contra El de frente tumbandolo momentaneamente despues sintio algo muy calido en sus labios (el clasico beso por accidente!) al darse cuenta tenia el rostro de una hermosa chica de piel palidad que lo miraba friamente. sus rostros se separaron lentamente mientras se miraban quedando asi por un tiempo en el suelo.

Brick sonrojado: (me beso?!...o yo la bese a ella?!)...  
Bell tocando sus labios delicadamente : eso...fue un beso? el primero si no me equivoco...  
Brick: yo...este...tambien fue mi primer beso...  
Bell:...

Ella pso su mano detras de la cabeza del Rojo y lo vuelve a besar pero con mas pasion que antes dejandolo en estado de shock, esto dura hasta que el portal comienza a cerrarse, Bell le quita la gorra al separar sus labios de los suyos levantandose.

Bell se pone la gorra y le da la espalda pero se voltea para mirarlo: me quedare con esto como un recuerdo...me llamo Belll...  
Brick reaccionando: me dicen Brick...Lider de los RRBZ...  
Bell sonrie: Brick de los RRBZ...espero que nos volvamos a ver...

Ella se va corriendo sin que Brick le quite el ojo de encima, sus hermanos al igual que las otras personas no entienden que a sucedido pero mas el por que su hermano esta sin su gorra y sonrojado.

Fin del Capitulo Zero

Espero que les haya gustado, pondre todas las parejas posibles para que haya mucho drama y va ver muchas peleas excepcionales!


	2. Chapter 1: SUSTANCIA X?

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

Capitulo Uno: SUSTANCIA X?

Profesor Utonio: estos numeros...  
ken: que sucede señor?  
Profesor Utonio: algo anda terriblemente mal en la ciudad...llama a las chicas!  
ken: si, Poochi ayudanos!  
Poochi: CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS LAS NECESITAMOS!

En el centro comercial las chicas despues de su "gran bienvenida" se habian ido hasta alla para dar origen a un frenesi de compras (incluso Kaoru estaba de tal buen animo que acepto ir a comprar un poco de ropa nueva) cuando sus cinturones comenzaron a brillar.

Momoko: justo ahora cuando al fin tomamos un descanso!  
kaoru: ignoremoslo, ahora estoy muy ocupada (esa falda no se ve nada mal...)  
Miyako: pero...si es algo importante? debemos actuar!  
Momoko: maldicion! justo estaba por ir con ese chico lindo de ahi abajo...pero esta bien, vamonos!  
kaoru: si no hay mas remedio...otro dia sera...  
Miyako:podria guardarme estos zapatos por favor?  
Vendedora: claro, solo dejeme su nombre y podra recogerlos sin problemas!  
Miyako: gracias!  
Momoko y kaoru mirandola enojadas: MIYAKO!  
Miyako asustada: LO SIENTO!

Las tres corrieron hacia el callejon del centro comercial mirando por todos lados por las dudas y ahi se transformaron.

HYPER BLOSSOM!  
POWERED BUTTERCUP!  
ROLLING BURBBLES!

CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z!

Inmediatamente volaron por sobre la ciudad mientras atraves de sus comunicadores el Profesor les explicaba la situacion. Donde se habia abierto el vortice Boomer y Bucht seguian sin entender nada y mirando a un Brick sumergido completamente en sus pensamientos.

Boomer: que el pasa?  
Bucht: no tengo ni la mas minima idea...es como si algo le hubiera pasado mientras esa cosa estaba por aqui...  
Boomer: estara bien? digo, se ve muy palido...  
Bucht: estas ciego? si su rostro esta bastante rojo, debe de tener fiebre...  
Brick:...  
Boomer: Uwah! ahi vienen las superbobas!  
Bucht: demonios! nos culparan por los destrozos de esta zona, mejor huyamos!

Los dos toman a su aun paralizado Lider y corren como si no hubiera ma ana (como estan las cosas con las PPGZ podria ser cierto) las chicas llegan y contemplan como los edificios, las calles , los autos y varios ciudadanos estan en mal estado.

Rolling Burbbles: que horror! quien pudo haber hecho esto?!  
Powered Buttercup: solo un monstruo superpoderoso pudo hacerlo! que emocion!  
Rolling Burbbles: no es para emocionarse tanto!  
Hyper Blossom: disculpe noble ciudadano, que paso?  
Civil: no lo se...de pronto todo se oscurecio...por unos minutos creo y al volver la luz estaba todo asi!  
Hyper Blossom: ya veo...( como dijo el profesor)...noto algo o alguien extra o?  
Civil: ahora que lo menciona...vi a unos tres chicos andando por el medio de la calle...tenian ropas extrañas pero muy a la moda!

Las tres pensaron un poco hasta que se les vino la imagen de un trio bastante conocido por ellas que hace un rato no veian, sus rostros dejaban ver un enorme disgusto que aterrorizaba incluso a los ciudadanos, se miraron entre si y partieron nuevamente por los cielos.

FLASHBACK

Hyper Blossom: que sucede Profesor?  
Intercomunicador: eh detectado una acumulacion increible de energia negativa!  
Powered Buttercup: se refiere a Rayos Z negros?  
Intercomunicador: no estoy seguro...solo se que por la cantidad debe tratarse de un tipo de portal...algo a entrado a nuestro mundo!  
Rolling Burbbles: dice que un Alienigena anda por ahi suelto?!  
Profesor: eso seria extraordinario pero no lo se...deben buscar al "Ente" y traerlo rapidamente!  
las tres juntas: si!

FIN DEL FLASHBAK

Powered Buttercup: por la destruccion vista estoy segura que es un enemigo bastante superior a los debiles que siempre vencemos!ya quiero luchar contra El!  
Rolling Burbbles: no has pensado que tal ves fue el mismo portal que daño esa zona? ya que segun el Profesor tenia mucho poder...  
Powered Buttercup pensando: tal ves...Dios quiera que sea lo que yo creo!  
Hyper Blossom: sea lo que sea se topo con los chicos... me pregunto que hacian ellos alli?  
Rolling Burbbles un poco preocupada: crees que ellos tengan algo que ver?

Hyper Blossom: solo hay una forma de saberlo, llendo a su casa: la Guarida de Mojo!

En la Guarida De Mojo los jovenes habian llegado hace un buen rato gracias a su impresoinante velocidad para escapar, Boomer y Bucht buscaban algo con que defenderse ya que deducian que las PPGZ vendrian por ellos al saber que estaban en el momento y lugar equivocados, sin su madre para recibir el castigo por ellos en casa todo dependia de que arma o maquina podrian usar.

Bucht: rayos! hay demasiada basura!  
Boomer: lo se! por que a Mama le gusta amontonar tanta chatarra?!  
Bucht: ni idea pero si no encontramos algo que nos sirva tal ves este sera nuestro ultimo dia de vida!  
Boomer asustado: Uwaahhhhhh! por que Brick no nos ayuda?!  
Bucht: es verdad! Brick reacciona! tu equipo una ves mas nesecita de tu sabiduria y de tus manos ahora mismo!  
Brick desviando la mirada hacia ellos:...por que estan tan agitados?  
Boomer: no recuerdas nada? las PPGZ vienen para destruirnos!  
Brick: y eso por que?  
Bucht: por "eso" que vimos en la ciudad, ellas deben creer que nosostros lo provocamos!  
Brick: solo por eso...si que son fastidiosas...

El Rojo se levanto lentamente y camino hacia una pared con una gran grieta donde metio su brazo, saco un cofre de acero, Brick tenia una mirada perdida ya que por su mente solo estaba la imagen de la Hermosa Chica que acababa de conocer (por eso no reaccionaba como se esperaria ante tal peligro acercandose), se la mostro a los demas y la abrio.

Boomer: es un tubo...con una sustancia negra adentro?  
Bucht: que es eso? emana un extraño poder...  
Brick: esto es la "sustancia X"...Mama estaba experimentando con una pequeña cantidad de la sustancia Z que robo intentando crear algo mas poderoso capaz de darnos poderes permanentemente...  
Boomer y Bucht: DARNOS PODERES PERMANENTEMENTE?!  
Brick:como todo lo que hace salio extremadamente mal...es demasiado inestable...es mas poderosa pero al minimo toque brusco y capaz estall...

Antes de poder terminar de hablar Boomer y Bucth se abalanzaron sobre El intentando agarrar el tubo sin medir que lo golpearon con gran fuerza, este libero una intensa luz negra que se propago por todo el laboratorio envolviendolos.

Hyper Blossom: ahi esta la Guaridad de Mojo!  
Rolling Bubbles: miren una extraña luz sale de su interior!  
Powered Buttercup: que esta pasando ahi?!

Una gran Explocion se produjo volviendo cenizas todo el laboratorio arrasando con los edificios cercanos, la onda de sonido era tan poderosa que derribo a las chicas y hizo estallar todos los vidrios en kilometros, al final solo quedaba una enorme columna de humo que se podia ver en toda la ciudad.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO UNO-

Gracias a los que han visto y dicho su opinion acerca de esta historia, me seguire esforzando para no defraudarlos!


	3. Chapter 2: LA VENGANZA DE LOS RRBZ

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

Capitulo Dos: LA VENGANZA DE LOS RRBZ

Maldicion!...por culpa de estos Idiotas voy a morir!...antes de ser tragado por completo por la Oscuridad se manifiestan ante mi las imagenes de mi pasado...desde el momento en el que naci, la primera pelea con las "Super Nenas"(jajajaja!), cuando conocimos al afeminado como tambien bastardo de El, la segunda pelea con las Bobas y finalmente cuando decidimos buscar un nuevo objetivo...

-SILENCIO- YA NO QUEDA NADA DE LUZ-LA OSCURIDAD ME CORROE-

No...hay algo mas...algo que nunca me espere...y que me hizo sentir como jamas en mi corta existencia...

Brick: Bell...

Esa chica...deseo encontrarla...a ella y a mi preciada gorra...pero...deseo mas ver a Bell...por alguna razon recordarla me da fuerza...me hace sentir tan raro...no puedo dejar que esto termine asi...como el lider de los RRBZ debo hacer algo!

Una enorme Explocion se puede ver en toda la ciudad iluminandola a la ves que muchos vidrios de todo tipo explotan por el fuerte sonido, un temblor sacude las calles provocando que se abra el suelo, el fuego devora lo que fue alguna ves un laboratorio de un cientifico corrompido por el odio y la sed de venganza.

Hyper Blossom : ngh...que fue lo que sucedio?!  
Rolling Burbbles: Oh...no lo se...  
Powered Buttercup: argh! que demonios fue eso?! acaso un invento del inutil de Mojo exploto?!  
Hyper Blossom: es posible...  
Rolling Burbbles: creen que los chicos esten bien?...espero que no hayan estado ahi adentro...  
Hyper Blossom: es verdad! los habia olvidado!  
Powered Buttercup: deben estar bien...no creo que tengan tanta mala suerte!

De pronto las llamas se tornaron negras como la noche girando entre si formando un remolino que se elevo hasta tocar el cielo de donde relampagos comenzaron a impactarlo recorriendolo, la tierra comenzo a temblar con mas fuerza que antes, todo esto duro unos minutos hasta que se disperso dejando ver a tres figuras levantandose de entre los escombros.

CAOS BRICK

PESADILLA BUCHT

TERROR BOOMER

-ROWDYRUFF BOYS Z-X FORMS-

Sus trajes ahora eran completamete negros con las lineas de color violeta, Brick tenia el pelo mucho mas largo y con puntas dejando ver tambian su cicatriz en la mejilla sin la curita, poseia una mirada mas fria, estaba con los brazos cruzados.  
Bucht conservaba su mechon largo que le tapaba casi un ojo pero tenia ahora mechones punteagudos en el resto del pelo, su mirada era mas provocadora, estaba con el brazo derecho en la cintura.  
Boomer tenia el pelo un poco mas largo, su mirada ya no era tan inocente sino mas ruda, estaba con el brazo izquierdo en la cintura.

Los tres despedian un aura negra de sus cuerpos bastante fuerte como para pulverizar pierdas pequeñas que estaban cerca de ellos.

PPGZ: SON LOS RRBZ?!  
RRBZ: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA!  
PPGZ: !

Caos Brick: pero que tenemos aqui?  
Pesadilla Bucht: son solo un trio de "nenas"'?,jujuju!  
Terror Boomer: acaso estan perdidas? quieren que las llevemos con sus mamas?  
Hyper Blossom: no somos Nenas!  
Powered Buttercup: quien se creen que son para hablarnos asi?!  
Rolling Burbbles: no nos traten como a niñitas estupidas!  
Caos Brick: jujuju, que sensibles son...no es para tanto...  
Terror Boomer: mujeres, siempre exageran todo!  
Pesadilla Bucht: no nos culpen si estan en sus dias!

Al escuchar esos comentarios bastante provocadores les invadio una furia como nunca antes, esta ves estaban decididas a infligirles el mayor dolor posible asi que pasaron a sus poses de pelea mientras que en el bando contrario solo el verde y el azul cambiaron a su posicion de ataque, El Rojo solo las miro con indiferencia a la ves que buscaba con sus ojos.

Caos Brick: (estoy seguro de que "ella" esta por los alrededores...puedo sentirlo...)...  
Hyper Blossom: MEGA YO-YO!  
Rolling Burbbles: BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS!  
Powered Buttercup: MEGA IMPACTO!

Los tres ataque se fusionaron en uno solo que se dirigio hacia los chicos que no intentaron esquivarlo aunque podian hacerlo siendo impactados, se produjo un gran estallido que seria un K.O seguro pero para sorpresa de las chicas tres rayos negros salieron del interior del humo dirigiendose al cielo.

Terror Boomer: eso es todo? que patetico!  
Pesadilla Bucht: fue un buen masaje para nuestros musculos! gracias "Nenas"!  
Caos Brick: (donde esta?)...  
Rolling Burbbles: C...Como es posible?! no les hicimos nada?!  
Powered Buttercup: por la rabia que sentiamos debimos haber fallado el tiro!  
Hyper Blossom: (sera asi?)Vamos tras ellos!

PPGZ: si!

Los siguieron hasta el medio de una tormenta que estaba por desatarse rodeados por algunos truenos sobre la intranquila Ciudad, se detuvieron mirandose entre si fijamente, la lluvia comenzo a caer lentamente.

Caos Brick: uds deben querer mucho ser aplastadas...no es asi?  
Hyper Blossom: aplastadas nosotras?, acaso olvidan quienes perdieron tantas veces?!  
Caos Brick :eso es historia antigua, ahora veran el verdadero poder de los RRBZ!

RRBZ: ES HORA DE HACER DAÑO!

Se separaron llendo cada uno con su contraparte, los azules eran los primeros en colisionar siendo la joven la que iniciaba la batalla.

Rolling Burbbles: ahora si no fallare! BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS!  
Terror Boomer: FLECHAS MORTALES!

Una lluvia de Flechas Azules se manifestaron enfrente del chico siendo disparadas contra todas las burbujas traspasandolas con gran facilidad hasta impactar a la chica que exclamo un grito de dolor.

Rolling Burbbles: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Powered Buttercup: miserables! pagaran caro por eso!  
Pesadilla Bucht: jujuju, que cosas graciosas dices!  
Powered Buttercup: MEGA IMPACTO!  
Pesadilla Bucht: PUÑO DEL DOLOR!

Con su puño cargado de Energia Verde intercepto la onda del mismo color que se dirigio hacia El quebrandola despues de uno segundos, sonrio antes de lanzar otro ataque a distancia logrando darle y derribandola.

Powered Buttercup: NGH!  
Hyper Blossom: Chicas!  
Caos Brick: jujuju...  
Hyper Blossom: !

El Rojo alzo su pu o hasta la altura de sus ojos formando en El una Esfera de color Carmesi que liberaba poder Maligno, la Chica se puso un poco nerviosa al ver como detellaba amenazantemente.

Caos Brick: sabes...si piden clemencia tal ves tengamos algo de PIEDAD con uds...  
Hyper Blossom: y quien les pediria eso?! solo estan de suerte nada mas!  
Caos Brick: no digan que no trate de ser misericordioso...  
Hyper Blossom: MEGA YO-YO!  
Caos Brick: ESFERA DE CAOS!

Arremetio con su brazo lanzando la bola destellante a gran velocidad impactando el arma del enemigo forsejeando con ella por un instante hasta que se produjo una explocion entre ambas. Del medio del humo una luz Escarlata emergio golpeando a Hyper Blossom de lleno pero a ultimo momento antes de que estallara logro quitarsela de encima .

Hyper Blossom: ngh!

La Esfera Roja desendio estrellandose contra el suelo estallando en una gran bola de Energia pulverizando toda una calle y sus edificios en segundos, sorprendida ella miro hacia su oponente quien sonreia maleficamente.

Caos Brick: ahora entienden a lo que se enfrentan? estan en un grave error si creen que aun somos debiles...hahahahahaha!  
Hyper Blossom: jamas lo aceptare!  
Caos Brick: !

La chica comienza a ser rodeada por un aura blanca bastante poderosa al igual que sus amigas quienes decididas preparan el siguiente ataque, los relampagos resuenan en el fondo junto a una lluvia que cae con mas fuerza.

Hyper Blossom: GRAN LISTON BOOMERANG!  
Rolling Burbbles: BURBUJA REINA!  
Powered Buttercup: TORNADO PODEROSO!

PPGZ: GIGA MEGA ATAQUE SISMO DE PASION!

Un nuevo Giga-Ataque se dirigia hacia ellos formado por Energia Pura, El Rojo paso a su pose de Batalla seguido por sus compañeros que esperaban su orden, sus auras oscuras se intensificaron al sentir el enorme peligro acercarse.

Caos Brick: ESFERA DEL CAOS !  
Terror Boomer: FLECHAS MORTALES!  
Pesadilla Bucht: PU O DEL DOLOR!

RRBZ: GIGA MEGA ATAQUE RUPTURA DEL MAL!

Sus ataques se fusionaron en un gran Disparo de Energia Negativa colisionando contra el otro gran poder iluminando completamente el cielo estallando dando origen a una explocion enorme que los alcanzo a todos repeliendolos con violencia.

Hyper Blossom: Imposible! igualaron el golpe?!  
Powered Buttercup: no puede estar pasando esto...estamos empatando con estos inutiles?!  
Caos Brick: Inuties? llego la hora de que empiecen a respetarnos!  
Rolling Burbbles: Chicas, cuidado!

Encima de ella aparecio el lider de los RRBZ que alzando ambos brazos por encima suyo convoco una Bola de energia gigantezca del que los relamapagos eran atraidos estrellandose, con una tetrica sonrisa se las lanzo.

Caos Brick: GRAN ESFERA DEL CAOS!

El impacto fue abrumador para las chicas, el denso poder caotico de la esfera les destrozo parte de sus trajes hiriendolas gravemente mientras eran arrastradas por el ataque descendiendo sobre la ciudad.

PPGZ: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Alcarde: que demonios es eso? acaso es el Sol?!  
Miss Belo: esto no se ve bien...esa cosa es enorme!  
Profesor Utonio: nunca obtuve lecturas de energia negativa tan elevadas! se salen completamente de la escala!  
Ken: Padre! sobre la ciudad algo como un meteorito gigante esta cayendo! si eso llega a impactarla...  
Poochi: Nueva-Tokio podria desaparecer!

La Explocion Final fue de la esfera expandiendose devorando todo a su alrededor, parecia como si de verdad el Sol hubiera descendido hasta la Tierra combirtiendola en cenizas, a los lejos la Doncella de blanco observaba como todo era consumido por las llamas del Caos.

Bell:...

Por el fuerte viento su largo cabello se movia constantemente mientras a su alrededor escombros eran arrastrados, sin quitar la mirada pura que la carracterizaba siguio viendo fijamente la gran destruccion en progreso.

Terror Boomer: Wooowwww! que genial!  
Pesadilla Bucht: de verdad Increible! mira como quedo todo!

Un profundo y extenso crater era lo que habia dejado el rotundo impacto del cual salia una gran columna de humo, no habia rastros de la chicas pero eso no era lo que mas le importaba al Rojo.

Caos Brick: (no me esperaba que fuera tan destructivo...espero que Bell este bien)...

Pesadilla Bucht: bueno, al parecer les dimos por fin su merecido a esa presumidas!  
Terror Boomer: Esto sera un sueño? si es asi no deseo despertar!  
Caos Brick: esto es real...hemos derrotado a las PPGZ despues de tanto desearlo...jujuju...

Pesadilla Bucht: ahora que hacemos? destruimos lo que queda de la ciudad?  
Caos Brick: no...Uds vayan y busquen un nuevo hogar para nosotros...  
Terror Boomer: nosotros? y tu que haras?  
Caos Brick: debo asegurarme de algo...

El Verde Junto al Azul aceptaron y se fueron del lugar volando, El cuerpo del Rojo emano una aura oscura fuerte inesperadamente, comenzo a descender hasta que noto que una chica lo estaba mirando fijamente desde una calle en ruinas. Sin pensarlo dijo un nombre.

Caos Brick: Bell...  
Bell:...lider de los RRBZ Brick...nos volvemos a ver...

FIN DEL CAPITULO DOS

Disculpen la demora pero tuve algunos incovenientes con los nuevos poderes y como desarrollar su "adquisicion", no se pierdan el proximo capitulo y muchas gracias a los que me escriben!


	4. Chapter Especial: PRIMERA CITA

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO ESPECIAL: PRIMERA CITA

En medio de tanta destruccion las miradas se cruzan de dos seres impregnados con el manto de la oscuridad: El RRBZ Rojo con sus profundos ojos Escarlatas se pierde en los Puros ojos Blancos de la enigmatica chica que lo atrae. El desciende hasta estar enfrente de ella que al verlo se sonroja un poco.

Caos Brick: Bell...estaba seguro de que estabas por aqui...  
Bell:...me buscabas?...extrañas tu gorra...?  
Caos Brick: No...es decir...la extraño pero queria verte a ti...(maldicion...por que estoy tan nervioso?!)  
Bell:...yo tambien queria verte...  
Caos Brick sonrojado: e...en serio?, no se que decir...  
Bell sonrie dulcemente :...esa forma que posees ahora...te queda muy bien...  
Caos Brick: se a que te refieres...esta es la verdadera forma del Lider de los RRBZ!

Bell se le acerca y le acaricia el cabello:...luces mejor con el pelo largo...me gusta mas asi...

Caos Brick:...(al diablo con las tijeras! no me lo corto nunca mas!) te lo agradezco Bell...  
Bell: me lo agradeces?  
Caos Brick: si, tus palabras me hacen sentir muy bien...  
Bell sonrojada le desvia la mirada:...OH...ya veo...

La zona se estremece por un fuerte temblor producto del gran daño ocasionado por el ataque del Rojo, Bell pierde el equilibrio y cae en los brazos del Chico del cual su pelo se eriza al instante, ella siente los fuertes latidos provenientes del corazon del Rojo.

Bell: ¿?  
Caos Brick: (WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)¡...!  
Bell: estas asi...por mi?  
Caos Brick: (R...Reacciona! eres el Rudo lider de los RRBZ...no tengas miedo!)S...Si...eres la causante de estos raros sentimientos...  
Bell:...

Ella se aparta del RRBZ que al mirarla espera no haber arruinado todo con su comentario tan directo, Bell saca una pequeña gema de color violeta que alza con la mano, esta brilla intensamente con el poder de la Oscuridad agitando los vientos y destrozando parte de la tierra, el Joven se pone serio ante tal demostracion de poder.

¡DEVASTATION BELL!

Al extinguirse el fuerte resplador aparece Bell vestida con un ropa parecida al de las PPGZ de color blanco y rayas de color negro, posee un brazalete en el cuello donde esta incrustada la gema que irradia energia negativa, su peluche a desaparecido al igual que la gorra que llevaba puesta perteneciente al Rojo y la insignia de su cinturon es desconocida.

Devastation Bell lo mira fijamente: que tal? como me veo?  
Caos Brick sonrojado desvia la mirada:...estas Hermosa Bell...  
Devastation Bell: Gracias...  
Caos Brick:...no sabia que podias transformarte...  
Devastation Bell sonrie: Vi las ropas que traian esas chicas que eliminaste y me parecieron muy monos!

Caos Brick de barzos cruzados: no hay comparacion con ellas...a ti te queda mucho mejor! por cierto...por que el nombre?

Devastation Bell: El Caos y la Devastacion van siempre juntos...  
Caos Brick:¡ !

El Rojo no entiende la indirecta pero eso no impide que sonria, ambos se miran por un instante breve, el joven comienza a elevarse.

Caos Brick: vamos Bell...juntos veamos cuanto Daño a recibido esta miserable ciudad...  
Devastation Bell:...no estoy acostumbrada a volar con ropas asi...  
Caos Brick le extiende la mano: no temas que yo te protegere...  
Devastation Bell sonrojada: e...esta bien...

Le agarra la mano y juntos salen volando del lugar devastado dejando dos rayas de color rojo y blanco atras, se dirigen a lo alto del cielo que gracias a la explocion esta despejado, con el sol color anaranjado (debido a que es la tarde) vuelando juntos. Los dos Rayos comienzan a volar uno alrededor del otro como si danzaran, los dos se miran fijamente mientras hacen esto por un rato, en la Ciudad los que pueden presencian este hermoso espectaculo exclaman.

Niña: mira Mama! son dos estrellas enamoradas!  
Madre: si Hija, es Hermoso...  
Abuela: que lindo...nunca vi algo asi antes...  
Hombre: Oh, son estrellas fugazes?!  
Niño: genial!

Descienden hacia la ciudad en Ruinas traspasando edificios con grandes agujeros o con la parte de adelante y atras destruidas, pasan por las calles agrietadas que estan desoladas a tal velocidad que levantan coches y escombros con el viento que generan. Sobrevuelan el gran Crater solo para ver sus dimenciones ,despues de volar un rato mas deciden descender en las zonas que estan en los limites de Nueva-Tokio ya que en ellas no era tan agravado el daño.

Caos Brick: quieres un helado Bell?  
Devastation Bell: no suena mal...  
Caos Brick: bien!

Los dos descienden dejando con la boca abierta a la gente que estaba y pasaba por la heladeria a cielo abierto, caminan aun tomados de la mano hacia el vendedor que no deja de mirarlos atonito.

Caos Brick: de cual quieres?  
Devastation Bell: de nuez con chizpas y chocolate...  
Caos Brick: bien, en mi caso sera de chocolate con chizpas y dulce de leche...  
Vendedor: ah... si, esperen un momento por favor...  
Caos Brick:...  
Devastation Bell:...  
Vendedor: ya esta, de nuez con chizpas y chocolate para la dama...  
Devasttion Bell: gracias...  
vendedor: y de Chocolate con chizpas y dulce de leche para el caballero...  
Caos Brick:...bien...  
Vendedor le extiende la mano y le sonrie:...  
Caos Brick: quieres tu dinero?

El Rojo lanza su helado para un costado impactandole la cara uno que comia con su novia, abre su mano enfrente del Vendedor y una esfera Roja se forma iluminando el lugar hasta hacerlo explotar arrasando con la calle completa, desde el cielo la pareja observa como el fuego lo devora todo.

Caos Brick con una sonrisa maligna: jujuju, quedate con el cambio...!  
Devastation Bell comiendo gentilmente el Helado lo observa:...  
Caso Brick: este lugar debe estar aburriendote...mira como lo mejoro para ti Bell...  
-ESFERA DEL CAOS-

Dispara varias veces impactando distintas zonas donde las esferas se expanden consumiendolo todo en segundos, al final solo queda destruccion y Ruinas por doquier, El Rojo mira satisfecho sin notar que la chica lo sigue mirando sonrojada esta ves.  
Despues de esa tarde tan Caotica los dos parten hacia el lago de la ciudad que aun estaba en buen estado aterrizando en la orilla.

Devastation Bell:...las aguas de este mundo...no son tan hermosas como en el mio...

Caos Brick: no eres de este mundo?...  
Devastation Bell: si...el dia en el que nos conocimos acababa de llegar...no a pasado mucho pero...lo extraño...  
Caos Brick nota su tristeza:...creo que puedo mejorar eso...

Comienza a caer la noche en el momento que el RRBZ dispara una esfera Escarlata sobre el lago tiñiendolo de un color carmesi pero sin estallar, solo se queda en el aire girandolo provocando que chizpas caigan, sorprendida Bell observa como Luciernagas rojas cubren todo el lugar.

Caos Brick: que tal? no se parece un poco al de tu mundo...  
Devastation Bell sonrie: es diferente...pero...me gusta mas este!

La chica le toma de ambas manos y lo saca volando junta a ella hasta el medio del lago donde se detiene dirigiendole una dulce mirada al chico que se sonroja sin decir nada, comienzan a girar siendo envueltos por las luciernagas escarlatas, esto dura unos minutos hasta que ella apoya su cabeza contra su pecho y observa la mano izquierda del chico que sostiene.

Devastation Bell: ese brazalate que llevas en tu Muñeca izquierda...tiene una Gema como el mio...  
Caos Brick mirando su muñeca: !...no lo habia notado...que significa?  
Devastation Bell: Ese es el "Pacto con la Oscuridad" a cambio de poder le has dado algo muy importante...tal ves sin saberlo...  
Caos Brick:...ya veo...gracias por decirmelo...  
Devastation Bell: no te preocupa?  
Caos Brick: la verdad no...gracias a este Pacto es que estoy contigo ahora...no me intereza lo que haya tenido que dar...ya que...vale la pena por estar asi contigo Bell...

Ella se separa de El y comienza a irse pero no sin antes darse la vuelta, pone sus dos manos en su rostro sujetandoselo con ternura, lo besa tiernamente cerca de sus labios dejandolo sin reaccion por un tiempo corto hasta que lo deja lentamente.

Devastation Bell sonrie: Gracias por este momento...ya deseo el proximo contigo "Brick-Kum de los RRBZ"!  
Caos Brick sonrojado:...Brick-Kum?...

En medio de un Rayo Blanco desaparece en el cielo Estrellado, el Rojo comienza a reaccionar pasando su mano cerca de donde lo besaron y piensa unos segundos.

Caos Brick:...(esperen...esto era acaso...UNA CITA?!)

-FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPECIAL-

Disculpen la demora nuevamente pero no sabia que capitulo hacer primero (es que ya tengo los proximos en mente) pero valio la pena por ver como sigue en desarrollo esta pareja,no?  
Como dije antes hare aparecer todas las parejas posibles y si quieren pedirme una para el siguiente capitulo seran bien escuchados!


	5. Chapter 3: EL CONTRATAQUE DE LAS PPGZ

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO TRES: EL CONTRATAQUE DE LAS PPGZ

Encima de la Torre mas alta actualmente de la ciudad en Ruinas, los RRBZ Verde y Azul observan el panorama, suspiran decepcionados al concletar de manera fallida su actual mision.

Terror Boomer: maldicion! hemos estado buscando por un buen rato pero nada...  
Pesadilla Bucht: ese Brick...destruyo los mejores lugares cuando acabo con las "Nenas", no se donde podriamos vivir ahora...

PPGZ: NO SOMOS NENAS!

Terror Boomer: imposible!  
Pesadilla Bucht: ya me parecia demasiado bueno para ser cierto!

De entre el humo de un edificio en llamas emergian las tres chicas seriamente lastimadas, sus trajes estaban razgados y sus cabellos completamente sueltos, sus miradas reflejaban toda la ira que tenian por el mal momento que ellos les habian hecho pasar.

Powered Buttercup: Miserables! creyeron que podrian con nosotras tan facil?!  
Pesadilla Bucht: como somos ahora...si, lo creiamos "Muñeca"...  
Powered Buttercup sonrojada: TE VOY A MATAR!  
Rolling Burbbles: no puedo creer lo que han hecho...toda esta hermosa ciudad esta devastada por culpa de uds!  
Terror Boomer: disculpa "Preciosa", pero asi somos los villanos, no?  
Rolling Burbbles sonrojada y furiosa: B...BOOMER!

Las PPGZ Azul y Verde se lanzaron a atacar a sus contrapartes que al verlas venir se pusieron en posicion de combate mientras su Lider miraba donde estaba en Rojo.

Rolling Burbbles: BURBUJAS EXPLOSIVAS!  
Terror Boomer: en serio? FLECHAS MORTALES!

Nuevamente las flechas superaron a las burbujas dirigiendose hasta la Azul que habilmente las esquivo, estas impactaron distintos edificios derrumbandolos inmediatamente, la chica se asombro al ver ese poder de destruccion.

Rolling Burbbles: como puedes destruir como si nada?!  
Terror Boomer: ya te lo dije, somos villanos...destruimos todo lo que este a nuestro alrededor!

Rolling Burbbles: dices que seguiran destruyendo hasta que no quede nada?!  
Terror Boomer: es nuestro destino! FLECHAS MORTALES! nada se puede hacer para cambiarlo!  
Rolling Burbbles: Estas equivocado! Boomer!

Los Multiples disparon eran esquivados con dificultad mientras todo a la vista de la azul era pulverizado por esto no pudo evitar dejar escapar unas lagrimas.

Powered Buttercup: MEGA IMPACTO!  
Pesadilla Bucht: jujuju, pense que me entretendrias un poco mas...  
Powered Buttercup: Callate y muere de una ves!

El Verde esquiva facilmente el agresivo ataque que impacta una calle formando asi un gran crater en ella, aun mas molesta que antes, la chica lanza varios ataques mas que el verde se niega a esquivar.

Pesadilla Bucht: observa como los bloqueo a todos! PUÑOS Y PATADAS DEL DOLOR!

Con movimientos agiles y potentes logra interceptar cada uno de las rafagas quebrandolas al instante, El Verde le sonrie a su sorprendida y furiosa oponente.

Pesadilla Bucht: veni...te estoy esperando "Pequeña"!  
Powered Buttercup: Ya me canse de tus provocaciones! de esta batalla no saldras con vida!  
Hyper Blossom: Chicas esperen!  
Caos Brick: de nada servira...  
Hyper Blossom: !

La gran Lider observa por encima de ella como de la Luna resplandeciente desciende el RRBZ Rojo emanando un aura Oscura, de brazos cruzados, con su cabello que se movia con el brisa de la noche y sus ojos color Carmesi que resplandecian profundamente.

Hyper Blossom sonrojada: ( Increible...se ve demasiado bien llegando asi! d...digo...que estoy pensando?!)...  
Caos Brick:...mi presencia te a dejado sin aliento?  
Hyper Blossom: N...Nunca! solo me quede perdida por lo bien que te ves con el resplandor de la Luna!  
Caos Brick: ¡!  
Hyper Blossom: WAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! N...NO QUISE DECIR ESO!  
Caos Brick la mira fijamente pensando:...  
Hyper Blossom: M...MEGA YO YO!

Ella lanza su poderoso ataque hacia el Rojo directamente, este lo atrapa con la mano generando una onda de impacto bastante fuerte, lo sujeta con fuerza y jala a la chica hacia El.

Hyper Blossom: GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Caos Brick: ESFERA DEL CAOS!  
Hyper Blossom: !

Sin poder escapar y a corta distancia recibe de lleno el mortal ataque que ilumina el cielo de un color Escarlata, ella cae largando humo hasta estrellarse contra un vehiculo inmovil depedazandolo, se retuerce de dolor.

Hyper Blossom se levata con dificultad: ngh!...reacciona Momoko...recuerda que este tipo casi hizo desaparecer la ciudad entera en un instante...  
Caos Brick: esto aun no termina, ESFERA DEL CAOS!  
Hyper Blossom: HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Muy asustada ella logra esquivar por poco los numerosos disparos que al impactar se expanden consumiendo todo en medio de un destello Carmesi. En las alturas sus coma eras preparan el ataque conjunto mas poderoso de su arsenal.

Rolling Burbbles: BURBUJA REINA!  
Powered Buttercup: MEGA TORNADO!

¡FUSION VERDE Y AZUL!

El ataque combinado de las dos chicas impacta a sus oponentes arrastrandolos violentamente hasta el suelo donde se estrellan generando una gran explocion, despues de unos segundos se levantan de entre los escombros con exprecion de dolor y miran con odio a las chicas.

Pesadilla Bucht: ngh...ahora si estoy molesto...por que son tan fastidiosas?!  
Terror Boomer: vaya a saber...te parece si usamos un nivel mas alto de Poder?

El verde sonrie al escuchar esa idea proveneinte de su compa ero, ambos se elevan hasta estar a la altura de las chicas que posan en su posicion de ataque, los dos liberan un aura maligna enorme. El Azul choca las palmas de sus manos entre si y las separa generando una Extensa lanza Azul que libera descargas de energia que apunta hacia la Azul.

Terror Boomer: cuando este ataque te atraviese...todo terminara...aun asi no huiras?  
Rolling Burbbles comienza a liberar un aura blanca poderosa: jamas abandonare a las personas y a la ciudad que tanto Amo...como dijiste antes si es tu destino el de destruir ...entonces el mio es de proteger!  
Terror Boomer: ya veo...entonces moriras junto a lo que mas Amas!  
""LANZA DE LA MUERTE""

El Azul lanza con todas sus fuerzas su destellante arma iluminando el cielo como si una estrella pasara, la chica bloquea el ataque con su arma cubierta por toda la aura pura de su cuerpo, resistiendo el impacto comienza a hacerla retroceder mientras su ropa y su propio cuerpo comienzan a desgarrarse.

Rolling Burbbles: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Al Final el ataque explota destrozandole su arma y lanzandola contra un edificio, su amiga al ver esto se llena de mas rabia y carga con todas sus fuerzas contra el Verde blandiendo su gran Mazo.

Powered Buttercup emana un aura pura fuertemente:OURGH !  
Pesadilla Bucht: Terminemos con esto!

El RRBZ esquiva su ataque final , impactando un edificio dejandole un gan agujera en medio, el enemigo lanzandose contra el suelo cargando su puño con una intensa aura oscura que al impactarlo se genera un enorme pilar verde debajo de toda el area donde estaba la chica pulverizandolo todo.

Pesadilla Bucht: que tal? esto es fuerza bruta!  
""IMPACTO FINAL""

Powered Buttercup: M...MISERABLE!

La verde cae fulminada estrellandose contra el suelo, a lo lejos la ciudad se tiñe de rojo debido a varias explociones que la desolan, sin poder contratacar la ultima PPGZ se refugia dentro de una tienda de ropas en ruinas.

Hyper Blossom agitada: (esto no puede estar pasando!...estamos siendo superadas nuevamnete...si no hacemos algo pronto nosotras...no...toda la ciudad y sus habitantes desapareceran!) ...!

Ella sin querer se mira en un espejo que esta algo sucio notando que pese a su lamentable estado se veia aun muy linda, entonces recuerda la ultima batalla contra el RRBZ antes del triunfo contra El.

Hyper Blossom : por supuesto...la unica manera de derrotarlos...es usar la misma tactica pero a un nivel mucho mayor!jijijiji...

-FIN DEL CAPITULO TRES-

Termina otro capitulo mas de esta Gran Saga, espero les haya gustado y disculpen nuevamente las molestias.


	6. Chapter 4: CAOS Y LAGRIMAS

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO CUATRO: CAOS Y LAGRIMAS

El Rojo medita observando la gran Luna que se cierne sobre las llamas que consumen la Ciudad mientras el Azul y el Verde miran por todos lados buscando a las chicas que hace unos cuantos minutos no aparecen.

Caos Brick: (ese blanco tan puro y brillante...se parece mucho al de ella...)...Bell...  
Pesadilla Bucht: donde se metieron? por que desaparecieron?  
Terror Boomer: no sera que huyeron de nosotros? todas las chicas son unas miedosas!  
Caos Brick desvia la mirada para verlos a ellos: no sean estupidos...ellas aun estan por aqui...de seguro estan planeando una forma de derrotarnos...  
Terror Boomer: entonces...por que no destruimos toda esta zona? para nosotros sera muy facil!  
Pesadilla Bucht: no es mala idea! que tal Brick? hagamos eso!

El Rojo no responde, ni siquiera los mira, volviendo a sus pensamientos cierra sus ojos, sus compañeros lo miran extrañados pero deciden hacer como El y esperar. En una tienda en Ruinas la Azul y la Verde escuchan atentamente el plan de su Lider.

Powered Buttercup sonrojada: M...ME NIEGO! ESO NUNCA! PREFIERO SER DERROTADA!  
Rolling Burbbles:P...Pero...yo me dije que mi primer Beso seria con Otro...  
Hyper Blossom: no es tan malo como parece...recuerden que es por un bien mayor!  
Powered Buttercup: JAMAS! aparte, como puedes estar tan calmada?...si seguimos tu plan tu vas a ...no puedo decirlo!  
Hyper Blossom sonrie dulcemente: como dije...no es tan grave lo que vamos a hacer! lo que sea para salvar a Nueva-Tokio!  
Rolling Burbbles la mira fijamente: Momoko...  
Hyper Blossom: ?  
Rolling Burbbles: no me digas que...te atrae Brick?...o mejor dicho...te gusta?  
Hyper Blossom sonrojada:V...Vamos a hacer mi plan! recuerden quien se arriesgo a ir por uds cuando estaban inconcientes!

Rolling Burbbles: B...bueno...que sea rapido!  
Powered Buttercup: todo el sacrificio que hago no vale la pena por un trabajo asi...!  
Hyper Blossom: en marcha!

Las tres despegan derrumbando el techo sobre ellas haciendo que la tienda colapse finalmente elevandose sobre un infierno que era ahora la zona de combate, serias aunque sus condiciones eran peor que antes: sus chalecos estaban destrozados, sus armas agrietadas y sangraban en distintas partes, sus cabellos estaban sueltos siendo movidos por el viento que corria aun asi observan a sus oponentes listas para el ataque final .

PPGZ: RRBZ LES HA LLEGADO SU FINAL...PAGARAN POR TODO EL DAÑO QUE HAN CAUSADO!  
Pesadilla Bucht: miren quienes decidieron salir de su agujero, las Super Nenas Z!  
Terror Boomer: Hubiera sido mejor que huyeran como las cobardes que son!  
Caos Brick de espaldas: es en serio?...  
Hyper Blossom: claro que si! ahora veran nuestro verdadero poder!  
Caos Brick sonrie: dices que se han estado conteniendo? veamos si es cierto!

Cuando el Rojo termina de darse vuelta sus compañeros cambian a la pose de batalla emanando los tres sus poderosas auras Malignas, las chicas posan liberando un aura mayor a las anteriores y aun mas pura, ambos bandos se observan por unos segundos siendo la luna tapada por una nube oscureciendo todo el cielo hasta que al volver la luz atacan las chicas primero.

Hyper Blossom: GIGA MEGA YO YO!  
Powered Buttercup lanza su martillo: GIGA IMPACTO!  
Rolling Burbbles: GIGA PATADA!

PPGZ: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El arma de la lider se mueve como el rayo impactando al Rojo en la cabeza estallando en una fuerte explocion pulverizandose en el proceso, el Martillo logra golpear al Verde explotando al instante mientras que la Azul conecta una patada contundente en el estomago del Azul haciendo que escupa un poco de sangre.

Terror Boomer intentando recuperar el aire: argh! no pense que fuera tan violenta!  
Pesadilla Bucht paralizado por el dolor: D...Desgraciada!  
Caos Brick la sangre de su frente cae en sus ojos: ngh!...Maldita!

RRBZ: ?!

Cada uno de los chicos tenia enfrente a su contraparte femenina que los observaban fijamente sonrojadas, dudando un poco las chicas besaron a los chicos de diferente manera:

Kaoru agarro con fuerza de la ropa de Bucht y lo beso con brusquedad.

Miyako puso ambas manos en los lados del rostro de Boomer y lo beso gentilmente.

Momoko abrazo nerviosa a Brick del cuello y lo beso con pasion.

Esto duro unos cuantos minutos hasta que los chicos se soltaron liberando descargas de sus cuerpos, la exprecion de los tres era variada: Boomer estaba todo colorado muy apenado, Bucht no sabia si estar enfurecido o complacido mientras que Brick estaba un poco sorprendido pero reacciono violentamente.

Caos Brick se pasa el puño por la boca: Uds...como se atreven a intentra algo tan estupido para derrotarnos?!...esta ves no las voy a perdonar!  
Hyper Blossom sonrojada:... ?  
Terror Boomer: ngh! ese fue mi primer beso...no sabia que tenias esos sentimientos por mi...  
Rolling Burbbles apenada: q...que?  
Pesadilla Bucht: n...no me esperaba...que besaras tan bien...woow...  
Powered Buttercup desviando la mirada: g...gracias...supongo...

El Verde y el Azul explotaron fuertemente envolviendo a su lider cayendo fulminados al suelo estrellandose bruscamente, de entre el humo El Rojo emergia comenzando a emanar un aura Maligna mucho mas poderosa que elevaba su cabello mientras sus ojos resplandecian fuertemente, apretando con fuerza sus puños estos comenzaron a acumular gran cantidad de energia negativa.

Caos Brick: Miserables PPGZ...creen que pueden burlarse de los RRBZ como si nada?!  
¡ESFERAS DEL CAOS!  
PPGZ:¡...!

El Rojo lanzo dos poderosos ataques a la misma ves de ambas manos que giraron entre si hasta impactar a las PPGZ en medio de una intensa explocion que cubrio al cielo entero de una fuerte Luz Escarlata generando una gran rafaga de viento, las chicas caian derribas nuevamente estrellandose contra el pavimento hundiendose en El.

Rolling Burblles tratando de levantarse: ngh...no creo...que puede resistir otro impacto asi...  
Powered Buttercup: argh...odio...admitirlo pero ese fue un golpe de verdad mortal...me cuesta respirar...  
Hyper Blossom aterrada: no puedo creerlo...eso debio funcionar...por que fallo? por que El es el unico que no estallo?...  
Caos Brick: esta sera la ultima ves que uds se interponen en mi camino...

La lider al ver la exprecion de odio y furia en el rostro del Rojo se quedo helada, jamas habia sentido un temor asi, era como tener a un verdadero Demonio ante ella.

Hyper Blossom petrificada es iluminada por un resplandor Carmesi: ¡...!  
Caos Brick sonrie: permitanme profundizar mas su dolor...  
!ESFERA DEL CAOS¡

Powered Buttercup: uwahhhhhhhhh!  
Rolling Burbbles: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!

Otro demoledor ataque las impacto hiriendolas gravemente destruyendo toda una zona entera lanzandolas contra varias estructuras en ruinas terminando por destrozarlas, de ellas solo la lider pudo quitarse los escombros que tenia encima.

Hyper Blossom desesperada: Basta ya! uds ganaron...ya dejenos en paz!  
Caos Brick comienza a cargar el siguiente ataque:...  
Hyper Blossom preocupada:...Brick...dime por que actuas asi? desde cuando eres tan malvado?...  
Caos Brick sonrie: jujuju, siempre eh sido asi, nunca habias notado eso por que estabas sumisa en tu patetico mundo ideal sin poder ver la realidad...  
Hyper Blossom sonriendo:...no lo creo...se que en tu interior eres bueno...aunque causabas tantos problemas...siempre sonreias puramente...

Ella comienza a llorar de a poco al ver que la exprecion de su enemigo no a cambiado, tose escupiendo algo de sangre, tiembla antes de poder reaccionar adecuadamente, El Rojo termina por cargar su ataque que irradia una energia mas inestable que la anterior.

Caos Brick: jujuju...Pureza en mi? no puedo creer lo ingenua que eres...ahora mismo moriras!  
Hyper Blossom llora desconsoladamente pero aun mantiene su gentil sonrisa: yo creo en ti...creo en la bondad que hay en tu corazon...

-ESFERA DEL CAOS-

El ultimo ataque se dispara pulverizando los escombros en su camino hacia ella pero sorpresivamente sigue sonriendo como si de verdad aun creyera en sus propias palabras sorprendiendo al Maligno Rojo. La esfera cambia de trayectoria al ultimo momento elevandose hasta lo mas alto del cielo donde explota originando un enorme Sol Rojo en la noche.

Caos Brick desvia su mirada: nunca conoci a una chica tan testaruda...por ahora no te eliminare...  
Hyper Blossom sorpendida:...  
Caos Brick le da la espalda: nunca vuelvas a meterte en mi camino...la proxima ves no tendre tanta piedad...  
Hyper Blossom sonrojada: Brick...espera...

El Rojo se va caminado sin mirar para atras ni una sola ves con sus manos en ambos bolsillos y con al brisa que agita su largo cabello, la chica se seca las lagrima y se levanta como puede para ir a buscar a sus amigas, en su mente quiere pensar...mejor dicho quiere creer que vio algo de esa bondad que tanto decia en el Rojo aunque haya sido por un breve instante.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO CUATRO-

Un final impactante para una epica batalla, despues de esto como evolucionaran las cosas entre ambos grupos? sera cierto lo que Momoko piensa de Brick?


	7. Chapter 5: BELL EN ACCION!

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

Nota Importante: el Ataque de Bell es como la Aguja Escarlata de Milo, el Caballero Dorado de Escorpio, solo que de color negro.

Digo esto por que asi sera mas facil que puedan visualizar a la preciosa Bell en accion.

CAPITULO CINCO: BELL EN ACCION!

Con la Luna llena de fondo la enigmatica Bell a observado como se desarrollaba la cruenta Batalla entre los RRBZ y las PPGZ, con su esplendorosa figura resplandeciendo con la intensa luz del astro dominante del cielo nocturno, ella sonrie al ver el final de esta lucha que a dejado una parte extensa de la Ciudad en llamas.

Devastation Bell rodeada por las cenizas: como esperaba, Brick-Kum a estado Magnififico...su poder no deja de impresionarme...aunque...sus compañeros son fuertes aun les falta mucho para estar al mismo nivel ...

Ella cierra los ojos y recuerda su ultimo encuentro con el Rojo lo cual la ruboriza un poco, de entre la sombras aparece su peluche flotando en el aire emanando una intensa luz negra, mueve su cabeza 180 .

Devastation Bell: ya encontraste la Ubicacion de los Portadores?  
Oso saca un cuaderno y escribe: los eh encontrado Amo...la ubicacion de "las Siete Estrellas de Oscuridad" para ser mas exactos ...  
Devastation Bell: bien...ah llegado la hora de trabajar...

Bell vuela a traves del cielo nocturno rodeada por las "Luciernagas Escarlatas" hacia su primer objetivo:

-ESTRELLA OSCURA: BANDA GANGRENA-

En un bar medio destruido y abandonado la pandilla de villanos beben todas las bebidas que puedan, juegan con la mesa de Pool, lanzan dardos y rien por su buena fortuna.

As: esto es vida...quien diria que los RRBZ nos darian tan generoso "obsequio"...deben haber muchos lugares asi por toda la ciudad!  
Gran Billy: que haremos si aparecen las PPGZ? ellas no estaran por ahi?  
As: jujuju, lo dudo...con la Amenaza que representa los RRBZ ahora deben estar muy ocupadas tratando de derrotarlos...no tienen tiempo para Tipos como nosotros!  
Arturo: es verdad! esas tontas seran vencidas de nuevo!  
Serpiente: Jeh, quien diria que esos chicos serian tan grandes Villanos...  
Grubber:nmjjkjhghsiaaaaaaa!  
As: si...como digas Grubber...  
Gran Billy: miren ahi! es una PPGZ!

Todos se asustan al ver como un Rayo blanco aterriza dejando ver a una bella chica de cabello Plateado y un traje similar al del PPGZ pero blanco, su mirada es filosa como una espada.

Devastation Bell: asi que los Portadores de un Estrella Maligna pueden ser mas de uno a la ves? eso hara mas interezante la "Cazeria"...  
As se separa del grupo y se le acerca: Oh...que Belleza! nunca vi a una chica como tu antes...no quieres divertirte un poco?  
Devastation Bell levata lentamente su dedo apuntando hacia AS: DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION!

En un solo segundo el pecho del lider de la banda Gangrena es perforado por cinco destellos que lo traspasan hiriendo a los demas sin que puedan reaccionar a tiempo, cada uno cae fulminado al instante exceptuando el Gran Billy que logra resisitir el ataque.

Devastation Bell: OH...eres mas resistente que los otros...  
Gran Billy: ngh...pagaras por esto!

El lanza un golpe con todas sus fuerzas contra ella que sin ningun esfuerzo lo detiene con una mano dejando al grandote pasmado, al instante la chica lo patea con tal fuerza que al estrellarse contra el muro lo traspasa quedandose ahi tirado. Ella toca sutilmente su Gema Negra liberando una aura oscuro poderosa que comienza a drenar la energia vital de sus enemigos caidos.

Gran Billy: argh! esto...es mucho peor que cuando El nos traiciono! d...detente!  
Devastation Bell :jujuju...fue mucho mas facil de lo que me esperaba...  
Gran Billy: e...escuchame!  
Devastation Bell: dentro de unos segundos ya no sentiras nada...te comvertiras en cenizas...hahahahaha!

Tal como habia dicho la Banda Gangrena se pulverizan dejando solo residuos de polvo negro, toda su energia oscura a sido drenada por la Gema de Bell que comienza a Latir, ella solo sonrie.

Devastation Bell: vamos por el proximo!

-SIGUIENTE ESTRELLA OSCURA: PELUDITO-

El bosque a las afueras de Nueva-Tokio es arrasado por enormes explociones negras, de entre el humo Peludito corre gravemente herido del brazo sangrando, de atras Bell camina tranquilamente mientras de su dedo salen disparos continuos hacia su presa.

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Peludito: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh!

Finalmente es alcanzado por tres disparos que lo derriban inmediatamente, en el suelo trata de levantarse pero la chica pone su pie sobre su espalda y con una fuerza descomunal lo hunden en el suelo haciendo que escupa sangre.

Peludito: Ourgh...B...Basta! que te eh hecho para que me hagas esto?!  
Devastation Bell flota con sus dedos su Gema: nada...solo pense que seria divertido cazarte...pero resultaste ser demasiado debil...

La Gema Oscura como la noche comienza a drenar la energia Vital del Rosado que aunque lo intenta no logra quitarse el pie de la Chica de encima, ya perdiendo la consiencia mira como sus manos se pulverizan lentamente.

Peludito:...No eres una PPGZ...ERES UN DEMONIO!ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Devastation Bell: queras decir un Demonio muy Hermoso, no? jujuju...

Con la muerte de Peludito, Bell parte dejando todo un bosque en llamas, a lo lejos se puede ver como el instrumento del rosado es alcanzado por el fuego incinerandose.

-PROXIMA ESTRELLA OSCURA: HIMEKO SHIROGANE-

En los pasillos de la Majestuosa Mansion Shirogane hay cuerpos de sirvientas y guardaespaldas ensagrentados, con la alarma sonando por todo el lugar que ahora esta desierto, Himeko es la unica sobreviviente pero esta inmovilizada por Bell que la sujeta del cuello con fuerza levantandola mientras su energia es drenada.

Himeko: ngh! bajadme! esto...duele mucho!  
Devastation Bell: no seas tan escandalosa... esto terminara pronto...de verdad me sorprende que este lugar haya resistido tan bien el Gran Impacto...  
Himeko: ya veras! cuando mis padres se enteren de esto...tu...!  
Devastation Bell: no te lo dije ya? tus padres estan muertos...como todo en esta mansion!  
Himeko llorando: Papa...Mama...es imposible!  
!HERMANA!

Una ves mas solo polvo negro queda cayendo de la mano que sujetaba a la joven, sonriente Bell desvia su mirada hacia la Gata que fue testigo del final de su ama, esta tiembla y se esconde en una esquina.

Devastation Bell: aunque seas muy linda...tienes algo que yo nesecito...  
Zaphire: miauuuuuuuuuuuu!

Finalmente Bell destruye todas las instalaciones de los Shirogane disparando varias veces su tecnica especial, todo colapsa en grandes explociones, ella toma el cinturon de pruebas del traje copia de las PPGZ usado por Miko Shirogane en el pasado contra las Chicas pensando que podria serle util mas adelante.

-NUEVA ESTRELLA OSCURA: MOJO JOJO-

El mono se encontraba recolectando informacion en la Antigua Mansion de EL sin saber que era lo que sucedia en la Ciudad, de pronto todo el lugar es destruido en medio de una enorme explocion de la cual sobrevive a duras penas, arrastrandose observa como una Bella PPGZ de color Blanco esta enfrente suyo observandolo.

Devastation Bell algo molesta: ya se que soy superior por mucho a todos los portadores...pero no es divertido vencerlos si no dan buena pelea!  
Mojo: Portadores?...eres una PPGZ nueva?...acaso te crearon para destruirme...pues que mal!

Un robot gigantezco estilo Maginzer ( visto en el cap 51) aparecio destruyendo toda una colina, el Mono se subio y comenzo a disparar un gran numero de Proyectiles que Bell comenzo a esquivar con suma facilidad.

Mojo: hum...es mucho mas rapida que las otras...estonces tendre que usar esto!

El robot activo sus propulsores para atacar a la chica con su Puño pero fue inteccerptado por la patada de ella que lo despedazo sin ningun porblema, asombrado Mojo retrocedio.

Mojo: como hizo eso? nunca vi a alguien con tal fuerza!  
Devastation Bell: lo intestaste...pero sigues siendo inferior!

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Una gran cantidad de disparos traspasan la gruesa armadura de la maquina haciendola explotar como nunca antes exploto otra creacion del mono que queda sepultado bajo el metal retorcido quedando inconciente por unos minutos.  
Al despertar se percata del gran dolor que siente y obsreva como del cuello de la chica una aura negra sale envolviendolo.

Mojo: uwahhhhhhh! que haces?  
Devastation Bell: dormiste bien? estoy drenando toda tu energia Vital...  
Mojo: waaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! dejadme!  
Devastation Bell sonrie: pude haberte matado muy facilmente pero si hiciera eso se perderia la estrella oscura que nesecito...solo aguanta unos segundos mas...  
Mojo: PPGZ! VENGAN A AYUDARME!...QUIEN SEA...HIJOS MIOS!

Al desaparecer la intensa luz negra que envuelve el lugar Bell esta parada ante un monticulo pequeño de polvo negro muy feliz ya que le faltan pocos para completar la cazeria, saca un flasco chico donde mete el polvo junto al de los otros anteriores.

-ESTRELLA OSCURA BANDA AMEBA-

En las Ruinas cercanas al Punto del Impacto: El enorme Crater, Bell enfrenta a su enemigo mas odiado, todo lo "repugnante y miserable" se juntan para tratar de detenerla

Devastation Bell algo asqueada: esto es una broma?...uds seres repugnantes son portadores?!  
Ameba lider: que siginifia eso?!  
Ameba chico: somos grandes villanos que aterrorizan la ciudad de nueva-Tokyo!  
Ameba mujer: nos temen y respetan! por que podemos hacer esto!

Los Tres se fusionan en una Ameba gigantesca que ruge como una bestia descontrolada intentando impresionar a la chica pero solo logran asquearla aun mas, furiosa Bell ejecuta su tecnica especial que las hace estallar, cubriendose con un gran escombro evita ser ensuciada y observa como todo el lugar esta cubierto por los restos de la Banda Ameba.

Devastation Bell: que horrible! tener que estar cerca de algo tan asqueroso y miserable...espero que los ultimos portadores sean mejores que esto...

Su Gema Comienza a drenar la energia de todos los pedazos, esto parece que tomara mas tiempo que con los otros, la chica resignada, molesta y asqueada murmurra.

"de todas formas...es imposible que sea peor que esto..."

-ESTRELLA OSCURA Sakurako Kintoki-

Una joven pareja corre por las devastadas calles huyendo de una joven que camina de lo mas tranquila, el chico agarra fuertemente la mano de la mujer que parece ser el objetivo del enemigo.

Souichirou: quien es esa?! acabo con todos los policas y refugiados del campamento con un solo dedo!  
Sakurako: no entiendo que pasa? por que nos persigue?...  
Souichirou: no lo se, pero no dejare que te lastime!  
Sakuirako sonrojada: Souichirou...

De pronto unos destello oscuros impactan por atras a los dos traspasandolos, el chico cae fulminado mientras que la chica logra resisitir el impacto pero ya no tiene fuerzas para correr, Bell se le acerca con mucha tranquilidad.

Devastation Bell: bueno...eso me sirvio para olvidar la anterior presa...  
Sakuirako:ngh...Souichi...rou

Ella se le acerca pero este no responde, sigue intentadolo hasta darse cuenta de que su amado ya no esta en este mundo, lagrimas comienzan a recorrer su bello rostro seguido despues de unos gritos desgarradores.

Sakuirako: SOUICHIROU!  
Devastation Bell: no exageres! todos los habitantes de este mundo van por el mismo camino...  
Sakuirako: por que?...como puedes actuar como si nada?!...acaso no tienes a alguien especial a tu lado?  
Devastation Bell recuerda al Rojo, esto hace que titubee y se sonroje: !  
Sakuirako abraza a su amado y continua llorando: entonces...puedes imaginar como me siento ahora?...este dolor me desgarra por dentro...yo...

Antes de que pueda terminar un aura negra la envuelve llenandola de un intenso dolor fisico, no puede ni hablar por la agonia que siente ahora mientras Bell la mira con frialdad y sonrie.

Yo nunca estare en esa miserable situacion...ya que Brick-Kum no es una basura...El tiene el suficiente poder para superar lo que sea!...

Soltando sus ultimas lagrimas Sakuirako se vuelve polvo negro, con esta captura ya solo falta un objetivo por cazar.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO CINCO-

En el proximo capitulo habra mas drama! seguira tan triunfante nuestra bella asecina? alguien aparecera para poder detenerla? todo esto se revelara en el proximo capitulo!


	8. Chapter 6: HERIDAS

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO SEIS: HERIDAS

Despues de tanta destruccion el cielo se apiada de la castiga ciudad desatando una fuerte lluvia que extingue las llamas provocadas en al ultima batalla de las PPGZ contra los RRBZ, las ambulancia junto a los patrulleros y carros de bomberos son los unicos vehiculos que se mueven en las devastadas calles.

Terror Boomer:...

Hace unas horas el Azul se habia despertado abandonado entre los escombros de la Zona de la reciente Batalla sin sus compañeros visibles, preocupado decidio ir a buscarlos pero no contaba con tal fuerte tempestar.

-SONIDO DE LA LLUVIA QUE CAE CON FUERZA-

Terror Boomer: (que habra sucedido...donde se fueron Bucht y Brick?...sobre todo...por que me abandonaron?!)...

El Azul Vuela debajo de la lluvia sumergido en sus pensamientos, aun no completamente recuperado de la batalla anterior su cuerpo libera algunas descargas, aunque este completamente mojado el agua se evapora en pocos segundos.

Terro Boomer: (Por que ella me beso? tan desesperada estaba por vencerme?... no entiendo por que a Brick no le hizo tanto daño como a nosotros...en que El es diferente?) Burbbles...

Al reaccionar se sonroja dandose cuenta que esta pensando demasiado en ella , mueve su cabeza tratando de quitarse ese molesto sentimiento, sin exito se detiene en el aire y observa al cielo nublado dejando correr las gotas de la lluvia por su rostro.

Terror Boomer: (esto esta bien?...somos seres Malignos!...no puedo pensar en ella de esta forma...estamos destinados a ser enemigos!)...

De pronto una inmensa Explocion se manifiesta en una zona cercana, al parecer todo un Hospital a estallado destruyendo todo a su alrededor, sorpendido El Azul decide ver que sucede.

Terror Boomer: ( tal ves..es uno de ellos el causante!)

Vuela por unos minutos y se encuentra con una escena desgarradora: el hospital esta envuelto en llamas mientras aun hay gente en su interior, hay cuerpos tendidos en las afueras completamente destrozados de policias y bomberos.  
Antes de poder hacer algo su aura negra se manifiesta deteniendolo, el observa hacia un parque cercano donde un brillo intenso oscuro se puede ver.

Terror Boomer: !

Parte hacia alla ignorando el pedido de ayuda de las personas, asiente con la mirada como pidiendo perdon pero no puede hacer nada por ellos ya que el fuego esta muy avanzado.  
En la Arcardia lejos de esa tragedia se encuentran las PPGZ descansando en un cuarto especial de estilo victoriano preparado para ellas, solo su lider esta despierta observando por la gran ventana la lluvia, las tres aun tienen el cabello suelto , sus ropas ordinarias llevan las marcas de la anterior batalla y tienen algunos vendajes para sus heridas.

Momoko:...(aun no puedo creer que los RRBZ llegaran tan lejos)...

-UN RELAMPAGO ILUMINA EL EXTERIOR-

Momoko: (que sucedera ahora?...como podremos superar esto?...nunca antes estuvimos en una situacion tan critica!)...  
Kaoru: ngh...  
Momoko: KAORU!

La verde se despierta lentamente sintiendo el dolor que recorre su lastimado cuerpo siendo abrazada con estusiasmo por su igual de herida Lider, hizo una peque a mueca de dolor pero disimulo para no preocupar a su compa era.

Kaoru: dime...donde estamos? que sucedio con los RRBZ?  
Momoko: para resumirlo...estamos en la Alcardia...la Srta Bellon es la nueva Alcardesa ya que...el Alcalde Murio...no sobrevivio al "Gran Impacto"...  
Kaoru con mirada triste: ya veo...  
Momoko: en cuanto a los RRBZ...no se que fue de ellos despues de...nuestra derrota...

Kaoru indiferente contesta:...perdimos de nuevo?...  
Momoko: ?...no te molesta?  
Kaoru: sip...pero estoy tan mal que ni siquiera puedo enojarme ahora...como esta Miyako?  
Momoko observa donde esta inconciente su amiga:...creo que...recibio mas da o que nosotras...ese Boomer si que se paso con ella!  
Kaoru: ni hablar de ese miserable de Bucht...casi me mata el desgraciado...  
Momoko: y tambien...Brick...

Las dos se petrificaron al recordar como el Rojo las habia superado en el ultimo encuentro llevandolas casi a su aniquilacion, por primera ves la Verde habia conocido lo que era el verdadero miedo al igual que su amiga, las dos observaron por un gran ventanal como destellaba un Relampago iluminando el cielo.

Kaoru: como llegamos hasta aca? no recuerdo como...  
Momoko: recuerdas a la PPGZ con el traje barrato que nos vencio a las tres juntas?  
Kaoru aun indiferente: sip...por desgracia...  
Momoko: pues...ella fue la que nos trajo...cuando las estaba buscando mi cinturon dejo de funcionar...y me desespere bastante...entonces ella llego en una limusina diciendo que la habia contactado la Alcardesa pidiendole que nos buscara...  
Kaoru: entonces...ella sabe quienes somos?  
Chica de cabello largo color marron y ojos violetas: si lo se, por cierto...me presento, soy Miko Shirogane...un placer!

Las chicas saltaron del susto de sus camas, paradas ante ellas estaba la chica que en el pasado las humillo sonriendoles vestidas con su ropa casual (vista en el cap 41), Kaoru intento mostrarse enojada pero "el fuego" de su espiritud estaba bastante debilitado mientras que Momoko reacciono solo mirandola pensativamente.

Miko: jujuju, nunca pense que tendria que ayudar a las PPGZ...esa fue una situacion muy divertida!  
Kaoru: jeh...hemos caido tan bajo que hasta nuestros enemigos deben salvarnos...  
Momoko: Kaoru! Miko: sip, asi de mal estan las cosas!  
Kaoru desvia su mirada:...  
Miko sonrie dulcemente: jujuju, desde ahora seremos aliadas...como su "base secreta" fue complemente destuida al igual que sus equipos yo sere quien las proveera de armamento...  
Momoko triste:...el laboratorio del profesor esta en ruinas?...sabe que paso con las personas de ahi?  
Miko se pone seria:...debo informarles que el Profesor, su hijo y...su mascota(?) fueron encontrados...bajo los escombros ya sin vida...lo lamento mucho...

Al escuchar eso las dos reacionaron con tristeza y rabia ya que todo lo que amaban habia sido duramente golpeado por los RRBZ, Kaoru aunque intento evitarlo solto algunas lagrimas mientras apretaba con fuerzas sus puños, Momoko no podia llorar ya que en su mente seguia el recuerdo de como su enemigo cuando pudo haberla matado no lo hizo dandole cierta esperanza de bondad en EL.

Kaoru: MALDITOS SEAN RRBZ! JURO QUE ME LAS PAGARAN TODAS JUNTAS!  
Miko sonrie con tristeza: entiendo su dolor...yo acabo de perder a mi hermana...  
Momoko sorprendida: Himeko...esta...?!  
Miko: sip, al igual que mis padres y todo el personal de la familia Shirogane...parece ser que las instalaciones de la Mansion no pudieron resistir...  
Momoko muy triste: lo siento mucho Miko...

Kaoru: entonces...estas sola?  
Miko: desafortunadamente ya no me queda Familia ni sirvientes...asi que no tengo nada que perder contra los RRBZ...por eso es que usare todos mis recursos y mis habilidades para derrotarlos!

Kaoru siente como su espiritud se renueva: ASI SE HABLA! NOSOTRAS TE VAMOS A AYUDAR ACABAR CON ESA AMENAZA DE UNA VES POR TODAS! ONEE-SAN!  
Miko: Onee-san (hermana mayor?)...  
Momoko sonrie: bueno...ya que cuidaras de nosotras eso te comvierte en nuestra hermana mayor!  
Kaoru:jujuju! te vamos a fastidiar bastante "Onee-san"!

Miko no sabia que decir a eso, sin querer una peque a lagrima se le escapo, sonrio dulcemente aceptando su nuevo cargo. De pronto Miyako se desperto toda asustada gritando aunque no se entendia lo que decia, parecia haber visto algo horrible mientras dormia, las tres chicas se le acercaron muy preocupadas.

Momoko: que sucede Miyako?!  
Miyako con lagrimas en los ojos: estas bien Momoko!  
Kaoru: No nos asustes asi!  
Miyako: Kaoru, que felicidad!  
Miko le acaricia al cabeza: tuviste una pesadilla?  
Miyako sonrie: s...si "Nee-san"...  
Miko sonrie: (todas me dicen asi)...  
Momoko: estabas escuchando en sue os?  
Miyako: algo...mas o menos...  
Miko muy peocupada: no te muevas tanto! aun no estas bien!  
Kaoru: hacedle caso a Nee-san!...por cierto, por que gritaste?

En ese instante se le aparecio la imagen de su pesadilla, Taka-chan su amigo de la infancia era perseguido por un Demonio desconocido destruyendo todo a su paso hasta que finalmente logra alcanzar al joven que grita de dolor pronunciando su nombre.

Miyako: TAKA-CHAN ESTA EN PROBLEMAS! DEBEMOS AYUDARLO!  
Miko: puedes dar mas informacion de El?  
Miyako: Claro! es TAKAAKI, esta en el Hospital en el sur de la Ciudad...no recuerdo el nombre!  
Miko saca una tableta y comienza a escribir: con eso bastara...segun el satelite PPGZ esta en la plaza cercana al hospital!  
Momoko: increible! esperen...TENEMOS UN SATELITE?!  
Miko: como aun no estan curadas y sus cinturones aun los estoy reparando usaremos el PPGZ movil!  
Kaoru emocionada:TENEMOS UNO?! GENIAL!

En el parque el Azul camina por lo que queda aun de pie, todo a sido devastado por una fuerza descomunal desconocida, al llegar hasta una fuente destrozada observa como un chico esta arrastrandose intentando llegar hasta ella.

Terror Boomer corre hacia El y lo sujeta con los brazos: Oye! estas bien?  
Takaaki: ngh...yo...no lo estoy...

El cuerpo del chico esta seriamente lastimado sangrando mucho, El Azul trata de levantarlo y lo ayuda para alcanzar la fuente, ahi el chico lo mira sonriendole mientras su cuerpo comienza a despedazarse.

Takaaki: c...como te llamas?...  
Terror Boomer: soy Boomer...  
Takaaki: me llamo Takaaki...pero me dicen Taka-chan...urgh...gracias...por ayudarme...  
puedo pedirte una cosa mas?  
Terror Boomer: claro!

El chico saca un collar con un safiro azul en el centro, esta hermosamente adornado, se ve bastante antiguo y valioso, sorprendiendo al Azul El se lo pone en el cuello para luego desplomarse en el suelo.

Terror Boomer preocupado: resiste...tal ves si te llevo a otro hospital puedan tratarte!  
Takaaki respira con dificultad:n...no...esto esta mas alla que cualquier enfermedad o daño...jujuju, sabes, yo queria volver a este lugar...para poder hacer nuevos amigos y ver a una amiga muy especial...ese collar que te eh dado siempre me dio fuerzas...es un recuerdo de mi madre...por favor...cuidalo por mi!  
Terror Boomer le toma la mano: te lo prometo...lo protegere con mi vida de ser necesario!  
Takaaki sonrie:...Gracias...Boomer...

Al terminar su frase se desintegra dejando un polvo negro que es movido por el viento, el Azul observa la mano que sostenia la de Takaaki y la apreta con fuerza, sin querer derrama unas lagrimas.

Terror Boomer: esto era...su destino?

-FIN DEL CAPITULO SEIS-

Otro capitulo repleto de tragedias, con la hora mas oscura de las PPGZ presente solo mas perdidas es lo que vendra...DRAMA!


	9. Chapter 7: SIN CORAZON

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO SIETE: SIN CORAZON

En medio de fuertes truenos, de la lluvia que cae sin control una burbuja flota llena de otras mas pequeñas, una pequeña mano la toca liberando las que llevaba adentro, un joven sonrie al ver como una linda niña disfruta de su truco.

Kuriko: OH! que hermoso!  
Takkaki: me hace feliz que te guste...  
Kuriko: como lo haces?!  
Takaaki: bueno, veras...  
Kuriko:OHHHHHHHHHHHHHH...

En uno de los pocos Hospitales que han sobrevivido al Gran Impacto se encontraban la Pequeña Kuriko hermana menor de Momoko jugando con el joven Takaaki mientras que en el complejo cientos de personas heridas son atendidas, debido al peligro constante de los RRBZ la policia a montado fuertes operativos en cada Hospital armados con potentes armas como escopetas y ametralladoras junto a los Bomberos, estan en espera de luchar para poder proteger a la gente.

Kuriko: entonces...has estado mucho tiempo aqui? no te sientes solo?  
Takaaki sonrie: eh sentido mucha soledad y tristeza...pero ultimamente a venido una amiga muy especial a acompañarme por las tardes...aunque desde la Catastrofe no la eh vuelto a ver...  
Kuriko: acaso tienes novia! eso es estupendo!  
Takaaki sonrie sonrojado: jujuju, que graciosa eres...pero Miyako no es mi novia...  
Kuriko: Miyako...me suena de algun lado...

FLASHBACK

Radio: "Hace una cuantas horas a sucedido una catastrofe sin precedentes! una cantidad de energia negativa enorme a caido borrando a mas de media ciudad del mapa en un solo instante, se presume que los autores de tal Daño son los RRBZ, un grupo de Letales Asesinos de inmenso poder..."

Kuriko triste:...Mama, Papa...y mi Hermana...donde estaran?

( despues de que "eso" golpeara la ciudad quede inconciente...un bombero me rescato a mi y algunos de mis compañeros, no a todos por que...varios ya habian perecido...estabamos en medio de una divertida clase...como pasamos de tanta alegria a tanto miedo y tristeza?)

Sentada sobre una cama de hospital con su ropa casual la joven Kuriko llora mientras piensa en la desgracia sucedida, con la puerta de su cuarto abierta no se percata de que justo pasaba un chico que la mira notando su tristeza, este saca un soplador de burbujas y comienza a usarlo.

Kuriko mira como el cuarto se llena de pequeñas burbujas: ¿?  
Takaaki: no son hermosas?...ellas danzan asi por que quieren que sonrias!  
Kuriko sonrie aun con lagrimas en sus ojos: de verdad?!

Apartir de ese momento la Pequeña niña y el amable chico se hicieron grandes amigos.

FIN DEL FLASHBACK

Takkaki la mira fijamente:...  
Kuriko: que pasa? tengo algo en la cara?  
Takkaki sonrie: no,...justo estaba recordando algo...

De pronto un Relampago Carmesi destella al mismo momento que se produce una gran explocion en el exterior, muchos disparos se escuchan antes de que llegue la segunda explocion que golpea el edificio colapsando los pisos inferiores, la luz se apaga dejando todo en la oscuridad solo iluminados por los Truenos Rojos.

Kuriko apreta sus manos contra su pecho: que fue eso?  
Takaaki: ...!  
Bombero: chicos! Es un RRBZ! abandonen el edificio rapidamente...trataremos de demorarlo para que pueda escapar la mayor cantidad de civiles!

Una tercera explocion se produce impactando los pisos superiores destruyendo casi a todos, Kuriko y Takaaki reciben el golpe pero logran sobrevivir ya que el Bombero los protege con su propio cuerpo quedando gravemente herido.

Bombero: ngh...huyan!  
Kuriko asustada: hum!  
Takaaki se levanta con dificultad agarrandole la mano a la chica: debemos huir!

El Hospital queda envuelto en llamas con personas aun adentro que gritan de desesperacion y dolor, los jovenes logran escapar por poco con algunas quemaduras, se dirigen hacia el parque ignorando la creciente lluvia creyendo que estaran a salvo.

Takaaki pone su mano sobre su pecho: ...creo que estaremos bien por aca...  
Kuriko: eso...fue el ataque de un RRBZ? nunca tuve tanto miedo en mi vida!  
Caos Brick: jujujuju

Con la Caida de un Relampago Escarlata descendia sobre ellos el RRBZ Rojo, de brazos cruzados portando una Profunda mirada emanaba un aura Maligna sin comparacion, Kuriko se aterro a la ves que se Ruborizaba al notar lo hermoso que era.

Kuriko sonrojada: (OH...QUE CHICO TAN GUAPO!...ESTARA SOLO?)  
Takkaki: tu...que quieres?!  
Caos Brick: que quiero?...para desgracia tuya nesecito del Resplandor Negro que aun habita en tu interior...  
Takaaki: resplandor negro?...te refieres a lo que me comvirtio en un monstruo?...llegas tarde, las PPGZ me han liberado de esa Maldad!

Caos Brick: liberarte? no sabes que eso es imposible?...nada puede quitarte ese "Estigma"...solo lograron debilitarlo pero aun esta ahi, calcomiendote por dentro hasta que pueda resurgir de nuevo...

Takkaki:¡!

Kuriko: dejadlo en paz! no ves que no tiene esa Maldad de la que hablas?!  
Caos Brick: jujuju. mocosa, quieres ver algo de MALDAD?

El interior de a mano del Rojo se ilumino mientras se acumulaba una gran cantidad de energia negativa, Kuriko siente el peligro y toma de la mano de su amigo eh intenta huir, un destello Carmesi cubre todo el parque.

-ESFERA DEL CAOS-

El parque es arrasado por explociones continuas que reducen incluso los alrededores a cenizas debajo de la lluvia. Kuriko se desavanece temporalmente, al despertar nota que su cuerpo esta gravemente herido, no puede moverse correctamente y le falla la respiracion.

Kuriko con el cabello suelto: ngh...

Observa como su amigo es agarrado de los cabellos por el enemigo levantandolo en el aire, un aura oscura sale de su brazo izquierdo (el mismo que lo sujeta) rodeando a Takkaki quien porta una expreccion de dolor produciendo un grito desgarrador durando varios minutos.

Takaaki: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Caos Brick con una mira fija:...  
Kuriko: T...Takaaki...por favor...no lo lastimes...  
Takaaki: ngh...M...Miyako...Perdoname...!  
Caos Brick comienza a soltarlo: ya termine...El Rayo Negro es mio...

El chico cae al suelo sin producir ni un solo sonido, esta ahi en silencio sin siquiera moverse, la pequeña teme lo peor, ella logra ponerse de rodillas y observa a su enemigo con ojos llenos de tristeza.

Kuriko: por que...tenias que matarlo?...El no te hizo nada...  
Caos Brick: (esos ojos...me recuerdan a alguien)...  
Kuriko: RESPONDEME!

Un fuerte trueno cae cerca de ellos iluminandolos, el chico se le acerca agachandose para luego poner su mano izquierda sobre la mejilla de Kuriko quien se ruboriza mas, la mira directamenet a los ojos.

Kuriko: !...!

Caos Brick: ese era su Destino...El que este mundo le impuso...su muerte se sello en el momento que fue tocado por el Rayo Negro...lo entendes?

Kuriko: entonces...todos los que Asesinas estaban Destinados a morir en tus manos?...no tenes corazon?

Caos Brick con una mirada maligna sonrie:jujuju, jamas eh tenido uno...no nesecito de algo tan insignificante...

Kuriko: pero...sin eso...que eres?

Caos Brick: no es obvio?...soy un Ser Superior...

Kuriko no puede soportar mas el dolor y se desmaya sobre su pecho, el Rojo la observa por un instante para luego levantarla con sus brazos, comienza a cargarla mientras son rodeados por el fuego y las cenizas.

Caos Brick serio: con estas heridas no lograras sobrevivir...tal ves me puedas ser util mas adelante...

Kuriko murmura en sueños:...Her...Hermana...

-FIN DEL CAPITULO SIETE-

Bueno queria mostrarles lo que en verdad sucedio antes de la llegada del Azul, inesperado cierto? nuevas dudas surgen:  
Por que Brick queria el Rayo Negro? que Hara con Kuriko?


	10. Chapter 8: RESURGIMIENTO DE LAS PPGZ

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO OCHO: RESURGIMIENTO DE LAS PPGZ

Los truenos resuenan por los cielos Oscurecidos por la tormenta, la lluvia cae con gran fuerza cubriendo las Ruinas de lo que alguna ves fue una Majestuosa Ciudad, con un resplandor oscuro uno de los edificios que aun se mantiene colapsa repentinamente sumergiendo toda una zona a escombros y humo.

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Muchos edificios comienzan a derrumbarse ante varios destellos de oscuridad generando un fuerte temblor que estremece la ciudad, suspendida en el aire la Fatal Bell observa toda la destruccion que ah provocado en segundos sin demostrar emocion alguna.

Devastation Bell: la Ultima Estrella Oscura a desaparecido...no importa cuanto trate pero ya no puedo sentir su presencia...esto es inesperado...  
Oso escribe en su cuaderno: que hacemos Amo?...pasamos a la segunda parte de la operacion?  
Devastation Bell:...no queda opcion... me ocupare despúes de la estrella faltante...Exclavo mio traedme las Siete Estrellas de la Luz!

El Tetrico Peluche gira su cabeza 360 antes de desaparece en el aire, Bell decide retirarse para pensar mejor la situacion. En las calles desiertas un enorme Vehiculo estilo militar se mueve destruyendo todo en su camino a gran velocidad, ni los demas vehiculos o edificios pueden detenerlo.

Miko: que tal el PPGZ movil? no es estupendo?! tiene la armadura brindada mas fuerte del ejercito sumado a uno de los motores mas poderosos del planeta!  
Kaoru: ES GENIAL!NUNCA VI TANTA POTENCIA!  
Momoko y miyako abrazadas entre si asustadas: esto se mueve mucho... esta dañando aun mas las calles de la ciudad con esta cosa!  
Miko: no sean aguafiestas! hay que aprovechar para poner en practica el nuevo armamento antes de la proxima batalla contra los RRBZ!  
Momoko: pero...esta cosa arrasa con todo en las calles! es demasiado peligrosa!  
Kaoru: NEE-SAN TIENE RAZON MOMOKO! ESTE MAGNIFICO VEHICULO DEBE SER USADO!  
Miko: sabia que me entenderias Kaoru-chan! quieres conducirlo?  
Kaoru salta de la emocion: en verdad?! gracias!  
Miyako: no puedo creer lo que bien que se llevan esas dos en tan poco tiempo! dan miedo!

El PPGZ movil se sale de la calle y impacta un grueso murro derribandolo sin dificultad para luego destrozar un colectivo barrado facilmente, con Kaoru al volante este se mueve mucho mas que antes dejando aterradas a Momoko y a Miyako que no paran de gritar mientras Miko observa orgullosa a la joven conductora, traspasan finalmente una cerca de acero llegando al devastado Parque.

Kaoru desilusionada: creo que llegamos...lastima...  
Miko sonriendo: es el parque correcto esta ves...  
Momoko: ya pasamos por dos parques antes...dejandolos en ruinas por cierto...  
Miyako enojada: lo estan haciendo a proposito verdad?! uds querian ver lo que hacia esta cosa? no tenemos tiempo para esto!  
Miko: calma Miyako-Chan, esos parques estaban en el camino directo hasta aca, asi que era necesario pasarlos si queriamos llegar rapido!  
Kaoru: Nee-san es brillante! cada ves me agrada mas!  
Miko le acaricia la cabeza a la verde: gracias Kaoru-Chan, ahora deben prepararse por si deben enfrentar a un enemigo!

Ella le entrega a cada una un collar con la Gema de distinto color, una verde, una roja y una azul, al momento de ponerselos en el cuello estos liberan una intensa aura Blanca que inunda el vehiculo.

Momoko: que es esto?..siento como mis fuerzas se renuevan...  
Kaoru: es verdad...se siente de verdad muy bien!  
Miyako: nuestras heridas...estan sanando!  
Miko orgullosa: estos son los Dispositivos de "Transformacion serie dos" Modificados, cada uno posee un Rayo Z Blanco adicional!  
Kaoru: adicional? entonces no son los que ya teniamos?  
Miko: exacto! cuando el equipo de rescate fue al laboratorio encontro una boveda escondidad hecha pedazos por la fuerza del gran Impacto, en su interior estaban los Cuatro Rayos Puros restantes en capsulas contenedoras!  
Miyako: el Profesor aun los tenia? crei que se habian perdido para siempre en el espacio junto con El...  
Miko: es posible que hayan quedado rastros residuales de ellos, lo unico que tuvo que hacer es juntarlos y esperar a que se regeneraran...eso fue un gran golpe de suerte ya que seran muy utiles!  
Momoko:...Bien Nee-san, como los usamos?  
Miko: es parecido a los anteriores, deben decir un nombre clave para activarlos pero no debe ser el mismo que con los otros ya que cuando esten reparados no queremos que se produzca algun tipo de error!

Las tres chicas se miran entre si, juntan ambas manos con las Gemas que comienzan a emvolverlas con un aura Pura a cada una, en ese momento piensan en todo lo que han perdido y piden fuerzas a los Rayos Z Blancos para poder proteger lo poco que les queda, un fuerte sentimiento de fortaleza las invade y exclaman con gran entusiasmo.

MEGA BLOSSON!  
FORCE BUTTERCUP!  
RAINBOW BURBBLES!

Un enorme pilar de luz se forma en el interior del PPGZ movil iluminando la destruida Ciudad de Nueva-Tokio traspasando la tormenta, la lluvia se detiene por unos momentos, las chicas miran asombradas que sus nuevos trajes son una version distintas de los trajes de repuestos hechos por el difunto Profesor Utonio ( vistos en el capitulo 42) aunque estos resplandecian con una intensa Luz Blanca, ahora tenian una calza corta en ves de un pantalon largo, unos medias finas largas, unos guantes largos hasta los codos y ellas continuan con el cabello suelto.

Mega Blossom: OH...hiciste lo imposible NEE-SAN, has logrado hacer que estos trajes horribles sean Hermosos!  
Force Buttercup: la calza es ajustada pero es mejor que la tonta falda!  
Rainwod Burbbles: me gustan mas ahora!  
Miko orgullosa: no hice mucho, solo le di un poco de toque femenino! aunque si eran bastante feos antes... como les decia ahora poseen los poderes de otros Rayos Blancos asi que este nuevo diseño tiene armas nuevas, es igual de resistente que los otros y pueden volar a voluntad!  
Force Buttercup: asombroso...ya quiero probarlo!  
Mega Blossom: yo igual! chicas partamos!  
Rainwod Burbbles: vamos por TAKA-CHAN!

PPGZ: LAS PPGZ HAN RESURGIDO!

Vuelan destrozando el techo del PPGZ movil dejando un gran hueco de donde entra la lluvia, Miko observa pensativamente esto mientras se esta mojando, suspira sonriendo y con una mano en su rostro.

Miko: jujuju, debi haber previsto esto...nunca imagina que el PPGZ movil seria dañado por ellas...

-suspira nuevamente-

Miko: debere reparlo antes de que todo se inunde...

-algunas risas para luego deprimirse un poco-

Miko saca un estuche con herramientas: es demasiado cansado ser una NEE-SAN!

FIN DEL CAPITULO OCHO

Las PPGZ han regresado al campo de batalla con una nueva transformacion y nuevas armas, podran con este nuevo poder igualar el juego? que planea hacer Bell cuando tenga todos los resplandores? Miko lograra reparar el techo del PPGZ movil?  
Hice este capitulo especialmente para dar algo de luz a toda esta oscuridad que a crecido en la historia...


	11. Chapter Especial 2: PALACIO CARMESI

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPECIAL: PALACIO CARMESI

...Takaaki...

La pequeka Kuriko se despierta bajo la lluvia llamando a su amigo olvidando que ya no esta, al alzar la vista observa una nueva escena desgarradora, una gran cantidad de sacerdotes y sacerdotizas estan tirados ensagrentado cerca suyo con semblantes de haber sufrido un dolor indiscriptible antes de perder al vida.

Kuriko:ngh!...donde estoy?!  
Caos Brick:...ese fue el ultimo...  
Kuriko: !

Saliendo del interior del Templo Principal que esta ligeramente da ado el Rojo se muestra con sus manos cubiertas de sangre, tiene algunas manchas pequeñas en su rostro que se resaltan con el color de sus profundos ojos, Kuriko se aterra aun mas al recordar los hechos anteriores de su despertar.

Kuriko: eres tu!...asesinaste a mi amigo Takaaki!...  
Caos Brick: crei que habias muerto...pero veo que estas mejor...  
Kuriko: no me digas que ahora has matado a mas gente?!  
Caos Brick sonrie:jujuju, lamentablemente ya que nesecitaba este magnifico Palacio...por eso los eh eliminado con mis propias manos para evitar el mayor Daño posible...

El desvia su mirada hacia el imponente Templo Antiguo que ahora le pertenece, su majestuosidad es como de un Palacio Real cuyas paredes estan manchadas de sangre, ahora es un Palacio de color Carmesi tanto adentro como por afuera debido a la cantidad exesiva de Sangre que lo cubre, la niña tiembla aun mas al reconocer el lugar.

Caos Brick: no es perfecto? es digno de ser la Fortaleza de los RRBZ!  
Kuriko: este lugar...es el Templo donde vengo cada año con mi familia...para pedir Bendiciones...era amiga de las Sacerdotizas que estaban aqui...los Sacerdotes eran tan amables...  
Caso Brick desvia la mirada hacia ella:...

La Pequeña llora una ves mas por las personas caidas durante un buen rato, el Rojo se le acerca y la carga llevandola al interior del Palacio que esta en Tinieblas ya que la unica luz es de los Truenos en el exterior, ella se asusta y lo abraza del cuello con fuerza sonrojandose al darse cuenta de lo cerca que esta del rostro del joven ignorando sus manos ensagrentadas que la tocan .

Kuriko: (OH...es mucho mas lindo de lo que pense...esos ojos me gustan)...  
Caos Brick nota su mirada peculiar:...sucede algo? por que me miras asi?  
Kuriko sonrojada y nerviosa: n...no...nada...  
Caos Brick:...

Se detiene enfrente de unas escaleras largas, el Rojo comienza a levitar hasta llegar al ultimo piso, El camina con Kuriko encima de sus brazos hasta la habitacion Principal por un pasillo donde es visible que hubo una masacre debido a la sangre en las paredes y el suelo.

Caos Brick: esta sera nuestra habitacion...como puedes ver es perfecta para una chica como tu...  
Kuriko:...como yo?  
Caos Brick la mira friamente: eres demasiado "Pura", por eso no eh dejado manchado este lugar con sangre como en los otros...  
Kuriko sonrojada: (...tal ves no sea tan Malvado...que estoy diciendo?! este Demonio le arrebato la vida a Takaaki!...no hay nada bueno en El...)...OH...

El Rojo la baja con cuidado, ella se sorprende aun mas al ver detenidamente el cuarto cuyas paredes estan cubiertas de marmol, tiene pilares con dise os hemosos, el techo posee el dibujo de las cuatro Bestias Sagradas muy elaborado y la cama esta bellamente decorada, ella camina por la habitacion hasta el balcon que posee una vista completa del lago y a lo lejos de la ciudad.

Kuriko: por esta intensa Tormenta...no se puede ver bien el paisaje...pero...por lo menos esta habitacion no esta tan oscura como todo el Palacio...  
Caos Brick se apoya contra un Pilar mirandola friamente:...  
Kuriko: uds...que planean hacer?...digo, ya han conquistado Nueva-Tokio...  
Caos Brick sus ojos resplandecen:...pienso propagar esta destruccion por todo el planeta...  
Kuriko: que significa eso?  
Caos Brick sonrie:...significa que este mundo pronto quedara en Ruinas...  
Kuriko: T...TODO?!

Del Cuerpo del Rojo comienza a manifestarse un aura poderosa que hace temblar el Templo aumentando al presion del aire, Kuriko se cae al suelo donde se queda mirandolo aterrada, trata de levantarse pero su cuerpo esta demasiado lastimado y cansado sumado a que esta completamente empapada por la lluvia.

Kuriko: ngh...no creo...que pueda resisitir...  
Caos Brick su aura se disuelve lentamente: dices que ya no puedes mas? entonces vas a morir como tu inutil amigo?  
Kuriko se enfurece: ya veras como logro sobrevivir...por mi amigo Takaaki debo resistir hasta que pueda verte caer!  
Caos Brick: en serio crees que sere derrotado? no has visto mi Poder?  
Kuriko lo mira furiosa pero no sabe que decir: ...!  
Caos Brick con mirada pensativa:...(estoy seguro de haber visto esa mirada en algun lado...esta niña me recuerda a otra persona...pero quien?)...

El Chico en silencio sale del cuarto dejando a la peque a que sigue tratando de levantarse, al poco tiempo regresa tirandole una toalla encima, deja una muda de ropa en el suelo con unos vendajes sonbre ella y vuelve a su posicion en el Pilar.

Caos Brick:...te llevaras una gran desilucion Niña...jamas sere vencido...  
Kuriko sonrojada se tapa con la toalla la mitad del rostro para abajo:...yo tengo Nombre...me llamo Kuriko Akatsutsumi...

Caos Brick: que nombre tan feo...  
Kuriko: mi nombre es Hermoso!

Comienza a tirarle las cosas que tiene en sus bolsillos pero el Rojo con un solo brazo las bloquea a todas facilmente, esto enfurece a la niña que recuerda que habia otra persona igual de odiosa: su hermana, ella se vuelve a poner triste.

Kuriko...yo...me voy a cambiar...  
Caos Brick:...bien...  
Kuriko: te pensas quedar ahi parado ?  
Caos Brick algo molesto:...crees que me excita el cuerpo de una niña? no me intereza para nada...  
Kuriko: P...Pervertido!  
Caos Brick ignorandola:...  
Kuriko Sonrojada: (esperaba otro tipo de reaccion)...creo que te odio...

Brick mira para el otro lado mientras Kuriko se cambia y se seca, al terminar le muestra al joven el traje de Sacerdotiza que le consiguio, es bastante comodo, le queda perfectamente haciendo que ella sonria dulcemente y con el cabello aun suelto posa para El,

Kuriko:...siempre quise usar uno...me queda bien?  
Caos Brick:...no me esperaba que te quedara tan bien...luces preciosa asi...  
Kuriko le sonrie por primera ves: de verdad lo crees?...gracias...  
Caos Brick se sonroja un poco: !...!

Un Trueno ruge con mas fuerza que los anteriores asustando a la chica que sin darse cuenta abraza al Rojo de la cintura, este la mira un poco sorprendido pero decide ignorarla, camina junto a ella que lo sigue abrazando hasta el balcon y se cruza de brazos observando con dirreccion al lago.

Kuriko lo mira sonrojada:...  
Caos Brick cierra lentamente sus ojos:...(...Bell...)...  
Kuriko lo abraza con mas fuerza: OH...por que...quieres crear un mundo en Ruinas?  
Caos Brick abre lentamente sus ojos:...es la razon de mi Existencia... naci para reducir todo a escombros y Cenizas...

Con los Truenos envolviendo al Palacio de los RRBZ los dos se quedan en silencio mientras la lluvia aumenta su intensidad.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO ESPECIAL-


	12. Chapter 9: NUEVOS PODERES

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO NUEVE: NUEVOS PODERES

¡TAKA-CHAN!

En los Oscurecidos Cielos de la devastada Nueva-Tokio un fuerte grito se escucha junto al sonido de los Truenos, por encima de un parque arrasado las renovadas PPGZ observan el panorama, La Azul esta desesperada mientras que sus compañeras estan impactadas por el grave Daño de la Zona.

Rainwod Burbbles: TAKA-CHAN!  
Mega Blossom: que sucedio aqui?...dudo que el Gran Impacto haya hecho esto...  
Force Buttercup: no lo se...no pareciera que antes hubo algo en esta zona...  
Rainwod Burbbles: donde esta?!...TAKA-CHAN!  
Mega Blossom: calma! ya lo encontraremos!  
Force Buttercup: escuchan algo?

-INTERCOMUNICADOR ACTIVADO-

Miko: cuidado! detecto una fuente de energia Maligna colosal que va hacia uds desde arriba!

PPGZ: ¡!

De las nubes un decadente oso de peluche caia envuelto en un aura negra pasando entre ellas casi golpeandolas, al acercarse mas al suelo se transforma en una Bestia Colosal hecha sin rasgos fisicos ya que era solo una masa de oscuridad, rugiendo se prepara para atacarlas.

Bestia Oscura:GRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Rainwod Burbbles: nunca vi algo tan horrible! mis ojos me duelen de solo mirarlo!  
Force Buttercup: que feo! tiene una forma muy extraña !  
Miko: deben ser precavidas!, a diferencia de otras crearturas esta hecha completamente de energia negativa lo cual hace que sus ataques sean mucho mas peligrosos!  
Mega Blossom: entendido Nee-San! Kaoru y yo nos encargaremos de esto, Miyako ve y busca a tu amigo!

La Azul le sonrie y parte de inmediato antes de que la Bestia de sus fauces cargue una gran cantidad de energia para luego disparar contra la Rosada y la Verde impactandolas de lleno, el firmamento es cubierto de una enorme explocion de la cual logran salir heridas levemente, la bestia se enfurece .

Mega Blossom: eso si que estuvo cerca!  
Force Buttercup: vaya, crei que el daño seria peor...de verdad que son resistentes estos nuevos trajes!  
Bestia Oscura:GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

El Enemigo se lanza sobre ella atacandolas con sus fuertes brazos los cuales son esquivados, estos impactan el suelo destrozandolo en segundos, las chicas lo miran asombradas ya que su fuerza es devastadora.

Miko: llego la hora de devorver los ataques! sus trajes tiene un ataque normal propio sin las armas, cada una es diferente: Kaoru-Chan extiende tus brazos al frente con los puños cerrados!  
Force Buttercup: como digas Nee-San!

¡GRAN DISPARO DE PLASMA!

Un potente disparo se formo de los pu os de la Verde que retrocedio por su fuerza descomunal chocando contra el enemigo derribandolo facilmente, ella se alegro al ver tanto poder provenir de sus manos.

Force Buttercup: GENIAL! ESO SI QUE FUE UN GOLPE EXCELENTE!  
Miko: Magnifico Kaoru-Chan!, ahora es tu turno Momoko-Chan! debes juntar tus manos entre si para atras y luego moverlas hacia adelante con todas tus fuerzas!  
Mega Blossom: bien!

¡GRAN BOLA DE FUEGO!

Una esfera de gran tamaño llameante se formo siendo disparada contra la Bestia explotando fuertemente envolviendolo en llamas, la creatura se retorcio de dolor mientras el fuego se extendia haciendolo caer, La Rosada se marravillo al ver semejante ataque.

Force Buttercup: WOOW! eso si que debio de hacer mucho Daño!  
Mega Blossom: perfecto! ese golpe fue digno de una gran heroina!  
Bestia Oscura: GGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

De la espalda de la bestia se formaron dos brazos largos que se extendieron velozmente golpeando a cada una de ellas, mientras caian de las garras que recien las habian derribado se formaron dos esferas oscuras que les fueron disparadas, dos fuertes explociones se produjeron.

Force Buttercup entre el humo: ngh! no podemos confiarnos con esta cosa!

Mega Blossom: argh! eso dolio mucho!  
Bestia Oscura: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

De todo su cuerpo emergieron brazos nuevos de los cuales comenzo a disparar rafaga tras otra de esferas Oscuras destruyendo aun mas el devastado parque y sus alrededores, las chicas lograban esquivarlas con dificulta mientras otras estallaron cerca del PPGZ movil sin poder destruirlo, todo quedo envuelto en llamas negras.

Bestia Oscura: gggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!  
Mega Blossom: nunca vi a un monstruo tan poderoso antes!  
Force Buttercup: si los Rayos Negros ya fueron eliminados de donde a salido?!  
Bestia Oscura: gggggggggggggrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Todos los brazos de la Bestia se lanzaron contra ellas girando entre si a alta velocidad, sin poder reaccionar a tiempo fueron embestidas con una fuerza brutal, se estrellaron contra un edificio cercano provocando que colapsara.

Mega Blossom quitandose unos escombros de encima: eso fue humillante! esa cosa se esta pasando con nosotras!  
Force Buttercup estallando de rabia: maldita sea! ahora si lo eliminaremos!

Miko: llego el momento de usar las nuevas armas! los ataques basicos de los trajes son poderosos pero el de las armas estan a un nivel mucho mayor!

PPGZ: COMO LAS USAMOS?!

Miko: Ud debe tocar sus Gemas con ambas manos y no las retiren!  
Mega Blossom: que facil!  
Force Buttercup: veamos que sucede!

Ellas hicieron lo que su Nee-san les dijo, en unos segundos sus Gemas comenzaron a brillar envolviendo sus cuerpos, una fuerte liberacion de poder se produjo pulverizando varios escombros y repeliendo al enemigo bruscamente, al desvanecerse el Resplandor cada una de las chicas poseian en ambas manos un arma nueva

Miko: les presento las ARMAS DUAL (DOBLE) PPGZ DE COMBATE!

Mega Blossom portaba dos Espadas Gemelas que resplandecian de un intenso color Rojo, decoradas con cristales y de un metal bastante puro, las blandia con gran agilidad como si siempre las hubiera tenido, Ella se ruborizo al verlas y sentir su inmenso poder.

Mega Blossom: OH! son Espadas similares a la de los Heroes en los cuentos y leyendas!

Force Buttercup poseia dos Puños de Acero en ambas manos parecidos al de las armaduras de los caballeros medievales que resplandecian de un color verde, tenian tambien Cristales incrustados, se veian pesados pero los movia con suma facilidad, se emociono chocandolos entre si.

Force Buttercup: Marravilloso! no puedo esperar a partirle la cara a ese desgraciado de Bucht con esto!  
Miko: son las "Espadas de la Victoria" y "los Puños del Castigo"! armas creadas especificamente para cada una de uds explotando su mayor habilidad y poder!  
Mega Blossom: siempre quise tener una! pero ahora tengo dos! mucho mejor! gracias Nee-San!  
Powered Buttercup: si muchas gracias Nee-San! son increibles!  
Miko orgullosa de si misma: no fue nada, ahora aplasten a esa horrible creatura!

PPGZ: SI!

Mientras se intensifica la Batalla a lo lejos la Azul avanzaba por el parque devastado en busquedad de Takaaki, con la potente tormenta por fin deteniendose ella logra visualizar de lejos la Fuente donde hace mucho tuvo su primer encuentro con el chico, al acercarse nota a una persona de espaldas y por un momento cree que es su amigo.

Terror Boomer observando el collar que lleva puesto:...  
Rainwod Burbbles: Taka-chan!  
Terror Boomer la mira con una mirada pensativa: ¡...!  
Rainwod Burbbles sorprendida: B...Boomer?...por que estas aqui?

Al mirarlo mas detenidamente nota la sangre que lleva en sus manos, ella se preocupa la creer que esta herido pero ese sentimiento cambia drasticamnete al ver el collar, reconociendolo la Azul reacciona con desconcierto y temor.

Rainwod Burbbles: ese collar...era de Taka-Chan...que haces con El?!  
Terror Boomer: Taka-Chan...asi se llamaba el due o de esto...desafortunadamente El ya no esta en este mundo...  
Rainwod Burbbles: I...Imposible...Takaaki no podria hacerme eso...El prometio que volveriamos juntos a este parque!  
Terror Boomer:...entonces eres la amiga especial de la que hablaba...tu verdadero nombre es Miyako?  
Rainwod Bubbles: no importa como me llamo!...Takaaki...que le hiciste?!  
Terror Boomer: yo?

La mirada de la Azul por primera ves reflejaba odio y ira juntos provocando que de su cuerpo se manifestara una poderosa aura blanca que destrozaba el terreno donde estaba parada, derramando algunas lagrimas, ella puso sus manos enfrente de su Gema en posicion de oracion.

TAKAAKI!

¡GRAN CICLON DE AGUA!

Un enorme torbellino de agua se formo a su alrededor siendo dirigido hacia el Azul impactandolo arrastrandolo por los aires en su interior, este se estrello con mucha fuerza contra el suelo despedazandolo, el chico se levanto a duras penas ya que aun no estaba del todo recuperado de la batalla anterior.

Terror Boomer: ngh...(ese fue un nuevo poder?...)  
Rainwod Burbbles: no los voy a perdonar RRBZ!...uds solo traen dolor y muerte a este mundo por eso...no tendre piedad contigo!

Cruzo sus brazos entre si en forma de X adelante de su Gema que resplandecio con intensidad, de la nada dos grandes Garras estilo ninjas se mostraron irradiando un intenso brillo azul, con hermosas joyas y un filo notorio la chica se puso en pose de batalla con ellas dejando ver aun mas sus intenciones de derrotarlo definitivamente.

Rainwod Burbbles: Boomer pagaras por lo que le has hecho a Taka-Chan!...de esta batalla no saldras con vida!  
Terror Boomer respirando con dificultad:...Miyako...no entendes bien lo que a sucedido..dejadme explicarte...  
Rainwod Burbbles: no te atrevas a pronunciar mi nombre...eres un asecino!GYAAAAAAAAA!  
Terror Boomer:¡ !

Ella se lanza contra el Azul a una velocidad mucho mayor a la de encuentros anteriores blandiendo sus mortales armas, encesta un poderoso golpe que desgarra el suelo dejando las pofundas marcas de sus garras que se extienden hasta derrumbar un edificio lejano facilmente, el chico a evitado el ataque por muy poco.

Terror Boomer: veo que no queres hablar...si no hay mas remedio...tendre que derrotarte!

El Azul se pone en posicion de ataque mientras que su collar es movido por el fuerte viento que se manifiesta, con una mirada filosa la chica se prepara para el siguiente ataque, una mortal batalla se a desatado.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO NUEVE-

Una Batalla que no tendria que suceder a iniciado, siendo una pelea que tal ves termine en tragedia...

Miyako podra matar a Boomer? ella se enterara de la verdad?...


	13. Chapter 10: DESTINO Y PROMESA

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO DIEZ: DESTINO Y PROMESA

En una parte lejana de la Ciudad la Policia esta en medio de un cruel enfrentamiento contra un oponente que parece invensible, ni las ametralladora, escopetas o lanzamisiles otorgados por el ejercito son eficazes contra el enemigo que sin mediar palabra o duda los ataca masacrandolos.

¡PUÑO DEL DOLOR!

Una serie de explociones se manifiestan acabando con grupos enteros de uniformados, entre los cadaveres seriamente heridos camina el Verde con un semblante de furia descontrolada, los sobrevivientes temen por sus vidas y deciden huir.

Policia A corriendo: esto es...un RRBZ?!...nunca vi un poder semejante!  
Policia B: no es humano...es un Demonio!  
Policia C: no puedo creerlo! nos hizo pedazos sin ninguna dificultad!  
Pesadilla Bucht: creen que los dejare escapar?!

El Verde se eleva por sobre ellosa una gran altura ,llenando su puño de energia Maligna , descendiendo como un Relampago para encestar su golpe definitivo contra el suelo partiendolo en pedazos junto a toda una extensa zona.

!IMPACTO FINAL!

Un gran Pilar de color Verde se forma destruyendolo todo, nada logra sobrevivir dejando un inmenso Crater de donde caen los edificios cercanos por el undimiento del terreno, el Verde mira molesto como su poderoso ataque es inferior en tamaño con el Crater del "Gran Impacto" hecho por el Rojo, se eleva aun mas por los cielos hasta la zona con mas actividad electrica emitiendo un fuerte grito.

Pesadilla Bucht: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Su cuerpo expulsa una enorme cantidad de energia oscura rodeandolo que atrae los Relampagos impactantola iluminando el Cielo de grandes destellos, despues de unos minutos el chico se calma muy agitado y desciende hasta una Escuela en Ruinas.

Pesadilla Bucht: (En que momento...se hizo tan grande nuestra diferencia?...cuando fue que El me supero tanto?!) ...!

-SONIDO DEL TRUENO-

Pesadilla Bucht: (aun con tanto poder...por que fui vencido...por un estupido Beso?!)

Con las gotas de la lluvia que vuelve a desatarse no se deja ver que derrama unas pocas lagrimas, su orgullo esta herido, su dolor no es fisico si no es mas que eso, aun estando herido no siente nada, al desviar la mirada nota que una mujer lo observa desde la escuela destruida.

Miss Keane: !  
Pesadilla Bucht furioso:...que me miras?!

El se lanza contra ella que al verlo venir empieza a correr pasando por encima de escombros y paredes con grandes agujeros sin poder llegar muy lejos ya que es alcanzada por el Verde que la agarra furiosamente del cuello azotandola contra un pizarron da ado, ella casi no puede respirar mientras que el chico a perdido la razon.

Miss Keane: KYAAAAAAAAAA!  
Pesadilla Bucht: GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Miss Keane: P...Por favor...no me mates...solo estaba...buscando algun estudiante herido...  
Pesadilla Bucht: crees que te creere el cuento? estabas tratando de encontra un punto debil en mi! pero lamentablemente no poseo ninguno!  
Mis Keane: ngh!...que alguien me ayude!  
Pesadilla Bucht: muere!

De pronto el recuerdo del beso con la PPGZ verde se manifesto a la ves que un relampago ilumino el cielo, sintiendo un inmenso dolor la solto retirandose para atras mientras que de su cuerpo algunas descargas se mostraban, El Verde cayo al suelo donde se agarro con fuerza la cabeza.

Miss Keane agitada respirando con fuerza: ?  
Pesadilla Bucht: ngh! (por que ahora?...si es un recuerdo nada mas...por que siento tanto dolor?!)...  
Miss Keane se le acerca con cuidado:...  
Pesadilla Bucht: ya estas contenta?! escapa mientras puedas...por ahora el Destino a estado de tu lado...  
Miss Keane asustada: pero...estas herido...

Pesadilla Bucht: eso no te importa...VETE!  
Miss Keane: hum!

Ella se va corriendo sin vacilar dejando al Verde en esa posicion, sigue corriendo hasta no ver mas la escuela, se detiene al sentir un fuerte temblor y mirando hacia atras observa como lo que quedaba de su lugar de trabajo colapsa en una gran explocion que estremece la Zona, ella no puede evitar derramar lagrimas por esto.

Miss Keane : cuantos recuerdos...extrañare esos dias felices...

-SONIDO DE LA EXPLOCION CRECIENDO-

Mis Keanne con la mano sobre su pecho: espero que esten bien mis queridos estudiantes...

Muy lejos de ahi la batalla de las PPGZ contra la Bestia de la oscuridad a llegado a su punto decisivo, el gran monstruo lanza todas sus garras contra ellas destrozando todo a su paso como edificios y escombros, la Gran Lider se prepara y encesta su contrataque.

Mega Blossom: veamos de que son capaces estas preciosuras!  
ESTOCADA SUPREMA!

Moviendo sus Espadas Gemelas a una velocidad igual a la de un rayo lanzo un centenar de rafagas ondulares que cortaron todos los brazos , las Rafagas golpearon al enemigo produciendole profundas heridas de donde salia un extraño liquido negro, la chica encesto una estocada final que dividio el terreno en dos derribando a la bestia tirandola en una grieta que no parecia tener fin.

Mega Blossom: I...INCREIBLE! CUANTO PODER!  
Force Buttercup: no esta mal! ahora veras una fuerza sin comparacion!

¡ULTIMO ATAQUE!

Envuelta con el poder del Resplandor Blanco estallo siendo disparada como una Fugaz Estrella que descendiendo velozmente impacto al enemigo con su Puño cargado del Plama Verde produciendo una enorme explocion que destruyo el abismo hecho por su compañera y devasto aun mas la zona lanzandola a ella por los aires.

Force Buttercup: woow! que gran poder de ataque! Bucht estara acabado!  
Miko:...quien es Bucht? ya lo has mencionado antes...  
Force Buttercup: pues...es el RRBZ Verde...  
Miko: ya veo...es tu enemigo jurado...  
Force Buttercup: ngh! mas o menos...creo...

La Verde sin darse cuenta se ruborizo, solo la Rosada se percato de ello y la miro soriendo, de entre el humo emergio nuevamente la Bestia cuyo cuerpo estaba destrozado comenzando a rugir, se lanzo en su lamentable estado contra ellas una ves mas encestando un brutal golpe destruyendo un edificio entero pero que lograron esquivar en el ultimo momento .

Mega Blossom terminemos con esto!  
¡ESTOCADA SUPREMA!

Force Buttercup: llego tu hora de desaparecer vil monstruo!  
¡ULTIMO ATAQUE!

El ataque combinado fue devastador, la Bestia recibio una poderosa explocion en su pecho que se extendio hasta consumirlo, toda una Zona desaparecio en medio de un hermoso resplandor que por momentos ilumino todas las Ruinas de la ciudad de Nueva-Tokio.

Bestia Oscura cayendo: PPGZ...Resultaron ser enemigas mas fuertes de lo que habiamos calculado...  
Miko: puedes hablar?...entonces, dinos de donde eres?

Bestia Oscura: jujuju, pertenezco al Mundo de las Tinieblas...soy uno de los "Familiares" del DARK LEGION...  
Force Buttercup: Dark Legion?...dices que hay un grupo de villanos que no conociamos?  
Bestia Oscura: no somos algo tan efimero como un grupo...la Dark Legion es todo un IMPERIO!...aun no han visto el verdadero poder de un "Legionario Oscuro"...!  
Mega Blossom: que quieres decir con eso?!

El enemigo se desintegro lentamete dejando un polvo negro que fue arrastrado por el fuerte viento que se hizo presente, con tal revelacion las PPGZ se quedaron muy intranquilas y pensativas, Miko desde el Satelite capto las imagenes de la ubicacion de la Azul.

Miko:Momoko-chan y Kaoru-chan deben ver esto!  
Mega Blossom descendiendo hasta el PPGZ movil: que sucede Nee-san?  
Miko: tengo la imagen en vivo de la ubicacion de Miyako-chan...  
Force Buttercup tambien desciende: como esta? encontro a su amigo?  
Miko: al parecer encontro algo mucho Peor...

Con el destello de un Relampago la Azul arremetio contra el RRBZ encestando otro mortal ataque destuyendo la fuente de sus recuerdos, el Azul lo esquivo pero la fuerza del impacto le hizo perder el equilibrio, aprovechando esto ella lo impacto con sus Garras hiriendolo en el hombro.

Terror Boomer: ngh!  
Rainwod Burbbles: tu lo dijiste hace tiempo...que estabamos Destinados a ser Enemigos!  
Terror Boomer: pero...tu creias lo contrario...creias que el Destino no estaba decidido...!  
Rainwod Burbbles: estaba equivocada!

Ella le golpeo con la otra Garra que pudo bloquear pero fue lanzado con mucha fuerza impactando el suelo destrozandolo, se levanto tambaleante solo para ver como ella venia de nuevo hacia El, sujeto el collar con fuerza y contrataco.

Terror Boomer: FLECHAS MORTALES!  
Rainwod Burbbles: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Dio giros con sus armas en ambos lados formando un Tornado que repelio todos los impactos que estallaron envolviendola en una fuerte explocion de la cual salio volando velozmente hacia el Azul blandiendo sus afiladas Garras, con un brillo macabro en su mirada, se ejecuto su tecnica especial.

¡GOLPE DEL DESTINO!

Junto sus dos armas que emanaron un aura sagrada fundiendose creando una larga Espada de Luz que al impactar a su objetivo estallo iluminando el Cielo oscurecido para luego producir una potente onda de choque que pulverizo varias estructuras debilitadas y escombros. Fulminado el Azul fue derrivado estrellandose contra una playa de estacionamiento de varios pisos con gruesas columnas cayendo varios pisos abajo, por el mortal ataque tenia un profundo corte en el pecho que sangraba, se retorcio de dolor.

Terror Boomer sujetando aun el Collar: de verdad...quieres acabar conmigo?  
Rainwod Burbbles: por supuesto...  
Terror Boomer desviando la mirada: Miyako...

De atras estaba ella con su fria mirada puesta sobre El, sin vacilar ataco nuevamente varias veces siendo esquivada con dificultad, el Azul se alejo de ella bastante pero se sorprendio al ver que no lo perseguia. Entonces la Azul se fue volando mientras las columnas colapsaban debido a los golpes que ella misma habia lanzado antes, con esto el debilitado edificio se vino abajo con el joven adentro.

Rainwod Burbbles:...

Un inmenso pilar de oscuridad se formo entre los escombros repeliendolos violentamente, furioso pero aun conservando su autocontrol el RBBZ se alzaba sobre las ruinas en medio de la gran columna de tinieblas, los oponentes se miraron fijamente en el aire.

Terror Boomer: es verdad...que sea nuestro destino el ser enemigos...pero aun asi...Prometo que yo te voy a salvar!  
Rainwod Burbbles: salvarme?!  
Terror Burbbles: asi es...ahora mismo nesecitas ser liberada de todo ese odio y tristeza...por la memoria de Takaaki te devolvere la pureza que has perdido!

-FIN DEL CAPITULO DIEZ-

La feroz Batalla continua, podra Boomer cumplir lo que ha dicho? o sera acaso derrotado por la furia que a cegado a Miyako?  
Al fin pude mencionar algo de la "Legion Oscura", pronto se sabra mas de los enemigos de esta historia!


	14. Chapter 11: LIBERACION

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO ONCE: LIBERACION

En la parte mas antigua de la ciudad de Nueva-Tokio seriamente dañada por el Gran Impacto el Verde observa desde las alturas como se desarrolla la mortal contienda de su compañero contra la PPGZ Azul, sorprendido de ver tanta brutalidad de parte de la chica le hace reflexionar sobre adonde se dirigie esta "Guerra", la tormenta se torna mas violenta dejando soplar un gelido viento .

Pesadilla Bucht: (incluso las PPGZ parecen que han cambiado...ellas no se rendiran hasta poder vencernos...pero...no me esperaba que cambiarian hasta su propio corazon para ello...)...

-Un Relampago Ruge en el Cielo-

La PPGZ Azul se lanzo blandiendo sus armas con agilidad y fuerza, en respuesta el RRBZ Azul formo dos lanzas de energia negativa en ambas manos, sus ataques continuos chocaron entre si muchas veces largando chizpas generando unas fuertes ondas de impacto. Anticipandose a su movimiento el Azul solto una de sus Lanzas en el aire antes de ser golpeada por la chica explotando con suma fuerza.

Rainwod Burbbles adolorida por el estallido: ngh!  
Terror Boomer la mira fijamente:...

Durante la explocion el Azul se alejo lo suficiente volando para lanzar la otra Lanza que destellante impacto a la chica directamente estallando, la explocion tuvo la fuerza suficiente para destruir toda la zona al alrededor de ella, de entre el humo y el fuego la Azul se levantaba debilitada.

Terror Boomer agitado:...detente ahora Miyako...lo unico que quiero es salvarte!  
Rainwod Burbbles: ser salvada por un RRBZ? jujujuju...  
Terror Boomer: lo digo en serio...usare todo el poder que me queda para eso!  
Rainwod Burbbles: no digas estupideces! eres un Asesino...no puedes salvar ni proteger nada ni a nadie!  
Terror Boomer: aun asi...yo quiero protegerte Miyako...deseo de verdad rescatarte de la oscuridad que hay en tu corazon ahora...  
Rainwod Burbbles casi derrama unas lagrimas: B...Boomer...!  
!GOLPE DEL DESTINO!

Terror Boomer: !LANZA DE LA MUERTE!

Los ataques chocaron generando un gran impacto que arraso con los escombros de la zona pulverizandolos, la explocion fue enorme cubriendo al cielo en su totalidad, la PPGZ fue lanzada lejos recibiendo gran daño impactando un edificio tras otro antes de quedar incrustada en una vieja Torre de Reloj.

Rainwod Burbbles: ngh!  
Terror Boomer: !FLECHAS MORTALES!  
Rainwod Burbbles: ¡ !

Sin poder reaccionar fue acribillada por las cientos de filosas rafagaz azules que derrumbaron la Torre en una serie de explociones devastando un antiguo Parque de grandes arboles sobrevivientes al Gran Impacto y un colosal Estadio, de entre el humo y los escombos se levanto la chica seriamente lastimada, miro con desprecio al chico.

Rainwod Burbbles:...ves que tengo razon?...todo lo que tienes enfrente es destruido...si no te detengo ahora...este Mundo sera devastado!  
Terror Boomer: Miyako eres tu quien me a desafiado, esta destruccion tambien es por tu culpa! la realidad es que no importa que hagamos la Tierra esta destinada a Desaparecer!  
Rainwod Burbbles: no es verdad! junto a mis amigas la salvaremos no importa cuantas veces sea necesario!  
Terror Boomer: aun asi...eso no evitara que quede en Ruinas...y con el tiempo uds caeran...  
Rainwod Burbbles llorando: aunque fuese asi...crees que eso justifica matar a tantos inocentes?...Taka-Chan tenia tantos deseos de vivir y volver al parque que destruyeron...no tenian el derecho de quitarle eso...

Terror Boomer con una mirada triste:...no sabia eso...yo...no deseaba tanta destruccion...esto es algo que no pudimos controlar...  
Rainwod Burbbles: son una Amenaza!...por eso deben desaparecer!

Un Aura Blanca mas poderosa que la anterior se manifesto rodeandola iluminando principalmente sus dos armas, una fuerte presion azoto todo el terreno desquebrajandolo y repeliendo al Azul con violencia, con sus ojos iluminados por su propia ira ella se preparo para atacar.

Rainwod Burbbles: !DESTELLO DE LA LUNA LLENA!  
Terror Boomer: ¡!

Extendio sus dos garras a sus costados, los movio hasta encima de ella formandose atras la imagen de la Luna en su maximo esplendor sobre un lago lleno de petalos de cerezos, con el destello de la luna sobre el filo de las Garras una poderosa explocion de luz azulada se manifesto impactando al enemigo destrozando todo lo que estaba detras de El dividiendo una extensa zona en dos, los edificios se precipitaban rodeados de esos hermosos petalos inundando todo de fuertes explociones.

-Desde el PPGZ Movil-

Mega Blossom: que fue eso?!  
Miko: increible!...Miyako-Chan sola pudo dominar el segundo ataque de su arma...eso no lo habia previsto!  
Force Buttercup: segundo ataque? significa que nosotras tenemos uno tambien?!  
Miko: por supuesto! pero como acaban de ver es mas complejo de hacer que el segundo de sus transformaciones anteriores...no sirve con solo blandir sus armas...  
Mega Blossom: puede ser mas dificil de hacer...pero no hay duda de que es mucho mas poderoso!  
Force Buttercup: esto cada ves es mejor! con ese poder de nuestro lado podremos acabar con los RRBZ de una ves por todas!

Miko con mirada pensativa:...es lo mas probable...pero...  
Force Buttercup: que sucede Nee-San?  
Miko sonrie: nada...espero que nada malo por lo menos...

De entre el Humo quitandose varios escombros de encima se levantaba casi volviendose a caer un malherido RRBZ, largando algunas descargas de su propio cuerpo indicando que nuevamente habia sufrido un enorme daño, el chico la observo como se acercaba hacia El caminado lentamente con una mirada profunda.

Terror Boomer sangrando mucho: urgh...(no creo que pueda resistir otra ves el mismo ataque...tengo que terminar esto cuanto antes...pero...)

El Azul se reincorpora bastante debilitado con su respiracion intensificada, su vision nublandose y su cuerpo gravemente herido parece que se acerca su fatidico final. El sonrie a pesar de ello sin darle importancia, en su mente solo existe una idea y es la de salvarla, una poderosa aura oscura lo rodea.

Terror Boomer con mirada seria:...  
Rainwod Burbbles agitada:...Takaaki...ahora te vengare!

Antes de poder atacar su Gema emite un fuerte resplandor que la cubre a ella y a su enemigo, sorpendida observa como su traje se desvanece de a poco hasta desaparecer por completo, al desvanecerse la intensa luz ella viste con su ropa normal ahora con la diferencia de que a recuperado sus carracteristicas dos colitas en sus dos lados completando asi su antiguo peinado.

Miyako observando su cuerpo: que sucedio?...por que perdi mi transformacion...?  
Terror Boomer: no se que sucedio...pero...estuviste muy cerca de derrotarme...

El Chico comenzo a caminar hacia ella quien se asusto al ver su seria mirada, al momento de querer escapar se tropezo y cayo al suelo, cansada no pudo levantarse.

Miyako: ngh...no puedo moverme...acaso...voy a ser asesinada como Taka-chan?  
Terror Boomer agachandose a su lado le puso el collar en el cuello: ten...  
Miyako: ¿?  
Terror Boomer: yo le prometi a tu amigo que lo protegeria con mi vida...pero es mejor que este contigo ya que conmigo...se ensuciara de sangre...sangre de inocentes...y eso de seguro pondra triste a Takaaki...  
Miyako: Boomer...

El chico le sonrio antes de abrazarla con fuerza debajo de la lluvia, sorprendida no supo que decir o hacer pero sintiendo su calidez Miyako comenzo a llorar , cerro sus ojos y aun con las gotas de la lluvia sus lagrimas se notaban ya que descargo toda la tristeza que habia en su corazon.

Mijako lo abraza con fuerza: ngh!  
Terror Boomer: llora todo lo que quieras...yo estare aqui a tu lado...  
Miyako: Takaaki!  
Terror Boomer cerrando sus ojos:...  
Miyako murmurra: Taka-chan!Taka-chan!Taka-chan!Taka-chan!...

Ella siguio pronunciando su nombre por un largo rato, al calmarse se alejo un poco del Azul que la seguia abrazando y lo miro a los ojos, ambos se vieron por unos segundos hasta que el chico sonrio ruborizandola mucho.

Miyako desviando la mirada:...tu...no mataste a Taka-Chan...ahora que estoy mas calmada...noto en tus ojos que no me has mentido...de verdad El te dio su collar para que lo protegieras...  
Terror Boomer:...cuando llegue ya estaba agonizando...no se que le pudo haber sucedido...pero su cuerpo se hizo cenizas...  
Miyako: ¡!  
Terror Boomer: El penso en ti hasta su ultimo momento...  
Miyako: Taka-chan...

El Azul la solto poniendose de pie mirandola y le dio la espalda para irse, se tambaleaba ya que su cuerpo estaba seriamente herido sangrando en algunas partes pero sin que Miyako lo notara, ella le tomo de la mano al instante tomandolo por sorpresa.

Terror Boomer: que sucede?  
Miyako: yo...lo siento mucho...no debi tratarte tan mal...  
Terror Boomer:...lo que importa es que pude salvarte y ahora estas bien...  
Miyako mirandolo con tristeza:...  
Terror Boomer serio:...no vuelvas a sentir tanto odio y sonrie como siempre has hecho...  
Miyako: Boomer...  
Terror Boomer le sonrie dulcemente:...estoy seguro...de que tu gentil sonrisa fue lo que salvo a Takaaki... por que tambien me ha Liberado a mi aunque fuese por un instante nada mas...espero poder volverte a ver sin tener que lastimarte...  
Miyako sonrie:...

El Azul parte volando alejandose rapidamente dejando a la chica sola que esta sumergida en sus pensamientos, con el sentir de la fria lluvia ella llora por ultima ves con sus manos sobre el collar, levanta su vista hacia donde se a ido el RRBZ Azul.

Miyako sonrojada: gracias...Boomer...

-SONIDO DE LA LLUVIA CAYENDO-

Terror Boomer temblando: M...Maldicion...

Muy lejos de la zona de Batalla el Azul cede ante sus heridas y cae de una altura conciderable , mientras desciende pasa por su mente el recuerdo de Miyako sonriendole, sonriendo debilmente se estrella contra una casa en ruinas destruyendola por completo.

Pesadilla Bucht: asi que piensas morir aqui?

De la nada aparece el Verde con una mirada seria observando a su compa ero en medio de un crater totalmente quieto, lo toma por el brazo pasandolo por detras de su cabeza y se lo lleva, el Azul inconciente pronuncia debilmente el nombre de la Azul.

Terror Boomer: M...Miyako...  
Pesadilla Bucht furioso:...tanto te importa como para sufrir asi por ella?...espero nunca estar asi por una mujer!

Sin respuesta por parte del Azul el Verde se retira volando con El a gran velocidad ya que pese a ser por un momento a sentido el Agurio Oscuro de su lIder, por eso parte hacia la dirreccion de donde a provenido esa sensacion.  
En la Alcardia se a formado varios campamentos a su alrededor con refugiados que han perdido su hogar, gente herida y personas que desean ayudar, la Nueva Alcardesa observa desde la gran ventana de su oficina el estado de su Ciudad.

Miss Bellum: esto es terrible...los Daños,segun el informe, son irreversibles...los RRBZ han acabado por completo con Nueva-Tokio...no queda mas opcion que el "Exodo"...  
Agente Especial con un celular en las manos: tenemos problemas!  
Miss Bellum: !

En la parte mas profunda del edificio se encuentra un laboratorio improvisado donde descansan sobre una mesa los tres cinturones de las PPGZ aun en proceso de reparacion, una figura blanca camina por sobre los cadaveres de cientos de hombres de traje negro fuertemente armados sonriendo efimeramente.

Devastation Bell: jujuju, como hoy a sido un dia bastante decepcionante no estoy de animos para destruir todo este lugar...por eso solo tomare las tres Estrellas de la Luz y me ire...

Tocando sutilmente su Cristal Maligno provoca que reaccione desatando una aura Oscura que impacta los Cinturones estrayendo los Rayos Z Blancos de su interior iluminado todo el laboratorio, al terminar los Cinturones se vuelven polvo Blanco, ella esta a punto de partir cuando de repente su Cristal emite una extraña luz Roja.

Devastation Bell: que es esto?...nunca antes lo vi reaccionar asi!

Con el rugir de una Bestia se libera un aura escarlata que la envuelve paralizandola de un intenso dolor, se cae al suelo de rodillas juntando sus brazos por su pecho, los instrumentos electronicos del laboratorio se encienden largando chizpas y mostrando en la pantalla un mensaje de error.

Devastation Bell: ngh!...que me sucede?!  
Agentes especiales: detenganse ahi!  
Devastation Bell: ¡!

Por detras de ella aparece un grupo grande de hombres armados con ametralladoras apuntandole, entre tanto metal la Alcardesa se presenta con una pistola que empuña contra ella, Bell esta bastante molesta pero es incapaz de poder hacer algo debido al profundo dolor que siente.

Miss Bellum:...tu eres la causante de toda esta masacre? que estabas buscando?!  
Devastation Bell: Patetica Humana...como te atreves si quiera el mirarme directamente a los ojos?!...solo eres una basura como toda tu especie...  
Miss Bellum: mi especie? significa que no eres humana?...si es asi de donde has venido?!

La chica solo la mira con desprecio sin decir nada molestando a la Alcardesa, su actitud es tomada como una provocacion para los agentes y deciden disparar, antes de que la primera bala salga un Relampago Escarlata se manifiesta en el exterior a la ves que multiples explociones se producen estremeciendolo todo. Una explocion se forma por sobre ellos destrozando el techo, descendiendo rodeado por el fuego y las cenizas, de brazos cruzados, con su mirada iluminada por el caos que a desatado con el grito de miles de personas de fondo se muestra ante ellos el RRBZ Rojo.

Caos Brick: parece que llegue a tiempo...  
Devastation Bell: Brick-Kum?...que haces aqui?  
Caos Brick desviando su mirada hacia ella: que pregunta es esa? vine por Ti...ya que senti tu presencia...  
Devastation Bell un poco sonrojada: ¡...!  
Miss Bellum: tu eres...el causante del "GRAN IMPACTO"! sos responsable de toda la destruccion de esta ciudad!  
Caos Brick: asi es como llaman la explocion que provoque? suena bastante bien...  
Agentes: Desgraciado! pagaras por todo lo que has causado!  
Caos Brick: jujuju, no existe un ser que pueda castigarme...soy un Ser Superior, creatura insignificante!

El Rojo se le acerca a la muchacha tomandola con su brazo Izquierdo apoyandola contra su cuerpo mientras la observa con unos ojos profundos haciendo que ella se Ruborize , de su otra mano comienza a acumular energia Negativa a la ves que la levanta de a poco por sobre El, Miss Bellum siente el peligro y ordena que disparen sin vacilar.

Miss Bellum: FUEGO!  
Agentes: SI!  
Caos Brick con una sonrisa efimera: jujuju, ESFERA DEL CAOS...

Devastation Bell lo mira y sonrie dulcemente:...jujuju...

La Esfera se forma expandiendose rapidamente consumiendolo todo, las balas se pulverizan al igual que las personas presentes, la Alcardesa observa como su cuerpo es destrozado lentamente por el Resplandor Carmesi que destruye el laboratorio creciendo aun mas.

Miss Bellum agonizante: c...chicas...de uds depende detenerlos...!

El Ayuntamiento es tragado desde adentro por la energia maligna que sigue expandiendose atrayendo los relampagos que la impactan consecutivamente mientras cubre todos los alrededores pulverizandolos, al final se contrae para luego dar origen a una explocion gigantezca que ilumina a la Ciudad en Ruinas por completo haciendola temblar.

-CAPITULO ONCE FIN-

Otras vidas han sido cegadas por los RRBZ...mientras Boomer logra despertar unos fuertes sentimientos en Miyako la Oscuridad que los rodea a ellos y a los demas sigue creciendo.  
Cual es le Futuro que les espera a todos?


	15. Chapter 12: CONFRONTACION

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO DOCE: CONFRONTACION

La Ciudad se estremece por la Luz Escarlata que crece cubriendo aun mas zonas dejandolas devastadas, cuando al fin se detiene la lluvia continua cayendo cubriendo los restros de una nueva masacre, a lo lejos la Azul se encuentra en un lugar que la explocion no logro alcanzar.

Miyako: hum...me pregunto que fue ese resplandor?  
Miko: Miyako-chan!  
Miyako: ¡!

Traspasando varios escombros aparece el PPGZ movil deteniendose a un lado de la chica abriendo sus puertas, de su interior Miko extiende su brazo sujetando el de la chica y la sube rapidamente, el vehiculo se cierra y parte a toda marcha con dirreccion de adonde se produjo la explocion.

Miyako: Nee-San, que sucede? por que estas tan apurada?  
Miko: al parecer el Ayuntamiento fue atacado recientemente, no pudimos comunicarnos con ellos, por eso las demas se han ido antes que nosotras para verificarlo!  
Miyako: que Horrible! la Srta Bellum y los demas sobrevivientes como estaran?  
Miko con una exprecion de preocupacion: ¡...!

En la Zona de la ultima gran Explocion se a formado un inmenso Crater cuyas profundas grietas se extienden por toda la Ciudad , nada a logrado quedar en pie despues de semejante despliegue de poder, el Rojo se mantiene en el aire por sobre El observandolo.

Caos Brick sus ojos brillan con un aura maligna: jujuju...  
Devastation Bell retorciendose de dolor: urgh...  
Caos Brick desvia su mirada hacia ella: Bell...

Una intensa luz Roja emana del cuerpo de la chica cegando al chico iluminado esa parte del Cielo, al desaparecer ella a recuperado sus vestimentas normales que era un hermoso vestido victoriano y lleva consigo la Gorra del Rojo en su cabeza, El la observa sorprendido.

PPGZ: ALTO AHI!  
Caos Brick: ¡!

A lo lejos dos rafagas de color Verde y Roja se acercan deteniendose pocos metros de El, Kaoru lo mira con mucha rabia mientras Momoko se sorprende de verlo otra ves, el Rojo les sonrie mostrando unos ojos llenos de desprecio hacia ellas.

Caos Brick: uds nunca dejaran de meterse en mis planes?  
Force Buttercup: callate! que le has hecho al Ayuntamiento?!  
Caos Brick sonrie: no lo estas viendo? acabo de eliminar ese lugar de la faz de la Tierra...  
Force Buttercup chocando sus Guantes entre si: Maldito! sabias cuanta gente inocente habia alli?! eres un cobarde!  
Mega Blossom lo mira tristeza: Brick...por que sigues haciendo estas cosas?!  
Caos Brick: otra ves me miras asi...cuando entenderas que soy Maldad pura?  
Mega Blossom moviendo la cabeza negando lo que a escuchado: sigo sin aceptarlo...aun creo que hay Bondad en ti!  
Forcet Buttercup: basta de tanta charla! ahora mismo acabaremos contigo de una ves por todas!  
Caos Brick: no estoy interezado en rebajarme a su nivel de principiante...

La Verde se lanza contra el impidiendo su retirada Blandiendo sus armas con destreza lanzandole varios ataques consecutivos, para su asombro con un solo brazo su enemigo logra bloquear cada ataque, el Rojo logra encestarle un golpe bastante fuerte seguido de una patada que la derriba.

Force Buttercup: C...Como?!  
Caos Brick: jujuju...  
Mega Blossom: Espera Brick!

Ella lo ataca con sus grandes Espadas logrando casi herirlo en el rostro pero el Rojo esquiva las estocadas con gran fluides y velocidad, al notar esto la chica le lanza una estocada directa que es bloqueada por el chico con solo dos de sus dedos.

Mega Blossom: Imposible!  
Caos Brick: este es todo el poder que han adquirido con ese nuevo traje? jujuju...

El Rojo desvia la Espada aun sujetandola con su dedos para luego girar y impactar a la chica con una fuerte patada lanzandola lejos de El, ella se recupera mientras mira con furia a su oponente, la Verde se eleva hasta su lado. Las dos Notan por primera ves que lleva consigo a una chica de hermoso cabello blanco.

Mega Blossom mirando a la chica con furia: quien es ella?...mas importante por que esta contigo?!  
Caos Brick desvia la mirada hacia Bell ignorando a Momoko:...

Mega Blossom: ...!  
Force Buttercup: ahora secuestras personas? que bajo has caido!  
Caos Brick las vuelve a mirar con desprecio: no tanto como uds una ves que las derrote definitivamente...  
Mega Blossom: BRICK!

¡ESTOCADA SUPREMA!

Caos Brick: ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

En esta ocacion la mano del Rojo destello antes de que se formase una Esfera Escarlata lejos de El impactando contra los Miles de cortes veloces como el trueno de la chica, esto produce una explocion bastante fuerte que abarca todo el area de combate.

Mega Blossom: como pudo igualar tantos ataques mios?!  
Force Buttercup sonriendo: se nesecita de poder puro para derrotarlo!

¡ATAQUE FINAL!

Caos Brick: ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Ella se lanza desde las alturas superiores contra el Rojo envuelta en energia pura, el enemigo alza su brazo contra ella emitiendo el mismo destello, una esfera de grandes proporciones se forma impactando el ataque colisionando entre si por unos segundos hasta finalmente estallar.

Force Buttercup es repelida por la explocion: ngh! no puedo creerlo!  
Caos Birck sonrie: (al parecer el ultimo rayo negro que adquiri a aumentado mis poderes...) jujuju...  
Mega Blossom: Diablos!  
Caos Birck: no les dije que no estaban a mi nivel?!

¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Un destello mas intenso se forma en su mano delante de las chicas que sin poder verlo venir son impactadas por varias Esferas que estallan desencadenando multiples explociones enrojeciendo al Cielo.

Mega Blossom: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Force Buttercup:ARGH!

Las PPGZ caen rapidamente estrellandose contra varios edificios caidos hasta chocar contra el suelo, tambaleandose logran levantarse y observan como su enemigo desde una altura conciderable emite otra ves el Respaldor Escarlata, sintiendo el peligro Kaoru se aleja de la zona rapidamente mientras que Momoko blande sus espadas para interceptar el ataque.

-ESFERA DEL CAOS-

Unas Explociones conciderables se forman una tras la otra devastando lo que queda en pie de la Ciudad de Nueva-Tokio destruyendo los ultimos hospitales aun llenos de personas que son tragadas por una luz Roja como la Sangre. Momoko bloquea varios ataques pero finalmente es impactada por muchos siendo devorada por ellos mientras que Kaoru aun volando y esquivando con mucha destreza es alcanzada cayendo ante fuertes explociones.

Force Buttercup: ngh!  
Mega Blossom:argh! Brick Detente!  
Caos Brick: hahahahaha! este es mi poder! observen como todo lo que queda de esta patetica ciudad perece sin que uds puedan hacer algo para evitarlo!

Las Explociones continuan arrasando con mas sectores enteros destruyendo incluso la zona donde estaba el PPGZ movil que pese a su gruesa armadura recibe mucho daño.

Miyako sujetandose de los lados del asiento: KYAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Miko: cuanto poder tiene! no me esperaba que fuese asi...!

Volando por encima de todo el Verde junto al Azul que recupera la conciencia se quedan sin palabras al ver tal nivel de destruccion, todo abajo de ellos es consumido por el Resplandor Carmesi dejando solo Cenizas, Boomer derrama alguna lagrimas por esto mientras Bucht se queda pasmado al mirar la Ciudad completamente en llamas.

Pesadilla Bucht: es increible...nunca imagine que Brick llegaria a ser tan poderoso...con semejante poder de nuestro lado los RRBZ acabaran con el mundo entero!  
Terror Boomer: aun asi...esto esta bien?  
Pesadilla Bucht: que dices?  
Terror Boomer: destruir todo solo por que podemos hacerlo...es eso el significado de nuestra existencia? no hay acaso otra opcion?  
Pesadilla Bucht: ¡!

Entre las Cenizas que se elevan por el viento el Rojo observa detenidamnete la destruccion que a desatado, ya perdidos han quedado esos dias en el que no tenia poder, en el que era debil y era superado por las PPGZ, con eso en mente su Gema Negra emite una Luz siniestra que se propaga por todo el Cielo.

Caos Brick con una mirada seria:...

Mega Blossom: esta ves te has excedido...  
Caos Brick: ¡!

De entre las llamas emerge la Lider de las PPGZ bastante lastimada aun sosteniendo sus Espadas con un semblante lleno de seriedad que luego se quiebra para dejar ver mucha tristeza, ambos se miran por un instante prolongado, Bell sigue inconsiente sin conocer lo que esta sucediendo.

Mega Blossom: no solo acabaste con los dias felicez de esta ciudad...si no que tenias que borrarla del mapa?!  
Caos Brick sonrie efimeramente: y acaso eso te molesta? pronto todo estara consumido por las llamas de la completa aniquilacion...  
Mega Blossom llora un poco:...yo aun quiero creer en ti...pero...esto que has hecho...ES IMPERDONABLE!

-ESTOCADA SUPREMA-

Las cientos de potentes Rafagas son disparadas contra el Rojo que sin mostrar preocupacion lanza su Destello produciendo una serie de poderosas explociones quebrando el ataque de ella pero repentinamente es golpeado por una patada en el rostro por la Chica que moviendose como nunca lo a hecho antes lo impacta nuevamente con otro ataque igual.

Mega Blossom: no caere tan facil!  
Caos Brick: Maldita PPGZ!  
Focet Buttercup: ¡ATAQUE FINAL!

Caos Brick: ¡-!

Antes de poder atacarla es embestido por la verde que efectua su ataque especial logrando derribarlo, el Rojo se las arregla para evitar que Bell sufra daño alguno siendo El mismo que lo recibe por ella, cae estrellandose contra el suelo formando un gran agujero.

Caos Brick pulveriza los escombros con su Aura Oscura: creen que podran vencerme con eso?!  
¡RAINWOD BURBBLES!  
Caos Brick: ¡¿?!

Un destello Azulado se forma entre las llamas extinguiendolas rapidamente, la PPGZ Azul hace su triunfar retorno al campo de batalla invocando sus dos Armas que sin mediar palabra las blande contra el enemigo.

Rainwod Burbbles: !GOLPE DEL DESTINO!

La Hoja Purificadora de la Hoja Celeste impacta al Rojo en su hombro derecho logrando herirlo produciendo una explocion que lo lanza lejos estrellandose contra varios escombros, al detenerse levanta la mirada para ver como despues de tanto tiempo tiene a las tres PPGZ listas para atacarlo.

Caos Brick: jujuju, uds no pueden vencerme...  
ESFERA DEL CA...

¡RAFAGA CELESTIAL!  
Caos Birck: ¿?

Antes de poder concluir su ataque unos pilares de Luz Dorada se manifiestan impactandolo de lleno explotando en una liberacion fuerte de energia pura sin herir a la chica que lleva, una Luz dorada se hace presente logrando iluminar la basta Zona donde estaban.

¡NEO MIKO Z!

Portando su traje PPGZ creado por ella misma aparece en el campo de batalla la renovada Miko envuelta en un intenso resplandor dorado, ahora sus vestimentas son de ese color gracias a que a usado el ultimo Rayo Z Blanco para completar su estado de combate, por primera ves las Cuatro PPGZ se han reunido.

Neo Miko Z: no esperaba tener que entrar a luchar tan pronto...este dia a estado lleno de sorpresas!  
Force Buttercup: perfecto Nee-San! ahora todas estamos listas para la Batalla!  
Rainwod Burbbles: detengamos esta destruccion ahora mismo!  
Mega Blossom con mirada seria: aun quieres pelear? estas en desventaja Brick...  
Caos Brick sonrie: jujuju...  
PPGZ: ¡¿?!

Levantandose lentamente el Rojo desplega su poderosa Aura Oscura provocando que un fuerte temblor se produzca, con sus ojos iluminados por su furia contenida no muestra señal de querer rendirse, las cuatra chicas cambian a sus posiciones de combate lista para dar el Golpe definitivo.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO DOCE-

Todas las chicas al fin han unido fuerzas para derrotar al enemigo mas despiadado, letal y Maligno que hayan enfrentado... que haran Bucht y Boomer? este sera el fin de la guerra entre las PPGZ y los RRBZ?...


	16. Chapter 13: RESPLANDOR NEGRO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO TRECE: RESPLANDOR NEGRO

ESTOCADA SUPREMA!  
GOLPE DEL DESTINO!  
ATAQUE FINAL!  
RAFAGA CELESTIAL!

PPGZ: SUPREMO ATAQUE COMBINADO!

Pesadilla Bucht: NO! con semejante poder ese ataque acabara con Brick en un instante!  
Terror Boomer: BRICK!

El Colosal Ataque arrasa con todo a su paso pulverizando los escombros antes de impactar de lleno al Rojo que sin mostrar temor o preocupación solo sonríen, es envuelto junto a la chica que lleva consigo por un fuerte resplandor en una explosión que ilumina a la Ciudad entera y al Cielo sobre ella extinguiendo las llamas que la consumen.

Force Buttercup: lo hicimos?!  
Rainwod Burbbles: Finalmente!  
Neo Miko Z: hemos acabado con el RRBZ mas poderoso!

Mega Blossom con mirada triste:...

-LA EXPLOCION SE EXPANDE AUN MAS-

Caos Brick: jujujuju...  
Mega Blossom: BRICK?!  
Force Buittercup: no puede ser! esta vivo?!  
Neo Miko Z: como?!...ese era un ataque perfecto...  
Rainwod Burbbles: que es esta presión que se siente en el aire?!

El Resplandor comienza a Oscurecerse rápidamente siendo devorado por las Tinieblas provenientes del Cristal Negro del Brazalete que porta el Rojo, la fuerza del impacto es tal que todo alrededor del chico es pulverizado mientras su brazo se estremece por el ataque, al final el Fugaz Destello desaparece completamente.

Caos Brick cerrando los ojos: cuanta energía me han dado...no se que Hare con ella ahora...  
PPGZ: ¿?  
Caos Brick abriéndolos lentamente: no...ya se que hacer...

-RAFAGA DEL CAOS-

Un poderoso Disparo de energía Escarlata se forma de su brazo conteniendo el poder del ataque absorbido haciendo su velocidad inalcanzable y su fuerza colosal, las PPGZ reciben el devastador golpe siendo mortalmente heridas, ellas caen ante una explosión Carmesí enorme que destruye donde estaban y todo lo que las rodeaba.

Force Buttercup: argh!  
Rainwod Burbbles: ngh!  
Mega Blossom: Kyaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Neo Miko Z la única que logra mantenerse de pie: urgh...como hiciste eso?!  
Caos Brick: de las Poderosas PPGZ solo queda la chica nueva...inesperado...

Neo Miko Z:...

Miko despliega un aura dorada enorme que cubre a sus compañeras caídas y el área que a sido devastada, en respuesta el enemigo expulsa una energía Maligna colosal de su cuerpo mientras su Gema emite un siniestro Resplandor Oscuro como la misma noche y tan brillante como las estrellas, la chica se percata de ello y piensa lo peor.

Caos Brick: de verdad creyeron que seria tan fácil? aunque unan sus poderes nunca podrán vencerme...  
Mega Blossom tratándose de levantar:...eres mas increíble de lo que pensé...como lo lograste?

Caos Brick levanta su brazo izquierdo mostrando el Brazalete que brilla intensamente: jujuju...

Neo Miko Z: acaso ese resplandor...es un Rayo Z Negro?!  
Caos Brick: nada mal niña, estas en lo correcto...estas viendo al Ultimo y mas Poderoso de los Siete Resplandores Oscuros en mi poder!  
Neo Miko Z molesta: N...Niña?! pero si soy mas grande que tu!  
Mega Blossom:...no debería quedar ningun Rayo Z Negro...  
Caos Brick: piensan que una Maldad tan grande se puede eliminar? esta siempre estara ahi esperando resurgir...  
Force Buttercup tirada en el suelo: aun asi...como conseguiste eso?...si recuerdo los RRBZ no tenian Rayos Negros...  
Caos Brick rie: jujujuu

Rainwod Burbbles: esa Luz...siento que la eh visto antes...

De repente las imagenes del enfrentamiento contra Takaaki corrompido por los Rayos Negros se hacen presentes en ella, sintiendo un gran dolor en su pecho su exprecion se torna perturbada, Miyako logra ponerse de pie y respirando con dificultad mira al enemigo seriamente.

Rainwod Burbbles: de donde obtuviste eso?  
Caos Brick:...lo consegui acabando con su anterior portador...un chico bastante patetico...

Rainwod Burbbles: te referis a TAKA-CHAN?!  
Force Buttercup: ¡!  
Mega Blossom: no pudiste ser capaz...!  
Neo Miko Z lo mira seriemente:...  
Caos Brick: OH, entonces era un conocido tuyo? eso explica por que era tan miserable...  
Rainwod Burbbles no puede evitar llorar: T...TAKA-CHAN...!  
Caos Brick su mano destella: acaso quieres reunirte con El?

-ESFERA DEL CAOS-

Neo Miko Z: atras! RAFAGA CELESTIAL!

La Dorada se interpone entre el feroz ataque y la Azul, Varias Esferas de energia negativa se forman en un instante colisionando con el Resplandor Dorado que expulsa el cuerpo de Miko mientras ella extiende sus brazos para los lados con su cabello siendo elevado por su enorme poder, el impacto es tremendo provocando una explocion que se extiende por todo el Cielo cubriendolo.

Caos Brick rodeado por el humo: No hay duda de que eres la PPGZ mas fuerte, acaso tienes el Rayo Z Blanco mas Poderoso?  
Neo Miko Z elevandose lentamente: puede ser...para hacer funcionar permanentemente esta forma requeri de un poder mayor al de las demas...eso significa que soy tu opuesto!  
Caos Brick: crees que eso te hace la unica capaz de derrotarme?

Neo Miko Z: jujuju!

Ella parte volando en una estela Dorada hacia el Rojo que sonriendole se aleja velozmente sin dejar de mirarla los dos abandonan el campo de Batalla, la Verde se desespera al pensar que la Dorada tendra que enfrentar a un enemigo tan peligroso sola, por eso se pone de pie dificultosamente y se prepara para seguirla.

Force Buttecup: NEE-SAN!  
Pesadilla Bucht: alto ahi Inutil!  
Force Buttercup: !

Del Cielo un Rayo Verde se estrella contra el suelo destrozandolo generando un fuerte impacto que hace retroceder a la chica, de entre el polvo se levanta el RRBZ Verde con una expresion bastante seria, Kaoru se atemorriza al ver su inmensa aura Oscura emanando de El.

Pesadilla Bucht: ya tuve suficiente de uds...no solo son tan cobardes como para atacar a nuestro Lider de muchas y aprovecharse de que lleva a una persona consigo...si no que quieren continuar hasta destruirlo?! Miserables sean!  
Force Buttercup: no me hables de etica vulgar Asesino! los acabaremos como sea posible!  
Pesadilla Bucht choca sus puños entre si: entonces... yo mismo acabare con uds PPGZ...empezando contigo Verdesita...  
Force Buttercup hace lo mismo que El: como quieras! desde hace mucho que deseaba derrotarte!

Ambos cambian a pose de combate mientras las demas chicas acuden a ayudarla pero una Lanza Azul se estrella enfrente de ellas estallando fuertemente, ambas son arrojanadas hacia atras cayendo al suelo, al levantar la mirada observan como un Rayo Azul desciende impactando el terreno destrozandolo.

Terror Boomer: detengansen!  
Rainwod Burbbles: BOOMER?!  
Mega Blossom: acaso quieres luchar contra nosotras?!  
Rainwod Burbbles con una mirada triste: pero...Brick mato a Taka-Chan...  
Terror Boomer: lo se...y no pienso detenerlas...pero deben ayudar a las personas que aun estan con vida pero atrapadas entre los escombros...no olviden cual es su mision principal!

Mega Blossom: ¡!  
Rainwod Burbbles: B...Boomer...  
Terror Boomer sonrie: descuida Miyako...eh decidido que nunca mas te lastimare...por eso yo me encargare de Brick...ya que no puedo perdonarlo por lo que le hizo a Takaaki...  
Rainwod Burbbles sonrojada:...

La Azul seca sus lagrimas y le devuelve una bella sonrisa, junto a una Momoko que no comprende el ultimo dialogo entre ellos parte en ayuda de los sobrevivientes, el Azul desvia su triste mirada hacia la batalla que esta por comenzar entre los Verdes y luego hacia donde se a ido su Lider.

Terror Boomer: A esto hemos llegado? matarnos entre si solo por el odio y la ambicion?

El Verde carga su puño de energia Maligna lanzandose contra su enemiga que salta para cargar sus armas de energia Sagrada, ambos se dirigen hacia el otro envueltos en poder puro gritando, sus ojos destellan dejando ver la furia que tienen entre si.

Pesadilla Bucht: PUÑO DEL DOLOR!  
Force Buttercup: ATAQUE FINAL!

Sus ataque colisionas entre partiendo el terreno en dos generando una gran onda de impacto que pulveriza varios escombros, los dos se mantienen en sus posiciones sin intencion de retroceder, al final se produce una fuerte explocion entre ellos lanzandolos lejos.

Force Buttercup deteniendose: ngh! maldito!  
Pesadilla Bucht usando su mano para detener su retroceso: hum...cabeza dura!

-UN TRUENO RUGE SOBRE ELLOS-

Muy lejos de la Ciudad En el silencioso y oscuro Palacio Carmesi Kuriko estaba sentada en su habitacion observando a traves del balcon en espera del regreso del Rojo rodeada por el sonido de los truenos y la lluvia cayendo, molesta por esta situacion suspira algo sonrojada, mira por un momento su cuarto que aunque hermoso es bastante tetrico.

Kuriko: no puedo creer que tenga que esperarlo...ni siquiera puedo escapar!

Los caminos hacia el Palacio fueron destruidos por el Rojo cuando tomo posecion del lugar dejando la unica via de escape el bajar por unos acantilados hasta un bosque bastante extenso, conociendo sus limitaciones ella prefirió la vida de prisionera que una muerte súbita, suspira y recuerda cuando el RRBZ se fue.

Kuriko: (estaba bastante molesto...daba mucho miedo...crei que iba a matarme o destruir toda la montaña...visto como dejo un Crater tan grande en la Ciudad estoy segura que podria hacerlo...)...

-SUSPIRO-

Kuriko: espero que regrese pronto...estoy muy sola...

-FIN DEL CAPITULO TRECE-

Lamento la demora pero como no estaba seguro de como continuar me retrace, igual la Batalla continua entre los RRBZ y laz PPGZ, como terminara esto?  
La proxima no me voy a demorar tanto! lo juro!


	17. Chapter 14: RESPLANDOR DORADO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO CATORCE: RESPLANDOR DORADO

En la epoca donde la Ciudad aun era un lugar Hermoso ( unas semanas antes del Gran Impacto) caminando en las orillas de un Gran Lago de preciosas aguas y paisajes Miko va junto a su hermana menor siendo seguidas de lejos por un grupo grande y armado de Guardaespaldas, ellas contemplan el lugar mientras disfrutan de su tiempo juntas, la Hermana mayor le sonrie a la menor preguntandole algo que la incomoda.

Himeko: eh? me preguntas que quiero para mi cumpleaños?  
Miko: asi es! quiero saber que es lo que mas quiere mi pequeña hermanita!  
Himeko: pues...es algo complicado...  
Miko: no hay nada que el dinero no pueda conseguir! esas son las sabias palabras de vuestro padre!  
Himeko se intristese: lo se...pero esto es imposible aun con nuestro Dinero...  
Miko sorprendida: N...No puede ser! que es eso tan valioso e inalcansable?...

La menor se detiene repentinamente mientras admira las aguas cristalinas del Lago, Miko la observa algo preocupada al notar la tristeza que reflejan sus ojos, una suave brisa se siente cuando Himeko se le acerca silenciosamente.

Himeko le toma de la mano: el mayor regalo para mi... seria que mi hermana mayor siempre estuviera a mi lado y jamas se fuera...  
Miko un poco sonrojada: H...Himeko...

Himeko le sonrie dulcemente mientras llora provocando que Miko tambien llore, por su mente pasa un fuerte pensamiento a la ves que la abraza con mucha fuerza.

"si eso es lo que mi preciada hermana mas quiere...entonces lo tendra! este sera mi ultimo viaje al exterior y volvere para el dia de su cumpleaños...la sorprendere diciendole:  
Nee-San a vuelto Himeko-Chan! y nunca mas te dejara sola de nuevo...no importa que digan nuestros padres o quien sea...estaremos juntas por siempre!"

Despues de un tiempo En el Dia de su Cumpleaños cuando Miko Volvia en su Avion personal un gran Destello Escarlata se formo en el Centro de la Ciudad extendiendose rapidamente, un fuerte sonido grave acompa ado de una violenta rafaga de viento se presentaron derrivando la nave que caia, ella observaba como una Explocion sin comparacion extinguia todo a su paso dejando solo Tinieblas y Caos.

-VARIAS HORAS PASARON-

Al recobrar la conciencia Miko gravemente lastimada sale del Avion estrellado en una calle, se tambalea por su lamentable condicion pero aun asi logra resistir, mira con asombro como la Ciudad a quedado en ruinas.

Miko: ngh... que sucedio? acaso una Bomba Nuclear estallo?!  
Ciudadano herido cerca de ella: fueron los RRBZ...

Miko nota a la persona que esta tirada cerca de ella con un profundo corte en su pecho, trata de ayudarla pero es demasiado tarde ya que a perdido mucha sangre, con sus ultimas fuerzas le cuenta acerca de la Feroz Batalla de las PPGZ contra los RRBZ y como ellas fueron derrotadas, sin creerlo se entera ademas de que los RRBZ son los causantes de esta Calamidad.

El Ciudadano muere en sus brazos:...  
Miko lo mira seriamente:...descansa en paz...

-SONIDO DE LAS AMBULANCIAS, SE SIENTEN FUERTES TEMBLORES-

Miko: esperen un momento... HIMEKO!

Ella sale corriendo con dirreccion a su Hogar con la esperanza de que siga intacto ya que recordaba que su padre gasto mucho dinero en hacer los edificios de una material muy resistente por si acaso, despues de varios kilometros y horas soportando la fuerte lluvia llega hasta las Ruinas de su Mansion y alrededores, todo a sido consumido por las llamas.

Miko cae de rodillas y golpea con sus manos el suelo:...HIMEKO! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Sus lagrimas se confunde con la lluvia mientras un Relampago ilumina las Ruinas de la Mansion Shirogane, ella grita con todas sus fuerzas hacia el Cielo, aun asi continua llorando por un largo rato.  
Con ese recuerdo en su mente la Dorada aumenta aun mas su velocidad acercandose al enemigo que le a arrebatado a su preciada hermana menor, sin quererlo derrama algunas lagrimas que el mismo viento se encarga de limpiar, pese a todo aun mantiene una dulce sonrisa.

Neo Miko Z: (el color de esta transformacion...es por ti hermana...siempre amaste el Dorado!) GYAAAAAA!  
¡RAFAGA CELESTIAL!

Un centenar de destellos dorados son disparados contra el enemigo que aun lejos es alcanzado por ellos, sonrie maleficamente antes de que una explocion enorme lo consuma, MIko se detiene al ver como un Resplandor Oscuro se propaga por el Cielo desde el interior del humo.

Caos Brick: jujujuju!  
Neo Miko Z: ¡!

Una lberacion colosal de energia Negativa repela a Miko derribandola y haciendo rugir al Cielo tormentoso llenandolo de relampagos negros, ella reacciona a tiempo impidiendo estrellarse contra las ruinas de la ciudad, al levantar su mirada observa al enemigo que a sido protegido por una esfera de oscuridad que lo rodea.

Caos Brick: jujuju, no entiendes que nada puede detenerme, mujer necia?! solo lograras que te destruya mas rapido!  
Neo Miko Z lo mira con desprecio : por que tenias que quitarmela?...ella solo era un niña aun con mucho por que vivir!  
Caos Brick:...no entiendo de que me hablas...

Neo Miko Z: Maldito!

La chica recupera el aliento mientras que el Rojo solo la mira con indiferencia, desvia su mirada un momento para ver como esta Bell que aun sigue inconciente pero que no posee ningun razguño, vuelve a mirar a la Dorada que tiene unos ojos profundos llenos de rencor y tristeza.

Neo Miko Z: ...hablo de mi Hermana menor... Himeko!...ella perecio gracias a tu Gran Explocion que redujo a Nueva-Tokio a escombros!

Caos Brick sonrie: este mundo se dirige hacia su inevitable destruccion, las vidas que perescan en ese transcurso son insignificantes...  
Neo Miko Z: solo por eso...es que tienes el derecho de eliminar a quien sea?!  
Caos Brick: jujuju, no es por eso...la razon es por que soy Poderoso!  
Neo Miko Z: ¡!  
Caos Brick: como se a mostrado en su historia pateticos mortales, el que tiene poder siempre daña al mas debil sea voluntariamente o un efecto colateral...  
Neo Miko Z: dices que lo que paso con ella...fue un daño colateral...?  
Caos Brick: jujuju, lamenablemente...o crees que me interesaria en acabar con un insecto?

La Dorada desata su furia lanzandose contra el joven cargando sus manos de energia positiva pero el RRBZ dispara instantaneamente una colosal rafaga de energia negativa impactandola.

Caos Brick: ¡RAFAGA DEL CAOS!  
Neo Miko Z: argh!

Ella es lanzada contra un enorme rascacielos que colapsa por el fuerte impacto, se estrella contra varios escombros quedando finalmente tirada en el suelo, aunque trata de levantarse a sufrido mucho daño.

Neo Miko Z: ngh...olvide que poseia ese ataque...debo ser mas cuidadosa!  
Caos Brick su mano se ilumina mientras la levanta hasta la altura de su rostro: no crees que es un poder bastante util?... aun asi poseeo otro mas letal...

¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Neo Miko Z: ¡...!

Un fuerte destello carmesi se produjo antes de que varias explociones arrasaran con todo ese sector, ella antes de ser impactada libero un aura dorada desde el interior de su propio cuerpo, despues de un largo momento de destruccion de entre el humo y las cenizas una Rafaga de energia pura se manifiesta formando un pilar dorado.

Neo Miko Z: no perdere contra ti! por la memoria de Himeko-Chan...vas a caer hoy mismo!

Caos Brick: sigues con eso? ya te dije que mi derrota es imposible...

El Rojo comienza a emanar un aura maligna conciderable estallando en un pilar oscuro que choca contra el otro provocando un temblor que afecta a la ciudad y sus alrededores generando tambien una fuerte presion que destruye varias estructuras, con la lluvia aun cayendo el Chico lansa otra oleada de su tecnica mortal.

Caos Brick: ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

El destello Escarlata origina varias esferas que chocan contra la chica pero para sorpresa del enemigo estas son purificadas por su aura Dorada extinguiendose antes de poder explotar, Miko sonrie mientras comienza a elevarse por encima del Rojo, levanta su mano donde una gran cantidad de energia positiva comienza a reunirse.

Neo Miko Z: ahora veras el segundo ataque especial de mi traje de batalla!  
Caos Brick con una mirada Maligna: jujuju, no importa que hagas...yo destruire todos tus insignificantes ataques!  
Neo Miko Z: ¡NEO ESFERA CELESTIAL!  
Caos Brick: ¡RAFAGA DEL CAOS!

Una esfera de tamaño superior se a formado siendo lanzada contra el Rojo que dispara su potente Rafaga que choca con gran furia provocando una onda de impacto lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacer levitar los escombros de toda la zona, rodeados por los pedazos de la Ciudad destruida luchan con gran esfuerzo hasta que la fuerza Dorada comienza a quebrar el ataque del RRBZ.

Caos Brick: IMPOSIBLE!  
Neo Miko Z: recibe el poder del Rayo Z Blanco mas poderoso!

Caos Brick:¡...!

El Rojo es golpeado por el ataque que explota dañandolo enormemente mientras protege a Bell con su propio cuerpo, se produce un gran Destello que alcanza a iluminar toda el Cielo tormentoso sobre la Ciudad, entre varias descargas doradas el temible lider de los RRBZ cae largando humo de varias partes.

Caos Brick: ngh...  
Bell aun inconciente: hum...  
Caos Brick desvia la mirada para verla: ¡!

Sigue descendiendo traspasando distintos edificios hasta estrellarse contra la superficie de un gran Lago hundiendose rapidamente mientras Miko se acerca velozmente, los ojos del Rojo se iluminan a la ves que desde el interior del lago una explocion de energia oscura se produce, rodeado por una densa aura Oscura el chico se eleva enfurecido por que Miko a herido a Bell quien sangra en su frente.

Caos Brick: pagaras por esto...hare que sufras una agonia indiscriptible!  
Neo Miko Z: ( es la mirada mas agresiva que a puesto hasta ahora...debo preparame para lo peor!)...  
Caos Brick levanta su mano la cual un Destello Escarlata aparece: (este lugar...es donde Bell y yo tuvimos nuestra Cita...que ironico que ahora este luchando para protegerla...)...  
Neo Miko Z sonrie: jujujuju!

Ella emana un aura pura mas poderosa que la anterior provocando que las aguas del lago resplandezcan de su mismo color el cual comienza a debilitar al enemigo, confiada, junta todo su poder y lo hace estallar generando una esfera dorada que la rodea, su poder se expande.

Neo Miko Z: esta es la energia sagrada de la Ultima Estrella de la Luz!  
Caos Brick: ¡RAFAGA DEL CAOS!

Lnaza su poderosa rafaga de energia negativa que superando a la anterior choca con mas fuerza contra la barrera haciendola retroceder, Miko se da cuenta de ello y pone mas esfuerzao en liberar mas energia abruptamente, la esfera dorada quiebra el ataque e impactar al Rojo que es repelido con brutalidad siendo envuelto en la luz sagrada.

Caos Brick: urgh!...Maldita PPGZ...  
Bell se retuerce de dolor: ngh...  
Caos Brick dirige nuevamente su mirada hacia ella: (no permitire que te hieran de nuevo...)  
ough!

De su cuerpo se libera una basta acumualcion de poder oscuro que repele al Dorado casi al instante creciendo tiñiendo las aguas de un negro profundo, con los relampagos rojos impactando la creciente esfera de las Tinieblas Miko es repelida con violencia, su poder a sido superado y cae estrellandose contra la orilla del lago.

Neo Miko Z: estaba tan cerca...nesecito subir un nivel mas de ataque! ARMA DUAL DE BATALLA VEN A MI!  
-ESPADAS DEL CIELO -

En medio de una gran liberacion de poder sagrado que atare unos Truenos Dorados que impactan las manos de la chica se forman Dos Espadas de gran Tama o hermosamente ornamentadas cuyo metal brilla intensamente reflejando los relampagos que surcan el cielo, Miko las recuesta sobre sus hombros pese a su considerable peso pero aun asi las mueve sin dificultad, el enemigo la mira fijamente.

Caos Brick: usaras dos armas de ese tama o y filo para matarme de un solo golpe? interezante!  
Neo Miko Z: lo has entendido bien...con ellas solo nesecito propinarte un unico ataque para derrotarte definitivamente!  
Caos Brick con una mirada asesina: eso no sucedera...ESFERA DEL CAOS!  
Neo Miko Z: Esto va por ti Himeko-Chan!

¡EXPLOCION SAGRADA!

El Rojo lanza miles de destellos escarlatas que forman las esferas Rojas del Caos a poca distancia del objetivo pero blandiendo sus dos armas una luz sin igual se hace presente extinguiendo todos los ataques, El Rojo no tiene tiempo para sorprenderse ya que al desvisar su mirada tiene a la Dorada atras empuñando sus armas contra El.

Caos Brick: ¡! (su velocidad aumento?!)  
Neo Miko Z: que tal?

Ella encesta un estocada que el chico dificultosamente esquiva siendo varios pelos suyos cortados se aleja rodeado por una energia Escarlata, Miko desaparece en un destello dorado, al darse cuenta el enemigo tiene a la dorada enfrente suyo.

Caos Brick: ! (increible...)  
Neo Miko Z: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Otra mortal estocada se lanza contra El pero falla de nuevo cuando el Rojo acelera en un segundo provocando el disgusto de la chica, con la distancia blande su mano de la que un destello Carmesi destella, una oleada de fuertes explociones se desencadena arrasando con todo lo que haya en el Cielo impactando a la chica que se cubre con sus armas sin detenerse.

-ESFERA DEL CAOS-

Neo Miko Z recibiendo todos los impactos con sus armas: como dije, solo nesecito de una sola estocada para acabarte!  
Caos Brick: que persistente eres, niña estupida!  
Neo Miko Z furiosa por su insulto: Es el momento de tu final!

¡NEO OUGI SAGRADO!

Una Gigantezca Rafaga de luz se manifiesta cortando al Cielo y al enemigo que no alcanza a defenderse, todo se ilumina hasta producirse una explocion masiva que hace temblar la zona de la alturas y de la tierra, decenas de Relampagos Dorados se forman sobre la decadente Ciudad rodeando a la joven que sonrie al ver que ejecuto un ataque perfecto.

Neo Miko Z: lo eh logrado...al fin te eh vengado Hermana!  
Caos Brick: JUJUJUJU...  
Neo Miko Z: ¡-!

Desde las alturas superiores un Relampago Carmesi destella dejando ver la figura del Rojo donde estaba antes de recibir el ataque rodeado por una Esfera Oscura de la cual relampagos negros la impactan, un profundo corte se a formado en su hombro derecho, agitado el chico con su unica mano libre toca la Cicatriz de su mejilla que a comenzando a sangrar mucho haciendo que el brillo escarlata de su mirada se intensifique.

Caos Brick furioso:...nada mal...estuvo demasiado cerca...

Neo Miko Z: sabes...donde estamos luchando es el ultimo lugar en que estuve con mi hermana...  
Caos Brick: ( este lago?...es el mismo donde tuve mi cita con Bell...)...jujuju, al parecer es el destino que a decidido que aqui uno de nosotros morira...ya que al igual que Tu luchas por vengar a tu hermana yo peleo para proteger a esta chica...  
Neo Miko Z: ya veo...debe ser tu persona mas valiosa como lo era mi hermana para mi...si es asi entonces veremos quien tiene el Laczo mas fuerte con ellas!

Ambos se miran fijamente con la lluvia golpeando la superficie del agua generando varias ondulaciones, en un destello Dorado Miko desaparece sin provocar ninguna reacciona en el lago, destellante se acerca hacia el enemigo que no puede verla.

Caos Brick:...  
Neo Miko Z: GYAAAAAAAAAA!

Un fuerte impacto se produce separando las aguas del algo e impactando la orilla lejana destrozandola por completo, entre las aguas que se han elevado ella observa que no hay rastros del enemigo, mira a su alrededor pero no lo encuentra.

Neo Miko Z: desaparecio?!  
Caos Brick: jujujuju...  
Neo Miko Z: !

Las Aguas del Lago se tiñen de color sangre ya que en las alturas el RRBZ esta juntando una aculacion de energia negativa colosal preparandose para lanzar su ataque definitivo, Miko recuerda la explocion que comvirtio la ciudad en Ruinas y comienza a emanar mas poder que antes, con un Sol Escarlata encima el Rojo sonrie mientras la Dorada acumula mucha energia en sus dos armas.

Caos Brick: preparate a sufrir el mismo poder que redujo a Cenizas a tu amada ciudad...  
Neo Miko Z:...por las personas que perecieron en ese dia...por mi familia...por mis queridas PPGZ es mi deber superar el ataque que dejo una herida tan profunda en nuestros corazones!  
Caos Brick la mira seriamente:...

La Gema del Brazalete del Rojo emana un intenso brillo negro semejante a la de una estrella debajo del Sol hecho por el Caos, fuertes descargas son liberadas de la gran esfera que tambien provoca la ruptura del suelo elevando sus pedazos hasta ella donde se vuelven cenizas, Bell abre un poco lo ojos justo para ver el hermoso y letal ataque del chico que la a protegido a costa de salir muy malherido.

Caos Brick: -GRAN ESFERA DEL CAOS-  
Neo Miko Z: -NEO OUGI SAGRADO-

Una Explocion de Luz se forma porveniente del Lago que es iluminado completamente formando un gran corte que se dirige hacia el Sol perforandolo en medio de una brusca colision que ilumina al cielo, la ciudad, las monta a y mas alla aun siendo visto en el Palacio de los RRBZ.

Kuriko: OH...que hermoso destello!...es como si el Sol estuviera descendiendo hacia la tierra, aunque es imposible y seria muy malo para nosotros de verdad que es precioso!

-LA LUZ SE INTENSIFICA-

Kuriko:...que sera esa luz Dorada que lo esta golpeando?...no se por que pero siento que algo muy malo va pasar...

En al Ciudad que se estremece por el fuerte impacto algunos sobrevivientes huyen aterrados lo mas lejos posible sin importarles sus heridas mientras otros se quedan observando el Hermoso espectaculo ignorando que esto podria ser lo ultimo que veran con vida, Momoko termina salvando a unos ni os de una casa en ruinas deteniendose para ver el cielo iluminado.

Mega Blossom: esta presion que siento en mi corazon...es el mismo que cuando Brick nos ataco con esa cosa que aniquilo la Ciudad antes!

Rainwod Burbbles: te encuentras bien?!  
Mega Blossom: ¡!

En ese instante llega la Azul bastante preocupada aterrizando cerca de ella, ambas se miran sin decir nada y observan juntas la gran colision sobre la ciudad, se siente un fuerte temblor mientras los Resplandores aumentan su intensidad.

Mega Blossom: estoy bien...pero eso me da un mal presentimiento!

Rainwod Bubbles: si eso es lo que creo...entonces Nueva-Tokio desaparecera completamente!  
Mega Blossom con una mirada seria: puede ser cierto...pero tambien nosotras al igual que los sobrevivientes seremos destruidas...

-LOS EDIFICIOS COMIENZAN A COLAPSAR POR LA PRESION-

Rainwod Burbbles: por que Brick la usaria de nuevo?...  
Mega Blossom: debe de ser por...NEE-SAN! ella esta peleando contra El ahora!  
Rainwod Burbbles preocupada: debemos ayudarla!  
Mega Blossom: (Brick...no mates a Nee-san!) ahora que todo la gente fue rescatada vamos!

Las dos parten hacia donde el Sol Maligno esta descendiendo lentamente mientras que en otra parte de la ciudad evadiendo los pedazos de los edificios que caen por la fuerza del impacto y los pedazos del suelo que se levantan por los temblores el RRBZ Verde continua luchando contra la PPGZ Verde dandose varios golpes y patadas bastante fuertes.

Force Buttercup: acaso no pensas detenerte?!  
Pesadilla Bucht: aunque esa cosa aniquile por completo al ciudad no me detendre hasta haber acabado contigo definitivamente!  
Force Buttercup: bien! yo pienso lo mismo acerca de ti!

En la zona de la colision los dos oponentes comienzan a ser afectados por sus propios ataques, La corona de Miko se triza cada ves mas mientras que la ropa del brazo del Rojo se despedaza por la presion, ambos escupen algo de sangre durante esta confrontacion de inmenso poder que continua.

Neo Miko Z: ngh!...H...HIMEKO!  
Caos Brick: urgh...Malnacida...rindete de una ves...solo prolongas lo inevitable!  
Neo Miko Z: jamas! protegere lo que queda de esta ciudad...ademas...mi familia esta alli!  
Caos Brick: tu familia?...no era que la habias perdido?  
Neo Miko Z: tengo a las PPGZ que son mi nueva familia...como su NEE-SAN... no dejare que las lastimes!  
Caos Brick: jujuju, debi imaginarlo...entonces...preparate a perder de nuevo a tu preciada familia!

El Brazalete del Rojo aumenta su Resplandor Oscuro al igual que el de sus ojos Carmesi provocando que el Sol Maligno supere finalmente a la espada dorada que lo apu ala, al acercarse cada ves mas los temblores aumentan su intensidad desquebrajando la tierra y elevando las aguas, Las espadas de Miko se comienzan a romper mientras que su corona se despedaza.  
El recuerdo de lo sucedido con Himeko en ese lugar se hace presente seguido del reencuentro con las PPGZ en el Ayuntamiento antes de que se produzca una explocion Escarlata que se expande arrasando con todo en segundos, en medio de este mar de Caos la Dorada grita agonicamente a la ves que su traje se rompe en distintas partes, Bell abre completamente los ojos al ver como las cenizas los rodean completamente.

Neo Miko Z: aghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Caos Brick: jujujuju!  
Bell sonrie dulcemente: (Luciernagas Rojas...danzan con el Sol del Caos que lo consume todo...dejando solo destruccion...que hermoso espectaculo!) jujuju...  
Caos Brick: estas despierta Bell?...que te parece el escenario que eh creado para ti?  
Bell un poco sonrojada: para mi?...  
Caos Brick con una mirada llena de odio y rencor:...por supuesto! ya que muy pronto el mundo estara lleno de nuestras Luciernagas Carmesi!  
Bell sonrie: si...no puedo esperar a verlo!

Rodeados por las Luciernagas Rojas la explocion debajo de ellos sigue creciendo hundiendose mas en la tierra tiñiendo incluso las grietas de un color Escarlata, iluminado por la luz de su propio ataque el Rojo sonrie con su chica que apoya sus manos sobre su pecho.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO CATORCE-

La Guerra entre las PPGZ y los RRBZ a llegado a otro punto culminante, sera este el fin definitivo de la ciudad? acaso todos pereceran ante la furia del Lider de los RRBZ? ya falta poco para que esta feroz contienda entre estos grupos llegue a su final...


	18. Chapter 15: ESPERANZA

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO QUINCE: ESPERANZA

El Sol Maligno esta a punto de llegar a su estado critico mientras el Rojo se regosija al escuchar como la PPGZ Dorada continua gritando de dolor por el ataque que sigue hiriendola, con su aura Oscura al maximo su Gema emite un Resplandor inmenso, Bell tambien sonrie al sentir las cientos de luciernagaz Rojas chocar contra ellos.

Caos Brick: HAHAHAHAHAHA! no estas feliz PPGZ? pronto te reuniras con tu querida hermana...y para que no te sientas sola en el viaje toda tu nueva Familia te acompañara!

Neo Miko Z: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Caos Brick: jujujuju! estalla de una ves mi perfecto "Sol de Aniquilacion"...extiende el Caos reduciendo a cenizas todo!  
Neo Miko Z: T...TU!...si pasa eso...no tienes a nadie que sea cercano a ti que pueda morir?!  
Caos Brick: ¡!

En ese instante su brazalete emite una extra a luz Roja que le recuerda el momento en su Palacio Carmesi antes de partir en busqueda de Bell donde Kuriko le sostenia del brazo sin decir nada pero con unos ojos llenos de preocupacion.

Kuriko: En serio tienes que salir?  
Caos Brick ignorandola: No tardare en volver...  
Kuriko: T...Ten cuidado...  
Caos Brick desvia su mirada hacia ella: Acaso...te preocupas por mi?...olvidaste lo que le hice a tu amigo?  
Kuriko se sonroja un poco: Jamas podria olvidar algo asi...pero...igual me preocupas!...aunque hayas hecho cosas tan malas y horribles...siento que no sos un tipo tan malo...  
Caos Brick: No me conoces completamente... soy Maldad Pura...  
Kuriko lo mira con tirsteza:...igual...volve pronto y ten mucho cuidado...  
Caos Brick mirandola pensativamente: Kuriko... (esos ojos...por que me molestan tanto? por que ella...puede desear mi bienestar...despues de todo el Daño que eh causado?)

-EL RESPLANDOR ESCARLATA SE INTENSIFICA-

Caos Brick con mirada seria pero bastante fria: (esa Niña...es muy rara...pero aun asi es vital para mis planes...ademas de que no puedo darme el lujo de perder mi Precioso Palacio que tanto me costo conseguir...)-

El Rojo lo piensa detenidamente y decide evitar la explocion que reduciria todo a nada haciendo que su ataque disminuya poco a poco su poder hasta desaparecer finalmente dejando el Lago completamente destruido al igual que sus alrededores que han quedado ireconocibles, Bell lo mira con inocencia sin comprender el por que de su accionar, el chico se queda en silencio por unos segundos mientras la tormenta se a detenido dejando un aire frio.

Caos Brick piensa y susurra:...(debi matarla cuando podia hacerlo)...Maldita Kuriko...  
Bell lo mira inocentemente: ?  
Caos Brick cierra los ojos: no es nada...vamonos

Bell sonrie:...si...!

Los dos parten dejando a Miko inconciente en medio de un gran crater donde algunas partes se derrumban por los temblores que aun afectan la zona, en la ciudad los Verdes se detienen al sentir y ver que el inmenso poder Maligno del Rojo se a extinguido.

Pesadilla Bucht: que paso?...por que Brick se detuvo?!  
Force Buttercup:es posible que mi Nee-San haya acabado con El...  
Pesadilla Bucht: no digas estupideces!

El Verde se lanza contra ella en un arrebato de furia intentando gopearla pero la Verde desaparece en un instante, un fuerte estallido se produce reduciendo una parte de la calle a escombros de donde Bucht se levanta, mira por todos lados hasta sentir a la Chica que esta por encima de El.

Pesadilla Bucht: Cobarde!  
Force Buttercup: sabes...desde nuestro ultimo encuentro eh ganado mucho mas poder, te voy a mostrar que ahora estamos en niveles totalmente diferentes!

Ella choca sus puños entre si cargandolos de energia Pura rodeando tambien su cuerpo de un aura verde intensa, el Verde emana una fuerte aura Maligna mientras girta juntando un inmenso poder en sus puños, al sentir un nuevo temblor ambos se lanzan contra el otro con todas sus fuerzas.

Force Buttercup: ¡ATAQUE FINAL!  
Pesadilla Bucht: ¡GOLPE DEL DOLOR!

Su Colision es bastante brutal iluminando toda esa zona y generando una fuerte presion que destroza los escombros, aunque sus ataques parecen esta igualados los Puños de Acero de Kaoru superan poco a poco a Bucht, sin poder entenderlo su poder es quebrado siendo golpeado con gran fuerza en su rostro.

Pesadilla Bucht: ngh! mi hermoso rostro!...como paso esto?!  
Force Buttercup con una mirada llena de furia: jujuju, no sabes cuanto eh esperado por esto!  
Pesadilla Bucht: ¡!

La chica aumenta el poder de su ataque lanzando al enemigo contra el suelo el cual estalla ropiendose en pedazos, de entre los escombros el Verde se levanta con gran furia liberando un gran poder que pulveriza los trozos del suelo que lo cubren, en un instante la Verde vuelve a impactarlo con otro fuerte golpe hundiendolo en la tierra produciendo un estallido que la abre en muchas partes.

Pesadilla Bucht: argh!  
Force Buttercup: jujuju!  
Pesadilla Bucht: nadie se burla de mi!

-GOLPE DEL DOLOR-

Una Rafaga de energia negativa se forma impactando a la chica que aunque trata de resistir no puede evitar ser lanzada contra varios escombros, se reincorpora para luego ser impactada por el chico en su rostro, la PPGZ es golpeada salvajemente varias veces incrustandola en la gruesa pared de un edifico medio destruido.

Force Buttercup: ngh!  
Pesadilla Bucht con una mirada asesina: jajajajaja! PATADA DEL DOLOR!  
Force Buttercup: ¡!

La potente patada destroza el muro generando una fuerte onda de impacto que estremece al edifcio que luego cae en pedazos lanzando lejos a la chica, en el aire ella logra recuperarse escupiendo algo de sangre.

Force Buttercup:...  
Pesadilla Bucht la mira con superioridad: que tal?...aun crees que puedes vencerme?  
Force Buttercup sonrie: eres fuerte...mas de lo que pense...pero ya se como derrotarte!  
Pesadilla Bucht: que dices?...por que uds no pueden entender que los dias en que perdiamos quedaron atras! ahora somos los mas fuertes sobre la tierra!  
Force Buttercup con gesto provocador: un "Barbaro" como tu no sabe lo que es la fuerza!

El Verde se indigan con su comentario emanando un aura oscura bastante agresiva que eleva varios escombros a su alrededor ante la chica que sonriente se prepara para atacarlo.

Pesadilla Bucht: MISERABLE PPGZ!

Force Buttercup:...  
Pesadilla Bucht: GOLPE DEL DOLOR!  
Force Buttercup: GYAAAAAAAA!

Los dos puños chocan liberando un gran poder que los hunde a los dos en medio de un crater que sigue creciendo mientras dura su ataque, se miran con furia y determinacion, finalmente la chica supera al joven impactandolo en el estomago. El Verde escupe sangre siendo levantando en el aire por el brazo de la chica , ella grita a la ves que lo impacta con su otro puño en el rostro, enfurecida lo golpea varias veces lanzandolo contra un edificio que colapsa por la fuerza del impacto cayendo sobre El.

Force Buttercup: ahora!

La Verde extiende sus brazos a costado para luego contraerlos a su cintura posando para dar un golpe doble, un fuerte estallido de luz la rodea agrietando el suelo a lave sque sus dos Puños de Acero se iluminan, de los escombros surge el enemigo cuyos ojos resplandecen de una ira incontrolable mientras con sus pensamientos controlados Kaoru permanece en esa posicion formandose a su alrededor una zona llena de pilares de piedra que se extiende hasta el cielo.

Pesadilla Bucht: donde estoy? cuando fue que...  
Force Buttercup: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Pesadilla Bucht: ¿?

Una fuerte presion en liberada del cuerpo de la chica haciendo temblar el nuevo escenario casi colapsando los pilares, sintiendo el peligro cerca el Verde junta todo su poder en su pu o para encestar su ataque definitivo, rodeado por un aura oscura el chico impacta el suelo.

Pesadilla Bucht: no importa que lugar sea este lo voy a destruir junto contigo!  
¡IMPACTO FINAL!

Force Buttercup: ¡TEMPESTAR DEL JUICIO!  
Pesadilla Bucht: !¿?!

Ella encesta dos golpes consecutivos en el cual sus armas resplandecen generando una gran explocion de energia que destroza los pilares en el momento de que una intensa luz impacta al RRBZ en el pecho, una gran Destello Verde arrasa con todo ese sector puilveriznado los edificios en segundos.

Pesadilla Bucht: OURGH!...ES IMPOSIBLE! N...NO PUEDO PERDER!  
Force Buttercup: esta es la verdadera fuerza Bucht! es el poder que erradica a todo lo malo de este mundo protegiendo al indefenso!  
Pesadilla Bucht: NO ACEPTO ESA FUERZA DE LA QUE HABLAS !

Un Destello Negro se manifiesta desde el interior de su brazalete dandole mas fuerza al joven que casi esta abatido mientras continua el ataque de la Verde, con relampagos Verdes en el cielo se esta formando una acumulacion de energia maligna sobre ellos.

Pesadilla Bucht sus ojos destellan: desciende PILAR DE LA DESTRUCCION!  
Force Buttercup: ¡¿?!

Una Rafaga colosal cae del Cielo impactando a la chica atrapandola en una explocion enorme que se expande, la PPGZ es seriamente herida mientras el ataque del enemigo continua, la batalla se vuelve de resistencia ya que ambos estan recibiendo daño continuo de parte del otro hasta que uno finalmente ceda.

Pesadilla Bucht: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Force Buttercup: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El Pilar sigue creciendo conectando el Cielo Oscuro con la castigada Tierra mientras la Rafaga se hace mas grande destruyendo aun mas edificios, los dos ataques llegan a un punto critico estallando, dos grandes explociones se forman colapsando por completo la zona que se derrumba enterrando todo en ella.  
De entre el fuego, el humo y los temblores la Verde se recupera antes de ser aplastada por unos escombros de gran tama o sobrevolando la zona hasta visualizar al chico que la mira fijamente de muy lejos.

Force Buttercup: no permitire que te libres de esta!

¡ULTIMO ATAQUE!

La Verde desciende rodeada por una energia blanca enorme a gran velocidad, el RRBZ algo cansado se prepara para contratacar alzando su mano ahacia el Cielo respirando con dificultad, antes del fuerte impacto la Gema negra del chico destella.

Pesadilla Bucht: desciende nuevamente PILAR DE LA DESTRUCCION!  
Force Buttercup: ¡!

Como dicho de entre las nubes donde surcan los relampagos negros una fuerte acumulacion de energia negativa se forma rapidamente dejandose caer en forma de una Espada Oscura chocando contra el suelo adelante del RRBZ interceptando el poderoso golpe de los Puños de Acero de la PPGZ. Entre ellos se forma otra gran explocion que los envuelve haciendo temblar la zona y alrededores durate un instante, la chica sale de entre el humo volando bastante aturdida, el Verde emerge adelante de ella encestandole sin vacilar un fuerte golpe haciendola caer sobre unas ruinas que se destruyen.

Force Buttercup: urgh...este tipo no sabe cuando rendirse?!  
Pesadilla Bucht: aun no termino contigo!  
Force Buttercup: ¡!

El Verde deciende lanzando un patada contra ella que logra esquivar al ultimo momento produciendose un fuerte impacto que hunde el terreno, Kaoru toma distancia y se le acerca encestandole un golpe que es bloqueado con dificultad siendo el chico lanzado contra varios edificios traspasandolos, la PPGZ reune energia para dar un ataque devastador.

Pesadilla Bucht: Como te atreves niña inutil?!  
Force Buttercup: ¡GRAN DISPARO DE PLASMA!  
Pesadilla Bucht: !

Una Rafaga Verde impacta al enemigo da andolo severamente estallando con El reduciendo a escombros todo un edifico desde adentro hacia afuera, rodeado por el fuego Bucht se levanta debilmente jadeando un poco, levanta su mano hacia el Cielo con una mirada llena de ira siendo su cuerpo rodeado por un aura Oscura que crece rapidamente.

Pesadilla Bucht: que caigan los PILARES DE LA DESTRUCCION!

Del Cielo varios Pilares de Oscuridad caen impactando una basta parte de la Ciudad destruyendo todo los sectores donde se expande con velocidad, la chica vuela tratando de esquivarlos pese a los poderosos impactos que arrasan con grandes areas pero es alcanzada por uno que la aplasta, gritando es consumida por la oscuridad.

Force Buttercup: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Pesadilla Bucht: jujuju, que tal Verdecita? mi nuevo poder no es increiblemente Mortal?!

Force Buttercup: urgh...Miserable...

Kaoru cae sin fuerzas largando descargas de su cuerpo sobre el crater que se a formado del ataque del enemigo, trata de levantarse pero el da o es demasiado, Bucht se le acerca sonriendo ya que pude sentir el sabor de la victoria.

Pesadilla Bucht tambaleandose un poco:...diste mas pelea de lo que pense que darias pero igual fue inutil...jujujuju!  
Force Buttercup: n-no! aun no eh terminado!  
Pesadilla Bucht: deja de ser tan cabeza dura! no ves que te eh superado finalmente?! ahora solo queda darte el golpe de gracia...

El Verde levanta su brazo hacia el Cielo donde se forma una nueva acumulacion de energia maligna reaccionando al brillo negro de su brazalete, pese a todo la mirada de la Chica no a perdido su ferviente deseo de luchar llamando la atencion del enemigo, Bucht se molesta al ver esto.

Pesadilla Bucht: desaparece! PILAR DE LA DESTRUC...

-UN DESTELLO VERDE EMANA DE SU GEMA PARALIZANDOLO-

Pesadilla Bucht: pero que?...que es esta sensacion?!  
Force Buttercup: ¿?

-LA LUZ SE INTENSIFICA-

Pesadilla Bucht: ngh!...( no me digas que...no puedo matarla?!...pero por que?!)

En ese momento vienen en su mente las imagenes de la batalla que a tenido con ella resaltando la mirada decidida y llena de valor de Kaoru, entonces Bucht se queda pensando en ello con su ataque en espera para descender, despues de unos segundos cierra su amno eliminado la energia que estaba reuniendo.

Force Buttercup: que te pasa? acaso no ibas a eliminarme?  
Pesadilla Bucht mirandola fijamente:...  
Force Buttercup: respondeme!

Ella se lavanta lanzandole un golpe que El esquiva sin dificultad, ya agotada ella cae perdiendo su transformacion, con su traje desintegrandose su ropa casual aparece con algunas ruturas y con la chica con su cabello clasico con puntas, Bucht la atrapa con su brazo.

Kaoru sorpendida: ¡¿?!  
Pesadilla Bucht: jeh... aunque vayas a morir seguiras luchando...admirable...  
Kaoru: admirable?  
Pesadilla Bucht: estaba pensando en eso que dijiste...que la fuerza es para proteger a alguien que lo nesecite...y tu lo nesecitas...  
Kaoru: c...como?!

El Chico la levanta en sus brazos cargandola como a una doncella cansada, Kaoru se sonroja y se averguenza por esta escena mirando con furia a Bucht que sonrie, el Verde la mira con unos ojos llenos de calma sorprendiendola.

Pesadilla Bucht: te llamas Kaoru, no?  
Kaoru sonrojada: que te importa como me llamo? bajame!  
Pesadilla Bucht con una mirada seria: ...eres tan idiota que algun dia desafiaras a un oponente que te matara ...por eso desde ahora te cuidare...yo luchare para protegerte!  
Kaoru: EEEEEEEEEHHHHHHHHHHHH?!

Desde lejos el Azul observa la escena riendose un poco ya que al parecer es posible que la guerra entre los RRBZ y las PPGZ pueda terminar en paz.

-FIN DEL CAPITULO QUINCE-

Algo de esperanza se esta mostrando aun entre tanto caos y oscuridad, sera que Bucht cumplira con lo que a dicho?


	19. Chapter 16: ADVENIMIENTO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO DIECISEIS: ADVENIMIENTO

Una Rafaga Escarlata surca los Cielos Oscuros velozmente sobrevolando un basto bosquet petrificado con dirreccion a la Montaña que los Ciudadanos de la desaparecida Nueva-Tokio adoraban como Sagrada, la chica de hermoso cabello blanco sigue sin poder transformarse con su Gema Negra que no deja de emitir el resplandor rojo que le causa sufrimiento, resistiendo Bell no quiere demostrarse debil ante el chico que es tan importante para ella.

Bell: (urgh...por que esto continua?...a que se debe tanto dolor en mi cuerpo?!)...  
Caos Brick: Bell...aun no estas bien, verdad?  
Bell: yo...eh estado mejor...pero puedo resistirlo!  
Caos Brick: no dudo de ello...pero no podras defenderte en ese estado...  
Bell: hum...no se que hacer...

El Rojo nota su mirada triste, ella lo agarra con mas fuerza apoyando su cabeza en sobre su hombro, con sus labios cerca de su oreja derecha ella le susurra mientras a lo lejos se puede ver el Enorme Palacio Carmesi.

Bell: debo completar mi mision...ya que fui creada para ello...si no lo logro...que significado a tenido toda mi vida?  
Caos Brick:...entiendo...

Los dos descienden hasta la puerta principal donde se puede ver la magnificiencia del Palacio que cautiva a Bell haciendola olvidar por unos instante su dolor aun en los brazos del Rojo, ella nota los rastros de sangre por el suelo, los pilares y el camino que lleva hasta el Templo, cuando se disponen a avanzar el Cristal de Bell destella iluminando el lugar con un resplandor rojo.

Bell: ngh!...este sufrimiento es cada ves mayor...!

-DEL INTERIOR DEL CRISTAL COMIENZAN A SALIR RELAMPAGOS NEGROS-

Bell:Kyaaaaaaaaaaaa!  
Caos Brick: Bell!

Una descarga descomunal se forma estremeciendo al Palacio e iluminado toda la monta a de una intenso color Escarlata dejando la entrada completamente destruida, el chico se levanta con dificultad habiendo recibido daño busca a Bell con su mirada, la chica esta encima del Rojo suspendida en el aire rodeada por un aura maligna con un semblante serio exclama.

-DEVASTATION BELL-

Una fuerte explocion de energia se forma repeliendo al Rojo que con esfuerzo evita ser derribado aunque varios arboles y pilares colapsan, ella desciende lentamente con un cielo que se llena de relampagos.

Devastation Bell: al fin pude transformarme...pero...aun siento mucho dolor!

En el momento que grita su cuerpo libera una poderosa presion que destruye todo lo cercano hundiendola en un crater que sigue creciendo, se forma una esfera a su alrededor que se expande pulverizando todo a su paso, el Rojo no se mueve recibiendo el impacto mientras se protege con su aura Oscura.

Caos Brick con una mirada seria: calmate Bell! asi no solucionaras nada!  
Devastation Bell: entonces...como hago para liberarme de esta agonia?!  
Caos Brick: no te preocupes, yo te liberare!  
Devastation Bell se sujeta la cabeza:...KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La esfera se vuelve inestable estallando con ella adentro, la explocion es tan grande como el Palacio mismo provocando derrumbes en las zonas montañosas, de entre las descargas de energia negativa el Rojo emerge con ella cargandola sobre sus brazos.

Caos Brick agitado:...no te dejare sola en esto...  
Bell:...disculpame...te eh lastimado aun mas de lo que ya estabas...  
Caos Brick: no importa Bell...solo me intereza que estes bien...  
Bell se sonroja: Brick-Kum...

Ruborizada y apenada extiende su mano timidamente tocando la cicatriz del Rojo que sigue sangrando, su Gema junto a la del chico reacionan liberando una luz intensa que los envuelve elevando algunos escombros, del Cristal de Bell son liberados tres Estrellas Malignas que se disparan hacia el Cielo.

Caos Brick:( son Rayos Z Negros?)  
Devastation Bell: hum...

La Joya en el Cuello de Bell se ilumina de un resplandor Blanco muy intenso, del cielo las Rafagas Malignas que se escaparon regresan estrellandose contra la Gema Negra violentamente, el aura escarlata que emana el cuerpo de ella se hace mas grande.

Caos Brick:...

El chico comienza a caminar llevando a la casi inconciente Muchacha hasta la gran puerta del Palacio donde la pequeña Sacerdotiza lo espera bastante intranquila, ella se le acerca corriendo al distinguir el vapor que sale de las heridas del cuerpo del chico.

Kuriko: que paso? por que estas tan lastimado?

Caos Brick:...estabas preocupada por mi?  
Kuriko sonrojada: C...Claro que no! es que pense que habias estado en alguna pelea o algo asi!  
Caos Brick:...  
Devastation Bell: ¡...!  
Kuriko: quien es ella? acaso esta lastimada?

El Rojo la Ignora entrando en el Palacio sin mirarla provocando que Kuriko se enfuresca, ella lo toma del brazo y lo mira con seriedad, el chico desvia la mirada para verla.

Kuriko: no sabes lo angustiada que estaba por ti?!  
Caos Brick: no nesecito de tu preocupacion...  
Kuriko: aun asi...de verdad que estaba preocupada...temi que no regresaras...  
Caos Brick: ¡!

La chica desvia la mirada derramando algunas lagrimas que el Rojo no alcanza a comprender, un relampago traspasa el paisaje detras del Palacio tapando el llanto de Kuriko, el chico cierra los ojos.

Caos Brick:..se llama Bell...  
Kuriko: ¡!  
Caos Brick: no esta herida seriamente pero si no la ayudo pronto podria morir...

Kuriko secandose las lagrimas: entonces...es tu novia...?  
Caos Brick: N...NOVIA?!...  
Kuriko sonrie: si, es que...en tus ojos se ve que de verdad estas preocupado por ella...es algo que no eh visto en ti desde que te conoci...

-EL CHICO SE LE QUEDA MIRANDO POR UN INSTANTE-

Caos Brick:...sigueme...creo que puedes ser util...  
Kuriko: esta bien!

Los dos avanzan cruzando una enorme puerta interna que los lleva por un pasillo bastante largo que cada ves es mas oscuro y frio, Kuriko se asusta agarrandole el brazo a Brick que solo la mira por un segundo sin decirle nada, llegan a lo mas profundo donde una puerta con esculturas de Demonio y Dragones aparece.

Kuriko asustada y sorpendida: (por que...algo asi estaria en un Templo Sagrado?)

Caos Brick:...  
Devastation Bell: argh...  
Caos Brick: resiste...ya hemos llegado...

Con su Aura Oscura un Resplador en su Cristal Negro se forma impactando las puertas que se abren bruscamente dejando ver un Salon con estatuas de guerreros con armaduras de Samurai negras rodenado un circulo con extra os simbolos de gran tama o, enfrente del circulo en el centro del cuarto se distigue una especie de Trono Negro con cristales Violetas inscrustados en el, Brick camina hasta el centro del circulo donde recuesta a la chica.

Caos Brick tomandole de la mano: pase lo que pase...confia en mi Bell...  
Devastation Bell:...Brick-Kum...  
Kuriko mirando de lejos:...  
Caos Brick: Kuriko, quiero que estes al lado de ella, cuida que no le pase nada...  
Kuriko: si!

La Sacerdotiza se acerca recostando la cabeza de Bell sobre sus piernas rodeandole el cuello con sus brazos mientras el Rojo levanta su brazo en el cual tiene su Brazalete, con una mirada seria El toca su muñeca haciendo que la Gema Brille, este resplandor Oscuro hace girar el circulo de piedra alrededor de ellos.

-LOS SIMBOLOS DESCONOCIDOS COMIENZAN A BRILLAR-

Devastaion Bell: (esos simbolos...son parecidos a los que estan en mi mundo) ...

Caos Brick: Gran poder del Caos que Fluye en mi cuerpo y aliementa mi espiritud...absorved las Siete Estrellas Malignas!  
Kuriko: ?!  
Devastation Bell: espera!

Del circulo unas descargas se forman impactando al Brazalete del Rojo aumentando su Resplandor conciderablemente haciendo reaccionar la gema de Bell que destella fuertemente, Seis Rafagas Oscuras son despedidas del collar de la chica que deambulan por el lugar sin rumbo. Los Ojos del Rojo emanan un aura siniestra que libera el Resplandor de la ulitma Estrella Negra de su Cristal, las Seis Rayos Z Negros finalmente son atraidos fucionandose con la ultima estrella en medio de una colosal liberacion de poder maligno.

Caos Brick: OURGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

El Palacio comienza a temblar al igual que la montaña, de todo la Zona comienzan a salir distintos pilares de oscuridad del suelo que se elevan hasta el cielo, del Templo Sagrado un Pilar mayor de poder Oscuro se hace presente destruyendo algunas de sus partes.

-OUROBOROS BRICK-

Kuriko: que te sucedio?!  
Devastation Bell: imposible...nunca antes alguien habia sido Portador de los Siete Rayos Negros...

Rodeado por un poder maligno superior a de cualquier otro el Brazalete del Chico cambia de forma, los cabellos del Rojo se vuelven blancos, sus ojos se tonan de un profundo color Violeta, sus heridas son curadas ,su cuerpo es cubierto por una armadura Samurai Antigua Negra Brillante con un adorno en la espalda con forma de un circulo siniestro con varias puntas filosas , con una sonrisa aparece en su frente Circulo Alquimico de elaborado diseño, una Gran Guadaña se forma en su mano izquierda partiendo el suelo, con un Craneo de donde sale el filo hecho de un metal sin brillo, una aura maligna se forma sobre El permanentemente .

Devastation Bell: (una segunda transformacion?...significa que se a fusionado completamente con las Estrellas Malignas?!)  
Ouroboros Brick desvia su mirada hacia ella:...  
Devastation Bell preocupada: Brick-kum?  
Ouroboros Brick sonrie: jujuju...parece ser que eh dominado los siete Rayos Negros...tengo control total sobre esta nueva forma...

Bell respira aliviada mientras Kuriko no deja de mirarlo asombrada y ruborizada, las armaduras de los Samurais comienzan a moverse emanando una fuerte aura oscura destrozabdose sus rostros dejando ver sus craneos con comillos, se acercan al Nuevo RRBZ y se arrodillan ante El.

Samurais Oscuros: lo saludamos despues de tanto tiempo...Gran Emperador de la Oscuridad!  
Ouroboros Brick: OH...Emperador?...suena bastante bien...ahora que poseo mas poder nada se interpondra con mi Destino, hahahahahaha!

Kuriko sonrojada: Destino?

Devastation Bell sonrie dulcemente: jujuju!

Con la Risa del nuevo Emperador un poder Maligno toma posecion del Palacio separandolo del suelo junto a gran parte de la Montaña elevandose rodeados por centenares de relampagos negros.


	20. Chapter Especial 3: THE DARK LEGION 1

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO ESPECIAL TRES: THE DARK LEGION 1

En la Fortaleza principal del Mundo de las Tinieblas el Hechizero Negro que envio a Bell a su mision se mueve por un largo pasillo con esculturas de serpientes aladas de ojos rojos, se detiene ante una puerta de enorme tama o que abre entrando a un salon similar al del Palacio Carmesi.

Hechizero Oscuro: me a llamado mi Principe?

Sentado en el Trono al frente de un circulo de piedra rodeado por estatuas de caballeros medievales oscuros esta un chico de 14 a os de cabello plateado largo con una piara negra que tiene una Gema Violeta en medio, con ojos sin brillo del mismo color que su pelo portando una armadura parecida a la de sus caballeros pero mas compleja y con un adorno en la espalda que se asemeja al del Ouroboros.

Tyrant Blaine: jujuju, asi que...finalmente a aparecido un Enemigo lo suficientemente digno como para ser el Rey del Mundo Inferior?  
Hechizero Oscuro: si me Principe...hace unos momentos una fuerza maligna sin comparacion a emergido desde la Tierra...al parecer los Siete Rayos Oscuros al fin han encontrado a un ser con el suficiente poder como para ser el Portador Definitivo...  
Tyrant Blaine:...desde la epoca Edo que no sucedia algo asi...por fin la espera a terminado!

El Principe se levanta emanado una fuerza oscura abismal que estremece el Castillo mientras en su mano se forma lentamente su arma principal dejandola caer a un costado suyo perforando el suelo: Una Espada extremadamente larga comparable a un extenso pilar de un Templo Sagrado, los ojos de Blaine se iluminan mientras sonrie maleficamente.

Tyrant Blaine: escuchad mis fieles Esbirros... a llegado el momento de invadir la Tierra y de destruir al Nuevo Emperador!

Las estatuas de Caballeros comienzan a emanar un aura enorme a la ves que se mueven empuñando sus espadas, el Castillo emana un Resplandor muy intenso que ilumina todo el Reino Maligno, en pocos segundos cientos de caballeros emergen de entre la niebla con sus ojos brillando a la ves que numerosas fortalezas se elevan tambien en el cielo.  
En el Salon Principal dos figuras se presentan ante el Principe arrodillladose ante El. uno es un chico de trece a os de ojos violetas, cabello plateado corto y un traje negro largo con una bufanda blanca con pantaloens del mismo color. El otro es una chica de cabello plateado largo con dos colitas a sus costados, de ojos violetas y un vestido negro largo hasta las rodillas de una pieza con botas del mismo color .

Tyrant Blaine: ALPHA Y BETA, uds vendran conmigo...  
Hechizero Supremo: ! (piensa utilizarlos a ellos...dos de los mas temidos Legionarios Oscuros...?)  
Alpha: el "Legionario del Silencio" esta a sus Ordenes...  
Beta: asi como la "Legionaria del Fin" mi Principe...

Tyrant Blaine: jujuju...solo falta que Bell consiga los Rayos Blancos faltantes para iniciar pronto con la Resurrecion del Rey de Dark Legion...una ves completado no solo la tierra caera sino que todo mundo que posea un rastro de esa repugnante luz pura perecera! hahahahaha!

El Portal sobre la Torre mas grande comienza a expandirse cubriendo por completo en Cielo del Mundo Oscuro arrastrando trozos del suelo que se desquebraja por su fuerza gravitacional, las fortalezas son devoradas de a poco por el Portal partiendo hacia la tierra llevando adentro al temido ejercito de Dark Legion, Blaine observa la cupula de cristal encima de El en su salon del Trono hacia el Portal que emana una energia Negativa descomunal.

Tyrant Blaine: aun con ese inmenso poder nos tomara como dos dias llegar con todo el ejercito...espero que para ese laczo de tiempo Bell ya haya completado su mision...  
Alpha con los ojos cerrados: descuide mi Señor...ella es la Legionaria femenina mas fuerte...nada puede interponerse en su camino...  
Beta:...aunque...dicen que se a topado con algunos "incovenientes"...  
Alpha: si te refieres a esas PPGZ entonces no hay problema...su poder es efimero comparado con el nuestro y de ella...  
Beta con los brazos en su cintura: aunque sea verdad, hay un grupo de seres malignos llamado RRBZ...ese nombre me suena de algun lado...  
Alpha: RRBZ?!...  
Tyrant Blaine: Interezante...se parece al nombre del anterior grupo que destruimos en la epoca Edo...cuantos recuerdos...jujujuju!  
Hechizero Oscuro:...con permiso mi Principe...

El Hechizero se aleja de ellos dirigiendose a su recamara personal que es un laboratorio bastante grande lleno de armas raras, piedras preciosas de todas las formas y colores, con equipo de quimica antiguo y un Trono en en centro que mira hacia un espejo enorme hecho de Tinieblas.

Hechizero Negro: Rowdy Ruff Boys Z...con que ese es el grupo que a tenido contacto con ella...no me esperaba que se reencontraran de esa forma...

Levanta su Baculo donde el Cristal Negro en su punta mas alta destella iluminando el espejo sin brillo el cual comienza a forma un remolino oscuro en su interior mostrando a la ciudad de Nueva-Tokio en su estado actual, se enfoca en Bucht con Kaoru sobre sus brazos, se mueva hacia Boomer que mira el cielo con una mirada triste.

Hechizero Negro:...son diferentes a los que recordaba...aunque su aura sea maligna su corazon tiene un destello de pureza...

Mueva su Baculo el cual hace cambiar el escenario que se va llendo hasta el Palacio Carmesi donde la oscuridad es muy poderosa, su Cristal se tambalea aumentando su destello, recorre la fortaleza hasta dar con el RRBZ principal.

Hechizero Oscuro: Ouroboros?...no puedo creerlo...de verdad el Rey Oscuro de ese mundo a resurgido...  
Ouroboros Brick desvia su mirada hacia El: jujujuju...  
Hechizero Oscuro: ?!  
Ouroboros Brick le habla telepaticamente:...con que eres el Individuo que a invadido la privacidad de mi Palacio, debes ser muy habil para ello o demasiado estupido...  
Hechizero Negro sonrie: no deberia sorprenderme...aunque recien has ascendido ya tienes la personalidad y conocimientos de un autentico Emperador...  
Ouroboros Brick:...sabes mucho del tema...no piensas presentarte ante mi?  
Hechizero Negro se arodilla: disculpe mi falta de modales su alteza...soy el Hechizero Principal del grupo al que pertenece Bell...  
Ouroboros Brick: ya veo...tu y yo nos conocemos de antes si no me equivoco...

El Hechizero se sorprende pero trata de ocultarlo sin percatarse de que Ouroboros ya se a dado cuenta pero se mantiene en silencio sonriendo unicamente, el RRBZ blande su gran Guada a cuyo Brillo lacanza la Hechizero rodeandolo de un aura oscura diferente.

Hechizero Oscuro: ?  
Ouroboros Brick: aun no tengo todos los recuerdos recuperados se que puedes serme util...eh abierto un canal de comunicacion permanente entre nosotros,desde ahora veras y escucharas lo mismo que yo...  
Hechizero Negro: (impresionante! su poder es tal que pese a estar a os luz atraves de distintas dimenciones de distancia pudo alcanzarme...) entiendo...y que desea a cambio?  
Ouroboros Brick: seras mis ojos y oidos en ese grupo tuyo...no te preocupes, nadie se percatara de ello...  
Hechizero Oscuro:...jeh, esta bien, despues de todo estoy en deuda con ud...de no ser por su interferencia Bell hubiera fallado su mision...  
Ouroboros Brick con mirada seria:...la protegere hasta el final...pongo mi HONOR en ello...  
Hechizero Oscuro: se lo agradezco...

El Espejo deja de reflejar al Ouroboros tornandose negro sin brillo nuevamente justo cuando una muchacha de cabello castaño, ojos de color violeta y vestida con un vestido victoriano purpura semejante a Bell portando ademas una Gema Negra brillante en un Brazalete que lleva en su cuello entra en el Salon.

Hechizero Negro: BUNNY...a que has venido?  
Bunny: solo estaba paseando para despejar mi mente...extraño mucho a Bell...  
Hechizero Negro: descuida, pronto la veras de nuevo...  
Bunny: eso espero...por cierto, no luces mas feliz que de costumbre? paso algo?  
Hechizero Negro sonrie con malicia: jujuju, digamos que el futuro se ve bastante divertido...

La Inocente Chica no entiende sus palabras mientras los dos miran atraves de una gran ventana como la Fortaleza donde estan entra de a poco en el portal iniciando con el largo viaje entre dimenciones que los llevara hasta su proximo objetivo de conquista

-CAPITULO ESPECIAL TRES FIN-


	21. Chapter 17: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL

RRBZ vs THE DARK LEGION

CAPITULO DIECISIETE: EL PRINCIPIO DEL FINAL

En el lugar de la batalla de los Verdes continua la discucion entre ellos sobre lo ocurrido hasta que el Azul se les acerca intentando disimular su risa tapandose la boca sutilmente con su mano izquierda pero es descubierto por el Verde.

Kaoru sonrojada: (lo que faltaba...ser vista en esta posicion tan incomoda por otro RRBZ! que dia mas humillante!)...  
Pesadilla Bucht: Boomer...desde cuando estas ahi? viste la pelea?  
Terror Boomer: vi desde el principio hasta el final...jujuju, no pense que fueras tan romantico Bucht...  
Pesadilla Bucht sonrojado: C...Callate! yo solo actue como un hombre lo haria!  
Terror Boomer: jujuju, un hombre enamorado diras...tambien te ves muy linda en esa posicion PPGZ!  
Kaoru muy colorada:...ngh! Bucht golpealo!  
Pesadilla Bucht bajandola con cuidado: como digas! te llego tu hora BOOMER!  
Terror Boomer:eh? pero solo decia la verdad!

Bucht hace tronar sus puños comenzando a perseguir a Boomer que agilmente lo esquiva varias veces, Kaoru piensa que es la oportunidad perfecta para escapar pero al ver la divertida escena cambia de idea, el Verde esta a punto de atrapar al Azul pero este lo evade en el ultimo momento haciendo que Bucht se estrelle contra un muro que colapsa sobre El.

Pesadilla Bucht: argh!  
Terror Boomer: hahahahaha! eres muy predecible Bucht...tambien bastante estupido!  
Pesadilla Bucht emergiendo con gran rabia: Miserable Boomer! te hare tragar tus palabras!  
Terror Boomer haciendole burlas: trata hombre enamorado!  
Kaoru tratando de no reir: jujuju, estas todo rojo Bucht! que lindo!  
Pesadilla Bucht: hasta Kaoru se burla de mi...ves lo que has hecho Boomer?!

Finalmente el Verde alcanza al Azul levantandolo en el aire y lo hace girar con sus dos brazos como si fuese un luchador atacando a su oponente, esto le hace recordar a Kaoru a su padre y a su familia intristeciendola, Bucht lanza a Boomer contra unos escombros que se destrozan aun mas por el impacto.

Terror Boomer sacandose algunos escombros de encima: ngh!...que exagerado...no nesecitabas hacerme esto!  
Pesadilla Bucht: hahahaha! te lo tienes bien merecido! no es asi Kaoru?  
Kaoru:...  
Pesadilla Bucht: que pasa?  
Kaoru secandose una pequeña lagrima: n...nada...solo me hiciste recordar a alguien familiar...que no eh visto desde el gran Impacto...  
Pesadilla Bucht: ya veo...entonces yo lo buscare y lo encontrare para ti!  
Kaoru: eh?...pero si ni siquiera sabes quien es?!  
Pesadilla Bucht: no importa...si verlo hace que dejes esa cara tan triste es suficiente para mi!  
Kaoru: ¡!

La chica no sabe como reaccionar a eso ya que ver al enemigo que tanto deseaba derrotar hacer eso para levantarles los animos a ella era inesperado, por alguna razon sintio un fuerte calor en su pecho que sujeto con fuerza tratando de no mirar al Verde, el chico puso su mano en su hombro sonriendole.

Pesadilla Bucht: tranquila preciosa...  
Kaoru sonrojada: I...Idiota...  
Terror Boomer: (...)

A lo lejos en el segundo gran Crater que solo es la mitad del tama o del Gran Impacto la Roja junto a la Azul han llegado al escenario de la cruenta Batalla anterior soprendiendose de la destrucciona que a quedado, buscan con la vista a su compa era hasta visualizar un brillo dorado, ellas descienden velozmente hacia ella.

Mega Blossom: Nee-san...estas bien?  
Neo Miko Z abriendo los ojos lentamente: ngh...si...eso creo...por poco y me eliminan...  
Mega Blossom:...aunque estas muy lastimada no parece que sea algo grave...  
Neo Miko Z: n...no..por suerte mi traje resisitio demasiado bien el impacto!  
Rainwod Burbbles llorando: que bueno...pense que te perderiamos...ya no quiero perder a nadie mas!  
Neo Miko Z le acaricia la mejilla debilmente: no llores Miyako-Chan...tu Nee-San es muy dificil de matar...  
Rainwod Burbbles: lo se...aun asi...  
Neo Miko Z: aparte...no dejaremos que nos arrebaten a mas personas que amamos! juntas somo invencibles!  
Rainwod Burbbles sonrie:si!

De pronto el terreno se estremece fuertemente siendo el cielo cubierto por una onda de energia oscura que se expande, las tres chicas observan como desde lejos la Montaña Sagrada colpasa hundiendose en medio de grandes explociones que destruyen el valle a su alrededor.

Neo Miko Z: increible...  
Rainwod Burbbles asustada: ese hermoso lugar...por que esta sucediendo esto?  
Mega Blossom: ¡! ( esta sensacion...Brick?)

Un Pilar Negro se forma en el centro de la explocion mas grande elevando algunos grandes escombros dejando ver como un Palacio Rojo como la Misma Sangre se eleva por sobre los Cielos siendo impactado por Relampagos Negros que absorve.

Mega Blossom con un mirada seria: debemos ir a ese Palacio!  
Rainwod Burbbles: en serio?...no sabemos que esta tramando!  
Mega Blossom: no me importa que sea...debo ir adonde esta Brick!  
Rainwod Burbbles sorprendida: Momoko...  
Neo Miko Z: tal ves sea una buena idea...despues de nuestra lucha debe esta lo suficientemente debilitado como para ser derrotado!

Ellas parten hacia el Palacio evadiendo los relampagos que cubren el cielo y los escombros que siguen elevandose, esta escena es vista en toda la ciudad donde los sobrevivientes temen lo Desconocido.

Terror Boomer: debe de ser...Brick!  
Pesadilla Bucht: WOOOWWW! esa es la nueva Base de los RRBZ?! Genial!  
Kaoru mirandolo feo:...  
Pesadilla Bucht: d...digo...que terrible! que piensa hacer?!  
Terro Boomer: no lo se..pero tengo un mal presentimiento...algo me dice que no hemos visto lo peor de que es capaz de hacer...  
Kaoru: dices que ese Monstruo aun no a demostrado el alcanse de su Maldad? despues de toda esta destruccion...  
-FORCE BUTTERCUP-

La Verde se tranforma enfrente de los RRBZ que quedan sorprendidos por tal liberacion de energia pura que deja ver la figura de la chica bastante bien, Bucht babea un poco pero logra ocultarlo del resto, Kaoru mira fijamente la Fortaleza con ojos llenos de determinacion.

Force Buttercup: voy a derribar esa cosa y acabar con ese Brick para siempre!  
Pesadilla Bucht: yo ire contigo...asi como estan las cosas podria ser muy peligroso!  
Force Buttercup sonrojada: bien...confiare en ti Bucht...solo por ahora...  
Terror Boomer: Prometi que vengaria a Takaaki...asi que luchare para detener las ambiciones de Brick!  
Force Buttercup: entonces vamos!  
RRBZ x 2: SI!

Al igual que el otro grupo parten hacia el escenario de la batalla final sin saber que lo peor de esta sangrienta guerra esta por suceder.

-LA CIUDAD SE ESTREMECE-

El suelo de la ciudad se abre en varias partes tragandose edificios enteros mientras la Fortaleza continua su ascenzo, en su interior los Samurais Oscuros emergen del suelo y de las paredes en gran cantidad aclamando por el retorno de su Emperador, Kuriko se asusta al ver tantos Demonios rodeandola y trata de aferrarse al Rojo pero es repelida por su nueva aura maligna cayendose al suelo.

Kuriko: ngh...que fue eso?  
Devastation Bell: no lo intentes de nuevo...la fuerza de Brick-kum es tal que los seres inferiores no pueden tocarlo...  
Kuriko: ser inferior? acaso se cree un Dios?!  
Devastation Bell: tal ves lo sea en esa forma...por ahora es el ser oscuro mas poderoso de este mundo!  
Kuriko asustada: hum...increible...

Ouroboros Brick con una mirada fria:...ese nombre no me gusta para nada...desde ahora sere conocido solo por Ouroboros...suena perfecto para el titulo de Emperador de la Oscuridad...  
Devastation Bell sonrie dulcemente: tambien me gusta...Ouroboros-Kum!  
Ouroboros:...  
Devastation Bell: ahora que hacemos?

El Emperador se le acerca lentamente poniendo su mano sobre su hombro ruborizandola un poco, el Rojo y ella se quedan mirandose unos momentos mientras Kuriko no entiende que sucede entre ellos, con su Guadaña forma una esfera que deja ver como se acercan las RRBZ junto a los dos RRBZ.

Ouroboros: obtendremos los demas Rayos Blancos para que puedas completar tu mision...con los siete en tu cuerpo no tendras ningun porblema esta ves...  
Devastation Bell: ¿?  
Ouroboros: la razon de tu sufrimiento anterior se debe a que intentaste llevar Rayos Puros y Negativos...no hay ningun ser que pueda hacer eso...  
Devastation Bell mirando para abajo: entiendo...fui muy descuidada...  
Kuriko: como pensas hacer eso?  
Ouroboros sonrie: eliminando a las PPGZ de una ves por todas...o mejor dicho...tu lo haras por mi...  
Kuriko: ¡¿?!

Ouroboros se acerca a una atemorrizada Kuriko que no deja de temblar levantando su Filosa Arma apuntando contra ella, sin saber como reaccionar ella comienza a llorar, Bell mira friamente deduciendo que sucedera.

Ouroboros: seras consumida por el Poder de las Tinieblas...ya que tu corazon tan puro te hace perfecta para ser mi Esbirro mas poderoso...el Filo de mi arma corrompera tu alma para siempre...  
Kuriko: no...no lo dices en serio!...pensa en todo lo que hemos hecho juntos!...recorda que...crei en ti...  
Ouroboros con el sello de su frente brillando:...al igual que esa PPGZ...estabas muy equivocada...ese fue tu error final...  
Kuriko: ¡!

El destello de la Guadaña al impactar a la chica corta por unos instante el escenario produciendole un corte en su pecho de donde sale un chorro de sangre, inmediatamente la energia de la oscuridad se impregna de la herida entrando, retorciendose emitiendo un grito desgarrador comienza a ser consumida por la oscuridad.

Kuriko: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Ouroboros: adios...pequeña Kuriko...  
Devastation Bell sonriendo: ( lo sabia...El es perfecto para ser el Legionario mas fuerte de DARK LEGION!) jujujuju...  
Kuriko: ( H...HERMANA...AYUDAME!)

La Niña no soporta mas el dolor y sale corriendo del salon eludiendo a los Demonios que no dejan de mirarla , ella sigue hasta una parte destruida del Palacio donde el techo no esta ni tampoco algunas paredes, su intenso resplandor es visto por el primer grupo de heroes.

Neo Miko Z: detecto una acumulacion de energia maligna enorme adelante nuestro!  
Rainwod Burbbles: Ese resplandor proviene de una chica...una sacerdotiza!  
Mega Blossom: esa sacerdotiza...es KURIKO?!

La niña cae por una gran grieta hacia el vacio donde finalmente se transforma en un monstruo de tamaño descomunal como nunca antes se habia visto , con grandes alas, numerosos coimillos filosos, un cuerpo tan largo capaz de rodear al mundo entero y unos ojos brillantes escarlatas, aparece debajo del Palacio una Demoniaca Cobra Alada que ruge generando una onda de choque devastadora.

Kuriko Mutada: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Mega Blossom horrorizada: Hermanita...que te han hecho?!  
Neo Miko Z: ella es tu hermana menor?!  
Rainwod Burbbles: Brick...debio de usar el rayo negro que le robo a Taka-chan para cambiarla!  
Mega Blossom tambaleandose: B...BRICK...COMO PUDISTE HACERLE ESO?!

Momoko rompe en llanto con sus manos sobre su pecho a la ves que el colosal monstruo los identifica y se lanza contra ellas abriendo su boca dejando ver las decenas de coimillos que posee, con el corazon herido la Roja debera enfrentar la batalla mas dificil que haya tenido, la cuenta regresiva para el enfrentamiento decisivo ya a comenzado

-CAPITULO DIECISIETE FIN-


	22. Chapter 18: PRELUDIO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO DIECIOCHO: PRELUDIO

Kuriko:...Donde estoy?  
Maestra: hemos terminado las clases por hoy...pueden regresar a sus casas pero tengan mucho cuidado!  
Alumnos: SI MAESTRA!

Despertando de lo que parecia haber sido un profundo sue o Kuriko esta sentada en su pupitre mirando el salon como se esta quedando vacio, tarda en despertad completamente quedandose un rato sola, al salir se encuentra con su hermana mayor que la espera en la entrada principal de la Escuela.

Momoko: te estaba esperando! por que tardaste tanto?  
Kuriko: lo siento, estaba algo ocupada...por que estas aqui? es raro que vengas por mi...  
Momoko: hoy quise hacerlo! despues de todo soy tu hermana mayor!  
Kuriko:...bien...

Ambas salen caminando hacia su hogar con el sol de la tarde iluminandolas, en un momento la imagen de un chico desconocido se aparece ante Kuriko, desconcertada decide preguntarle a Momoko.

Kuriko: conocemos a un chico de cabello rojo y ojos del mismo color?  
Momoko con mirada picarona: no...pero suena bastante lindo! acaso estas interezada en algun compañero?  
Kuriko desviando la mirada: no es eso!...pero...no puedo sacarmelo de la cabeza...  
Momoko: es tan especial?  
Kuriko un poco sonrojada: mas bien...es manipulador, sadico, arrogante y sobre todo muy Malo!...aunque... bastante solitario...  
Momoko: esta solo?...no tiene a nadie cerca suyo?  
Kuriko triste: El pareciera que se a distanciado del mundo...pero lo hace por que no confia en nadie...por algun motivo no puede hacerlo...  
Momoko: suena bastante triste...ojala pueda confiar algun dia!  
Kuriko con una mirada pensativa:..confiar...ojala pueda hacerlo...

Mientras sucede eso en el Mundo de las Tinieblas en la Tierra la Serpiente alada que es en realidad la pequeña Kuriko esta a punto de atacar a las PPGZ obedeciendo la voluntad de su amo Ouroboros.

Kuriko Mutada: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Neo Miko Z: esta acumulando mucha energia oscura!cuidado!  
Rainwod Burbbles: ahi viene su ataque! preparate Momoko!  
Mega Blossom paralizada:...  
Rainwod Burbbles: MOMOKO?!

El enemigo dispara una poderosa rafaga de sus fauces destellante que se dirige hacia ellas pulverizando los escombros que estan suspendidos en el aire, Momoko esta en shock y no reacciona pese al demoledor ataque que se avecina, la Dorada se percata de ello y decide interceptar el golpe pese a estar muy malherida blandiendo sus dos armas.

Neo Miko Z: EXPLOCION SAGRADA!

El destello multiple impactar al ataque y forcejean por unos segundos antes de estallar enormemente repeliendo a las chicas, Momoko choca contra un trozo del suelo incrustandose en el, Miko y Miyako se preparan para el siguiente ataque.

Kuriko Mutada:GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Rainwod Burbbles: que hacemos Nee-san?! no pdemos herirla!  
Neo Miko Z: no queda opcion! tal ves si la derrotamos vuelva a la normalidad! igual no podemos quedarnos como blancos para ella!  
Rainwod Burbbles juntando ambas manos: es verdad! lo siento Kuriko...esto te va doler! MATERIALIZACION DE ARMA DUAL!

!GARRAS DE LA ILUMINACION!

Otra gran Rafaga se dispara dividiendo al cielo en dos siendo evadida por las chicas impactando contra una monta a lejana destruyendola por completo en medio de una explocion inmensa, Miyako lanza diferentes rafagas de sus garras que impactan el cuerpo de la bestia pero sin lograr herirla, Miko blande sus dos armas dañadas chocandolas contra el enemigo generando una onda de impacto siendo rechazada por su gruesa piel.

Rainwod Burbbles: es demasiado dura!

Neo Miko Z: Miyako-chan no te quedes ahi!  
Rainwod Burbbles: ¡!

De las escamas del monstruo unas rafagas son disparas rodeando a la Azul que no puede evadir el golpe, entonces una Flechas azuladas interceden impactando a cada ataque estallando, Miyako observa con alegria como Boomer a llegado para ayudarla acompañado por Kaoru y Bucht.

Terror Boomer: Miyako! gracias a Dios que llegue a tiempo!  
Rainwod Burbbles sonrojada: BOOMER! muchas gracias!  
Force Buttercup: que es esa cosa?...nunca vi algo semejante antes!  
Neo Miko Z: es ...Kuriko...al parecer Birck la a infectado con el poder de un Rayo Z Negro...  
Force Buttercup: la hermana menor de Momoko?! Imposible!  
Pesadilla Bucht furioso: espera un momento...dices que Brick le hizo eso a una pequeña niñita?!  
Kuriko Mutada: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

PPGZ x3 y RRBZ x2: ?!

Multiples disparos se manifiestan impactando al grupo estallando con una fuerza bestial lanzando a cada uno lejos de la zona del estallido, los chicos se recuperan mas rapido que las chicas teniendo a la bestia infernal adelante suyo, el enemigo ruge lanzando una oleada de filosos destellos.

Terror Boomer: ngh! que nos golpeo y por que nos ataca esa cosa?!  
Pesadilla Bucht: no tengo idea! pero no dejaremos que eso nos humille! ya que se trata de una niña creo que si la debilitamos lo suficiente podremos absorver la energia maligna que la a corrompido!  
Terror Boomer: que gran idea! podremos salvarla! el amor te a hecho mas listo Bucht!

-FLECHAS MORTALES-

Pesadilla Bucht sonrojado: c...callate!

-PUÑOS DEL DOLOR-

Su ataque combinado logra igualar los miles de destellos produciendo una serie de explociones en cadena iluminando el cielo mientras que las chicas se reincorporan debilmente encima de una gran escombro donde cayeron, en lo mas alto de ellas desciende como un Hermoso Angel la despiadada Bell sonriendoles, las PPGZ se sorprende al ver esa chica vestir una ropa muy parecida a las originales de ellas.

Neo Miko Z sorprendida: (esa chica...despide una cantidad de energia oscura descomunal...!)...  
Devastation Bell: jujuju, cayeron mucho mas facil de lo que pense...  
Force Buttercup: hum...quien demosnios eres?!  
Rainwod Burbbles: y mas importante, por que estas vistiendo un atuendo tan parecido al nuestro?! ladrona de moda!  
Devastation Bell: jeh, si miras bien mi ropa es mucho mas linda que el estropajo que uds usaban antes...y no nesecitan saber mi nombre!  
Rainwod Burbbles furiosa: estropajo?! ya veras!

-GOLPE DEL DESTINO-

Devastation Bell: jujujuju...

Bell recibe el golpe desviandolo en el ultimo minuto con su mano facilmente dejando a las PPGZ sin palabras, sonriendo levanta su dedo el cual se ilumina hacia la Azul, Una ves mas Miko siente el peligro lanzandose enfrente de Miyako.

Devastation Bell: DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTATION!  
Rainwod Burbbles: ¡¿?!  
Neo Miko Z: EXPLOCION SAGRADA!

Los ataques colisionan empatando generando una gran explocion entre ellas y Bell, aprovechando el humo Kaoru se lanza contra la enemiga lista para golpearla, la Blanca se da cuenta y se prepara para contrarestar con un golpe igual.

Force Buttercup: ATAQUE FINAL!  
Devastation Bell: GRAN ESFERA DE LA DEVASTACION!

Del puño de Bell se forma una esfera negra que crece de forma inestable liberando descargas a su alrededor, ella impacta el puño rodeado por el poder del destello puro de Kaoru generando una gran presion mientras la esfera sigue creciendo, despues de unos segundos el ataque de Bell supera al de la Verde destrozandole su Guante de Acero a la ves que estalla con mucha fuerza.

Force Buttercup retrocediendo: c..como?!...cuanto poder posee esta chica...!  
Devastation Bell furiosa: asi que con esto se atrevieron a herir a Mi Brick-Kum? con un poder tan debil intentaron eliminarme a mi tambien?!  
Force Buttercup: ¡¿?!  
Pesadilla Bucht: KAORU!  
Devastation Bell desviando la mirada: ¡!

La Blanca dispara un potente Rafaga a corta distancia contra la Verde siendo bloqueada por Bucht con su mano generando una fuerte explocion, Bell se lanza contra el Verde encestandole una patada sumamente fuerte que lo lanza hasta estrellarse contra un escombro destrozandolo, El se reincorpora lentamente.

Pesadilla Bucht algo sonrojado: ngh...que buenas piernas tiene...  
Force Buttercup mirandolo feo::...  
Pesadilla Bucht: D...Digo...Maldita seas!

Dos destellos se acercan hacia Bell quien se aleja de ellos, la Azul y la Dorada se lanzan al ataque blandiendo sus armas que liberan un aura blanca pura, Bell sonrie a la ves que su cuerpo comienza a emanar una energia maligna inmensa.

Rainwod Burbbles: GOLPE DEL DESTINO!  
Neo Miko Z: EXPLOCION SAGRADA!

PPGZ: ATAQUE COMBINADO DORADO Y AZUL!  
Devastation Bell: desciende del Cielo gran TRUENO DE LA DEVASTACION!

De lo mas alto en medio de un vortice de oscuridad se forma una colosal descarga de energia que cae impactando el ataque combinado de las chicas explotando con ellos, con gracia Bell se aleja entre el humo de la explocion aterrizando en el escombro donde esta Momoko inmovil mientras observa como sus enemigas caen abatidas por la explocion.

Rainwod Burbbles: ngh!  
Neo Miko Z:...urgh esa chica!  
Devastation Bell con los brazos cruzados: jujuju, PPGZ estan acabadas!  
Mega Blossom sigue sin reaccionar:...  
Force Buttercup: Miserable...te hare pagar por eso!  
Devastation Bell: ja! quiero verte hacer eso!

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Force Buttercup: GRAN DISPARO DE PLASMA!

Los cientos de destello chocan con la gran rafaga explotando consecutivamente pero varios disparos sobreviven dirigiendos contra la Verde, Bucht se interpone realizando su tecnica mas mortal.

Force Buttercup: Bucht?!  
Pesadilla Bucht: desciendan grandes PILARES DE LA DESTRUCCION!

Las Torres de energia Verde caen impactando cada destello destruyendolo y atacando donde esta Bell que estalla fuertemente arrojandola para atras pero ella se recupera aterrizando sobre otro escombro mientras Momoko cae.

Mega Blossom: urgh...  
Devastation Bell: no ves que estoy con tu lider RRBZ verde?...por que hozas interferir?!  
Pesadilla Bucht: ese ya no es el Brick que yo conocia...aparte, no dejare que hieran a esta chica por nada en el mundo!  
Devastation Bell: en ese caso...ataquen mis fieles Exclavos!  
Samurais Oscuros: SI!

De la nada aparecen varios Samurais que descienden impactando al Verde con sus garras derribandolo estrellandolo contra varios escombros en su caida, estos se detienen en el aire y comienzan a volar blandiendo sus espadas que desenvainan contra Kaoru, son demasiados para ella sola.

Pesadilla Bucht sangrando: ngh! Kaoru!  
Force Buttercupp: ¡!  
Mega Blossom: ESTOCADA SUPREMA!

Cientos de rafagas se forman impactando a cada guerrero derribandolos pero no logran da arlos debido a su resistente armadura, elevandose en el campo de batalla aparece la gran Lider envuelta en una densa energia roja que destella iluminandolo todo, su poder crece cada ves mas al ver como sus amigas han sido malheridas y como sus anteriores enemigos las estan ayudando.

Force Buttercup: al fin! crei que no harias nada!  
Mega Blossom: ese golpe que me dio tu "novio" me hizo reaccionar...aunque dolio mucho!  
Force Buttercup apenada: no es mi novio!

Mega Blossom sonriendo: en serio? pero vi como te defendia...fue tan lindo!  
Force Buttercup: ¡!

La Verde no sabe como responderle haciendo reir a Momoko mientras la Blanca desciende detenioendose enfrente de ellas cruzando los brazos rodeada por sus furiosos Guerreros, el choque de miradas entre Bell y Momoko es tremendo notandose un odio mutuo, la Roja se pone en posicion de ataque.

Mega Blossom:...con que tu eras la chica que Brick tenia en sus brazos...y que protegio con tanto esfuerzo...  
Devastation Bell:...ese ya no es su nombre...ahora es "OUROBOROS" el Emperador de la Oscuridad de este Mundo!  
Mega Blossom:...Ouroboros...?  
Devastation Bell sonrie: uds pereceran ante nosotros...pronto sus Resplandores seran Mios y cumplire mi mision!

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Mega Blossom con sus ojos iluminados: ESTOCADA SUPREMA!

Los ataques colisionan iluminando el cielo hasta estallar desencadenando unas explociones continuas de gran poder pulverizando varios escombros, de entre el humo emergen un rayo Blanco seguido por uno Rojo elevandose hasta la cima del Palacio mientras colisionan varias veces entre si, pese a estar desarmada sus golpes son como filosas espadas que casi hieren a la Roja.

Devastation Bell: es bueno que dejaras de estar llorando por algo tan insignificante! ahora podre acabarte de una ves por todas!  
Mega Bossom furiosa: no entiendo que relacion tienes con Ouroboros...pero juro que te separare de El!  
Devastation Bell: c...como te atreves infeliz!

Sus puños impactan las espadas generando fuertes ondas de choque mientras ellas vuelan rodeando al Palacio, mas abajo Kaoru se traba en pelea contra los Samurias que la van superando poco a poco pese a luchar muy habilmente, con una sola arma es derribada por una estocada directa que la hiere en el hombro.

Force Buttercup: argh!  
Samurai Oscuro: MORI!  
Rainwod Burbbles: no lo permitire!

¡GRAN CICLON DE AGUA!

Un violento torbellino se forma tragandose a los Samurais arrastrandolos hasta impactar un gran pedazo de tierra que se destruye ante las chicas que sonrien mutuamente, de entre el polvo emergen los enemigos volando hacia ellas blandiendo sus espadas que chocan contra las Garras de la Azul y el Unico Guante de Acero de la Verde.

Rainwod Burbbles: mi ataque...ni siquiera los razguño!  
Force Buttercup: son unos tipos bastante duros...tendremos que pelear mas agresivamente!  
Samurais Oscuros: Ouroboros!

Sus Espadas se iluminan de un destello Oscuro antes de liberar unas potentes descargas que impactan a las chicas estallando sobre ellas dañandolas, las dos caen mientras el Azul sigue atacando a Kuriko con sus Flechas Azuladas, entre tantas explociones el monstruo se muestra impactando al chico contra unos escombros.

Terror Boomer: urgh...  
Kuriko Mutada comienza a acumular energia entre sus fauses: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Terror Boomer: ¡!

Una explocion enorme se forma envolviendo al RRBZ Azul que grita de dolor, Miko trata de recuperarse pero sus heridas de la batalla anterior son muy graves a la ves que Bucht se bate a duelo contra los samurais que atacaron a Miyako y a Kaoru estando bastante igualados, el Verde es impactado por las rafagas oscuras de las espadas negras que lo lanzan violentamente hacia atras.

Neo Miko Z escupiendo sangre: maldicion...no me dejes ahora cuerpo mio...!  
Pesadilla Bucht: argh!  
Samurais Oscuros: JUJUJUJU!  
Kuriko Mutada: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

La gran Bestia ruge nuevamente disparando una gran carga de energia negativa en todo el campo de batalla dañando a todos los que estan peleando y han caido, la explocion es enorme siendo vista por toda la ciudad en ruinas mientras sobre ella la Roja sigue cruzando ataques con la Blanca.

Mega Blossom: Chicas..chicos!...Kuriko detente!  
Devastation Bell: llego la hora de terminar con esto Roja!  
Mega Blossom: ¡!

Del dedo principal de Bell que alza sobre si misma apuntando hacia el cielo se forma una gran esfera de energia negativa que crece velozmente liberando varias descargas, con la furia en sus ojos la Blanca lanza el enorme ataque, La Roja recuerda cuando el Rojo los ataco con su Esfera que produjo el Principio del final de Nueva-Tokio enfureciendola.

Devastation Bell: GRAN DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION!  
Mega Blossom: no permitire que se repita esa tragedia! Espadas de la Victoria Rujan!

-CAPITULO DIECIOCHO FIN-


	23. Chapter 19: OUROBOROS

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO DIECINUEVE: OUROBOROS

COMO SERE UNA HEROINA SI NO PUEDO PROTEGER A LAS PERSONAS MAS CERCANAS A MI?!...SI MIS PADRES HAN PERECIDO EN EL GRAN IMPACTO ENTONCES KURIKO ES TODA LA FAMILIA QUE ME QUEDA...DEBO SALVARLA!

Recibiendo el Violento Impacto Momoko esta siendo aplastada por la energia Maligna de Bell mientras emite un fuerte Resplandor blanco que se torna Escarlata, resistiendo logra traspasar el ataque entrando en su interior sufriendo un daño considerable, su traje es rasgado en varias partes como sus armas se agrietan de a poco, aun despues de todo esto no deja de luchar.

Mega Blossom: NGH! (poder oculto de mis espadas desencadenen la fuerza de las Estrellas!)  
Devastation Bell: ¡!

Un resplandor Escarlata destella en medio de toda la oscuridad que forma el ataque final de la Blanca siendo iluminada al igual que el Cielo sobre el Palacio de color Sangre, de pronto el enemigo aparece rodeado por incontables estrellas fugazes que se mueven en el firmamento del espacio, sin entender que sucede observa como su ataque se debilita hasta desaparecer siendo impactado por las estrellas.

Devastation Bell: que es esto? que sucedio con mi invencible ataque?!  
Mega Blossom: fue purificado...al igual que la inmensa oscuridad que habita en el espacio las estrellas acabaron con tus tinieblas!  
Devastation Bell: ¡¿?!  
Mega Blossom: Las Estrellas son las encargadas de iluminar el manto negro infinito del universo impidiendo que los planetas sean envueltos totalmente por ello, ahora seras eliminada por el poder de mis estrellas "ser forjado de Oscuridad"!

Posando con una de sus Espadas sobre ella apuntando hacia el vacio, con la otra hacia un costado extendida y su pierna izquierda levantada las estrellas son absorvidas por sus armas que aumentan su resplandor cegando a Bell, con un fuerte grito el resplandor blanco de las espadas se torna Rojo blandiendolas generando asi su tecnica definitiva.

Mega Blossom: EXPLOCION DE LA ESTRELLA SAGRADA!

Una gran Rafaga de luz Roja se dispara atravesando el espacio eliminando la oscuridad hasta chocar contra Bell que lo intercepta con su mano derecha formandose una fuerte explocion de energia sagrada que se expande, sin poder comprenderlo ella es superada por el ataque que la traspasa impactando tambien a la Serpiente Alada que se movia atras de ella cubriendo el Cielo, ambas desaparecen de a poco en medio de la luz.

Devastation Bell enfurecida: no puede estar pasando esto! no puede superarme un ser inferior!  
Kuriko Mutada: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Mega Blossom con lagrimas en sus ojos: KURIKO!

Un Sol Escarlata se forma sobre el Palacio Carmesi iluminandolo por completo alcanzando el interior de la Fortaleza reflejandose en el Emperador que esta sentado en su Trono apoyando su cara encima de su mano izquierda dejando ver el Brazalete que a cambiado bruscamente poseyendo ahora no solo El Cristal Principal que a crecido de tamaño sino tambien a Siete Cristales Negros mas pequeños que estan rodeandola.

Ouroboros: jujujuju...

En el escenario de la Batalla Bell a desaparecido, mientras que Momoko sostiene entre sus brazos a su pequeña Hermana inconciente, la Roja se preocupa al ver la herida que posee Kuriko pero le llama la atencion de que no sangre, debilmente ella se despierta lentamente.

Mega Blossom: (Kuriko!..estas a salvo!) Pequeña Ciudadana...se encuentra bien?  
Kuriko: OH...PERO SI ES LA LIDER DE LAS PPGZ! EN UN HONOR CONOCERLA!  
Mega Blossom sonrie dulcemente:...

Ouroboros con ojos llenos de odio al ver la conmovedora escena hace que Su Cristal Principal se ilumine activando a los otros que emiten una resplandor Negro muy superior a los anteriores que se expande, en pocos segundos la Fortaleza es tragada por las Tinieblas al igual que el campo de batalla con todos los presentes formandose un Vortice Oscuro sobre ellos que gira con violencia, la energia maligna los lleva a un lugar bastante lejano

Mega Blossom: ¡¿?!  
Kuriko entre los brazos de Momoko: hum...donde estamos?

Traspasando el Vortice han sido llevados a un lugar mucho mas antiguo: El Desierto de Nazca (Peru) oscureciendo el Cielo sobre los Grandes Gerogrificos que estan incrustados en la superficie, aparece el Palacio junto a los escombros que siguen girando a su alrededor desatando que el Cielo se llene de nubes negras que giran sobre El formando un Vortice, con fuertes vientos acompañados de algunos temblores el terreno se estremece.

Kuriko sorprendida: este lugar...  
Neo Miko Z: estamos en las famosas lineas de Nazca en peru...  
Mega Blossom: NEE-SAN!

A lo lejos se acercan volando Miko acompañada de Miyako, Kaoru, Bucht y Boomer llegando hasta ellas rodeandolas, todos estan gravemente heridos pero aun asi se puede ver su deseo de seguir luchando contra el despiadado enemigo en sus ojos, rodean a Momoko que las mira con alegria junto a una Kuriko bastante agotada.

Neo Miko Z: bien Hecho! pudiste salvar a la niña!  
Mega Blossom sonriendo: si...fue un Milagro!  
Kuriko: (veo que el grupo a cambiado...ya no son solo tres...esos dos me suenan de algun lado)  
Force Buttercup: asi que este es el escenario que a escogido para la ultima pelea...nada mal!  
Terror Boomer emocionado: es increible! nunca antes vi un lugar asi...  
Rainwod Burbbles mirandolo con ternura: es verdad!  
Pesadilla Bucht: mi plan para salvar a la pequeña fue inutil...que decepcionante!  
Kuriko: uds...eran los compañeros de Ouroboros, no?  
Pesadilla Bucht:...bueno...lo eramos de Brick...pero no somos nada de ese Maldito que te hizo Daño!  
Terror Boomer: Brick...puede que haya sido muy ambicioso y cruel...pero jamas te hubiera hecho lo que te hizo Ouroboros!  
Kuriko: uds...lo extrañan?

Pesadilla Bucht con una mirada pensativa: tal ves...  
Terror Boomer triste pero molesto:..en parte es nuestra culpa que este asi...no estuvimos ahi para detenerlo a tiempo!

PPGZ: Chicos...

El Brazalete del Rey se Ilumina irradiendo un poder siniestro ilimitado provocando que en varias de las ciudades mas importantes del Mundo se forme un destello negro colosal en el Cielo del que esferas negras surgen descendiendo hacie ellas, se forman explociones que se expanden reduciendo a cenizas todo a su paso, la gente trata de escapar siendo inutil debido al enorme poder de destruccion.

Ouroboros : jujujuju...

Viendo atraves de la esfera observa como extensas zonas de los continentes son arrasadas siendo cubiertas finalmente por la oscuridad, los sobrevivientes son contaminados por esta energia negra que los hace mutar comvirtiendolos en mutantes que aclaman por su Rey

Mutante Oscuro: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! OUROBOROS!

Sentado en su Trono Ouroboros mira al vacio con el simbolo en su frente que no deja de emitir un resplandor maligno siendo ovacionado por sus creaturas en varias partes de la tierra, al sentir como las vidas de miles son cegadas por su inmenso poder incluso de aumentar su propio ejercito sonrie aun mas, los RRBZ junto a las PPGZ sienten como su mundo es tragado por el Caos.

Terror Boomer: que fue eso?  
Neo Miko Z: Increible!, segun el Satelite PPGZ en orbita muchas partes del mundo estan siendo destruidas por una cantidad de poder Maligno inconmensurable!  
Pesadilla Bucht: Brick lo debe de estar haciendo!  
Force Buttercup: pero como?! acaso es tan poderoso?!  
Rainwod Burbbles: de verdad acabara con el mundo entero?!  
Mega Blossom: (Brick...aun quiero creer en ti...pero me la pones muy dificil!) debemos ir y detenerlo...esta sera la ultima batalla!  
Devastation Bell: eso no sucedera...

PPGZ x 4 + Kuriko y RRBZ x 2 : ?!

Encima de la Torre mas alta del Palacio Carmesi la Blanca con su cabello totalmente suelto cubriendole una parte de su rostro, con su ropa rasgada en algunas partes y sangrando un poco se muestra con una mirada penetrante rodeada por una gran cantidad de energia maligna, sorpendidos contemplan la belleza del angel que irradia muerte acompañada por los Samurais Oscuros sobre el techo de la Fortaleza soltando unas risas macabras.

Devastation Bell agitada: admito que de todos los mundos que eh destruido nunca me tope con insectos tan problematicos...  
Samurais Oscuros: por el gran Amo...deben morir!  
Pesadilla Bucht: que increible chica...no cae con nada!  
Force Buttercup enojada con el Verde: ¡!  
Terror Boomer sonrojado: no solo eso...es muy hermosa aparte de fuerte!  
Rainwod Burbbles celosa: Boomer!  
Terror Boomer: oh...lo siento Miyako...me deje llevar...  
Devastation Bell soniendo: no los pueden culpar...ya que nuncan han visto a una verdadera Chica como yo...

Todas Las Chicas se molestan por su comentario pero antes de poder atacarla un Relampago Oscuro abismal se forma desde la Fortaleza impactando el desierto de Nasca generando una explocion comparable al del gran Impacto formando vientos hurracanados junto con temblores desgarradores, los presentes resisten a duras penas tal liberacion de poder, al final todo es tragado por un Destello Negro que se expande.

Ouroboros mirando el escenario de la batalla con gran frialdad:...

En la Puerte Principal del Palacio el anterior RRBZ se muestra siendo rodeado por una resplandor negro inigualable con su Letal Arma que emite un destello Rojo, los Heroes quedan sin palabras al ver el cambio que a sufrido su Nemesis jurado en especial la Roja junto al Verde y al Azul, la Blanca se le acerca sorpendida de verlo salir.

Devastation Bell: que haces Ouroboros-Kum...yo puedo sola contra ellos!  
Ouroboros: eso lo se...pero debes preparar el Ritual que desatara la furia de tu Rey...yo conseguire los resplandores que faltan por ti...  
Devastation Bell ruborizada:...como sabes eso?  
Ouroboros:...eso no importa ahora...confia en mi y ve!  
Devastaion Bell sonrie:...bien...creo en ti!

La Blanca lo besa en la mejilla con ternura provocando el asombro de los espectadores, Ouroboros solo cierra los ojos mientras dura el tierno beso enojando por alguna razon a la Roja que se pone colorada, Bell se aleja pero antes es agarrada del brazo por el chico.

Ouroboros mirandola fijamente:...Bell...  
Devastation Bell: si?  
Ouroboros: juntos veremos el final de este mundo...es una promesa...  
Davastation Bell sonrie dulcemente: ...claro...  
Ouroboros: Esbirros mios...vayan con ella y ayudenla en todo lo que nesecite!  
Samurais Oscuros: SI SEÑOR!

Ella se aleja al interior del Palacio escoltada por el grupo de guerreros malignos mientras Ouroboros blande su Guadaña contra sus enemigos que se ponen en posicion de ataque, Momoko crea una esfera de energia Roja donde introduce a Kuriko quien la mira muy preocupada a la ves que la PPGZ la mira con ternura, la esfera se aleja del lugar a una distancia segura.

Ouroboros: jujuju...  
Mega Blossom susurrando:...Brick...  
Force Buttercup: no tendremos piedad contigo esta ves!  
Rainwod Burbbles: pagaras por todo el daño que has causado!  
Neo Miko Z: preparate a caer!  
Pesadilla Bucht: te has pasado esta ves Brick!  
Terror Boomer: no te perdonare por lo que le has hecho a tanta gente inocente! en especial por Takkaki!

Las chicas son las primeras en atacar usando sus tecnicas mas poderosas, en una liberacion de poder sagrado extremo la oscuridad que rodea el campo de batalla se extingue, el enemigo permanece en su posicion sin demostrar reaccion alguna.

PPGZ: ATAQUE FUSION SUPREMO!  
NEO OUGI SAGRADO

TEMPESTAD DEL JUICIO

DESTELLO DE LA LUNA LLENA

EXPLOCION DE LA ESTRELLA SAGRADA

Ouroboros: asi que me atacaran con lo mejor que poseen? interezante!

El Impacto es directo envolviendo a Ouroboros en una explocion dorada que se expande destruyendo todo en el cielo, los escombros se pulverizan mientras la Fortaleza es protegida por una campo de energia Maligna, los chicos se sorpenden al ver tanto poder desencadenado sin embargo del interior de tanta luz una fuerza oscura se presenta expandiendose consumiendo el resplandor.

Ouroboros: creen que con esa patetica luz podran superar mi oscuridad?  
Mega Blossom: como?!  
Neo Miko Z: no deberia ser posible!  
Force Buttercup: nuestro mayor ataque no funciona?!  
Rainwod Burbbles:¡!  
Terror Boomer: aun no has evitado el golpe!  
Ouroboros: ¡!  
Pesadilla Bucht: sumemos nuestro poder al ataque de las chicas!

LANZA DE LA MUERTE

GRAN PILAR DE LA DESTRUCCION

RRBZ: ATAQUE DE FUSION VERDE Y AZUL!

Ouroboros: Miserables...

Los ataques supremos de los chicos se fusionan con el de las chicas desestabilizando el flujo de poder que estalla en una explocion aun mas grande que arrasa con parte del desierto de Nasca, con lo alto incinerado el enemigo emerge blandiendo su arma, su sello se ilumina a la ves que levanta su mano dejando ver su Brazalete del que salen relampagos negros de su interior.

Ouroboros: inutiles! como se atreven a atacarme?!  
-RAFAGA DIABOLICA-

Un poderoso relampago se forma impactando al grupo haciendo que se retuerzan de dolor antes de producirse una fuerte explocion que los derriba estrellandolos contra el suelo despedazandolo, con una sonrisa el enemigo desciende encestando un golpe con su puño al terreno generando una onda de choque que lo destruye hundiendolo en pedazos elevando a sus enemigos en el aire.

Pesadilla Bucht: ngh! que poder!  
Rainwod Burbbles: es peor de lo que pense!  
Neo Miko Z: argh!...estamos expuestos asi!  
Ouroboros: jujuju, quieren sentir el verdadero Dolor?

De la Guadaña salen cadenas de un metal sin brillo negro que irradian energia maligna atrapando a cada uno de los heroes provocandoles un sufrimiento extremo, Ouroboros comienza a mover su arma girandola sobre El mismo arrastrando a si a sus enmigos estrellandolos contra el suelo y moviendolos por el aire salvajemente.

-CONDENACION DE LOS INFIERNOS-

Ouroboros: hahahahahha!  
Mega Blossom: argh! ya detenente!  
Force Buttercup: urgh!...cuanta brutalidad...!

Terror Boomer: Brick!  
Ouroboros: no quieren seguir?...muy bien!

Las cadenas los sueltan a la ves que el enemigo blande su arma contra unos cuantas rocas de enorme tamaño lanzando a sus oponentes que se estrellan contra ellas derrumbando varias que caen sobre ellos, de entre el polvo se elevan Kaoru y Bucht que cargan con Rocas del tamaño de un edificio sobre ellos que lanza contra Ouroboros.

Pesadilla Bucht: veamos que tan fuerte eres!  
Force Buttercup: mori aplastado basura!  
Ouroboros: jujuju...es solo un juego de novatos para mi...

Moviendo su brazo que irradia un aura Maligna colosal y sin ningun esfuerzo despedaza las dos rocas cuyos pedazos caen a su alrededor destrozando el suelo, aprovechando esto Miyako y Boomer se le acercan por atras Blandiendo las mortales Garras junto a la Lanza de energia Azulada.

Terror Boomer: lo lamento Brick!

Rainwod Burbbles: esto por Taka-Chan!  
Ouroboros: jujujuju, que ingenuos son...

De su cuerpo se libera una energia caotica de color negro que impacta a los dos rechazando sus ataques lanzandolos para atras a la ves que en el cielo se forma una esfera dorada de gran magnitud junto a un destello Rojo muy fuerte.

Mega Blossom: GRAN ESFERA DE FUEGO!  
Neo Miko Z: NEO ESFERA CELESTIAL!

PPGZ x 2: ATAQUE DE FUSION DORADO Y ROJO!

Ouroboros...jujuju...

Las dos esferas descienden girando ente si hasta impactar a Ouroboros generando una fuerte explocion que incinera toda el area pulverizando los escombros, de entre las llamas sagradas el enemigo sigue de pie mirandolas con malicia, su simbolo se ilumina creando un circulo alquimico encima de la basta zona del desierto donde se libra el combate.

Ouroboros:-CONDENACION-

El Sello aumenta conciderablemente la gravedad de todo lo que esta abajo aplastando a las chicas y a los chicos hundiendo aun mas el terreno en un inmenso crater que sigue creciendo profundamente como expandiendose, Soltando una sutil Risa Ouroboros alza su mano con su Cristal hasta la altura de su boca, la Gema emite un resplandor negor que aumenta su intensidad cubriendo a su portador.

Ouroboros:-DESTIERRO-

Practicamnete la mitad del desierto desaparece en medio de una explocion descomunal que agrieta el suelo, derrumba montañas y genera unos vientos bestiales, muy lejos Kuriko observa detras de una piedra en lo alto de una roca gigantezca la cruenta batalla, sorpendida escucha los gritos agonicos de los Heroes.

PPGZ: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
RRBZ x 2: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kuriko le cuesta mirar por el intenso resplandor: n...no puedo creerlo!...aunque sean mas y lo ataquen en conjunto...estan siendo superados con mucha facilidad...Ouroboros es un monstruo!  
Ouroboros: jujuju...eso crees Kuriko...?  
Kuriko: ¿?

De atras de ella aparece el enemigo sonriendole con su mirada llena de odio que irradia energia oscura, Kuriko se aterroriza recordando lo que Ouroboros le hizo en el pasado, sin poder moverse contempla como el Filo del arma se levanta una ves mas en su contra.

Ouroboros: aun no entiendo como la inutil lider de las PPGZ pudo liberarte de mi Oscuridad...

Kuriko:...Tu...acaso no entiendes que lo que estas haciendo esta mal?!

Ouroboros: jujuju, no me gusta dejar nada inconcluso...esta ves sera tu final pequeña!  
Kuriko: NO...ESPERA!  
Terror Boomer sangrando: no te dejaremos hacer eso!  
¡FECHAS MORTALES!

Pesadilla Bucht tambaleandose: deten esto Brick!  
¡ULTIMO IMPACTO!

Ouroboros: entonces me encargare de uds de una ves por todas!

-CEGADOR DEL ABISMO-

El enemigo blande su gran Guadaña formando un corte ondular inmenso que impacta los ataques multiples de Boomer y la onda destructiva de Bucht superandolos facilmente en una gran colision que eleva varios escombros, los dos RRBZ son practicamente destrozados por el golpe que daña sus Gemas Negras derribandolos en medio de una fuerte explocion, ambos caen ensagrentados de una gran altura.

Pesadilla Bucht: argh...B...BRICK...

-FLASBACK DE LOS MOMENTOS DEL ROJO CON EL VERDE-

Terror Boomer: Urgh...H...Hermano...

-FLASBACK DE LOS MOMENTOS DEL ROJO CON EL AZUL-

Force Buttercup: BUCHT!  
Rainwod Burbbles: BOOMER!  
Neo Miko Z: ellos eran tus compañeros y los tratas asi?!  
Ouroboros: compañeros? ellos nunca lo fueron para mi...solo eran Herramientas que ya dejaron de ser utiles!  
Mega Blossom desesperada: ¡BRICK!

Eceptuando la Roja las demas PPGZ se lanzan contra el enemigo blandiendo con furia sus armas que emanan sus auras protectoras al maximo realizando su ultimo ataque de fusion, los cielos se iluminan y la tierra se desgarra por la poderosa Rafaga que se dirige hacia Ouroboros.

PPGZ: ATAQUE DE FUSION AZUL, DORADO Y VERDE!

GOLPE DEL DESTINO

EXPLOCION CELESTIAL

ATAQUE FINAL

Ouroboros sonriendo: perescan PPGZ!

-CEGADOR DEL ABISMO-

Un nuevo impacto entre poderes estremese el desierto destrozandolo aun mas, la fuerza Maligna supera el poder Sagrado arrasando con las tres chicas, sus Gemas principales son destruidas al igual que sus armas cuando finalmente son envueltas en un gran estallido.  
Las chicas caen derrotadas perdiendo sus transformaciones mostrando su forma original seriamente lastimada.

Miko: urgh...nunca..pense que esto terminaria asi...Himeko...!  
Kaoru: M...Maldicion...ya no puedo resistir mas...!  
Miyako: nunca...eh sentido tando dolor...ngh...  
Mega Blossom: CHICAS!  
Devastation Bell: ESTRELLAS CAIDAS DE LA LUZ VENGAN A MI!  
Mega Blossom: ¡!

Los cuerpos de las PPGZ derrotadas emiten un Replandor colosal que se dispara hacia afuera formando rafagas de energia Sagrada dejando la Gema de cada una sin su color correspondientes volviendose Cristales Negros, la Blanca atrae el Resplandor de las caidas que se dirigen hacia ella siendo absorvidos por su Gema Oscura que emite un Brillo Negro cada ves mas fuerte el circulo de piedra donde Ouroboros la salvo antes se activa separandose del suelo y cuyas distintas capas comienzan a girar rodeando a Bell mientras los Samurais Negros estan de rodillas recitando un cantico muy antiguo.

Devastation Bell iluminada como un Angel: Jujujuju, por fin...solo falta un Rayo Sagrado y Mi Rey todo poderoso se levantara una ves mas!

Samurais Negros: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

Devastation Bell sonriendo: jujuju, tu puedes Ouroboros-Kum!

En el Desierto de Nasca las figuras que han sobrevivido a la batalla comienzan a emiter un resplandor negro muy fuerte siendo el Gerogrifico elevado hasta el Cielo, esto se repite con cada una de ellas provocando el estremecimiento del terreno y el rugir de los truenos que cada ves son mas, como la unica aun en pie para detener esto Momoko libera todo su poder blandiendo sus espadas contra su enemigo Final.

Mega Blossom :...Brick...no..."Ouroboros"...te voy a derrotar!  
Ouroboros emitiendo un resplandor siniestro: Jujujuju, cuanto eh esperado para acabar con tu vida...preparate!

El Blande su arma generando unos fuertes vientos que despedazan el suelo emitiendo una fuerza Maligna devastadora, antes de iniciar el combate definitivo la chica lo mira con tristeza, esto le llama la antencion al enemigo.

Ouroboros: que sucede? por que me miras asi?  
Mega Blossom:...no lo recuerdas?  
Ouroboros: ¿?  
Mega Blossom con mirada seria:...la Razon de que creo en la Bondad que hay en ti...?  
Ouroboros: ¿que?

-CAPITULO DIECINUEVE FIN-


	24. Chapter 20: AMOR PURO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO VEINTE: AMOR PURO

Los Unicos en seguir de pie se han alejado del campo de batalla donde reposan los vencidos inconcientes y malheridos, en una zona bastante extensa donde el viento helado sopla con fuerza los dos enemigos mortales se miran listos para iniciar la ultima batalla, los gerogrificos siguen desprendiendose del terreno elevandose hasta tapar una parte del cielo liberando descargas que se dirigen hacia el Palacio Carmesi.

Ouroboros con mirada pensativa: (asi que estas bestias talladas en la tierra son distintos sellos para impedir su resurreccion...interezante)...  
Mega Blossom:..y Bien? ya tienes tu respuesta?

Ouroboros: jujuju...si recuerdo el por que crees en la bondad que supuestamente hay en mi?...no seas ridicula...no tengo tiempo para perder en estupideses tuyas...  
Mega Blossom: por favor... trata de recordar!  
Ouroboros: silencio! no hay nada en mi pasado que te salve ahora...Muere PPGZ!

Levantando su Arma hacia el Cielo esta disparando una gran rafaga oscura que penetra el manto de Nubes sobre ellos, depues de unos segundos comienzan a caer miles de rafagas Malignas donde esta la Roja destruyendo el terreno en medio de explociones multiples que se expanden, Momoko recibe mucho daño tratando de evadirlas.

Mega Blossom: ngh! ¡ESTOCADA SUPREMA!

Blandiendo sus espadas lanza miles de estocadas ultraveloces impactando a un numero enorme de disparos estallando en el aire, sin embargo son muchos los que logran traspasar su defenza golpeandola directamente, su pierna izquierda es apuñalada por una de estas rafagas al igual que su hombro derecho.

Mega Blossom: urgh...( es demasiado para mi sola!..pero...no puedo rendirme!)  
Ouroboros: aun crees que soy bondadoso?...entonces recibe el castigo de los Infiernos!

-OZ SANGRIENTA-

Mega Blossom: ¡!

Del Filo de la Guadaña emergen cientos de armas como ella girando sobre el campo de batalla como si fuera un tornado cortando y triturando todo a su paso, Momoko intenta alejarse pero el ataque es demasiado rapido y logra alcanzarla, los filos ensagrentados cortan a la chica en distintas pates de su cuerpo provocando su grito mas fuerte hasta ahora derribandola.

Mega Blossom: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Ouroboros: JUJUJUJU! esa es toda la bondad que poseo...no es lo que esperabas ver?!  
Mega Blossom: argh...!  
Ouroboros su simbolo se ilumina: ¡¿?!

El Sello en la frente de Ouroboros emite un resplandor negro bastante fuerte provocandole dolor a su portador que se agarra la cabeza con su unica mano libre, sin entender el por que su sufrimiento aumenta cada segundo al igual que la intensidad del Brillo, esto le da tiempo a la Roja de recuperarse con lentitud.

Ouroboros tapandose la frente con su mano solo se ve su ojo izquierdo: ngh!...que es esto?!...por que siento este dolor?!

-EL SELLO AUMENTA SU PODER INMOVILIZANDOLO-

Ouroboros: urgh!...  
Mega Blossom agitada:...esta...es mi unica oportunidad de derrotarlo...Resplandor Puro que hay en mi interior concedeme otro Milagro!

¡EXPLOCION DE LA ESTRELLA SAGRADA!

Ouroboros: ¡!

Las millones de estrellas fugazes se unen en una sola que resplandece extinguiendo la oscuridad del vacio en su avance hacia el enemigo , en medio de una explocion de Luz ilimitada Ouroboros se extingue con la fuerza sagrada que impacta su cuerpo pero principalmente su pecho, sintiendo el poder que lo desgarra el enemigo se enfurece soltando una energia mayor que la vista anteriormente destruyendo el resplandor y expandiendose consumiendolo todo a su paso incluyendo a Momoko.

Ouroboros:...no sere superado por tu patetica Luz!  
Mega Blossom: ngh! Estrella mia...dame fuerzas para un ultimo ataque!

Resistiendo el golpe de la fuerza oscura Momoko se lanza contra Ouroboros traspasando la poderosa energia Negativa que lo rodea sufriendo un daño conciderable, blande sus espadas que liberan una energia sagrada inmensa.

Mega Blossom: recibe mi tecnica Final a corta distancia!

¡EXPLOCION DE LA ESTRELLA SAGRADA!

Ouroboros: imbecil! aun no te das cuenta de que no puede perder!

-CEGADOR DEL ABISMO-

Las Armas colisionan entre si a la ves que sus ataques supremos se forman explotando en medio de los dos contricantes que se miran fijamente aun siendo tragados por su poder combinado, un enorme pilar de energia oscura y sagrada se eleva hundiendo el terreno y agrietandolo, el desierto se estremece siendo destruido por los fuertes temblores.

Kuriko: Waaahhhhhhh! si esto sigue no quedara nada de este hermoso lugar turistico!

La explocion Final es de Oscuridad dejando ver como el cristal de la PPGZ se rompe al igual que una de sus armas, con sus ultimas fuerzas apuñala con la Espada que le queda el simbolo de Ouroboros mientras ella es tragada por las tinieblas, su acto final desestabiliza al enemigo.

Mega Blossom: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Ouroboros: argh!...

La chica cae fulminada destrozando lo que queda de la tierra, su Resplandor es liberado en medio de una intensa luz que se eleva hasta el Palacio Carmesi, Bell recibe el ultimo destello Sagrado que absorve su Gema Negra la cual comienza a temblar emitiendo un sonido desgarrador que aumenta.

Devastation Bell: jujuju...sabia que Ouroboros-Kum no me fallaria!...ahora que las Siete Estrellas Sagradas me pertenecen podre comenzar con la parte final del Ritual!  
Samurais Negros: Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr!

En el desierto el Brazalete de Ouroboros brilla en respuesta al da o recibido liberando un poder maligno enorme, su portador se sujeta con fuerza la frente desatando el poder de los Siete Resplandores Oscuros en una explocion de energia descomunal en forma de una extenso pilar desgarrando la tierra, la Rafaga Negra se dirige hacia el Palacio emitiendo un rugir bestial.

Ouroboros su sello emite un resplandor turbio:...Jujuju...este sera el final de todo...

-ABISS BRICK-

Mientras su forma de Emperador se despedaza desvia su mirada hacia su oponente caido, retorciendose de dolor Momoko estavestida con su ropa normal algo rasgada, con heridas cortantes profundas y su cabello a recuperado su clasico liston, trata de levantarse pero es inutil.

Momoko: hummm...no...puede estar pasando esto...eh fallado...  
Abbis Brick: rodeado de cenizas violetas: aun sigues con vida?  
Momoko: ¡!

El Rojo esta parado enfrente de ella con su mano izquierda tapandose la frente cuyo sello sigue emitiendo el resplandor inestable, al perder los Rayos Negativos a cambiado a una nueva forma que posee el traje negro con lineas purpuras otorgado por la sustancia X , su pelo se a vuelto rojo, conserva el color violeta de sus ojos y aun tiene el Brazalete en su ultima forma de Ouroboros en el brazo izquierdo mientras en el derecho sigue sosteniendo la Mortal Guadaña, las dos mangas de sus brazos han sido rasgadas quedando la parte de los hombros levantandas en forma punteaguda con un unico ojo visible la mira con desprecio.

Abbis Brick:...has perdido finalmente...  
Momoko:...  
Abbis Brick:...no diras nada?...  
Momoko:...yo...  
Abbis Brick: ¡...!

Momoko se sienta en el suelo juntando sus manos contra su pecho mirando al Rojo con ojos llenos de tristeza que por alguna razon le causan mas repulsion al enemigo, la chica trata de pronunciar unas palabras pero su voz se escucha quebradiza.

Momoko:...Brick...estaba preocupada...por ti...  
Abbis Brick: ¡!  
Momoko:...temia que te hubieras perdido en la oscuridad para siempre...y que nunca pudieras volver...  
Abbis Brick mirandola fijamente:...

El Rojo deja de taparse la frente donde el Sello Ouroboros esta partido a la mitad, le da la espalda a la chica preparandose para partir donde esta la Blanca, Momoko se percata de ello y por eso se esfuerza aun mas para pararse pero por la profunda herida en su pierna pierde el equilibrio chocandose contra El y abrazandolo por atras para evitar caer.

Abbis Brick: que crees que estas haciendo?...quitate!  
Momoko: No!...no te dejare ir con ella...no permitire que sigas hundiendote mas en la oscuridad!  
Abbis Brick: estupida...solo lograras hacerme enfadar...nada me detiene para acabar contigo...  
Momoko: entonces...por que no me mataste antes?  
Abbis Brick: ¡!  
Momoko: tuviste muchos momentos para hacerlo...con ese poder que tenias te hubiera sido muy facil...

El Rojo no pudo contestarle al recordar el combate anterior, era cierto que pudo haberla matado si de verdad lo hubiese deseado pero por alguna razon cada ves que iba a encestarle el golpe Mortal con su Guadaña desviaba un poco el ataque evitando herirla mortalmente, Brick decide ignorar este hecho y sigue avazando pese a llevar a Momoko a rastra.

Momoko...Brick...aun no es tarde...puedes remediar esto...encontrar el perdon...lo creo desde lo profundo de mi corazon...  
Abbis Brick:...no existe eso para mi...eh llegado demasiado lejos en este camino... eh cegado tantas vidas que mis manos nunca estaran libres de su sangre...lo unico que queda por hacer es ir con Bell y observar juntos como todo es reducido a Cenizas...  
Momoko: no creo eso!...mientras haya luz en tu corazon y sientas de verdad el peso de tus errores podras ser perdonado...yo se que hay Bondad en ti...lo veo en tus ojos llenos de tristeza...  
Abbis Brick: (tristeza?)¡-!

El enemigo libera un Aura Negra que repele a la chica tirandola bruscamente mientras se despedazan algunas partes del suelo al alrededor del chico, Momoko adolorida observa con tristeza como no puede impedir que se vaya, de la nada aparece Kuriko adelante del Rojo extendiendo sus brazos como para taparle el camino.

Momoko: Kuriko?!  
Abbis Brick: tu otra ves?...acaso no entiendes que es peligroso interponerse en mi camino?  
Kuriko: no me importa eso! como puedes dejar a mi hermana asi? nunca la habia visto tan enamorada de un chico antes!  
Abbis Brick un poco sonrojado: e...enamorada?!  
Momoko ruborizada: wahhhhhhhhhhhhh! no es eso Kuriko! estas malinterpretando las cosas!  
Kuriko: uds son los que no entienden nada! se nota que tienen sentimientos muy fuertes el uno por el otro...con tanto drama parecen amantes!  
Abbis Brick desviando la mirada: A...Amantes dices?! no tengo tiempo para esto ahora...quitate...

Kuriko lo mira decidida de no moverse de su camino enfureciendo al Rojo que levanta su mano hacia ella con una mirada fria, comienza a reunir energia negativa inconmensurable para eliminarla definitivamente.

Abbis Brick con sus ojos iluminados:...  
Momoko: espera Brick! detente!  
Kuriko cerrando los ojos: ngh!  
Caos Brick:...(maldita sea...)

El Rojo cierra su mano eliminando la cantidad de energia que habia acumulado sorprendiendo a la Roja que esta paralizada, Kuriko abre lentamente los ojos para ver como el RRBZ pasa por su lado caminando, antes de emprender vuelo El se voltea para mirarlas.

Abbis Brick: no prometo nada...pero por tus sentimientos voy a creer en la posibilidad de redemirme...  
Momoko sonrojada: Brick...  
Kuriko: tu que haras ahora?  
Abbis Brick:...pensandolo bien...no puedo dejar que nadie destruya este mundo antes que yo...por eso eliminare al Rey Final...si este mundo se salva solo sera un efecto colateral...  
Momoko y Kuriko: ¡!

El RRBZ vuelve a mirara hacia adelante empuñando firmemente su Arma y parte hacia la Fortaleza donde le espera Bell para que juntos puedan presenciar la resurreccion del ser que no solo destruira al mundo entero si no que tambien pondra en peligro todo lo que existe.

Kuriko algo colorada: que fue eso?...ese Demonio acaso luchara para salvarnos?  
Momoko preocupada:...(tal ves...algo a reaccionado adentro suyo?...) Brick...ten mucho cuidado...

-CAPITULO VEINTE FIN-

El Proximo Capitulo es la Batalla Final dividida en dos partes pero no significa el fin de esta historia sino de la primera temporada! a partir de ese la DARK LEGION por fin se hara presente como los verdaderos antagonistas comenzando asi la tan proclamada guerra final...


	25. Chapter especial 4: RECUERDO DE MOMOKO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO ESPECIAL CUATRO: RECUERDO DE MOMOKO

Kuriko: dime...  
Momoko: ¿?  
Kuriko: cual es ese Recuerdo que querias que ese Demonio recordara?  
Momoko: no le digas asi...  
Kuriko enojada pero...es la verdad...!  
Momoko triste pero sonrie:...aunque trate...parece que lo a olvidado...tal ves no fue tan importante para El...  
Kuriko:...  
Momoko levantando el animo: aunque me sorprende mas el hecho de que no actuaras raro al enterarte de que soy una PPGZ!  
Kuriko: Oh...despues de estar tanto tiempo con el RRBZ Rojo ya nada me sorpende...creo que fue bastante traumatizante...  
Momoko preocupada: tan mal te fue? que te hizo?!  
Kuriko con mirada triste:...vi muchas muertes y destruccion...ese tipo de verdad que es un Asesino muy Peligroso...

La Roja se deprime al escuchar eso, en su cabeza todavia estan las imagenes de su batalla contra el RRBZ y su posterior despedida, por alguna razon ella siente como una calidez invade su pecho.

Kuriko un poco sonrojada: aunque...no fue tan malo conmigo...me trato mejor de lo que se esperaria de un tipo como El...  
Momoko sonrie dulcemente: ese Brick...nunca puedes saber que es lo que hay en su interior...  
Kuriko mirandola fijamente:...estoy segura...  
Momoko: ¿?  
Kuriko: siempre te enamoras de distintos chicos...pero con El se nota que lo que sientes es mucho mas profundo! como paso eso?!  
Momoko sonrojada y enojada: sigues con eso?...ya te dije que no es lo que crees!...pero...tal ves no sea mala idea recordar ese "momento"...

Una tarde en la Ciudad De Nueva-Tokio en su epoca de paz y gloria la audaz lider de las PPGZ observa desde las alturas sentada sola sobre un edifico en construccion el ocaso, con una expresion bastante triste ella se levanta y piensa por unos momentos, emprende vuelo dirigiendose hacia lo mas alto del Cielo enrojecido.

Hyper Blossom:...(por que?)

Al llegar bastante alto se detiene dejando de volar cayendo con sus ojos cerrados siendo movida por el fuerte viento en su descenso, unas rapidas imagenes turbias nublan su mente.

Hyper Blossom derramando algunas lagrimas:...(sigo sin entenderlo...)

Ella se impacta sobre un lago en las afueras de la ciudad, el choque es muy fuerte levantando una gran columna de agua formando asi un pequeño arco iris, la Roja se hunde sin resistirse llegando cada ves profundo donde la luz ya no llega.

-DESPUES DE UNAS HORAS-

Hyper Blossom: ¿?  
Brick: ya era hora de que despertaras...  
Hyper Blossom: ¡!

Sentado a su lado estaba el RRBZ Rojo sin su chaleco ni su Gorra, vistiendo solo con una remera sin mangas descubierta hasta los hombros ajustada negra, con sus pantalons tipicos, sus guantes y con su cicatriz al descubierto, se veia muy empapado.

Brick: pense que nunca ibas a despertar...cuantos poblemas me has causado!  
Hyper Blossom: ¿...? (que es esto que tengo encima?)

Ella tenia el chaleco del Rojo encima cubriendola y la Gorra atras de su cabeza como si fuese una almohada, al desviar la mirada distinguio una fogata que los iluminaba ya que se habia hecho de noche, se levanto y miro desconcertada al Chico.

Hyper Blossom: que sucedio?  
Brick: ...estaba sentado en la orilla mirando el reflejo del atardecer en el Lago hasta que caiste...fue toda una sorpresa...  
Hyper Blossom: ngh...ahora recuerdo!... por el golpe debi desmayarme...espera un momento!...estas todo mojado por que te metiste al lago para salvarme?  
Brick sonrojandose: B...Bueno...

Los dos se miran por unos segundos para luego desviar sus miradas algo colorados, un silencio se produce en medio, ella respira profundo y lo vuelve a mirar poniendose el chaleco sobre sus hombros para cubrirse.

Hyper Blossom: s...somos enemigos!...por que me ayudaste?  
Brick sin mirarla: tal ves lo seamos...pero...aun asi no me gustaria que te pasara algo malo...  
Hyper Blossom:...dices...que te preocupo?  
Brick cerrando los ojos: Preocupar?...no exageres...como dijiste eres mi enemiga...por ello te extrañaria si ya no estuvieras! piensalo...con quien mas podria pelear?

Ella lo ve fijamente notando que estaba bastante nervioso, sonrojandose un poco suelta una pequeña risa y se acerca mas a El, el Rojo se incomoda mas al verla tan cerca.

Hyper Blossom sonrojada sonriendo: Extrañar?...jujuju...acaso estas enamorado de mi?  
Brick: (wahhhhhhhhhhh!)... por supuesto que no!

Hyper Blossom con una mirada picarona: hum...ni un poquito?  
Brick mirandola: ngh!...si sigues diciendo cosas tan raras te devuelvo al lago!  
Hyper Blossom: jujuju...esta bien...dejare de hacerlo...

El Rojo no dice nada levantandose y ofreciendole su mano para ayudarla a hacer lo mismo, ella lo mira sonrojada y acepta timidamente, ambos miran el hermosos reflejo de la luna sobre el lago.

Hyper Blossom le devuelve su chaleco: nos vemos...  
Brick:...eso espero...  
Hyper Blossom:...  
Brick: ey...  
Hyper Blossom:..que?  
Brick sonriendole: no te dejes deprimir de nuevo...luces mejor cuando sonries.

Momoko se sorprende por ese comentario no pudiendo evitar sonrojarse, esas palabras le hacen sentir muy bien olvidando por completo su malos recuerdos, deja de mirarlo y se prepara para partir.

Brick:...toma...  
Hyper Blossom atrapando algo con ambas manos: ?  
Brick: es un recuerdo...para que no olvides mis palabras...

El Rojo le lanzo un Anillo con un precioso Rubi Escarlata que resplandece por su perfeccion, los ojos de Momoko se iluminan al observarlo fijamente, al mirar a Brick este ya se estaba llendo en medio de la oscuridad alejandose cada ves mas.

Hyper Blossom sonriendo:...que extraño es...aunque...es mas lindo de lo que creia...

-EN EL PRESENTE-

Kuriko: Oh...que linda historia!...no me esperaba eso de El...  
Momoko: yo menos...  
Kuriko: oye...estabas asi de triste por tu cita con ese chico que hacia bromas en tu curso?...te fue muy mal con El...  
Momoko: fue muy decepcionante...mi peor dia!...hasta que...

Ella saca el Anillo que lo lleva como un collar con una cadenita, su brillo es radiante y goza de un estado perfecto pese a las incontables batallas que han sucedido, Kuriko lo observa marravillada mientras Momoko lo mira tiernamente.

Kuriko: es mucho mejor de lo que contaste! parece una estrella pequeñita!  
Momoko: si...es mi amuleto de la buena suerte! es un recuerdo Hermoso...  
Kuriko: Oh...cuando regrese ese tipo...deberias contarle sobre eso...asi lo recordara todo!  
Momoko agarra el anillo con ambas manos:...tal ves lo haga!

Ambas miran hacia la Fortaleza que emite un resplandor Oscuro debajo del Cielo Ilumiando por los Gerogrificos, con la brisa Momoko siente un sentimiento de tristeza que la invade mientras Kuriko se cubre los ojos por la tierra que se levanta, la Roja apoya su Amuleto contra su pecho recordando al RRBZ.

Momoko:...volved pronto...Brick...

-CAPITULO ESPECIAL CUATRO FIN-

A pedido aqui esta lo que ella queria decirle! pero Cuanto durara su separacion? El Rojo recordara si ella se lo dice?


	26. LA BATALLA FINAL 1: RESURRECCION

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

Nota especial: la Emperatriz posee un diseño similar al de Justice (un Boss del juego de lucha Guilty Gear) con la diferencia de ser de color negro con rayas doradas, sus ojos son violetas y su cabello es blanco y en lugar del simbolo que tiene en su frente posee los 14 cristales (Negros y Blancos) rodeando a uno mucho mas grande.

LA BATALLA FINAL 1: RESURRECCION

El Viento recorre los paramos devastados de lo que fue un hermoso lugar turistico ahora destruido por una sangrienta Batalla, acompa ado por fuertes temblores se escucha el requiem de la oscuridad que esta por desatarse : el Sondio de todo un mundo que se parte desde adentro.

Devastation Bell: al fin lo eh logrado...fue mas dificil de lo que pense desde un principio...  
" si no hubiera estado El a mi lado... tal ves no lo hubiese conseguido...conocerlo...fue lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado..."

Devastation Bell sonrojada con una dulce mirada: Ouroboros-kum...

-SONIDO DEL RUGIR DE LAS ESTRELLAS NEGRAS-

Devastation Bell cerrando los ojos: ya es hora...

La chica toca su gema con sus dos manos en posicion de rezo recibiendo los siete Rayos Negros de Ouroboros, la energia Pura del cristal se desata generando un gran Pilar de Luz violeta al mesclarse los Catorce Resplandores, el ultimo gerogrifico se posisiona en el ultimo lugar libre del cielo completando asi un sello alquimico gigantesco.

Devastation Bell iluminada como si fuese un Angel sonrie: llego la hora Ouroboros-Kum...!  
levantate una ves mas Antiguo Amo de la Legion Oscura! con tu rugir condena a este mundo a las Penumbras Eternas!  
Abbis Brick:...Bell...!  
Devastation Bell volteandose: (esa voz...Ouroboros-Kum?...pero...su presencia se siente diferente!)...

Un Destello Carmesi se hace presente desde afuera tiñiendo todo el Salon del Trono atraves de la gran cupula de cristal sobre ella, en el exterior el Rojo se acerca velozmente, de la Fortaleza un ejercito de Samurais Oscuros emerge dirigiendose hasta el RRBZ para interceptarlo siendo tantos que cubren una parte extensa del cielo.

Samurais Oscuros: por el Gran Amo...MUERE!  
Abbis Brick: (ahora que eh perdido la forma de Ouroboros otro poder superior los controla?!) interezante!  
Samurais Oscuros:GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Abbis Brick sonriendo: jujuju, todo lo que se interponga en mi camino sera cortado por el filo de mi arma!

Blandiendo su Guadaña aumenta su velocidad colisionando de frente contra todas las espadas que intentan apuñalarlo encestando un golpe Mortal, varias explociones se forman en las alturas mientras el ejercito grita de agonia siendo destrozados por el Rojo que avanza sin piedad alguna, algunos soldados blanden sus armas y disparan potentes rafagas hacia el enemigo impactandolo directamente produciendose un estallido enorme.

Devastation Bell: por que?...el ejercito esta atacando a Ouroboros-Kum?  
Samurais Oscuros: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

El feroz ataque continua dando lugar a cientos de disparos que chocan contra el Rojo, pese a producirse fuertes explociones el RRBZ sigue avanzando sin importar el daño, sus ojos destella al momento de cortar uno por uno a todo el que este en su paso.

Abbis Brick: nunca debieron desafiar a un ser tan superior! jujuju!  
Samurais Oscuros: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Abbiss Brick enfurecido: CEGADOR DEL ABISMO!

Una explocion descomunal mayor a las anteriores se produce pulverizando a casi todo el ejercito generando unas fuertes ondas de impacto que estremecen el Desierto y el Palacio, el resplandor Escarlata se extingue dejando ver al RRBZ con su mirada filosa emitir un aura Maligna terrible, los Samurais sobrevivientes sienten por primera ves lo que es el miedo y deciden huir.

Abbis Brick: creen que los dejare escapar despues de haberme traicionado?!

-RELAMPAGO DEL ABISMO-

Samurais Oscuros: ARGHHHHHHHHHHH!

Un fuerte Resplandor Escarlata deciende de las alturas formando una mortal Rafaga que arrasa con los enemigos impactando la Fortaleza destruyendo asi su aura Protectora estallando con gran fuerza, el Rojo observa detenidamente el Palacio, con el camino libre se lanza contra la Cupula de Cristal destrozandola con su arma e ingresando al Salon del Trono sorprendiendo a Bell.

Abbis Brick con mirada decidida:...("redencion"...existe eso para alguien que a provocado tanto sufrimiento?...debo descubrirlo...)...Bell...  
Devastation Bell: Ouroboros-Kum?

La Blanca se sorpende al ver la nueva forma de su Protector, mirandola con unos profundos ojos violetas el chico se le acreca lentamente, la Gema Oscura de la Chica reacciona al Sello quebrado en la frente del joven, ambos se quedan mirandose por unos momentos mientras ella sigue en la posicion de rezo.

Devastation Bell:...has perdido tu estado de Emperador?  
Abbis Brick desviando la mirada:...lamentablemente...

Devastation Bell algo triste :...ya veo...es una pena...  
Abbis Brick mirandola fijamente:...no te preocupes...con esta forma me siento mas comodo...aparte es mucho mas facil de controlar...  
Devastation Bell sonrie: si...me gusta mas esa que la otra...como te llamo ahora? aun Ouroboros-Kum?

-EL LUGAR EMPIEZA A TEMBLAR-

Abbis Brick:...hazlo como antes lo hacias...  
Devastation Bell sonrie dulcemente: OH...bien...Brick-Kum! Llegas justo a tiempo para ver el final del Ritual! pronto vas a conocer a mi madre!  
Abbis Brick sorprendido:...tu madre?...el Rey Final es una mujer?...  
Devastation Bell: si...es la mas fuerte que alguna ves haya reinado sobre todo el Dark Legion! hace tanto que deseo volver a verla...desde que era pequeña la eh extra ado demasiado...  
Abiss Brick con mirada pensativa: ( Bell...nunca te habia visto tan feliz...tanto es tu cariño por ella?)...por que se separaron?  
Devastation Bell: fue...por que me la arrebataron...fue asesinada por un gran Guerrero...un Samurai creo...

Abbis Brick su sello reacciona: Samurai...?

-UN SUSURRO PENETRANTE SE ESCUCHA-

Abbis Brick: !  
Devastation Bell: esa voz...es de Mama!  
Abbis Brick: (que es esta sensacion?!)

Despues de emocionarse tanto su Gema Oscura comienza a actuar de manera extra a rompiendose lentamente, Bell no entiende que sucede mientras Brick sintiendo que ella esta en peligro se preocupa y se dirige velozmente a socorrerla, una explocion inmensa se forma desde el interior del Cristal hiriendo a la Blanca lanzandola para atras pero es atrapada por el Rojo en el ultimo momento.

Abbis Brick: BELL!  
Devastation Bell lo mira con ojos puros: ngh...que...esta pasando...Brick-Kum?  
Voz Desconocida: jujujuju...

El Sello es absorvido por el pilar que desaparece en medio de las nubes electricas hasta descender en picada irradiando una energia descomunal sobre el Palacio, el impacto es tal que todo el salon del Trono se destruye en medio de una explocion colosal dejando solo algunas partes del suelo como tambien algunas torres intactas y el mismo Trono.

Devastation Bell: ngh...Brick-Kum...?  
Abbis Brick: estas bien Bell?...no estas herida?  
Devastation Bell con una expresion de dulzura:...estoy bien...gracias a ti...

Abbis Brick sonriendole:...

Rodeados por el fuego y las cenizas Brick a protegido a Bell cubriendola con sus brazos empu ando su arma que con su filo a bloqueado parte de la explocion, los dos observan como a quedado el lugar del ritual, entre tanto humo una gran oscuridad se expande cubriendo todas las ruinas.

Abbis Brick: !... Devastation Bell: (nunca..senti una oscuridad de esta magnitud...ni siquiera en Blaine)...  
Voz Desconocida: al fin...  
Abiss Brick: (esa voz de nuevo)...hum

Devastation Bell: M...Madre?!  
Emperatriz susurrando: eh vuelto a estar entre los que camina debajo de este sol...despues de tanto tiempo...este mundo sera cosumido por mis tinieblas eternas como debio de haber sido !

En medio de la oscuridad unos ojos Violetas se forman desplegando una fuerza Antigua Ilimitada, el cielo se despeja dejando ver como el Sol se extingue quedando en tinieblas llenando a todo el planeta de una oscuridad infinita, ante los jovenes se levanta una figura femenina de gran tamaño, con filosas garras, una larga cola punteaguda, el cuerpo esta protegido por una armadura de diseño Ancestral completamente, porta los 14 Cristales en su frente(7 blancos y 7negros) quie emiten una energia descomunal, con un gran rugir el enemigo Final se hace presente.

Emperatriz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Una onda de energia se expande pulverizando todo a su paso hasta impactar al Rojo que aun protege a Bell, con esfuerzo logra resistir la liberacion de ese poder abrumador, ambos dirigen su mirada hacia la Reina que riendose observa detenidamente sus Garras.

Emperatriz: hahahahahaha! aun estoy en perfectas condiciones! de nada sirvio ese efimero sacrificio que hicieron en la Epoca Edo!  
Abiss Brick sonriendo: (increible poder!...es mas de lo que pense...aun asi...no podra derrotarme)...ud es la Reina del Dark Legion?  
Emperatriz: jujuju...estas en lo correcto Joven Samurai...nunca pense en volverte a ver...has cambiado bastante...siento como el gelido aliento de las Tinieblas a corrompido tu existencia...  
Abiss Brick bastante molesto: ...Samurai?, que significa eso?  
Emperatriz: Oh...veo que no recuerdas nada! no importa en verdad...jujujuju!  
Devastation Bell: Madre!...me reconoces?!  
Emperatriz mirandola fijamente:...eres Bell...mi pequeña niña...cuanto has crecido...

Ella hace un gesto con sus enormes garras llamandola, Bell se separa del Rojo inmediatamente pero es detenida por El quien le sujeta la mano, sorprendida lo mira con furia.

Devastation Bell: Brick-Kum?  
Abbis Brick mirandola con unos ojos profundos: no vayas...es muy peligroso...  
Devastaion Bell: Peligroso? despues de lo que te conte crei que me entenderias...que pasa contigo?!  
Abbis Brick: me preocupo por ti Bell !...Tu Madre porta unos ojos llenos de Maldad debido a la gran ira que a alimentado atraves del largo tiempo de su encierro...a sido consumida por el Odio...no es mas que una amenaza para este mundo pero tambien para ti...  
Devasation Bell: tu no sabes nada!...Mama nunca me Lastimaria!

-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Abbis Brick: ¡!

Recibe de lleno el ataque que lo lanza hacia atras impactando uno pilar destrozandolo, sin decir nada se levanta quitandose algunos escombros, El solo observa a Bell quien duda un poco pero ella continua hasta llegar con su madre.

Devastation Bell: Madre...  
Emperatriz acariciandole la cabeza:...  
Devastation Bell sonriendo: estoy muy feliz...  
Emperatriz: has hecho un excelente trabajo Hija Mia...sobrepasaste mis expectativas...  
Devastation Bell sonrie: en serio? que bien!  
Emperatriz:...ahora, quiero que mates al Samurai que estaba contigo...  
Devastation Bell: ¡! ...te refieres...a Brick-Kum?

La Blanca se sorpende y se horroriza al escuchar ese pedido provenir de su Madre, ella mira para atras a Brick quien esta parado serio observandolas sin decir nada, mas que nunca Bell duda sobre que hacer.

Devastation Bell: no puedo hacerlo! El me ayudo bastante en traerte de vuelta...ademas...Brick-Kum es importante para mi!  
Abbis Brick: ¡...!

Emperatriz: importante dices? jujuju, mi pobre niña...entonces sera mejor que no veas nada...

-DESTELLO DEL VACIO-

Abbis Brick: ¡¿?!

Al levantar sus Garras se forma un gran Disparo de poder negativo y positivo creando la fuerza del Vacio que lo consume todo en segundos traspasando al Rojo sin darle ninguna oportunidad de reaccionar, es arrastrado hasta ser expulsado violenamente del Palacio, un Pilar Blanco se levanta al impactar el desierto destruyendo una zona extensa.

-EL SONIDO DE LA EXPLOCION SE PROPAGA-

Pesadilla Bucht abriendo bruscamnete los ojos: !( que fue eso?)  
Terror Boomer: hum!( el Desierto...tiembla por una fuerza sin comparacion!)

Los RRBZ derrotados se reincorporan debilmente al sentir la fuerza del enemigo, un poder capaz de destruir por si solo al planeta entero se a desencadenado borrando zonas enormes en medio de una explocion descomunal, emanando unas fuertes auras de color verde y azul se preparan para ir al campo de batalla.

Miyako: espera Boomer!  
Terror Boomer: ¡¿?!  
Kaoru: detente ahi Bucht!  
Pesadilla Bucht: que?!

Al mirar para atras ven como las PPGZ Azul y Verde estan paradas viendolos fijamnete, las dos se ven agotadas debido a que tuvieron que correr para detenerlos en sus lamentables estados, los chicos no entienden nada.

Terror Boomer: por que nos detienen?!  
Pesadilla Bucht: exacto! debemos detener a Brick!  
Miyako preocupada: El enemigo no es El!  
RRBZ x2: ¿?  
Kaoru enojada: aunque cueste creerlo...ese Bastardo esta luchando para salvar al mundo...  
Pesadilla Bucht: lo dicen en serio? pero trato de matarnos!  
Momoko: no es asi!  
Kuriko: escuchen a mi hermana!

RRBZ x 2:¡!

Momoko junto a su hermana quien le toma la mano llegan para ayudar a detenerlos, los RRBZ no pueden comprender como es que ellas dicen eso de su Ex-Compañero que a causado tanto dolor, apretando con fuerzas sus puños no pueden olvidar el pasado.

Momoko: Brick los hirio a proposito para que no fueran a ayudarlo...El sabe del peligro que representa el ultimo enemigo...  
Terror Boomer desviando la mirada: n...no es posible...dices que El planeo todo esto desde un principio? pero...ha hecho cosas terribles...  
Pesadilla Bucht: no hay nada bueno en El ahora!...solo es un Demonio...  
Momoko enfurecida: ¡!

Rapidamente la Roja bofetea a cada uno de ellos con suma fuerza tirandolos al suelo dejando a las demas sin palabras, sorpendidos los chicos la miran y escuchan, con lagrimas en sus ojos ella les responde.

Momoko: acaso saben como se sienti Brick ahora?...despues de tanto tiempo solo entre la oscuridad a reaccionado y desea redimirse!  
Pesadilla Bucht con la mano sobre su cachete: r...redimirse?  
Terror Boomer: eso...es posible?  
Momoko: si...pero es muy dificil...tal ves en el fondo sabia que lo que hacia estaba mal... por eso inconcientemente no nos mato a ninguno de nosotros...sintiendo el gran Mal que se avecinaba es que elaboro todo un plan en secreto...  
Kaoru cruzando los brazos: tambien me costo creerlo...pero...si lo piensa un poco tiene sentido...  
Miyako con mirada triste: sea lo que sea con lo que esta luchando es mucho peor que cualquier enemigo que hayamos visto antes...no hubieramos tenido nunguna oportunidad...  
Miko: es posible...pero debe haber un motivo oculto...

TODOS: !¿?!

Miko se presenta con un semblante serio mientras camina hacia ellos, Momoko junto a los chicos son los mas afectados por sus palabras, Kuriko le sostiene con mas fuerza la mano a su hermana mientras las chicas miran hacia la Fortaleza de donde un resplandor blanco enorme se forma.

Miko: contra una amenaza de tal magnitud...es muy alta la posibilidad de perder la vida...tal ves piensa que asi se podra redimir por completo...al final de esa lucha solo la muerte espera al derrotado...  
Momoko:N...NO!  
Pesadilla Bucht:M...MALDICION BRICK!  
Terror Boomer:N...NO PUEDE SER!

En el gran Crater que se a formado el Rojo se levanta quitandose la tierra que lo cubre, al levantar la vista observa como el enemigo desciende de brazos cruzados con sus ojos iluminados por su propia Maldad, su poder es tal que la tierra se quiebra a su alrededor aun estando lejos de ella, alza su mano nuevamnete acumulando energia suprema.

Emperatriz: jujuju, tu muerte sera lenta mi viejo enemigo!  
Abbis Brick bandiendo su arma: no deberias subestimarme...no soy de los que pueden perder...seras tu la que conocera la derrota!

Emperatriz: DESTELLO DEL VACIO!

Abbis Brick: CEGADOR DEL ABISMO!

Devasation Bell desde la Fortaleza: DETENGANSEN...BRICK-KUM...MADRE!

Ignorando su pedido sus ataques colisionan desquebrajando el desierto y iluminando el cielo, con sus miradas destellando por sus intenciones de acabar con el otro la ultima batalla a dado inicio, el ataque de la Reina supera al del Rojo impactandolo directamente provocando otra explocion abismal que lo consume.

Abbis Brick recibiendo mucho Daño: argh! ( no...no pienso perder!)  
Emperatriz: HAHAHAHAHAHA! HERMOSO! SIMPLEMENTE PERFECTO!HAHAHAHAHA!  
Devastation Bell derramando algunas lagrimas: BRICK-KUM!

-CAPITULO FINAL PARTE UNO FIN-

El Rojo enfrenta a su Peor enemigo siendo superado en fuerza, con la destruccion de la tierra presente y la posibilidad de perderlo todo podra salir victorioso?


	27. LA BATALLA FINAL 2: VACIO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

LA BATALLA FINAL 2: VACIO

Con el Astro Solar Extinguido la Tierra es dominada por la Oscuridad la cual penetra hasta lo mas profundo de ella desquebrajando la tierra, levantando tsunamis que desolan islas, erupciones Volcanicas que destruyen Pueblos y ciudades, terremotos que hunden grandes partes de los continentes en un abismo sin retorno, Bell desde la Fortaleza grita con fuerza tratando de detener la Sangrienta Batalla entre la Reina del DARK LEGION y el RRBZ Rojo.

Devastation Bell: DETENGANSEN! YA BASTA!  
Abbis Brick: urgh...nesecitaras algo mejor que eso para derrotarme...  
Emperatriz, Oh, en serio? crei que ya habias dado lo mejor de ti!  
Abbis Brick: jujuju, aun no has visto nada!

El Rojo levanta su Guadaña hacia el Cielo donde ese forma un remolino de energia Oscura, en su interior un resplandor escarlata aparece desencadenando la rafaga del Abismo, un trueno de gran Tamaño cae impactando al enemigo, una explocion ilumina el cielo.

Emperatriz:...jujuju, esto es lo mejor que tienes?...no me hagaz reir!  
Abbis Brick: ¡!  
Emperatiz: DESTELLO DEL VACIO!

De sus Garras se forma una poderosa Rafaga que al impactar el terreno produce una explocion de enormes dimenciones dejando un extenso agujero que no parece tener fin entre los escombros Brick a evitado el golpe por muiy poco, elevandose sobre ella el Rojo intenta cortarla siendo interceptada por sus garras, una fuerte onda de impacto se desata entre ellos mientars el filo de sus armas largan chispaz por la constante friccion

Emperatriz: crees que podras vencerme con una fuerza de tal magnitud? , eres un estupido!  
Abbis Brick: ya me tienen harto tus provocaciones!

-FILO DOBLE-

Emperatriz: ¡!

Del otro extremo de la Guadaña se forma un segundo filo inverso que al separarse violentamente los oponentes el Rojo se mueve agilmente logrando cortarle el pecho con El, la Reina se aleja siendo perseguida por el RRBZ chocando varias veces sus ataques desencadenando grandes explociones multiples.

Abbis Brick: deseas ver poder verdadero?! entonces lo veras!

-CEGADOR DOBLE DEL ABISMO-

Una X gigantesca se forma dirigiendose hacia la Reina que recibe de lleno el ataque, es tanto su poder que la profundida del corte arrastra parte del suelo en medio de vientos hurracanados destrozandolos al instante, sorpresivamente pese a recibir el tremendo poder la reina bloquea el ataque cubriendose con ambos brazos.

Abbis Brick: Imposible!  
Emperatriz: jujujuju! esta es tu tecnica suprema?!observad como la destruyo!

-PODER DEL VACIO-

Una explocion de energia de la nada se froma superando el ataque del Rojo golpeandolo con su poder derribandolo mientras genera ondas de choque estremeciendo toda la zona, el RRBZ cae soltando algunas descargas provocadas por la energia del enemigo.

Abbis Brick: ngh!

La Reina desciende encima suyo con sus cristales iluminados, una fuerza invisible al ojo lo impacta provocando gran daño, el destello provoca la formacion de grandes pilares de roca solida que emergen del suelo agritetandolo, el chico choca contra varios de ellos antes de estrellarse en el suelo destrozandolo.

Abbis Brick: M...Miserable!  
Emperatriz: hahahaha, Miserable yo?, si fuiste tu el que me sentencio al eterno sueño sin poder soñar! me sellaste en el abismo de la muerte donde solo podia sentir un inmeso dolor!  
Abbis Brick: no tengo tiempo de perder en tus alucinaciones...no me eches la culpa por algo que no hice!

-CADENAS DEL ABISMO-

Cruzando entre los pilares y atravesando algunos las cadenas carmesi aparecen capturando al enemigo entre los escombros que caen a su paso, el Rojo sonrie ejerciendo gran presion sobre ella tratando de aplastarla, pese a la fuerza aplicada no funciona.

Emperatriz con sus cristales iluminados: chico ingenuo...  
Abbis Brick ¡!

-LAS CADENAS SE VUELVEN POLVO-

Abbis Brick: C...Como?!  
Emperatriz cruzando los brazos: todo lo que el vacio alcanza se vuelve nada...no hay forma de sobrevivir al infinito poder que poseo...  
Abbis Brick:...

El Rojo levanta su arma sobre El comenzando a Girarla velozmenmte cortando todo a su alrededor mientras se forma una acumulacion de energia negativa encima, con sus ojos purpuras destellando lanza el ataque que destruye todos los pilares por la fuerza de presion, la reina recibe el impacto.

Abbis Brick: ESFERA DEL VACIO!

Una explocion descomula incinera la alturas mientras las ilumina arrasando con el desierto partiendolo en pedazos provocando grietas que se extienden a lo lejos, el grupo de heroes trata de resistir el despliegue de poder con dificultad.

Kaoru siendo cubierta por el Verde: santo cielo! acaso quiere matarnos?!  
Momoko abrazando a su hermana: El no desea eso! pero el enemigo es demasiado fuerte!  
Miyako en brazos del Azul: aun asi...esto se ve muy mal para nosotros!

RRBZ x 2: BRICK!

Miko: Hum!

Kuriko algo emocionada: esto es increible!

Entre el humo, el fuego y las cenizas la reina se presenta sin ningun da o dejando a su oponente sin palabras, soltando una lugubre risa sus Cristales emiten una aura maligna mayor a las anteriores.

Emperatriz: jujuju, sentiras el poder del vacio en tu propio cuerpo! HAHAHAHA!  
Abbis Brick: ¡!  
Emperatriz: ESFERA DEL JUICIO ETERNO!

En cada una de sus dos Garras acumula las fuerzas de las Tinieblas y lo Divino a un nivel superior emitiendo un brillo intenso Negro como tambien Blanco lanzandolas a la misma ves contra el Rojo sin que pueda reaccionar por su alta velocidad, los dos resplandores al momento del impacto se fusionan atrapando al RRBZ en el interior de una esfera gigantesca con simbolos alquimicos que giran en su superficie, recibe la energia inestable del vacio que lo consume dañandolo masivamente.

Abbis Brick su sello se rompe cada ves mas: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Emperatriz: perfecto sonido! escuchar tus gritos es la mejor musica del mundo para mi!hahahahahha!  
Abbis Brick: (ella...puede fusionar los poderes de la luz y de la Oscuridad...facilmente?!) !  
Devastation Bell: (si completa esa tecnica...Brick-Kum va a...!) Madre...No!  
Emperatriz: tu sentencia final...es morir...!

Al terminar su frase la Esfera aumenta su tama o hasta finalmente estallar emitiendo un horrible sonido, la explocion es de color violeta oscuro que consume todo el desierto como el mismo cielo dejando un silencio abrasador, desde le espacio se puede ver en la tierra como se forma un resplandor purpura que se intensifica entre tanta oscuridad.

Abbis Brick:...  
Momoko: BRICK!  
Pesadilla Bucht: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!  
Terror Boomer: B...BRICK!  
Miyako: KYAAAAAAAAA!  
Kaoru: DEMONIOS!  
Miko: increible! esto es ta mas alla de cualquier calculo!  
Kuriko: BRICK!

El grupo resiste con dificultad tal poder desatado que a eliminado al desierto por completo dejando un cratel Abismal que se extiende por todo el Peru siendo tan profundo que no se puede ver su final, los pedazos del suelo flotan en el Cielo debido al severo daño que a sufrido el campo magnetico de esa zona, los heroes se sacan la tierra que los cubre para ver donde estan.

Kuriko:OH...estamos a una gran altura...que miedo!  
Terror Boomer:...no lo puedo creer...esa mujer...si lo quisiera podria destruir al planeta entero ella sola!  
Miyako:...no pense que fuera tan fuerte...  
Kaoru:...  
Pesadilla Bucht:...de verdad la "NADA" se a tragado el desierto...  
Miko:...hum...  
Momoko con lagrimas en sus ojos: BRICK!

Con su Grito se produce un destello escarlata en el profundo del Abismo que aumenta cada segundo, un colosal Pilar de color Rojo se forma destrozando los escombros que lo rodean, en su interior se eleva el RRBZ que perdido su forma actual regresando a la original Forma X pese a estar muy malherido, de brazos cruzados y con sus profundos ojos Carmesi, su cabello Rojo, sin el sello en su frente como tambien sin su arma Brick resurge de sus cenizas.

-CAOS BRICK-

Emperatriz: imposible!  
Caos Brick: jujuju, sorpendida Reina? no tendrias que estarlo ya que mi furia se desatara ahora mismo!  
Emperatriz: como?...deberias de haber muerto con eso...  
Caos Brick: jeh, solo tuve que sacrificar mi forma de antes...sin eso no hay duda de que hubiera sido eliminado...  
Emperatriz: ya veo...has tenido suerte nada mas!  
Caos Brick: jujuju...no entendes nada...eso se llama "Ensayo y Error"...gracias a eso ya conozco bien tu poder...ahora puedo usar mi verdadera fuerza para derrotarte sin correr tanto peligro...

El Rojo sonriendo comienza a emanar un Aura Escarlata de inmenso poder que crece aun mas cubriendo el campo de batalla sorpendiendo al enemigo y a los presentes, desde la Fortaleza que surca en lo mas alto la Blanca sonrie al ver como su protector esta aun con vida, tomando valor decide detener el enfrentamiento en persona.

Devastation Bell: (impresionante Brick-Kum!...pero...no resistiras otro golpe asi!) Madre...detente por favor...Brick-Kum es muy importante para mi...no quiero que lo lastimes mas...  
Emperatriz:...Bell...  
Caos Brick enfurecido: ...ten cuidado...!  
Devastation Bell con sus manos sobre su pecho: El no es el enemigo que te derroto en el pasado...sin su ayuda jamas te hubiera podido revivir...le debes mucho! aparte...me a salvado varias veces...!  
Emperatriz: jujuju...conozco todo los hechos que han sucedido antes de mi despertad gracias a las estrellas que poseo...las memorias de sus anteriores portadores incluyendote a ti y El son mias!  
Devastation Bell: entonces...por que sigues con esto?!  
Emperatriz: no solo El a regresado a este mundo para detenerme...tambien lo han hecho los que lo siguieron...

Ella dirige su mirada hacia donde estan los demas observado el encuentro, sus ojos se iluminan de maldad a la ves que unas imagenes de un pasado distante se presentan, su cuerpo emana un aura siniestra cada ves mayor que provoca el temblar de la zona, sus cristales emiten un repslandor turbio que crece iluminandolo todo.

Emperatriz: la verdadera identidad del RRBZ que le debes tanto no es mas que la del Maldito Samurai que se atrevio a detenerme!  
Devastation Bell: Madre! eso no es verdad!  
Emperatriz: ya basta!

La Blanca es golpeada por la cola de su madre como un latigo mortal siendo lanzada contra las formaciones de rocas despedazandolas una tras otra hasta impactar una de mayor tama o donde se queda incrustada , esto desata la furia del Rojo que comienza a llenar sus manos de energia negativa de gran poder, Bell se levanta lerntamente mientras observa el hermoso Destello Escarlata que la ilumina.

Caos Brick: Maldita! Juro que te hare pedazos...aunque sea lo ultimo que haga...  
Emperatriz: hermosa mirada...rebosante de odio y furia...no obstante, eso no te servira de nada!

Caos Brick: ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Una Acumulacion enorme de poder Escarlata se manifiesta arrasando con los escombros a su paso hasta chocar con la Reina expandiendose, no esperando recibir un ataque de tal magnitud el enemigo por fin desata su colera, la esfera continua su camino llevandola hasta estrellarse contra el Abismo estallando con mucha potencia iluminando el campo de batalla.

Emperatriz: ya veo! usas el poder del Caos Puro...muy impresionante! sin embargo!  
Caos Brick: ¡!

La Reina se eleva en medio de la liberacion de energia como un relampago hasta llegar con el Rojo blandiendo sus garras logrando encestarle un golpe mortal en el rostro, sorpendido el RRBZ trata de contratacar pero es impactado nuevamente por el filo del enemigo que le produce un profundo corte en el pecho.

Caos Brick: ngh...RAFAGA DEL CAOS!  
Emperatriz: jujuju!

Su Disparo es esquivado pese a la corta distancia por la Reina que usa su larga cola como un latigo para agarrarle el cuello al enemigo con fuerza, sin vacilar ella comienza a moverlo chocandolo contra los escombros que los rodean, el Rojo escupe sangre mientras agarra con ambas manos lo que lo aprisiona.

Caos Brick: Urgh...!  
Emperatriz: hahahahaha! no puedes liberarte?! que patetico eres Samurai!  
Caos Brick: !AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Con su Grito desata una fuerte aura Roja de su cuerpo que repele la cola del enemigo junto a Ella estrellandola contra un gran escombro destrozandolo, respirando con dificultad el Rojo se toma del cuello con una mano mientras que con a otra acumula un poder Escarlata gigantesco.

Caos Brick: RAFAGA DEL CAOS!

El Pilar Carmesi colisiona contra al roca donde esta la Reina destruyendola en medio de una fuerte explocion que pulveriza a otros escombros, Momoko junto a los demas sonrien al ver como la batalla pareciera estar a favor del Rojo sin percatarse de que atras de ellos se forma una fisura en la dimencion.

Momoko: muy bien Brick!  
Kaoru: lo esta haciendo mucho mejor!  
Miko: crei que presumia pero de verdad ya conoce el poder de su enemigo...  
Pesadilla Bucht: ese Brick...preocupandonos con sus estupidos planes!  
Miyako: si sigue asi es posible que gane!  
Terror Boomer: tienes razon Miyako!  
Kuriko con mirada pensativa:...algo no nada bien...  
Emperattriz: eres muy lista pequeña...

Reaccionando ellos observan como el enemigo final esta a sus espaldas mirandolos fijamente, la Reina libera un poderoso disparo de su frente que pese a ser bloqueado por el Verde y el Azul que tratan de proteger a las chicas se produce una explocion bestial que destruye la gigantezca roca lanzandolos a las Tinieblas del Abismo.

TODOS: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Caos Brick desviando la mirada: que sucedio?!  
Momoko: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Caos Brick: ( esa vos...es de ella!)

Empertariz: jujuju!

Detras de El aparece la Reina atraves de otra fisura sosteniendo con sus garras a la Roja quien sufre, el RRBZ se queda paralizado al ver esta escena mientras el enemigo se regosija con ello, enfureciendose aun mas el Rojo despiede mas poder de su cuerpo.

Caos Brick con una mirada llena de odio:...Maldita bastarda...  
Emperatriz: jujujuju...  
Momoko: ngh!  
Caos Brick: No te atrevas a lastimarla!  
Emperatriz:Oh, eh tocado un punto debil acaso?, por como me miras se nota que ella es lo mas valioso para ti ,no? no puedo esperar a ver tu exprecion cuando ella peresca en mis GARRAS!  
Caos Brick: ¡!  
Momoko: B...BRICK!  
Emperatriz: tranquila, perderas la vida en otro lugar, vayamos al escenario de tu caida final Samura!

La Reina forma con su aura omniciente una fisura colosal encima de todo el Abismo que conecta con otra dimencion, los escombros son arrastrados junto al Palacio a su interior desapareciendo entre las Tinieblas, la Reina se eleva a una velocidad descomunal hasta la Fisura mientras Momoko extira su mano hacia el Rojo que impotente no puede alcanzarla.

Momoko: Brick...!  
Caos Brick:...No!  
Emperatriz: hahahahahaha!

El Rojo se eleva a gran velocidad tras ellas destrozando todas las rocas en su camino con golpes bastantes fuertes, al ver esto la Reina se da la vuelta en pleno vuelo y de sus hombreras se forman dos sellos alquimicos, dos potentes Rafagas son disparadas volviendo cenizas todo lo que toca.

Emperatriz: RAFAGAS DEL VACIO!  
Momoko: Brick...ten cuidado!  
Caos Brick: ¡!

El ataque pasa muy cerca suyo hiriendolo levemente, al mirar hacia donde se dirige ve como Bell es el blanco, sorpendido para luego enojarse mas se lanza tras el ataque no sin antes maldecir a su enemigo, la Blanca no alcanza a reaccionar teniendo el disparo demasiado cerca.

Caos Brick: BELL!  
Devastation Bell: ¿?

Logra llegar antes que el disparo abrazandola usando su propio cuerpo como un escudo recibiendo la mortal Rafaga en su espalda, la explocion resultante es de dimenciones colosales destruyendo donde ellos estan y emitiendo un sonido monstruoso, entre tanto poder maligno el Brazalete del Rojo se agrieta en varias partes.

Caos Brick: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!  
Devastation Bell: B...BRICK-KUM!  
Emperatriz: hahahahahaa!  
Momoko: que has hecho?! eres una...!  
Emperatriz: no temas "MOMO"...El sobrevivira a eso por muy poco y vendra a buscarte como hizo hace tanto tiempo...  
Momoko:( Momo?...se refiere a la lider de las Edo Chaki Chaki Gril?!)...

El Enemigo continua ascendiendo hasta entrar al Portal que a creado llevando consigo a la Pelirroja que solo observa como la explocion de abajo sigue creciendo, sin poder evitar llorar Momoko se pierde entre las Tinieblas pensando en el Heroe Carmesi que vendra por ella y a una muerte segura.

-CAPITULO FINAL PARTE DOS FIN-

La Antigua Reina a demostrado un poder abrumador como asi una maldad sin comparacion! Podra Brick Rescatar a Momoko? encontraran los dos su final en las garras de este Demonio?


	28. LA BATALLA FINAL 3: ABISMO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

Nota: el Ataque del Rojo "DESTELLO DEL CAOS" es la Esfera del Caos Multiple vista en las Batallas anteriores solo que recien ahora se me ocurrio ponerle ese nombre.

LA BATALLA FINAL 3: ABISMO

Con el Resplandor Maligno del Sol Extinto aumentando su intensidad el final de la Tierra se acerca cada ves mas, los bosques se Petrifican, los lagos se secan y los animales comienzan a perecer, el sonido del vacio se escucha por todo el planeta desde sus profundidades.

-LA TIERRA MUERE ANTE LA OSCURIDAD-

En el Abismo formado por la Reina el Ultimo RRBZ se mueve debilmente, con una profunda herida en su espalda de la que brota mucha sangre, sin su chaleco destruido por el ataque ahora esta con su camisa negra ajustada sin mangas, quejandose desvia su mirada hacia la chica que a protegido quien esta ligeramente lastimada.

Caos Brick:..B...Bell...!  
Devastation Bell abriendo los ojos debilmente: ah...Brick-Kum...?  
Caos Brick :...como estas?  
Devastation Bell un poco sonrojada:...Bien...pero pesas mucho...me estas aplastando...  
Caos Brick: OH...disculpa...

El se aparta de encima de ella quien lo mira con ternura, El Rojo se le queda mirando por unos segundos antes de prestarle atencion al Abismo, escuchando la gelida Voz de la NADA se percatan de que son los unicos que quedan, Bell toca su Gema destruida que despide energia lastimandola.

Caos Brick: (todos...han caido...?)...  
Devastation Bell:...que vas a hacer?...iras tras la Emperatriz?  
Caos Brick: si...no permitire que se salga con la suya...la seguire y la derrotare definitivamente...  
Devastation Bell conteniendo su dolor:...por que...insistes en luchar contra ella? sabes que no puedes vencerla...nadie puede hacerlo...  
Caos Brick desviando su mirada hacia ella...lo hago...por que quiero llegar a mi limite...solo asi podre tener la respuesta que me es esquiva...  
Devastation Bell: ¿?

"Los RRBZ pueden ser perdonados?...acaso yo puedo ser redimido?...lo que creia la PPGZ Roja es verdad?...si llego a un punto en el que mi propia vida este entre la salvacion y la condenacion solo ahi podre descubrirlo..."

Caos Brick: aparte..."ella" fue metida en esto por mi culpa...tengo que salvarla...  
Devastation Bell: OH...te refieres a la PPGZ que se llevo mi Madre?  
Caos Brick escupiendo algo de sangre: urgh...debo hacerlo...ya le eh causado demasiado dolor...no puedo dejar que siga sufriendo...eso no me lo perdonaria...  
Devastation Bell:...por que te importa lo que le pase si es tu enemiga?  
Caos Brick con mirada pensativa:...aun...no tengo la respuesta a eso...

Devastation Bell:...entiendo pero...solo conseguiras que te maten...  
Caos Brick sonriendo: Jujujuju...disculpa...pero sera tu madre la que caera ante mi...

La Blanca se sorpende un poco por la confianza de su Protector lo cual la hace reir sutilmente pero despues su respiracion se dificultad a la ves que aumentan las descargas que salen de su Cristal, aunque trata de ocultarlo el Rojo se da cuenta de que no esta nada bien, pensandolo un momento el RRBZ alza su Brazo Izquierdo donde su Brazalete se ilumina al igual que sus Ojos emitiendo un resplandor Carmesi.

Devastation Bell: ¿¡!?

Caos Brick con mirada fija: ten fe en mi Bell...  
Devastation Bell sonrojada:...Siempre lo eh hecho...

Los Cristales que rodean al suyo se despedazan liberando unas siete rafagas de energia pura que se dirigen hacia el cuello de la Blanca donde se fusionan creando una nueva Gema Negra de un brillo intenso como Hermoso, Bell es rodeada por un aura Oscura fuerte que la alivia, el brazo del Rojo se estremece a la ves que dirige su mirada hacia el Brazalete que a quedado con muchas fisuras donde un destello Carmesi brota como si una herida se tratase.

Caos Brick:...al perder tu Gema Oscura...tu poder se volvio muy inestable hasta el punto de afectarte fisicamente...con esto que acabo de hacer deberias estar bien...  
Devastation Bell mirandolo preocupada:...me siento mejor...pero...te has arriesgado nuevamente por mi...  
Caos Brick:...como te dije antes...yo te voy a proteger hasta el final no importa que suceda...  
Devastation Bell sonrie dulcemente:...lo se...te has sacrificado por mi varias veces...

El Rojo se pone de pie tambalenadose dandole la espalda a ella quien al ver la profunda herida que lleva atras se da cuenta de que a recibido un Daño Mortal, Bell se preocupa por esto y se levanta, el chico dirige su mirada hacia la gran Grieta creada por el enemigo que sigue expandiendose consumiendo al Cielo Lleno de Tinieblas mientras la imagen de Momoko se le presenta.

Caos Brick:...(despues de ponerte en peligro tanta veces...ahora debo salvarte...que giro tan inesperado...)...  
Devastation Bell:...Oye...

Caos Brick: ¿?

La Blanca se le acerca Besandolo cerca de su boca sorprendiendo al Rojo que se ruboriza un poco, ella se separa y lo abraza al principio debilmente luego toma mas fuerza, sin comprenderlo bien el Rojo tambien la abraza.

Devastation Bell: Ire contigo...debo vengarme de mi Madre por haberme Traicionado...ademas...no dejare que te lastime!  
Caos Brick:...Bell...  
Devastation Bell: no pienso perderte...no despues de todo lo que hemos pasado...sea cual sea el final que nos espere...  
Caos Brick: ¡...!

El RRBZ pasa su mano izquierda por el rostro de la Chica que lo mira sonrojada, sin decir palabra alguna con una profunda mirada El acepta que ella lo acompañe besandole la frente, los dos se separan.  
Dos Relampagos de color Rojo y Blanco se forma en el Cielo Oscuro ascendiendo entre los escombros que son arrastrados hacia la Fisura, con su Cristal Principal soltando una energia inestable sumado a las mortales heridas que porta el Ultimo RRBZ se dirige hacia la Batalla Final junto a Bell.

-EN EL ABISMO-

Caos Brick: ¡!  
Devastation Bell: este lugar...?

Dos Destellos aparecen en medio de un Cielo sin Sol ni ninguna Estrella totalmente en Tinieblas con la Antigua Ciudad de Kioto abajo al cual se muestra desolada sin ningun habitante sumergida en un silencio bastante tetrico, el Rojo desvia su mirada al notar su Palacio Carmesi que esta sobre la Torre Principal de la Ciudad suspendido en el aire, una fuerza Maligna brota de la Fortaleza.

Caos Brick:...(debe tenerla en ese lugar!)...esa Miserable Reina..., como se atreve a usar mi propia Fortaleza?  
Samurai Oscuro:GGGGGGGGGGGGGRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Devastation Bell: esta presencia...no puede ser!  
Caos Brick: ¿?

Del Interior del Palacio aparece un ejercito de Nuevos Samurais Malignos que al notarlos desenvainan sus espadas dirigiendose hacia ellos por el Cielo dejando un Rayo Negro atras, enfurecido el RRBZ acumula una inestable energia Escarlata en ambas manos mientras la Blanca alza todos los dedos de su mano izquierda que se iluminan.

Caos Brick: no tengo tiempo para esto!  
-ESFERA DEL CAOS-

Devastation Bell: desaparescan inutiles Marionetas!  
-DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION-

Dos Esfera de energia Maligna se forman siendo lanzadas a la misma ves contra los enemigos colisionando expandiendose antes de estallar derribando a muchos, los Samurai lanzan rafagas de corte negro hacia el Rojo que retrocede esquivandolas, los cientos de Disparos de Bell Impactan a cada enemigo acribillandolo sin piedad destrozandolos o derribandolos definitivamente.

Samurais Oscuros rugiendo emanan mas poder: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Caos Brick con unos ojos llenos de Odio: DESTELLO DEL CAOS!

Su mano emite un Resplandor fuerte creando miles de Destellos entre las filas enemigas que dan origen a las Esferas del Caos que se expanden pulverizandolos, Multiples Explociones en cadena se producen iluminando al Cielo Oscuro como tambien a la Ciudad en Penumbras. Rodeado por las Cenizas Brick se abre paso entre los enemigos a la ves que Bell eleva su mano al Cielo donde una acumulacion enorme de energia maligna se forma.

Devastation Bell: desciendan RELAMPAGOS DE LA DEVASTACION!  
Samurais Oscuros: GRRRRRRRRRR!

El Cielo Corrompido desata su furia lanzando Truenos Blancos que como filosas Espadas penetran a los Adversarios que intentan atacar al RRBZ pulverizandolos al instante, ella parte detras del Rojo, el Palacio libera una cantidad de energia Maligna colosal que impregna a la Torre que a sido Teñida de un color Escarlata.

Emperatriz: Jujujuju...Hermoso espectaculo...

Desde el Palacio Carmesi sentada en el Trono de Ouroboros la Reina observa a traves de la Esfera que el anterior amo de la Fortaleza usaba para ver el campo de Batalla, con sus piernas cruzadas y emanando una energia Sagrada inconmensurable en espera a su mortal enemigo, en el Circulo de Piedra donde ella resurgio esta Momoko Inconciente con su Anillo que emite un Hermoso Brillo sobre ella.

Momoko: B...BRICK...  
Caos Brick:¡!

El Rojo siente a Momoko y en respuesta aumenta conciderablemente su velocidad destrozando a todo enemigo que se interponga en su camino solamente con su poder que lo rodea formando asi un Relampago Carmesi sorprendiendo a Bell.

Devastation Bell: (increible...no pareciera estar tan herido...como es que tiene tanto poder?!)

Ella nota un destello escarlata de un origen puro que despide la mano derecha del Chico, aumenta su velocidad para alcanzarlo, antes de poder llegar con El este se detiene abruptamente haciendo que ella lo choque por atras apoyandose contra su espalda, al ver por sobre su hombro entiende la razon de ello.

Emperatriz: al fin has llegado ante mi Samurai...  
Caos Brick levantanto su Brazalete Iluminado cerca del rostro:... no sabes cuanto esperaba encontrarte de nuevo...te hare pagar por todo lo que me has hecho...  
Devastation Bell: Madre!

En el ultimo piso de la Torre de Kioto con los brazos cruzados y sus ojos emanando un aura diabolica la Emperatriz los observa fijamente, El Rojo se separa un poco de la Chica que tiene atras sin dejar de mirar con desprecio a su mortal enemiga, Bell se queda seria intercambiando miradas con su despiadada Madre.

Caos Brick:...donde esta ella?  
Emperatriz: jujuju, la chica esta en la Sala del Trono de tu Palacio...por ahora esta sana y salva...  
Caos Brick: !...¡

Emperatriz desviando su mirada hacia Bell:...como esperaba...me has traicionado Hija mia...tu "afecto" por el enemigo sellara tu propia muerte!  
Devastation Bell: estas equivocada!  
Emperatriz: de verdad es asi? entonces dejadme mostrarte el verdadero rostro del Hombre en que tanto confias!

Sus 14 Cristales emiten un resplandor Colosal que envuelve todo la Fortaleza y sus alrededores devastando la Ciudad, la dimencion se estremece desde su interior partiendose la tierra en pedazos, Brick y Bell resisten esta liberacion enorme de poder hasta que ven la oportunidad de atacar

Caos Brick: Ahora!  
¡RAFAGA DEL CAOS!

Devastation Bell: Si!  
¡RAFAGA DE LA DEVASTACION!

Las Dos Rafagas se disparan a la misma ves mezclandose entre ellas formando asi un poder superior que turbulentamente impacta al enemigo traspasando su inmensa energia que deja de expandirse, sintiendo el golpe la Reina no puede moverse siendo envuelta en una explocion descomunal que destruye todo el ultimo piso de la Torre haciendola temblar arrojando grandes escombros abajo destrozando sus alrededores.

Devastation Bell: de verdad...no solo no pudo evitar el golpe...si no que tambien a recibido algo de Daño por primera ves...  
Caos Brick:...aun es muy pronto para relajarse!

De entre el fuego y el humo el enemigo sale despedido hacia ellos, el Rojo acumula una gran cantidad de energia Negativa en su puño antes de lanzarse contra ella, el choque entre el Relampago del Caos y el Trueno del Vacio es brutal iluminando al cielo destruyendo las torres mas altas de la Ciudad.

Caos Brick: Ourghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Emperatriz: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Los poderes colisionan con violencia hasta que la Reina supera al Rojo derribandolo con un golpe brutal incrustandolo en el suelo, Bell desciende con su pierna llena de energia Oscura logrando impactar al enemigo en el rostro con mucha fuerza estrellandola contra unos edificios que colapsan, la Mortal Enemiga pulveriza los escombros con su poder en forma de un pilar enorme.

Emperatriz sus ojos se iluminan:...como te atreves?!  
Devastation Bell: DESTELLO DE LA DEVASTACION!

La Blanca alza por primera ves todos los dedos de su mano que se iluminan lanzando una cantidad muy superior de disparos mientras el Rojo surge despedazando el suelo cerca del enemigo a corta distancia con su mano que emite un Destello Escarlata que produce varios resplandores sobre toda la zona donde esta la Reina.

Caos Brick: DESTELLO DEL CAOS!  
Emperatriz: ¡!

Unas Explociones multiples se forman arrasando con gran parte de la ciudad fusioandose dando origen a estallidos aun mas grandes que consumen parte del cielo, la enemiga se retuerce por el dolor infligido entre las explociones mientras la chica le toma del brazo al chico alejandose juntos.

Caos Brick: como dijiste hace mucho tiempo...el Caos esta unido con la Devastacion...por eso supuse que nuestros poderes podian fusionarse...  
Devastaion Bell sonriendo: eso fue brillante Brick-Kum!  
Caos Brick orgulloso: no fue nada...  
Emperatriz: jujujuju!

La Reina se eleva entre las llamas sin ningun Rasguño con sus Cristales Iluminados mientras suelta una lugubre risa, la Dimension comienza a temblar por el poder de ella que crece desde su cuerpo mientras dos sellos Alquimicos se forman en sus hombreras antes de disparar dos enormes Rafagas de Poder Oscuro y Divino, el Rojo no puede evital el leta ataque que pese a curbirse con ambos brazos es derribado por la energia caotica junto a una extensa Zona donde los edificios se desintegran.

Caos Brick: argh!  
Devastation Bell: Brick-Kum!

La Blanca pudo evitar el golpe por poco elevandose sobre la Ciudad, con furia invoca por pirmera ves su Arma Principal: Un Estoque (Espada larga delgada de un Filo impresionante como de elegancia) la cual despide un poder Blanco inmenso que ilumina las alturas liberando ondas de choque.

-ESPADA DEL PENUMBRA-

Devastation Bell: pagaras por eso...con el Filo de mi Espada tu cabeza caera!

Ella blande su arma con elegancia y fluides imcomparables lanzando distintas Rafagas blancas hacia la Reina que los esquiva facilmente dejando que corten edificios enteros derrumbandolos, contratacando el enemigo impacta el Estoque de Bell con sus Grandes Garras provocando el temblar de la ciudad, a lo lejos el Rojo se levanta a duras penas varios cortes profundos en su cuerpo y su ojo Izquierdo que no deja de sangrar.

Caos Brick levantando su mano con ira: M...Maldita...nadie me provoca tanto dolor...!

Una gran cantidad se junta en la palma de su mano mientras el Cristal del Brazalete emite un destello inestable, Bell al ver que no puede superar a su madre saca un flasco que porta los polvos negros recoleptados de su caceria junto a los Blancos de las PPGZ, lo lanza cortandolo en el aire e impregnando su espada con ellos.

Devastation Bell: este es el poder de los 6 portadores que derrote sumado al de las PPGZ Originales!

!ESTOCADA DEL ABISMO!

Emperatriz: ¡!

Con su arma consumada por el poder Sagrado y Infernal hunde el filo en el hombo izquierdo del enemigo en medio de una liberacion descomunal de fuerza que origina una explocion enorme, antes de terminar la ejecucion del ataque el Rojo interviene lanzando su tecnica mortal.

Caos Brick: ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

La Esfera impacta al enemigo expandiendose devorandola mientras avanza destruyendo todo a su paso antes de producir una explocion de gran poder, ambos ataques se combinan destrozando el protector del hombro de la Reina y parte del brazo del mismo lado, la enemiga es hundida entre las fisuras que se crean desquebrajando la antigua Kioto donde unas columnas de lava comienzan a brotar.

Caos Brick agitado:-  
Devastation Bell muy preocupada: estas bien? sangras mucho...  
Caos Brick:...lo estare...una ves que "ella" este a salvo...  
Emperatriz: eso no sera posible...  
Caos Brick: ¡!  
Devastation Bell:¡!

El suelo se abre desde adentro estallando soltando una cantidad abismal de Magmar que forma una columna de grandes dimenciones, en su interior aparece la Reina que porta los 14 Cristales que Brillan cada ves mas fuerte, la roca fundida se vuelve negra por el poder de las Tinieblas.

Emperatriz rodeada por el Magmar Oscuro: HAHAHAHAHA!, NO ESTUVO NADA MAL MIS QUERIDOS ENEMIGOS...PERO YO POSEO EL PODER SUPREMO SOBRE LA LUZ Y LA OSCURIDAD! NADA PUEDE DETENERME! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Con su Risa los temblores aumentan su intensidad provocando mas errupciones del suelo hundiendo la ciudad en el Fuego Oscuro volviendola Cenizas que cubren todo el Cielo, el Rojo se preocupa al ver como la Torre Principal comienza a derrumbarse con el Palacio donde esta Momoko, liberando un aura Escarlata de gran magnitud dispara contra ella junto a Bell que empuña su arma cargada del poder final de la luz y de la oscuridad lanzando una Rafaga descomunal.

Caos Brick: ¡RAFAGA DEL CAOS!  
Devastation Bell:¡ EXCLAMACION DEL ABISMO!  
Emperatriz: ¡ZONA ASTRAL!

Desatando el Poder Supremo de las Catorce Estrellas su cuerpo libera una explocion de energia que atrae el Magma Negro hacia ella girando a su alrededor mientras aumenta quebrando los ataques de Brick y Bell antes de impactarlos, la explocion se expande cubriendo a Kioto.

Caos Brick: arghhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!  
Devastation Bell: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!  
Emperatriz: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Con fuertes temblores todo la tierra se rompe hundiendo zonas extensas de donde la lava negra empieza a brotar, grandes Grietas se crean tragandose edificios, columnas de piedra cubierta de lava se forman como pilares apuntando hacia el Cielo donde la Fisura aumenta su tamaño iluminando el cielo de un color violeta.

-LA LAVA OSCURA CONSUME LOS EDIFICIOS DERRUMBANDOLOS-

Sosteniendose de una debil piedra el Rojo pende de un risco con el Magmar esperandolo varios metros abajo, Bell se quita algunos escombros de encima y trata de ir a ayudarlo pero es interceptada por su Madre.

Devastation Bell: !  
Emperatriz: jujujuju...  
Caos Brick a punto de soltarse: urgh (estoy peor de lo que pense...las fuerzas me abandonan)...Bell!  
Emperatriz: adonde crees que vas? aun tienen que recibir tu castigo por revelarte ante Mi!  
Devastation Bell: resiste Brick-Kum! ya voy !

La Blanca empuña su Estoque y trata de apuñalar a su enemiga que lo bloquea con su Garra derecha recibiendo varios ataques de su hija que esquiva o intercepta con otro ataque, enfurecida Bell acumula una gran cantidad de energia Blanca y Nergra en el Filo de su Arma, con sus ojos iluminados encesta una estocada mortal.

Devastation Bell: ¡CORTE DEL ABISMO INFERNAL!  
Emperatriz: ¡...!

Un Profundo corte impacta a la Reina en su pecho rompiendo la dimencion destruyendo una zona extensa que se abre dejando escapar mas Magmar generando una explocion de energia enorme, con la Tierra estremeciendose el Rojo cae hacia la Lava pero en el ultimo momento recupera un poco de su poder y emprende Vuelo, entre el humo en las alturas intenta ver a Bell.

Caos Brick: ¡...!

La Chica se eleva del interior de la columna de humo donde un destello Sagrado se forma, la Enemiga emerge de entre las cenizas con una grieta en su pecho de la que salen descargas, alcanza a Bell encestandole un fuerte golpe con sus Garras hiriendole el hombro y destrozandole su chaqueta derribandola.

Devastation Bell: ngh! (aun despues de recibir ese golpe de mi espada...puede moverse tan agilmente?!)  
Emperatriz: aun te falta mucho peque a estupida!  
Caos Brick: Miserable!

Un Destello Rojo se forma en las alturas y como un Relampago cae hasta alcanzar a Bell evitando que choque contra la tierra, con ella entre sus brazos aumenta su velocidad levantando el vuelo, deteniendose en el aire observa a su enemiga antes de dirigir su mirada hacia Bell.

Caos Brick cansado: como estas?  
Devastation Bell sonriendo: hum...no estoy tan mal como crees...gracias por ayudarme...

Caos Brick enfurecido : debemos acabar con esto ahora...esto no puede seguir asi...  
Devastation Bell: es verdad...

Los Dos se separan preparandose para atacar nuevamente, la enemiga emita un fuerte grito que ilumina las 14 Estrellas liberando un poder infinito que desquebraja la dimencion cercana a ella generando unas fuertes ondas de impacto, el Rojo acumula energia en ambos Pu os mientras la Blanca se lanza con su espada que emana poder puro.

Caos Brick: ¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Dos Esferas son disparadas pasando al lado de Bell antes de Colisionar con la enemiga aumentando su poder envolviendola, la Blanca Blande su arma con las fuerzas que le quedan lanzando una onda de energia ondular que crece antes de impactar a la Reina mezclandose con el ataque de su compañero creando asi una Columna de energia Roja y Blanca que divide la dimencion destruyendo la Tierra y al mismo Cielo.

Devastation Bell: ¡ESTOCADA FINAL!  
Emperatriz: ¡basta de sus juegos...ULTIMO SELLO DEL VACIO!

Un Sello Alquimico enorme se forma rodeando a la Reina cuyas letras irradian un poder Maligno repeliendo el poder escarlata y Puro de sus oponentes, este Sello suelta descargas Sagradas mientras aumenta su tamaño destrozando la Espada de Bell, el Rojo sorpendido recibe el fuerte impacto del Sello que se ilumina antes de producir una explocion de energia que oscurece toda la Dimencion momentaneamente.

Caos Brick:(urgh!...siento como me desgarra el cuerpo...) ¡...!  
Devastation Bell: (ni siquiera eso funciono?!) argh!

Por la fuerza del impacto son derribados estrellandose contra varios pilares de roca fundida destruyendolos uno tras otro antes de caer en el mismo lugar juntos, el Rojo intenta levantarse pero los choques lo han dañado mucho mientras Bell se retuerce al sentir el dolor de su profunda herida en el hombro la cual tapa con su mano.

Devastation Bell: urgh!...  
Caos Brick poniendose de pie:...juntos...ataquemos por ultima ves...Bell!  
Devastation Bell levantandose: S...SI...este sera el final!

Brick toma la mano derecha de Bell mientras se elevan alzando cada uno la otra mano libre hacia el Cielo reuniendo el Ultimo poder que les queda, dos Esferas se forman colisionando entre ellas para luego fusionarse en una de dimenciones muy superiores a todas las anteriores, los dos se miran por unos segundos y se sonrien mutuamente antes de lanzar su ataque final.

Caos Brick:¡ GRAN ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Devastation Bell: ¡GRAN ESFERA DE LA DEVASTACION!

FUSION FINAL ROJA Y BLANCA: ULTIMA ESFERA DEL EXTERMINIO!

Emperatriz: ¡¿que?!

Como si fuese la Luna el Astro que brilla en intervalos de color Rojo y Blanco se a creado liberando fuertes descargas de su interior que impactan la tierra desgarrandola y atrayendo los escombros y edificios hacia ella donde son pulverizados por su inmenso poder, en su descenso colisiona contra la Reina que se cubre con sus brazos y su cola envolviendola, la fuerza brutal del ataque la derriba arrastrandola hacia la superficie de la devastada Ciudad donde se estrella estallando.

Emperatriz: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La Armadura del enmigo se agrieta en varias partes mientras la explocion colisiona contra varios edificios destruyendolos como a los pilares, monta as y el oceano cubriendo gran parte de la Tierra y del Cielo provocando el desgarro de las paredes dimencionales y la iluminacion completa de ese mundo.  
Siendo envueltos por la luz de su ataque final comtenplandola fijamente, el RRBZ y Bell siguen tomados de las manos antes de ser impactados por la onda de choque que los da a pero que logran resistir juntos envolvienolos entre un espeso humo, al extinguirse el resplandor deja ver como Kioto a desaparecido dejando solo un extenso mar de lava sin fin humeante.

Devastation Bell rodeada por las cenizas:...Oh...es perfecto...en un instante este mundo a cambiado bruscamente...  
Caos Brick:...no me esperaba que fuera tan destructivo...nada podria sobrevivir a una explocion asi...

-!OURGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH -

Del centro de la lava se forma un remolino gigantesco que gira velozmente emitiendo desde su interior un resplandor sagrado que origina la formacion de un extenso pilar de luz que desta rafagas de vientos muy fiertes repeliendo a Brick y a Bell haciendo que cais se estrellen contra el Magmar, con sus Cristales emanando poder puro y corrupto la Emperatirz surge solo con algunas grietas no tan profundas en su armadura y de brazos cruzados, al ver el destello profundo de sus ojos el Rojo se pone a la defensiva a la ves que la Blanca se queda paralizada sin poder creer lo que esta ante sus ojos.

Caos Brick enfurecido con sus ojos iluminados: como es posible?...fue un golpe con todo nuestro poder...eso debio bastar para derrotarla de una ves por todas...!  
Devastation Bell un poco enojada: entonces...eran ciertas las leyendas...la Emperatriz de verdad es inmortal...  
Emperatriz: ya han acabado con toda mi paciencia...preparense a recibir el castigo divino por desafiarme!

Un poder supremo se libera de su cuerpo siendo disparado hacia la Fisura que al recibirlo se agiganta colosalmente agrietando aun mas la dimencion estremeciendo la tierra, acompañado por un sonido muy fuerte algo bastante grande comienza a cruzar el portal, escombros caen del cielo desprendiendose mientras una Ciudad cubierta de oscuridad aparece sobre ese mundo.

Devastation Bell:!...!

Caos Brick: no puede ser...acaso es...Nueva-Tokio?!

Emperatriz: HAHAHAHAHAHA! SERAS APLASTADO POR LA MISMA CIUDAD QUE DESTRUISTE...ESTA SERA LA VENGANZA DE TODOS LOS QUE HAS ELIMINADO!  
Caos Brick:(D...Demonios) ¡-!  
Devastation Bell: (no hay forma de evitar el golpe!) hum!

Cubiertos por la colosal estructura el Rojo y la Blanca desaparecen abajo de la Ciudad que esta sobre una parte enorme de la superficie de la tierra arrancada por el poder de la Fisura, el Impacto da a masivamente la Dimencion destruyendolo todo en ella formando una explocion que se alcanza a ver desde el otro lado del portal, con la risa de la Reina la oscuridad se expande cubriendo ese mundo.

-OSCURIDAD-

Un Pilar de Poder Escarlata se forma partiendo las Ruinas de la Ciudad elevando algunos escombros, Con sus ojos Rojos Iluminados rodeado por el fuego y el humo que estan por toda al campo de batalla Brick se presenta de brazos cruzados elevandose sobre las Ruinas portando su Cristal que esta mucho mas dañado al igual que su Brazalete despidiendo descargar Rojas, Brick observa como del cielo se forman Relampagos, un fuerte Viento arrastra todo hacia la Fisura mintras temblores masivos estremecen la tierra .

Caos Brick cansado y sangrando mucho: (esta Dimencion a sufrido mucho Daño...existe la posibilidad de que Colpase en cualquier momento destruyendolo todo)...

-DESVIA SU MIRADA HACIA EL PALACIO CARMESI-

Caos Brick: (aun esta intacto...lo que significa que ella esta a salvo...pero... debo terminar con esto rapido y rescatarla!)

Siente la presencia de la Blanca dirigiendo su mirada hacia las Ruinas logrando verla debajo de varios escombros muy pesados, el Rojo desciende hacia donde esta levantado los esocmbros con mucho esfuerzo, al hacerlo nota que esta gravemente herida y la toma entre sus brazos.

Caos Brick: Bell!

Al principio ella no contesta lo cual le hace temer lo peor pero al abrazarla abre los ojos escupiendo algo de sangre, Bell le sonrie mientras el Rojo respira con mucha dificultad, Brick le mueve algunos mechones de su cabello que le tapan los ojos.

Devastation Bell:...lo siento tanto Brick-Kum...por mi...vas a morir...si no hubiera revivido a ese monstruo...podrias seguir con tu vida pacificamente...  
Caos Brick:...no llores Bell...no podias saber que esto pasaria...aparte...no me arrepiento de nada...la pasamos muy bien juntos...no crees?  
Devastation Bell sonrie dulcemente mientras llora:...si...jujujuju

El Palacio Carmesi se desprende de la Torre de Kioto dejando que se derrumbe mientras es levantado por la fuerza brutal del Viento que lo lleva hacia la Fisura, el Rojo se da cuenta de que en su estado actual la Fortaleza no resistira el aumento de poder del Portal, levanta a Bell y se separa de ella.

Devastation Bell: No vayas Brick-Kum!

Caos Brick: lo siento...pero no dejare que ella muera!  
Devastation Bell: pero...la Emperatriz posee el poder de las Catorce Estrellas Supremas...no hay forma de que puedas superarla...es mas, cuando tu Brazalete se rompa tu vida se extinguira!  
Caos Brick: ¡¿...?!  
Devastation Bell: no lo sabias? tu existencia depende del Cristal Negro que es la forma fisica de tu Pacto con las Tinieblas...sin eso tu cuerpo sucumbira por tu propio poder...es una muerte horrible y lenta...  
Caos Brick mirando su Brazalete: ya veo...suponia que era algo mas que la fuente de mi poder...interezante...

El RRBZ levanta su mano derecha en la cual el guante se a destrozado por completo dejando ver un Brillo Carmesi cada ves mas fuerte, en uno de sus dedos esta un Anillo de Oro que posee un Rubi de un color Rojo profundo, Brick lo observa con una mirada pensativa recordando cuando le dio a Momoko uno igual hace mucho tiempo.

Devastation Bell: ese anillo...  
Caos Brick:...escapa Bell...esta Dimencion pronto sucumbira llevandose todo en ella hacia la nada...no me ire sin "Momoko"...  
Devastation Bell: Momoko? asi se llama la PPGZ Roja?...como sabes su nombre?  
Caos Brick:...no estoy seguro sobre ello...pero siento que asi se llama...

El Rojo se voltea y posa su mano en la mejilla de la Chica, mirandola con unos ojos Porfundos sin decir nada le da a entender que esa es la despedida, Bell se le queda mirando con Tristeza tratando de pronunciar su nombre pero no le salen las palabras, el Ultimo RRBZ se va volando hacia la Fortaleza dejandola.

Devastation Bell derramando alguna lagrimas: adios...Brick-Kum...

-CAPITULO FINAL PARTE TRES FIN-

Lamento mucho que esto sea tan largo pero las batallas finales deben ser asi, No? el Proximo capitulo es el tan esperado Final de esta lucha y como recompenza por su pasciencia es un capitulo dedicado a los Rojos!  
Podra Brick derrotar El solo al maximo enemigo? rescatara a Momoko de una muerte casi segura? el destino les depara un final feliz?


	29. LA BATALLA FINAL 4: RESPLANDOR ROJO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

LA BATALLA FINAL 4: RESPLANDOR ROJO

Nota: La Forma Final de la Reina se asemeja al BOOS FINAL de "Guilty Gear Overture", un enemigo con la forma de una fortaleza gigante en el cielo en lugar de piernas y con su demás cuerpo en la parte superior con un tamaño enorme sin armadura, en su pecho están las Catorce Estrellas, aparte la Música de fondo que se escucharía seria la misma de esa Batalla.

-EN EL ABISMO-

La Dimensión se Rompe Devastando al Mundo Oscuro que contiene siendo la Fisura el centro de toda esta destrucción debido a su creciente poder en proceso a desestabilizado las paredes dimensiónales llevándolas al quiebre definitivo, entre esta anomalía que amenaza con devorar a la Tierra y un Mundo ya Condenado el Ultimo RRBZ vuela hacia el Palacio Carmesí evadiendo los escombros que obstruyen su camino, con su energía al limite sumado a las mortales heridas que porta a duras penas puede mantenerse en el aire.

Caos Brick respirando con dificultad: (...)

Con su ultimo esfuerzo logra llegar hasta la entrada en Ruinas, apoyando su mano contra la pared para mantenerse de pie avanza a paso lento por lo que alguna ves fue un Templo Sagrado, cruzando secciones destruidas y resistiendo los constantes temblores llega al Salón Principal del Trono totalmente devastado donde se puede ver la inmensidad de la Fisura.

Caos Brick:...donde esta?

Al dirigir su mirada al unico lugar del suelo que esta intacto distingue a una inconciente Momoko en medio del Circulo de Piedra, el Rojo camina hacia ella y la toma entre sus brazos, preocupado y temiendo lo peor trata de despertarla.

Caos Brick: Momoko...

-SILENCIO-EL PALACIO COMIENZA A DESTRUIRSE-

Momoko:...Hum...

Caos Brick: ¡!

Momoko abriendo los ojos de a poco: ¿?

El Rojo se siente aliviado al ver que ella reacciona, no puede contenerse mas abrazándola con mucha fuerza, Momoko se sorprende sonrojándose, ella lo abraza tímidamente.

Momoko: hum...donde...estoy?

Caos Brick algo molesto: ...no me esperaba que durmieras tan profundamente...sabes lo preocupado que estaba?

Momoko mirándolo con ternura y sonriendo:...lo siento Brick...

Caos Brick desviando la mirada:...tonta...

Momoko: jujuju...lamento que esto sea un adiós...

Caos Brick reaccionando:¿?

Por su Instinto se separa de ella antes de que una destello Oscuro se forme impactándolo directamente lanzándolo contra los pocos pilares que quedan destrozándolos al instante antes de incrustarse en el ultimo, al caer en el suelo comienza a toser mucha sangre.

Caos Brick con sus ojos iluminados:...Urgh...que Demonios?!

Momoko sonriendo posando sus manos sobre su pecho: es una pena...te esforzaste tanto en venir al salvarme...y ahora...morirás en mis manos...

Caos Brick: M...Momoko?!

Las Catorce Estrellas se forman en la frente de la Roja liberando su inmenso poder cubriendo todo su cuerpo en medio de un pilar de Luz y Oscuridad estremeciendo al Palacio con vientos huracanados, el Rojo evita con mucho esfuerzo el ser arrojado hacia el Vacío.

Caos Brick: este poder corrupto...no puede ser...!

-ABOVINATION BLOSSOM-

Caos Brick: ¡!

En un segundo todo se calma antes de producirse una explosión enorme que parte el Palacio en varias partes que se separan bruscamente haciéndose pedazos, de entre los escombros el Rojo cae estrellándose contra varios antes de chocar contra una parte aun intacta del jardín lleno de flores provocando un fuerte estallido lanzando pétalos por todos lados, al levantar débilmente la mirada aun derribado observa como Momoko desciende.

Abovination Blossom: hahahahaha! Eso fue esplendido! Debiste ver tu cara cuando la mujer que amas te hirió!

Caos Brick enfurecido: ¡...Emperatriz...!

Portando una versión corrupta del traje original de las PPGZ de un un color negro con rayas violetas, la chaqueta aun mas larga hasta los pies, tiene botas largas hasta las rodillas como protectores del brazos que cubren de la mano hasta los codos, nuevamente su listón se despedaza dejándole el cabello suelto, el collar a desaparecido dejando el Anillo que no emite ningún brillo en su mano izquierda y los Catorce Cristales en su frente resplandecen cegando el escenario, al momento de tocar el suelo del jardín todo perece en El.

Abovination Blossom: que opinas? no se me ve bien el cuerpo de tu amada?

Caos Brick: tu...que has hecho? como te has atrevido a hacer algo así?!...nunca te lo perdonare!

El RRBZ se levanta liberando un aura maligna que crece expandiéndose pulverizando todo en el jardín hasta impactar al enemigo que no recibe ningún daño, el Rojo casi se desvanece pero se mantiene aun de pie, la Reina lo mira con unos ojos fríos mientras emite una lúgubre sonrisa.

Abovination Blossom: no te queda nada de poder Samurai...como pensas derrotarme asi?

Caos Brick respirando con dificultad: !...¡

Abovination Blossom: jujuju...

Ella levanta su mano de la cual un poder sin comparación aparece disparándolo contra el Rojo que no puede evitarlo, el jardín entero junto a una parte del edificio del Palacio desaparece en medio de una fuerte Explosión que genera ondas de choque, el RRBZ sale despedido hacia el vacío rodeado de descargas que lo paralizan.

Caos Brick: ngh!

Abovination Blossom: esto recién es el comienzo del acto final de tu caída!

Caos Brick: Miserable!

El enemigo desciende hacia El hundiendo su puño en su pecho con tal fuerza que pareciera estar a punto de traspasarlo, lo lanza hacia abajo a gran velocidad con el gran dolor que siente no puede moverse correctamente, antes de poder detener su descenso es impactado en la espalda por la violenta patada de la Reina derribándolo hacia unos edificios de la ciudad de Nueva-Tokio que son arrastrados por la Fisura destruyéndolos por el fuerte impacto.

Abovination Blossom: hahahahaha! Puedes hacerlo mejor Samurai! o es que no puedes herir a esta mujer?!

Caos Brick limpiándose la sangre que brota de su boca con su puño derecho: eres una cobarde Reina del Dark Legión...ven y pelea tu misma...dejad en paz a Momoko!

Abovination Blossom: por que hacer eso cuando puedo torturarte así?

Ella libera un poder mayor de su cuerpo formando distintas esferas negras y blancas que la rodean, su cantidad es tal que cubren toda la zona atrapando al Rojo, emitiendo una risa maligna las esferas son lanzadas como potentes Ráfagas que perforan todo a su paso.

Caos Brick: DESTELLO DEL CAOS!

-MILES DE DESTELLOS SON LANZADOS CONTRA LAS RAFAGAS DEL ENEMIGO-

Abovination Blossom: jujujuju! De nada te servirán RRBZ Rojo! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Caos Brick: urgh...

Múltiples explosiones inundan la Zona destruyendo edificios y escombros que están esparcidos por ahí, una oleada de ráfagas traspasan las explosiones dirigiéndose al Rojo quien emprende el vuelo esquivándolas, la lluvia de mortales disparos destruyen todo en su camino.

Abovination Blossom: HAHAHAHAHAHA! Por que huyes de mi? no deseas estar de conmigo?!

Caos Brick: CALLLATE!

Enfurecido en medio de las explosiones y los escombros el Rojo impacta al enemigo con un poderoso golpe de su brazo izquierdo en su rostro lanzándola contra unos escombros destruyéndolos, Momoko emite un grito desgarrador que paraliza al RRBZ, reaccionando mira como la Roja se levanta sangrando de su frente por su culpa.

Caos Brick: !...¡

Abovination Blossom: Por que...siempre me lastimas?...

Caos Brick:...(lastimarte...?)...

Abovination Blossom apareciendo adelante del Rojo: JUJUJUJU...lo único que sabes hacer es causarme problemas...por mas que intentes redimirte te será imposible...por que eres un ser Maligno y nada mas!

Caos Brick: ¡!

Antes de poder darse cuenta es apuñalado en la cintura por unas Dagas en las manos de la Roja quien las hunde cada ves mas, escupiendo sangre el Rojo se separa de ella retrocediendo tambaleantemente, Momoko blande sus afiladas armas en ambos lados para luego cruzarlas en forma de X enfrente suyo.

Caos Brick: urgh...

Abovination Blossom:...que tierno eres...tu amor por esta chica no te permitió aprovechar esa oportunidad...estupido chiquillo! JAJAJAJAJAJA!

Caos Brick con sus ojos iluminados: Maldita...esto me las pagaras!

Ella se lanza contra el RRBZ cuyos movimientos están más limitados que antes, centellante como relámpagos las dagas cortan todo en su camino mientras liberan unas descargas negativas muy fuertes, el Rojo las esquiva con dificultad antes de ser alcanzado nuevamente por su filo recibiendo un profundo corte sobre la cicatriz que lleva en su mejilla.

Caos Brick:...

Abovination Blossom: jujujuju...

En ese instante las imágenes de una era pasada se presentan ante el Rojo, en las Ruinas de un Palacio Antiguo Japonés El fue herido en el mismo lugar por una chica de kimono Rojo semejante a al Roja, en la realidad Momoko acumula energía en ambas Armas antes de estrellarlas sobre su oponente.

Abovination Blossom: ¡CEGADOR DEL VACIO!

Caos Brick: Urgh! (Que fue eso?...esas ilusiones...por que se me aparecen en este momento?!)

Una Nueva Explosión masiva se forma destrozando los edificios y escombros cercanos, de entre el humo el Ultimo RRBZ cae abatido con dos profundos cortes en ambos lados del pecho soltando descargas de su propio cuerpo, con su cicatriz más grande y sangrando en exceso cae hacia el vacío.

Caos Brick: (M...MOMOKO!)...

El Rojo se estrella contra unas Ruinas de un Templo Ceremonial segundos antes de recobrar la conciencia, quitándose los escombros de encima se levanta bastante cansado con su respiración y visibilidad muy disminuidas.

Caos Brick:...ARGH...

Abovination Blossom: lo entiendes ahora? Uds. están condenados por el destino...la muerte de tu Amada entre tus brazos es "tu Redención"!

Caos Brick sonriendo: jujuju...de verdad crees eso?

Abovination Blossom: ¡!

Caos Brick: no sabes nada de mi...ni mucho menos de ella...ahora voy a vencer al Destino y arrancártela de tus Garras!

Abovination Blossom blandiendo sus dagas: desaparece estupido ingenuo!

-CEGADOR DEL VACIO-

Caos Brick: ourghhhhhhhhh!

Una explosión inmensa se crea pulverizando al Templo iluminado al Cielo corrompido por los relámpagos negros y dorados junto a las ruinas que siguen siendo succionadas por la Fisura, del medio de la explosión el Rojo se eleva hacia la PPGZ corrupta.

Abovination Blossom:¡!

Caos Brick con sus ojos emanando un aura maligna: Ourghhhhhhhh!

Con un audaz movimiento de su mano derecha le toca la cola a Momoko quien se percata de ello sonrojándose, ella intenta derribarlo pero el Rojo lo evade logrando con la otra mano levantarle la falda dejándola en shock volando a un lado también aprovechando para tocarle la pierna, Momoko suelta sus armas para apoyar sus manos sobre su rostro tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

Momoko sonrojada: q...que crees que estas haciendo?!

Caos Brick: lo recuerdas? cuando nos conocimos también te levante la falda y pude ver tu ropa interior...una imagen muy seductora de ti...aunque ahora me tome la libertad de hacer otras "cosas"...

Momoko: m...maldito Pervertido!

Ella enfurecida trata de golpearlo pero es esquivada por el Rojo que aprovechando la oportunidad con su mano izquierda le toca el pecho a la chica sorprendiéndola, en unos segundos aprieta y suelta sus "atributos Femeninos" dejándola muy avergonzada, sin poder decir nada Momoko se queda quieta sintiendo las manos del Rojo completamente sonrojada hasta que no resiste mas y grita con fuerza provocando que el RRBZ se separe de ella, Brick levanta su mano abriendo y cerrándola como un Campeón que acaba de encestar un golpe magnifico.

Caos Brick:...OH...parece ser que te desarrollas muy rápido...tienes un buen par de...

Momoko tapándose el pecho con ambos brazos: D...Degenerado! Como puedes ser tan asqueroso?!

Caos Brick: jujuju...solo contigo me puedo divertir así...es tu culpa por ser tan linda...

Momoko: M...Mi culpa?...S...Ser...L...Linda?!

Caos Brick: exacto! eres la chica mas hermosa que conozco y para evitar que otros traten de tenerte eh marcado lo que me pertenece! Brillante, no crees?!

Momoko enfurecida: B...BRICK!

La Roja logra impactar al RRBZ con una lluvia de golpes que emiten descargas rojas, Brick se cubre con ambos brazos resistiendo la feroz oleada por un largo tiempo hasta que finalmente ella lo derriba con un ataque de su puño que traspasa su defensa lanzándolo contra un edificio de considerable tamaño destruyendo toda la parte de enfrente, seriamente herido no puede quitarse los escombros rápidamente.

Caos Brick: ngh...

Abovination Blossom: MORIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

Caos Brick escupiendo un poco de sangre: ...(Tal ves me excedí un poco?)...

La Mortal Enemiga junta ambas manos formando una esfera de poder negativo y sagrado de considerable tamaño, lanza el ataque que consume todo a su paso hasta finalmente impactar el edificio donde esta el Rojo, sin poder recuperarse del ataque anterior es abatido por el poder que estalla con una fuerza abrumadora devastando no solo la estructura si no a todo lo cercano.

Caos Brick: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Abovination Blossom: hahahahahah! eso te pasa por pasarte de tus limites conmigo...nadie se atreve a tocar así a la Reina de Dark Legión!

Caos Brick con sus ojos iluminados: AAAAAAAAAAAAA!

De entre las llamas una Ráfaga Escarlata de enorme poder es disparada contra Momoko impactándola en el pecho derribándola, el Rojo toma vuelo hacia ella tumbándola con una patada devastadora lanzándola contra unas ruinas destrozándolas.

Abovination Blossom: C...Como te atreves?!

Caos Brick: ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Abovination Blossom: ¡!

La Esfera Carmesí es disparada destruyendo todo lo que se le interpone hasta chocar contra ella, una fuerte explosión se forma atrapando a Momoko en su interior, el Caos se expande devorando todo a su alrededor.

Abovination Blossom: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Caso Brick con mirada fría sonriendo y de brazos cruzados: jujuju...

Abovination Blossom: P...Pagaras por eso!

Con algunas heridas visibles Momoko asciende dirigiéndose hasta el Rojo quien la mira fijamente, en sus manos centellan descargas que luego se transforman en poderosos Relámpagos que lanza contra el RRBZ, con facilidad evade el primer ataque enfureciendo a la Reina.

Caos Brick: muy lento...será que tu velocidad a disminuido?

Abovination Blossom: cierra la boca!

-TRUENO DEL VACIO-

Otros Relámpagos son disparados traspasando los escombros en su trayectoria hasta el Rojo, su Brazalete emite un destello Carmesí antes de emanar una densa aura que cubre el cuerpo de su dueño, los truenos lo impactan haciéndolo retroceder.

Caos Brick siendo electrocutado: Urgh!

Abovination Blossom: Jujujuju, que tal ahora con la velocidad?! No puedes ni siquiera moverte!

Caos Brick: no necesito eso...ya estas donde quería!

Abovination Blossom:¡!

Caos Brick: DESTELLO DEL CAOS!

De su brazo izquierdo que mueve resistiendo el dolor se produce un destello que titila formando las Esferas del Caos sobre la Reina y todo lo que esta cerca suyo, atrapada por su propio poder no puede evitar la oleada de explosiones que se ciernen sobre ella dañándola enormemente, la Zona de Ruinas en el aire es arrasada por unos estallidos en cadena reduciendo todo a Cenizas.

Caos Brick con sus ojos iluminados y de brazos cruzados: jujujuju...

Liberado de los relámpagos observa como todo lo que estaba abajo de El a sido envuelto en las llamas del Caos, las cenizas se esparcen por todo el escenario de Batalla cubriéndolo.

Caos Brick agitado: (falta muy poco...resiste Momoko)...

De entre el humo y el fuego Momoko se levanta volando con parte de sus ropas destrozadas portando un semblante de furia y desconcierto, se eleva hasta la altura donde esta el RRBZ mirándolo con ojos penetrantes, escupe algo de sangre mientras emana un aura Sagrada que crece de tamaño pulverizando las rocas que has quedado de las explosiones.

Abovination Blossom: no entiendo que pasa...como es que aun con tanto poder yo estoy en esta condición?...como has podido causarme tanto daño?!

Caos Brick:...es simple desgraciada...tu no la conoces como yo...

-ERRUPCIONES VOLCANICAS SUCEDEN CERCA DE ELLOS-

Abovination Blossom:...(este cuerpo...su corazón aun sigue acelerado por esos momentos incómodos con este maldito...no puedo controlarla como antes...) ya veo...si prolongo demasiado esto existe la posibilidad remota de que puedas derrotarme...esta chica tiene sentimientos muy fuertes por ti que han despertado por tus viles acciones...

Caos Brick: Momoko es una chica dulce de un corazón muy calido...es normal que ella reaccione a cosas así...pero tu no sabias eso y esa será la causa de tu caída!

Abovination Blossom: Miserable! te destruiré ahora mismo!

Caos Brick sonriendo con malicia: JUJUJU acaso no te has dado cuenta de que eso es imposible?...

Abovination Blossom: CIERRA LA BOCA!

En su mano derecha reúne una cantidad de energía negativa inmensa que sigue creciendo al igual que en su mano Izquierda donde el poder Puro se acumula aumentando considerablemente su tamaño, con los recuerdos de la tierra donde una de sus formas fue destruida por ella El Rojo comienza a emanar una energía Caótica que se expande cubriendo al Zona, con sus ojos iluminados por su maldad Momoko lanza su ataque mas devastador.

Abovination Blossom: FUSION DE LA LUZ Y DE LA OSCURIDAD!

-GRAN ESFERA DEL VACIO-

Los dos poderes son disparados girando entre si destellando de energía que altera la distorsiona la realidad antes de chocar contra el RRBX, Juntando un poder supremo en cada una de sus manos forma sus esferas del Caos Puro que se expande colisionando con las Esferas de la Luz y de La Oscuridad evitando que se toquen entre si, en medio de esto bloqueando el ataque de ambos lados resistiendo la presión el Rojo lucha con todo su poder.

Caos Brick: -ESFERA DEL CAOS-

Abovination Blossom: estupido insecto!

El Impacto de los ataques es abrumador generando una distorsión en las paredes dimensiónales, Relámpagos Negros, Rojos y Dorados se forman alrededor destruyendo los escombros y Ruinas que flotan, entrando en un estado inestable los ataques estallan envolviendo al Rojo en medio de una explosión enorme que cubre el Cielo Iluminándolo, Momoko sale despedida por la onda de impacto.

Abovination Blossom Sonriendo: Hum...jujujuju...es imposible que haya sobrevivido a eso...HAHAHAHAHA!

Caos Brick: jujujuju...

Abovination Blossom: ¡!

Un Relámpago Escarlata se forma entre las llamas y las cenizas elevándose hacia ella, sangrando en varias partes el RRBX sonriendo aparece enfrente de su mortal enemiga que no puede reaccionar, la Fisura absorbe lo que queda de la explosión aumentando su tamaño provocando el temblor de ese mundo que se agrieta en varias partes.

Abovination Blossom: Tu?!...C...Como...?!

Caos Brick con una voz seductora:...Momoko...

Momoko:¡!

El Rojo toma a Momoko de los hombros para acercar su rostro al de ella lentamente con una mirada profunda que la deja un poco paralizada y bastante sonrojada mientras el Chico la besa con pasión, la PPGZ cierra sus ojos apoyando sus manos contra su pecho, rodeados por las ruinas que siguen su ascenso hacia la Grieta Dimensional se siguen besando a pesar de ello.

Momoko con los ojos aun cerrados: V/V...

Caos Brick: Momoko...te...Quiero...

Momoko abriendo de a poco sus ojos: B...Brick...y...yo también te quiero...pero...

Caos Brick: ¿?

Una Fuerza descomunal es liberada del cuerpo de la chica repeliendo al RRBX haciendo que se estrelle contra varios escombros antes de quedar incrustado en una roca de enorme tamaño, escupiendo sangre el Rojo desvía su mirada hacia Momoko que se toma la cabeza gritando de dolor mientras las catorce Estrellas en su frente emiten un resplandor muy intenso.

Abovination Blossom: ARGHHHHHHHHHHH! B...Basta!...ya tuve suficiente de esto!...Maldito RRBZ...te matare con todo mi poder! Lamentaras el haberte propasado conmigo! tu mundo pagara el precio junto a ti!

Caos Brick: (Imposible!...si mi Beso Perfecto y Apasionado no fue suficiente entonces no se en que creer!)...

Abovination Blossom: que asco! puaff, puaff!

Caos Brick enfurecido: tampoco estuvo tan mal!

Abovination Blossom: fue el peor Beso que me hayan dado en toda mi vida!

-RELAMPAGOS ROJOS Y NEGROS LOS RODEAN-

Caos Brick emanando un Aura Maligna de su cuerpo: TE MATARE MALNACIDA!, NADIE DICE ESO DE UNO DE MIS BESOS PERFECTOS! (Calma, recordad que es Momoko)...Diablos...aunque es el momento de terminar con esto...prepárate!

Abovination Blossom: usare la propia Fisura que eh creado para matarlos a todos!

Caos Brick: jeh, te piensas que te dejare manchar las manos de ella sin hacer nada!

El Rojo se eleva sobre su mortal enemiga cruzando sus brazos entre si en forma de X al mismo momento en que se detiene su ascenso, unos Relámpagos Escarlatas salen de sus manos donde una basta acumulación de energía aparece, con sus ojos iluminados por su propio poder y Odio emite su ultimo grito de batalla.

Caos Brick:...pondré todo en este ataque...será el final!

¡DESCIENDE ÚLTIMA ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Separa sus Brazos extendiéndolos hacia la Fisura juntando todos los Relámpagos que dan origen a Una Esfera que emite un intenso Brillo Carmesí, poseyendo un tamaño Colosal sigue creciendo atrayendo escombros hacia ella que se desintegran al tocarla generando ondas de choque, la Reina emite una lúgubre risa y libera el poder de las catorce estrellas que la rodean en forma de circulo.

Abovination Blossom: llego la hora de que te destruya con el poder combinado de las 14 Estrellas Supremas! Entiendes lo que significa?! no hay forma en que puedas sobrevivir a eso...tu mundo perecerá junto a ti!

¡ABOVINACION UNIVERSAL!

Los 14 Resplandores se iluminan comenzando a girar desatando fuertes Relámpagos que se juntan en el centro de la reina, una acumulación de poder incalculable se crea siendo disparada contra el Rojo, la implacable Ráfaga supera en tamaño a la Esfera impactándola con una fuerza brutal desgarrando la propia Dimensión.

Caos Brick: ¡!

Abovination Blossom: entiendes la situación? si este poder Divino Impacta la Tierra esta será destruida, HAHAHAHAHA!

Caos Brick: M...MISERABLE!

La Ráfaga aumenta su poder comenzando a desquebrajar la Gran Esfera que se rompe creando Cenizas Rojas, sin poder creerlo el Rojo observa como su ataque es devorado por la fuerza de la Luz y de la Oscuridad rápidamente, pronto su propio cuerpo comienza a sufrir Daño por la densidad de la energía que esta a unos pocos metros de tocarlo.

Caos Brick: (URGH!)...

Abovination Blossom: HAHAHAHAHAHA, sientes como tu cuerpo cede a tanta presión? es solo cuestión de segundos para que tu miserable intento de derrotarme se rompa ante ti provocando tu agónica muerte!

Caos Brick: ¡-!

Abovination Blossom:: esto es lo que eh esperado por tanto tiempo...verte sufrir un dolor inimaginable mientras lo que intentas proteger te es arrebatado sin poder hacer nada! Esta chica es mía por toda la eternidad! HAHAHAHAHA!

Caos Brick: escuchaste Momoko?! No permitas que eso suceda...dejad que el Resplandor de mi ataque sea tu guía en medio de tanta oscuridad...!

El Poder Combinado de las Siete Estrellas Puras con las Siete Estrellas Malignas están por superar el Poder Inestable del Rojo colisionando continuamente formando una explosión del tamaño de una estrella gigantesca que emite su mas fuerte resplandor antes de extinguirse, el poder liberado es tal que toda la Dimensión se rompe junto a la Tierra que se abre dejando caer edificios, autos y casas hacia la lava ardiente negra.

Caos Brick con su cabello elevado y ropas desgarrándose: Momoko!

Momoko llorando: BRICK!

Caos Brick enfurecido: OURGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Con su grito mas fuerte el Rojo exclama a la ves que El Brazalete se destruye en varias partes mientras el Cristal Principal emite su mas poderoso Destello que combinado al Resplandor del Rubí Escarlata del Anillo generan un Poder Superior, la Ultima Gran Esfera del Caos aumenta su tamaño considerablemente en un instante superando el poder de las Catorce Estrellas dirigiéndose hacia al Emperatriz logrando impactarla directamente.

Caos Brick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Abovination Blossom: ESTO ES IMPOSIBLE! COMO PUEDE SUPERAR EL PODER DE LAS CATORCE ESTRELLAS COMBINADAS?! ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La Esfera consume a la enemiga Agrietando cada uno de los Cristales que representan las 14 Estrellas arrastrándola hacia la superficie de ese mundo donde se estrella, el Poder del Caos se desata devastando el Mundo Oscuro junto al grito desgarrador de Momoko mientras sus vestimentas son destrozadas, la Acumulación de energía Inestable se hunde en la Tierra llegando hasta el mismo Núcleo provocando que toda la Dimensión sufra su temblor mas fuerte hasta ahora.

Caos Brick su visión se nubla lentamente: ...Urgh...

Rodeado por las Cenizas Escarlatas el Rojo a duras penas se puede mantener, sus heridas no paran de sangrar, el Cristal Principal del Brazalete esta casi destruido emanando unas descargas que se extienden por todo el cuerpo del RRBZ que a sufrido un daño letal que se manifiesta lamentablemente en sus ojos que ya no puede abrirlos bañados de tanta Sangre sumada a la gran magnitud del Dolor presente.

Caos Brick: arghhhhh...

Comienza a caer sin poder moverse a la ves que el Silencio lo rodea, los recuerdos del antes de iniciar su Cruzada portando su Nuevo Poder hasta esta Batalla se manifiestan.

Caos Brick: Urgh...

Se estrella cerca del Cráter hundiéndose en el suelo, respirando débilmente trata de levantare sin lograrlo, ahora Brick esta perdido en la Oscuridad eterna con un intenso dolor recorriendo su cuerpo, no puede ubicar al enemigo ni a Momoko debido a los temblores y los sonidos de las erupciones de lava Oscura.

Caos Brick moviendo su cabeza tratando de ubicarla por el sonido:(...donde estas...Momoko?)

Momoko:..B...Brick...

Caos Brick: ¡!

El RRBZ se levanta rápidamente moviendo su cabeza donde sintió la presencia de Momoko, De las profundidades del Cráter un enorme Pilar de Energía Sagrada y Maligna se forma girando entre si como si fuese un Vórtice generando fuertes vientos que azotan la tierra.

Caos Brick: (esta sensación...es diferente a la de antes...que ocurrió?!)

Una forma Gigantesca emerge levantando trozos enormes de escombros ante el RRBZ que no puede ver, el Cristal del Brazalete reacciona emitiendo un Brillo inestable, unos ojos Dorados destellan entre el poder turbio que fluye cada ves mas fuerte.

Ultímate Emperatriz: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Caos Brick: ¡...!

La Reina a tomado su Forma Final, con las extremidades inferiores reemplazadas por una Fortaleza Celestial con grandes Alas en sus costados, la parte superior es una mujer con grandes cuernos desnuda con su cuerpo iluminado de un color violeta, su rostro es de una hermosa mujer de cabellos blancos que porta una mirada fría, tiene púas de gran tamaño en su espalda mientras que en su pecho están los Catorce Cristales cubiertos por sus brazos en forma de X.

Ultímate Emperatriz:...RRBZ este será tu final... te eliminare con todo el poder que poseo! Pagaras por atreverte a lastimarme!

Caos Brick:...

Ultímate Emperatriz: Desciende ULTIMO TESTAMENTO!

Los Ojos de ella destellan antes de que se produzca una explosión de gran Magnitud desencadenando otras menores desapareciendo toda la Zona cercana al Gran Cráter dejando una Columna de Humo y fuego enorme acompañada de las erupciones y desprendimientos de la Tierra provocadas por el impacto, el Rojo se levanta débilmente rodeado por las llamas mientras su respiración es fuerte, su Anillo emite un Brillo intenso que aumenta.

Caos Brick: Urgh...

Ultímate Emperatriz: HAHAHAHA! ASI QUE INTENTARAS LUCHAR PESE A ESTA CIEGO Y GRAVEMENTE HERIDO? ABSURDO!

Caos Brick:...no la abandonare...no importa cual sea mi condición...luchare hasta el final por ella!

Momoko: nghhhhhh...

Caos Brick: ¡!

Del cuerpo de la Emperatriz Momoko cae malherida con su traje original de las PPGZ destrozado mientras su anillo emite un resplandor débil, el Rojo siente como su Anillo reacciona mostrándole el camino hasta ella, volando se dirige para atraparla.

-El Recuerdo de su caída en el Lago se hace presente-

Hyper Blossom: ...es como aquella vez...estoy cayendo...sin nada que me pueda detener...

Caos Brick: yo estoy aquí!

Hyper Blossom: ¡¿?!

En el Cielo el Relámpago Escarlata llega hasta ella cubriéndola, en los brazos del Rojo Momoko reposa sorprendida de ver el rostro del chico, Brick la acerca mas a su cuerpo mientras las Cenizas los cubre girando en su entorno.

Caos Brick: nunca volverás a caer como sucedió en ese día...nunca dejare que eso pase de nuevo...

Hyper Blossom: Brick?...tu...recuerdas ese día?

Caos Brick: como podría olvidarlo?...te veías perdida sin mi...

Hyper Blossom no puede evitar reír: Jujuju...

Ella desvía la mirada viendo sin querer el Anillo de Rubí Rojo que el RRBZ lleva en su mano derecha sujetándola, sonriendo le muestra su Propio Anillo el cual brilla intensamente al igual que el del chico, con la sonrisa del Rojo presente Momoko lo abraza mientras ambos están suspendidos en los aires rodeados por los escombros que siguen elevándose.

Hyper Blossom:...Te necesito...no nos volvamos a separar...!

Caos Brick le acaricia el cabello:...

Sin decir nada el Chico gira su cabeza para ubicar al Nuevo Enemigo con la imagen de Bell sonriéndole en mente, Momoko se percata de que algo le sucede pero no tiene fuerzas para preguntarle, el Rojo se dirige volando hacia una roca que esta en lo mas alto donde se arrodilla para dejarla.

Hyper Blossom: Brick...que estas haciendo?

Caos Brick:...aun no ah terminado la lucha...debo regresar y acabar con esto para siempre...

Hyper Blossom: No lo Hagas!

Momoko comienza a llorar mientras le toma las dos manos al Rojo que sigue sin poder verla, ella apoya su frente contra al suya quedándose así por un rato, la Dimensión sigue estremeciéndose junto al Núcleo devastado por el poder de la Esfera del Caos que se aproxima al estado Critico.

Hyper Blossom con una expresión dulce en su rostro: no podemos volver a separarnos...ya has hecho suficiente! Volvamos a casa Juntos Brick...

Caos Brick:...me gustaría poder hacerlo...pero, esto es algo que debo hacer...

Hyper Blossom desesperada: este mundo pronto estalla!...puedo ver que estas muy malherido y aun así crees poder regresar?!

Caos Brick se separa de ella: Momoko...

El Chico le muestra mejor su Anillo el cual sigue brillando, Momoko se queda viéndolo un instante antes de juntar el suyo con el del Rojo, ambos combinan su resplandor cubriéndolos a los dos de una luz Pura.

Caos Brick: mientras siga teniendo este Objeto nunca estaremos separados...esto nos une...y nos protege con lo que sentimos el uno por el otro...

Hyper Blossom mirándolo sonrojada: nos une y nos protege...?

Caos Brick:...Aunque la Fisura sea inestable el Anillo te protegerá llevándote hasta el otro lado...

Hyper Blossom: espera!

Con un dulce beso en la mejilla de ella el RRBZ se aleja despegando hacia abajo mientras Momoko se queda paralizada pensando que es una despedida definitiva, el Rojo desciende hacia un Infierno que grita por su alma en continuas explosiones, La Roja reacciona derramando de a poco mas lagrimas mientras junta la mano que tiene el anillo contra su pecho antes de emitir su grito mas fuerte.

Hyper Blossom: BRICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

El Relámpago Escarlata desciende por Ultima ves al Mundo de las Tinieblas a punto de derrumbarse dejando atrás a la chica por la que lucho tanto por salvarla, con su aliento Final derrotar a la Emperatriz que amenaza con destruirlo todo Honrando la Promesa que le hizo a la Blanca.

Ultímate Emperatriz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! RRBZ DONDE ESTAS?!

Caos Brick: aquí estoy Escandalosa, encima tuyo...!

Ultímate Emperatriz: ...pedazo de Basura!

Desde las alturas superiores el RRBZ con sus brazos cruzados esta suspendido en el aire sobre ella, el Rojo recuerda los momentos con la Blanca mientras siente el viento calido del Inframundo que esta abajo esperándolo, el Cristal de su Brazalete emite descargas fuertes que lo dañan.

Caos Brick: ...Bell...le prometí que trataría de salvarte...pese a que me invade el deseo de destrozarte pero ahora que eh rescatado a Momoko puedo intentar cumplir esa Promesa...

Ultímate Emperatriz: Honrar una Promesa? que tierno...pero ahora eres Mio!

Caos Brick:¡!

El Enemigo levanta uno de sus Brazos posando como si Fuera Un ser Divino, una cantidad hasta ahora sin comparación de energía Sagrada y Demoníaca se funden originando una Ráfaga imponente, su disparo divide el firmamento pulverizando todo a su paso antes de Impactar al Rojo, sin poder ver no pudo reaccionar ante tal poder siendo derribado.

Caos Brick: URGH...!

Largando un vapor de su cuerpo por el golpe de energía recibido que a elevado considerablemente su temperatura corporal el RRBZ se desploma hacia el vacío bruscamente estrellándose contra varias partes de la Ciudad de Nueva-Tokio antes de colisionar con una parte del Cráter del Gran Impacto que irónicamente El dio origen.

Caos Brick retorciéndose:...la Ironía...duele...

Ultímate Emperatriz: PREPARATE GUERRERO...CONOCERAS TU FATIDICO FINAL!

-DESTELLO DE LAS CATORCE ESTRELLAS-

Caos Brick: ¡!

De la Fortaleza una cantidad inimaginable de RAFAGAS son disparadas hacia todo lo que esta enfrente destruyéndolo mientras emiten un sonido desgarrador que supera al del Mundo Moribundo, el Rojo levanta la mano donde esta el Anillo poniéndolo enfrente de su rostro.

Caos Brick:...(Muéstrame una ves mas el camino)...

El Cristal del Anillo ilumina completamente al Rojo y a su alrededor antes de ser sepultado bajo las explosiones Múltiples que se forman devastándolo todo. Un Relámpago Escarlata emerge entre ellas dirigiéndose a lo más alto rodeado por los truenos negros.

Caos Brick serio: Fusiono la RAFAGA DEL CAOS con el DESTELLO DEL CAOS!

-RAFAGA DEL DESTELLO-

Una Lluvia de Disparos de fuerza Negativa se forman dirigiéndose al enemigo que recibe todos los impactos, una oleada de explosiones colosales cubren a la Reina mientras el Rojo trata de mantener el flujo del ataque continuamente.

Ultímate Emperatriz: Ngh! Como?! Es imposible en tu estado fusionar tales ataques debería ser imposible!

Caos Brick: jujujuju...

Aumenta la Cantidad de energía usada multiplicando los impactos y explosiones sobre su enemiga que desaparece bajo una "Lluvia de Estrellas Rojas", el Rojo detiene su oleada cuando su cuerpo cede al dolor casi perdiendo el balance en el aire.

Caos Brick:...Ngh...

Ultímate Emperatriz: MISERABLE!

El Enemigo repele el denso humo generando ondas de choque que hacen retroceder al RRBZ, con su poder desprende dos pedazos del suelo del tamaño de dos montañas provocando mas derrumbes y fisuras en ese Mundo para luego lanzarlas contra el RRBX que sin quitarse de su camino los intercepta con sus puños rodeados por una energía negativa desatando un poder abrumador que los destroza generando unas explosiones colosales, los escombros caen destrozando aun mas la superficie.

Caos Brick liberando un flujo de poder colosal de su cuerpo: OURGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Ultímate Emperatriz: como...posees tal poder después de sufrir tanto daño y usar casi toda tu energía?!

Caos Brick agitado:...jeh, no solo no conocías bien a Momoko...tampoco sabes nada de mi! Nada puede detenerme!

Ultímate Emperatriz: jujuju, no importa Samurai cuanto poder poseas!...todo será inútil contra mis 14 Resplandores!

Las 14 Estrellas resplandecen con una intensidad mayor a cualquiera anterior desatando potentes descargar que rodean a la Emperatriz, el Rojo retrocede un poco al sentir el peligro acercársele, con una sonrisa maligna ella exclama antes de liberar todo su poder en una explosión colosal destruyendo los escombros impactando al RRBZ casi derribándolo.

Caos Brick: urgh!

Ultímate Emperatriz: Muy Bien RRBZ, si crees que podrás derrotarme así estonces será tu ultimo error!

-CAÑON UNIVERSAL-

Se forman tres sellos alquímicos gigantescos enfrente de la Emperatriz que al comenzar a girar absorbiendo toda la energía a sus alrededores antes de disparar tres Ráfagas Abismales, el Rojo se cubre con ambos brazos resistiendo el abrumador impacto que desgarra la propia Dimensión.

Ultímate Emperatriz: hahahahaha! Sin tus ojos solo puedes recibir mis ataques! Que lastima me das!

Caos Brick: ARGH...!

Finalmente se produce una nueva explosión masiva que cubre el cielo por completo desatando ondas de choque destrozando los escombros en el aire y la Tierra extensamente, en las alturas en la parte sobreviviente del Palacio Carmesí que se estremece por la fuerza del impacto la Blanca esta sentada presenciando el desarrollo de la Ultima Batalla, con una mirada de preocupación centra su atención sobre el RRBZ.

Devastación Bell: Brick-Kum...eres el primero en darle tanta pelea a mi madre...la despiadada Reina sin Corazón esta haciendo todo lo posible para eliminarte...

-LA FORTALEZA ES CUBIERTA POR EL RESPLANDOR PURPURA-

Devastación Bell: para que mi Madre tomara esa forma...debió sufrir un Daño enorme proveniente de la Esfera Final del Caos...aun así...es muy difícil que ganes en ese estado tan lamentable...Brick-Kum...

-LOS ESCOMBROS SIGUEN ELEVANDOSE HASTA LA FISURA-

Aun atrapado entre la explosión que sigue expandiéndose el Rojo levanta el brazo donde el Anillo esta resplandeciendo con una fuerza enorme desatando descargas, pese a la presión generada por el poder del Vacío resiste, con un imponente Grito forma un nuevo ataque en la palma de su mano derecha.

Caos Brick: Fusiono la ESFERA DEL CAOS CON EL RELAMPAGO DEL CAOS

-ESFERA RELAMPAGUEANTE-

El Poder Escarlata dispersa la energía corrupta de la explosión colosal formando una Esfera hecha de Truenos Carmesí en su interior atrayendo otros de afuera mientras se expande, la Esfera colisiona contra la parte superior de la Emperatriz estallando con un poder devastador liberando potentes Relámpagos que apuñalan todo su cuerpo provocando un daño considerable, retorciéndose le Reina expande sus Alas.

Ultímate Emperatriz: ARGH! SAMURAI...PAGARAS CARO POR ESTO!

Ella desaparece entre los Relámpagos destellantes, el Rojo no puede sentirla ni verla con el poder oculto de su Anillo, después de unos minutos de suspenso la Reina aparece encima de El encestándole un golpe brutal con ambos brazos derribándolo y estrellándolo contra la Tierra con tal fuerza que se abre formando un acantilado del cual caen pedazos grandes de escombros.

Caos Brick incrustado en uno de los lados del precipicio: Ngh!

Ultímate Emperatriz: ¡ESPADAS UNIVERSALES!

De la parte inferior de la Emperatriz una lluvia de espadas sagradas se forma cayendo sobre el Abismo donde esta el RRBZ perforando todo en su trayectoria, Brick es apuñalado en el hombro Izquierdo, la pierna derecha, la mano del mismo lado y recibiendo diversos cortes en todo su cuerpo Provocándole un dolor inimaginable.

Caos Brick: ARGH...todo eso Odio que llevas solo te destruirá...debes dejar que te ayude!

Ultímate Emperatriz: Jujujuju...nadie puede ayudarme...yo soy el principio y el final de todo...soy un ser Supremo ahora...un DIOS!

Caos Brick sonriendo: jujuju...solo eres una estupida que se a dejado controlar por las 14 Estrellas...acaso no ves que estas siendo manipulada por esa fuerza Ilimitada?

Ultímate Emperatriz con sus ojos iluminados: CALLAD!

Las Espadas irradian una energía que crece iluminando todo el acantilado, sintiendo el peligro mortal asechando el Rojo hace un esfuerzo enorme liberando todo su poder en forma de un pilar Escarlata destruyendo las espadas que lo atraviesan para luego escapar volando, las demás armas de energía explotan con una fuerza gigantesca desencadenando múltiples Explosiones desapareciendo toda la Zona.

Ultímate Emperatriz: Maldito RRBZ! No creas que esto te ha servido de algo...

Caos Brick: -ESFERA DEL CAOS-

Reúne una cantidad enorme de energía Caótica en su mano derecha que se mezcla con la sangre que no deja de brotar de su herida corrompiéndose, la Esfera Colisiona con la Emperatriz Superior despidiendo descargas que la cubren, una fuerte explosión se origina provocando el estremecimiento de la dimensión.

Ultímate Emperatriz: arghhhhhhhhh!

Caos Brick: -RAFAGA DEL CAOS-

Un pila extenso de luz Roja emerja de su mano izquierda impactando la Reina continuamente como si fuera una espada cortando de un lado hasta el otro, unas explosiones continuas se forman sobre la parte inferior de la Emperatriz que retorciéndose emite un grito desgarrador, abre aun mas sus Alas y desaparece en un segundo.

Caos Brick: (de nuevo?...por que no puedo sentirla?!)

Ultímate Emperatriz: jujujuju!

Caos Brick: ¡¿?!

El Enemigo aparece en un costado del RRBZ encestándole otro golpe brutal lanzándolo contra unos escombros en el aire que se destruyen, la Emperatriz vuelve a desaparecer antes de que el Chico se recupere, detrás de El aparece golpeándolo de nuevo haciendo que se estrelle contra una montaña partiéndola por la mitad.

Caos Brick: ...Urgh!

Ultímate Emperatriz: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Levantando ambos brazos reúne el poder de los relámpagos que surcan el cielo desgarrado de la dimensión casi destruida originando una esfera de tamaño abismal emitiendo ondas de impacto que destruyen todo lo cercano a ella.

Caos Brick levantándose débilmente: ...

Ultímate Emperatriz: es tu despedida miserable RRBZ! Sucumbirás ante el poder de mi EXCLAMACION UNIVERSAL!

Ante la expresión de horror de la Blanca el Mortal Enemigo desata la cólera de su Esfera estrellándola donde esta el Guerrero Escarlata aniquilando por completo la montaña que se vuelve escombros que se pulverizan al expandirse la energía inestable.

Caos Brick: (¡ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!)...

Ultímate Emperatriz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! SUFRE LA AGONIA SIN FIN SAMURAI! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

La Esfera Colapsa desatando una explosión del Tamaño de una Ciudad entera iluminando a la propia Reina estremeciendo al Mundo Oscuro desgarrándolo profundamente, la Blanca observa sorprendida como todo abajo de ella desaparece en medio de un manto de Humo muy extenso, varias erupciones se forman a la ves que la tierra sigue abriéndose.

Ultímate Emperatriz: jujuju...al fin...eh logrado acabar con la única basura que a podido detenerme...con su caída mi ERA iniciara nuevamente!

Caos Brick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Ultímate Emperatriz: ¡!

Un Resplandor Carmesí destella entre tanta destrucción aumentando su intensidad Cegando a la Emperatriz, de entre las cenizas negras y el fuego oscuro un Relámpago Rojo rompe el firmamento dirigiéndose hacia la Enemiga, con su puño iluminado impacta a la Reina con tal fuerza casi derribándola, el RRBZ lanza una oleada de brutales ataques continuos logrando tumbarla.

Ultímate Emperatriz: ARGH! MALDITO SEAS!

Caos Brick: ¡!

La Reina empuña sus afiladas y largas garras encestándole un profundo corte en el pecho al Chico haciéndolo retroceder, el Rojo con su Mano Izquierda se tapa la herida de la cual brota mucha sangre que cubre su Brazalete.

Caos Brick escupiendo sangre:...Urgh...Miserable Reina Bastarda...

Ultímate Emperatriz: no lo entiendo…sacrificaste tus ojos salvando a tu amada….recibiste un Daño Brutal en esta Batalla y aun así…por que no puedo destruirte?!

Caos Brick: Jujuju, los RRBZ nunca podemos ser derribados….no importa cuanto dolor o daño nos causen siempre permanecemos de pie…esa es la Razón de que no pueden destruirnos!

Ultímate Emperatriz:...Samurai, si crees que venceasr entonces tendrás el Honor de sucumbir ante la Fuerza Real Combinada de los 14 Resplandores!

Caos Brick sonriendo con Malicia:...jujuju, ya supere una ves las 14 Catorce Estrellas...crees que no puedo hacerlo de nuevo?

Ultímate Emperatriz: INSENZATO!

Los Relámpagos caen en las púas de la Reina recorriendo todo su cuerpo centrándose en los 14 Resplandores, por su enorme cantidad de energía la Dimensión comienza a sacudirse mientras la tierra se abre aun mas, resistiendo la creciente presión el Guerrero Escarlata ignora el dolor y trata de centrarse.

Ultímate Emperatriz: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Caos Brick: -

En el Interior de la Fisura rodeada por un aura Roja proveniente de su Anillo Momoko esta rezando por el Guerrero Escarlata apoyando su frente contras ambas manos, la Grieta se hace mas inestable a cada minuto comenzando a destrozar el escombro donde ella esta pero esto no parece importarle.

Hyper Blossom: (puedo sentirlo...Brick esta en su Límite...lo que haga ahora decidirá el Final de esa Cruenta Lucha) su fuerza...esta disminuyendo muy rápido...

Ella abre lentamente sus ojos dirigiendo su mirada hacia el otro lado del Vórtice donde la Tierra se puede ver, consumida por las Tinieblas el hogar de la PPGZ esta cerca de su ultimo momento, toda la vida en ella esta a punto de sucumbir al menos que un Milagro se lleve acabo.

Hyper Blossom: no te rindas Brick...se que puedes hacer el Milagro! Derrotad a la Emperatriz!

Con el Brillo de su Anillo en aumento Momoko derrama unas lágrimas por el Rojo sin saber que su deseo Puro de Corazón a llegado hasta El, levantando la mano ensangrentada donde reposa el Anillo despidiendo descargas la cierra con fuerza ante El.

Caos Brick desatando su Ira:...prepárate!

Ultímate Emperatriz: DESAPARECE PARA SIEMPRE!

¡ESTRELLA FINAL!

El cuerpo de la Emperatriz se Ilumina completamente mientras suelta potentes descargas con sus 14 Resplandores en su pechos que se combinan en uno solo Colosal para luego estallar creando así una Luz cegadora que pulveriza todo en ese mundo desatando la fuerza del Sol del Abismo.

Caos Brick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El RRBZ se lanza contra la Luz rodeado de un poder Escarlata de gran Magnitud, con su Puño derecho Impacta la explosión usando su Propio Anillo como su Arma Final desatando un poder abrumador, la Colisión forma una explosión Violeta contra una de color Roja rechazándose entre si .

Caos Brick: Ilumina el Camino de la Victoria...Anillo del Destino!

Ultímate Emperatriz: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

La Bestia con forma de Reina sonríe al ver como su oponente es Superado lentamente por su corrupto poder el cual alcanza la superficie de la Tierra desintegrándola, el Rubí del Anillo comienza a quebrarse debilitando el resplandor Final del Rojo.

Ultímate Emperatriz: ACEPTALO! TU DESTINO...TU REDENCION ES MORIR EN MIS GARRAS! NACISTE PARA PAGAR POR LOS ERRORES DEL PASADO!

Caos Brick:...errores del pasado? aun crees que soy ese Samurai?...estupida necia...

Ultímate Emperatriz: ¡¿?!

Caos Brick: por ese Odio que tienes te has cegado a ti misma!...no puedes ver como ha sufrido tu propia hija?! Acaso no te importa?!

Ultímate Emperatriz:...no sabes por el sufrimiento que eh pasado...lo eh sacrificado todo para obtener este poder...mi cuerpo...mi hija y...hasta al hombre que Amaba!

Caos Brick: a valido la pena acaso? mira en la Bestia en la que te has convertido, fue la decisión correcta al Final?!...

Ultímate Emperatriz: ¡!

El Rubí se parte por la Mitad dejando pasar la energía del enemigo hasta el brazo del Rojo que comienza a desintegrarse, resistiendo el dolor Brick aumenta su Poder provocando el retroceso temporal del ataque enemigo, lentamente el cuerpo del Guerrero se hace Cenizas.

Caos Brick:... yo...también estuve a punto de perderlo todo cegado por mi Poder...pero una persona creyó en mi pese a todo el mal que le hice...

-LOS RECUERDOS DE TODAS LAS BATALLAS CONTRA MOMOKO SE MANIFIESTAN-

Caos Brick: ella lloro tanto por mi culpa...entiendes lo que es que la persona que tanto te quiere haga eso?...

Ultímate Emperatriz: HAHAHAHAHA! ESO ES INSIGNIFICANTE!

Caos Brick emanando un aura escarlata intensa: no entiendes nada Reina! ...nunca te perdonare que ignores las lagrimas de tu Hija...llego el momento de que termine con esta Batalla!

Un Resplandor sin igual se forma en el Anillo del Rojo que absorbe toda el aura escarlata que rodea a su dueño, el Destello se agiganta rechazando el brutal ataque del Sol del Abismo generando una presión Mortal entre ambos oponentes, con el Guerrero traspasando la explosión que la rodea la Reina se estremece.

Ultímate Emperatriz: ( todo su poder reunido…es como un Astro del Cielo…es una ESTRELLA ROJA con un Resplandor Increible!) NO PERDERE! NADIE PUEDE DERROTARME!

-LA IMAGEN DE UN SAMURAI DE ESPALDA Y UNA PEQUEÑA BELL SE MUESTRAN ANTE LA REINA-

Ultímate Emperatriz: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Caos Brick: OURGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Los ataques colisionan con mas turbulencia desestabilizándose entre si, Iluminado como nunca antes el Rojo estalla en poder puro que se mezcla con el Brillo del Rubí agigantando su poder velozmente, en un instante la explosión de Luz Escarlata crece superando al enemigo cubriéndola con su resplandor.

Ultímate Emperatriz: COMO...?!...

Caos Brick: Con mi Ultima Ejecución…. las Tinieblas que te han cegado desaparecerán….

Ultimate Emperatriz: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Devastation Bell: (Brick-Kum!) Hum...!

El Mundo Abismal desaparece en medio del RESPLANDOR ROJO que se extiende destruyendo el tercio de ese Mundo dejando el Núcleo al descubierto, rodeados por las Luciérnagas Carmesí y los trozos de la tierra el Guerrero a impactado el Corazón de la Bestia hundiendo su Puño en lo profundo, una energía densa brota del daño causado rodeando el brazo del Rojo.

Ultímate Emperatriz: URGH...LANZAS DEL DESTIERRO!

Caos Brick: ¡!

Las Púas de su espalda crecen como látigos con un filo destellante hundiéndose en el Rojo traspasando su cuerpo, la sangre brota de los labios de Brick que reúne todo su inestable poder en su Puño Hundido en el centro de los 14 Resplandores, corrompiendo el Corazón del enemigo forma su ataque Final.

Caos Brick: …Dame Un Respiro Malnacida…...

Ultímate Emperatriz sonriendo: Jujujuju…

Caos Brick todo su cuerpo resplandece: DESTRUIRE LAS CATORCE ESTRELLAS... !

¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Ultímate Emperatriz: ¡¿?!

La Esfera Escarlata ilumina el centro de la Reina aumentando su poder desatando Relámpagos Rojos que rodean a su portador y al enemigo, Bell desciende tratando de detenerlos pero ya es tarde, la Esfera crece con un poder definitivo igualando al de una estrella colosal Iluminando el Cielo Oscuro y la Tierra enrojeciéndola.

Devastation Bell: Madre!...Brick-kum!

Ultímate Emperatriz: ARGH...NO... NO LO CREO...!

Caos Brick: URGHHHHHHHHHHHHH...!

El Caótico poder Escarlata aumenta su tamaño hasta que finalmente la Estrella Final es absorbida por el poder del Caos provocando la explosión de la Estrella Escarlata cegando al Abismo, una gran masa de humo inunda el Cielo esparciéndose cada ves mas, el Resplandor se a extinguido dejando ver a la Emperatriz con su pecho destruido de donde truenos emergen provenientes de la Estrella Final que esta convulsionándose.

Ultímate Emperatriz:...poseo el poder de las Catorce Estrellas...perder es imposible...es irreal!

Encima de un escombro agrietado el Rojo esta parado con su brazo derecho ensangrentado largando vapor, su Anillo esta seriamente dañado con el Rubí quebrado, su respiración es fuerte mientras se sostiene el pecho con su brazo izquierdo mostrando el Brazalete cubierto de sangre emanando un brillo inestable.

Caos Brick:...M...MALDICION...

El RRBZ esta por caer de frente pero Bell lo atrapa entre sus brazos cayendo juntos al suelo lentamente, La Blanca esta sentada con el Rojo que reposa su cabeza contra su pecho, el Guerrero al percibir su dulce aroma la reconoce.

Caos Brick: Bell...eh vencido a la Emperatriz...

Devastación Bell sonriéndole dulcemente: lo hiciste...estoy muy impresionada!

Caos Brick:...con mi Ira y mi Fuerza...eh destruido los 14 Resplandores...ahora ella ya no tiene mas poder...

Devastación Bell: OH...no me esperaba eso...pero fue increíble...

Caos Brick tosiendo sangre: -

Devastación Bell con un tono triste de voz: Brick-Kum….

Sonriendo Bell mueve un poco los cabellos que cubren los ojos de Brick, con tristeza ella se le acerca levantando su rostro con sus manos y lo besa cerca de sus labios, el Rojo no solo siente su calidez si no que también como las lagrimas brotan en el rostro de ella.

Devastación Bell: Lamento mucho todo los problemas que has sufrido...solo te eh causado dolor desde que nos conocimos...

Caos Brick:...Eso no es verdad...

Devastación Bell: pero...por culpa de mi madre...tus ojos...

Caos Brick:...fue mi Error lo que llevo a esto...aun así...no lamento nada Bell...

Devastación Bell: y Por que no?

Caos Brick:...por que… pude protegerlas...con mi Fuerza las eh salvado a Ti y a Momoko...

Devastación Bell con una mirada pensativa:…..

Caos Brick con su mano en la mejilla de la Blanca: además…pagaría cualquier precio por eso…

Devastation Bell sonrojada: Brick-Kum...

Ultímate Emperatriz: RRBZ ROJO...SAMURAI...CAOS BRICK! N...NO PUEDES HACERME ESTO!...YO...SOY UNA DIOSA!

El Núcleo comienza a Iluminarse mientras ella se retuerce con su cuerpo que se llena de grietas desatando una fuerte presión que pulveriza los escombros mas pequeños, Las fisuras que la cubren despiden Ráfagas de luz Negras y Blancas mientras la Reina se rompe en pedazos, con su ultimo grito el Núcleo estalla cubriendo toda la parte superior a la ves que se desencadenan explosiones continuas en la parte inferior, sus Alas se quiebran soltando Hermosas Plumas Doradas que se desintegran.

Ultímate Emperatriz: Gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!

En medio de un fuerte Resplandor Dorado la Emperatriz sucumbe ante la ultima explosión que atrapa a la Blanca y al Rojo iluminando el escenario de la Lucha, el poder desatado termina por envolver al Mundo en Tinieblas provocando su Final, en medio de un resplandor Dorado el Abismo desaparece.

...BRICK...

DESPERTAD...POR FAVOR...REACCIONA!

¡!

En el Abismo formado durante la batalla en el Desierto el Rojo reposa sobre las piernas de Momoko que con sus brazos rodean su cuello, la devastada zona ahora esta cubierta por Flores de distintos colores acompañadas por una brisa gentil, con los pétalos llevados por el viento ellos son rodeados.

Hyper Blossom le sonríe dulcemente: Brick!...es un alivio...temí que te había perdido…

Caos Brick: Momoko...que sucedió?

Hyper Blossom: no estoy segura...todo se Ilumino con una Luz muy intensa...al darme cuenta estaba en este Hermoso Lugar!

Caos Brick:...ya veo...

Hyper Blossom viendo que aun tiene los ojos cerrados:...Brick...tus ojos...?

Kaoru y Miyako: MOMOKO!

Kuriko y Miko: ahí están!

Boomer y Bucht: ES BRICK! ESTA VIVO!

A lo lejos sus compañeros se acercan corriendo portando semblantes llenos de alegría por volver a verlos, Momoko les sonríe y los saluda mientras Brick se levanta lentamente de sus piernas, con su brazo derecho como apoyo y el izquierdo sobre su rodilla del mismo lado el Rojo Ignora lo que sucede a su alrededor.

Caos Brick:... (Bell...)...

Su Brazalete emana un Aura Inestable junto a descargar que hacen temblar su mano, aunque ha logrado la Victoria sobre el enemigo mas poderosa que jamás se haya visto ha sufrido un Daño Letal como resultado, pensando en esto visualiza la Imagen de Bell encadenada de brazos y del cuello ante Un enemigo desconocido.

Tirant Blaine: me has fallado Bell…tu derrota y la pérdida de los 14 Rayos Puros y Malignos es un fracaso inaceptable…

Bell:….

Tirant Blaine:…no tengo mas remedio…aunque seas la princesa de la Legión te sentencio a morir….

Bell con unos ojos llenos de tristeza: ... (Brick-Kum)

-RRBZ vs DARK LEGION -TEMPORADA UNO-

-FIN-


	30. Chapter 00: EL FINAL DE LA PESADILLA

RRBZ vs. DARK LEGION

CAPITULO 00: EL FINAL DE LA PESADILLA

Con los Brazos cruzados el Cristal Oscuro del Brazalete del Rojo emite un Resplandor Inestable sumergiendo a su portador en los recuerdos de que sucedió después de que colapsara la Estrella Final.

Caos Brick: ¡!

-EN EL ABISMO-

Ultímate Emperatriz: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La Estrella Final estalla generando una explosión total que despedaza a la Emperatriz de adentro hacia fuera iluminando todo a su alrededor, Bell se separa del Rojo tratando de ir para salvar a su madre pero es detenida por el RRBZ que la sujeta del brazo.

Devastation Bell: Madre….debo ir por ella!

Caos Brick:…no Bell…ella estar bien pero nosotros debemso escapar…

Devastation Bell: p…pero….

Caos Brick:¡…!

Sin poder verlo El Rojo siente como El Estallido final se acerca hacia ellos arrasando con lo que este en su paso desde escombros y edificios, Toma a la Blanca entre sus brazos para poder volar con ella lejos del peligro, guiándose por su instinto se dirige a lo mas alto del Abismo acercándose a la Grieta en la Dimensión.

Caos Brick: urgh….

Devastation Bell rodeando el cuello del Rojo con ambos brazos: Brick-Kum…

Caos Brick:….saldremos de este Abismo Oscuro…juntos vamos a Lograrlo!

Devastation Bell poco sonrojada:…Si…

Ágilmente el Rojo esquiva los pedazos del planeta que surcan sin dirección adelante de ellos mientras los que dejan atrás son despedazados por la Explosión que casi los ha alcanzado.

Devastation Bell emanando un aura poderosa: no lo vamos a lograr! Debemos usar eso como escudo!

Caos Brick: ¡!

La Blanca señala la parte sobreviviente del Palacio Carmesí que esta suspendida en el aire con su dedo iluminado que crea una línea que los une con el objetivo, Brick se desvía de su trayectoria dirigiéndose hacia el Templo Destruido siguiendo la energía que Bell uso para trazar el camino.

Devastation Bell: llegamos!

Caos Brick: Bien…ahora hay que resistir!

Devastation Bell: Si!

La Fortaleza colapsa por el poder abrumador que colisiona contra ella en el limite entre ambos mundos estallando desde adentro hacia afuera, la explosión final es de tal tamaño que pareciera ser una estrella que da su ultimo resplandor antes de desaparecer, las paredes Dimensiónales se estremecen por la onda de sonido que se produce.

Caos Brick cubriendo a la Blanca: ¡!

Devastation Bell: (Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaaa)

El Fuego los cubre completamente haciéndolos desaparecer en el mismo momento que el Corazón de ese Mundo es Impactado por la Explosión de la Estrella Final que termina por destruirlo, desde el interior del Mundo Oscuro se produce una Ultima Explosión poniéndole fin al Lugar de la Batalla.

-EL ABISMO DESAPARECE-

Un portal se forma entre las llamas negras tragándose a Bell enfrente del Rojo antes de ser alcanzados por el poder de la destrucción definitiva, perdiéndose entre las Tinieblas de la Fisura el RRBZ se cubre con ambos brazos resistiendo el impacto.

Devastation Bell extendiendo su brazo hacia El: Brick-Kummmmmmmmmmmmm!

Caos Brick: Bell!

La fuerza de la onda de destrucción lo arrastra hasta el otro lado del Vórtice junto a varios trozos del Mundo del Abismo estrellándolo cerca de donde empezó su lucha contra la Reina solo que esta cubierto por flores, a lo lejos Momoko observa como a caído Brick y corre a ver como esta.

Hyper Blossom: BRICKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK!

-EN EL MUNDO-

Caos Brick:…(Ya veo….pese a ser embestido por una explosión de tal magnitud eh logrado vivir para contarlo…al parecer los que llevamos este "Pacto con la Oscuridad" somos Inmortales…solo la ruptura del Cristal Negro…. Es una Muerte segura para nosotros)…

Hyper Blossom: Brick?...

Caos Brick: (Bell...mi sentido me dice que logro sobrevivir...pero...hay algo que me no me gusta...tengo un mal presentimiento sobre ella...)

Hyper Blossom: Tierra llamando a Brick! estas ahi?!

Caos Brick: Momoko...

Hyper Blossom sonriendo: al fin!...estas bien?

Reaccionando el Rojo siente como Momoko esta cerca suyo con un aire de preocupación; sin darse cuenta se sumergió completamente en lo que su Cristal le mostró quedando en silencio por un rato, Brick oculta su Brazalete tapándolo con el otro brazo.

Caos Brick:…estoy bien...no debes preocuparte…

Hyper Blossom: en serio? Parecías perdido en algún tipo de sueño….

Caos Brick:…Tal vez lo estaba…

Hyper Blossom sonrojada: soñabas conmigo?! Era un Lindo Sueño?!

El Rojo se queda en silencio pensando mientras Momoko sonriente lo mira con dulzura, sintiendo la alegría que tenia el tono de voz de ella El sonríe, moviendo su cabeza para otro lado le contesta.

Caos Brick:…me atrapaste…si…soñé contigo…pero más bien era como una Premonición…

Hyper Blossom: Premonición de que?...ahora quiero saberlo!

Caos Brick: jeh…al parecer te llevare a un lugar donde servirán una comida deliciosa…estarás muy feliz principalmente cuando sirvan el Postre que me dejara sin palabras por su tamaño y que devoraras como si no hubiera un mañana…

Hyper Blossom saltando de alegría: ES EN SERIO?! YA QUIERO IR! VAMOS BRICK!

Caos Brick sonríe: Jujuju…

Hyper Blossom sujetándolo del brazo: te estas riendo?

Caos Brick con expresión seria: claro que no…solo suspiraba al pensar en todo el dinero que perderé…pobre de mi!

Hyper Blossom sonriendo: Pero...deberías pensar en lo alegre que vas a hacerme!

Momoko sigue saltando jalándole el brazo mientras Brick solo suspira, en el Horizonte del atardecer sus amigos se acercan caminando ya que la distancia es demasiada.

Miyako: ella no se ve demasiado Feliz?

Kaoru: tal ves le dijeron algo relacionado con la comida….

Kuriko enojada: esa Grotana!

Miko cansada: maldición…están demasiado lejos…si no apuramos el paso nunca llegaremos!

Miyako: es verdad!

Kaoru: Uds. chicos que hacen allá atrás? Acaso no quieren llegar lo antes posible?!

Pesadilla Bucht: tennos paciencia…estamos bastante golpeados!

Terror Boomer: por que teníamos que caer tan lejos? Me duelen las piernas!

Kuriko con tono superior: si son hombres de verdad no se quejen y apuren la marcha!

Pesadilla Bucht enfurecido: Pendeja Bastarda!

Terror Boomer indignado: como te atreves a hablarnos así?!

Kuriko: les hablo como quiera! Uds. no son lo suficientemente atractivos para que los trate bien!

RRBZ x 2: TE MATAREMOS MALNACIDA!

Los Chicos corren detrás de ella con los brazos extendidos tratando de atraparla pero es bastante rápida mientras le grita varios insultos, las chicas sonríen al ver esta escena y comienzan a correr lentamente.

Miyako: Boomer no la lastimes!

Terror Boomer: no te preocupes Miyako…solo la "educare un poco"!

Kaoru: por que estas tan molesto Bucht? Si la Niña solo dice la verdad!

Pesadilla Bucht: Cállate! Cuando termine con ella no podrá hablar nunca mas!

Kuriko: que amenaza tan vacía! Jamás podrán agarrarme par de entupidos!

Miko: creo que deberías dejar de provocarlos! Ya están bastante enojados!

Kuriko: que me pueden hacer? Si están tan cansados…

Terror Boomer: LANZA DE LA MUERTE!

Pesadilla Bucht: IMPACTO FINAL!

Kuriko: GIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Unas dos grandes Explosiones se producen estremeciendo la zona mientras los Rojos casi pierden el equilibrio por esto, Momoko mira sin darse cuenta de lo que a sucedido como una columna de Humo se forma cubriendo todo en su dirección.

-CAPITULO DOBLE CERO FIN-


	31. Chapter 01: MELODIA

RRBZ vs. DARK LEGION

NOTA: La Melodia que toca el Rojo con su Flauta es una version del Tema "Reunion" de la pelicula el increible Hulk 2008, como es un tema triste pero a la ves hermoso queda perfecto, seria aqui como el "Brick-Bell theme".

CAPITULO 01: MELODIA

En alguna parte del Caos la Fortaleza Oscura Principal del Dark Legion se mueve en silencio, todas las voces de los legionarios han sido apagadas debido a la victoria del Guerrero Escarlata sobre su Reina y el rumor de la Traición de su Joven Princesa, Bell con sus ropas habituales estilo victoriano esta en medio de un lago con cuatro pilares de donde las cadenas que la aprisionan están incrustadas.

Bell:….

Desde su captura la joven solo piensa en los momentos que tuvo en la Tierra, como todo cambio tan drásticamente y la falta que le hace el RRBZ Rojo a su lado en esta hora tan crítica, recuerda además como los Soldados cuando la esposaron le dijeron que su muerte será en el momento en el que lleguen a su objetivo.

Bell sonriendo:….jeh…quien diría que mi viaje termino así…

-LA ULTIMA IMAGEN DEL ROJO SE PRESENTA-

Bell: no….todo terminara al volver a al Tierra…..es irónico pero también…espero…verte una ultima ves…Brick-Kum…

-SUS LAGRIMAS CAEN EN LAS AGUAS DEL LAGO-

Los ataques del Verde y el Azul Colisionan contra el Guerrero Escarlata que cubre a Kuriko con su propio cuerpo recibiendo un fuerte impacto generando una explosión que estremece el desierto, de entre el humo y el fuego el Rojo emerge llevando a la niña entre sus brazos.

Caos Brick:….

Kuriko: ngh….

Hyper Blossom: KURIKO! BRICK!

Momoko corre asustada y sorprendida de ver como Brick llego tan lejos en un segundo, el Rojo ha sentido la tristeza de la Blanca mientras le da a La Roja su hermana inconciente, Brick se aparta pensando en Bell lo que provoca que su Gema emita un resplandor débil pero inestable.

Caos Brick: (Otra ves…siento que ella me esta llamando…)...

Los chicas se han juntado alrededor de Momoko angustiadas junto a los chicos que están serios, el Verde y el Azul se alejan de ellas dirigiéndose hacia el Rojo notando como su Líder protegió a la Roja sin importarle recibir un gran Daño, Kaoru y Miyako abrazan a Momoko mientras Miko toma a Kuriko entre sus brazos.

Kaoru: estas viva! Y espero que tu hermana este bien! no nos vuelvas a preocupar así!

Hyper Blossom: yo también las extrañaba chicas!

Miyako preocupada: estas muy lastimada….tan mal la pasaste?

Hyper Blossom:…pues

Antes de poder responderles su Anillo se ilumina cubriéndola de un resplandor Carmesí alejando a sus amigas, en un instante sus ropas vuelven a la normalidad mostrándose rasgadas y quemadas, Momoko se mira sorprendida sin entender lo que a sucedido.

Miko: como hiciste eso? Recuperaste el Resplandor Z Blanco?

Momoko: no…aun no entiendo el por que estaba así…solo recuerdo haber sido poseída por la Emperatriz y…

Mientras la Roja les cuenta toda la historia a las chicas los RRBZ se reúnen después de mucho tiempo, un poco dudando el Verde y el Azul ponen sus manos sobre los hombros del Rojo, mirándolo fijamente sonríen antes de hablar.

Pesadilla Bucht: Brick…buen trabajo!

Terror Boomer: salvaste la Tierra….y a Momoko también…excelente!

Caos Brick:…acaso se han olvidado de lo genial que soy? Eso no fue un desafío para mí…

Pesadilla Bucht: ja! Siempre tan arrogante…sabes lo es un poco de modestia?

Caos Brick: no existe esa palabra en mi vocabulario…

Terror Boomer: típico de ti…eres un presumido!

Caos Brick sonriendo: jujuju….solo soy Perfecto…

Los tres comienzan a reír mientras del rostro de Boomer y Bucht unas lagrimas caen de sus ojos, sin admitirlo se han extrañado mas de lo que dicen, el Rojo deja de reír a la misma ves que se desploma siendo atrapado por sus compañeros sin que las chicas se percaten de ello.

Caos Brick:….

Terror Boomer:….veo que…la lucha fue peor de lo que imagine…

Pesadilla Bucht: …tu poder desciende lentamente…si sigue así…

Caos Brick:…por ahora…no debe enterarse…Momoko ya a pasado por mucho…

Terror Boomer: no solo ella…Miyako y Kaoru tampoco deben saber…lo que nos sucederá…

El Azul mira su Gema que se rompe un poco más al igual que la del Verde, junto a la del Rojo despiden descargas haciendo temblar sus brazos, Bucht desvía su mirada hacia las chicas que sin saber esto están muy felices.

Pesadilla Bucht con mirada pensativa:…el Destino de los RRBZ…aun con tanto poder parece ser que no a cambiado…

Miko: chicos! O mas bien Rojo-Kum!

Caos Brick: Rojo-Kum?...

Miko sonriendo: prefiero llamarte así…no suena bien?

Caos Brick: supongo….que deseas?

Miko: me llevare a Momoko para probar una teoría mía….por favor cuida de Kuriko por ella!

Tomándola entre sus brazos el Rojo acepta mientras Momoko sonriendo lo saluda de lejos, Kaoru le jala la oreja a Bucht bastante enojada a la vez que Miyako mira con frialdad a Boomer incomodándolo, Kuriko sin pensarlo dice algunas palabras hacia Brick.

Kuriko: hum….sabes…creo recordar algo…que había olvidado…

Caos Brick: debes estar alucinando….pero te escuchare igual…

Kuriko desmayándose:…..Ngh….

Caos Brick:…..

-EN LA OSCURIDAD-

En el Palacio Carmesí durante las batallas de los RRBZ contra las PPGZ en la devastada Ciudad de Nueva-Tokio la Pequeña Kuriko observa las pinturas que decoran las salas más importantes del Templo, en las principales 4 Obras de arte destacan en tamaño y belleza, ella se les queda mirando por un rato.

Kuriko: OH….creo que son las 4 Bestias Sagradas….aunque…por que en cada una hay un Samurai con una Armadura de distinto Color?

Los Relámpagos resuenan en el exterior mientras la lejana Ciudad es iluminada por varias explosiones que derrumban varios sectores, El Rojo observa desde la Torre Principal apoyado contra un Pilar con sus brazos cruzados y unos ojos Profundos, iluminado por los truenos y sintiendo la brisa helada de la lluvia que no deja de caer.

Caos Brick cerrando los ojos:…..

…"¡Samurai!"…

Caos Brick abriéndolos: ¡!

Se percata de que Su Cristal Oscuro desata algunas descargas acompañadas por un Resplandor Negro que se vuelve mas intenso cada segundo, las visiones de sus batallas se presentan en retroceso hasta desaparecer, en medio de las Tinieblas una Voz se escucha Llamándolo.

"….Ey! Samurai Escarlata….no piensas venir? Los Pétalos de Cerezos no danzaran por siempre!"

Caos Brick con una mirada fría:…quien eres?...por que tu Voz me resulta familiar?...

…"¡Eres lento! Como te volviste tan bueno con la Espada?!"…

Al Abrir sus ojos esta en un Hermoso Jardín japonés donde los Árboles de Cerezos Blancos han Florecido, una calida brisa hace caer los Pétalos que rodean al Rojo.

Caos Brick con mirada pensativa:….

…"¡Aquí Estoy!"…

Al desviar su mirada nota como una chica con un Kimono Blanco, cabello del mismo color corto, unos ojos dorados grandes y Hermosos lo mira desde un pequeño puente sonriéndole, Brick silenciosamente se le acerca.

Caos Brick:….

Chica desconocida: Al fin llegaste…No parecías estar escuchándome!

Caos Brick:…..

Chica Desconocida: Por que no dices nada? Deberías pedirme perdón…

Caos Brick sonriendo: Jujujuju…Perdón dices?...nunca eh hecho algo así...

Chica Desconocida: que raro sos….ya se! Toca algo para mi!

Un Relámpago Rojo rompe el firmamento haciendo reaccionar al Rojo que solo mira como su Cristal esta emanando un aura negativa inestable, al desviar su mirada hacia la Pared nota una Flauta que esta agarrada como su fuera un adorno.

Caos Brick: quien pensaría en dejarte como decoración?...vaya estupido…

El Rojo la saca quedándose quieto por unos segundos mirándola fijamente, al ver que esta limpia y bastante bien cuidada la acerca a sus labios lentamente, dudando un poco comienza a Tocarla emitiendo un Sonido Precioso.

Caos Brick:-

Kuriko sonriendo: Woow! No pensé que fueras a tocarla tan bien!

Caos Brick:-

Kuriko escuchando en silencio:….

Caos Brick:-

Después de un largo rato los truenos se han detenido al igual que la tormenta mientras el RRBZ termina de ejecutar su Melodía, al hacerlo se percata de la presencia de Kuriko quien lo mira con dulzura, el Rojo se avergüenza un poco por esto desviando la mirada, la chica se le acerca.

Kuriko: eso fue Hermoso…

Caos Brick: s….supongo…

Kuriko: no pareces el tipo que le gusta la Música…por que tocabas?

Caos Brick: ….Hubo alguien…que me pedía que lo hiciera…eso la hacia muy feliz…

Kuriko con mirada picarona: OH….acaso era una Novia?

Caos Brick:…no lo se…no puedo recodarla bien…

Kuriko mirándolo fijamente: que raro…pareces triste al mencionar eso…

Caos Brick mirando la Flauta: jeh, no es tristeza lo que ves… siento que ella era muy importante para mí…por eso…me molesta no poder recordarla…

Kuriko: OH….

Por Primera ves Kuriko siente lastima por el RRBZ ya que es también sin saberlo el primer momento en el que el Rojo demuestra algo de Dolor desde lo profundo de su ser, ella se le acerca y lo abraza del brazo un poco sonrojada sonriéndole.

Caos Brick desviando la mirada hacia ella: que haces?

Kuriko enojada: No me gusta verte así! Acaso no eres el Temible Demonio Rojo que trajo la Ruina a la Ciudad?!

Caos Brick sonriendo: Jujuju…"Demonio Rojo"….eso me describe perfectamente…

Kuriko: Viste?! No soy buena para poner nombres?!

Caos Brick:…

-EN EL PRESENTE-

Kaoru: que pensabas? Pudiste matarla!

Pesadilla Bucht serio: ella se lo busco…nadie duda de mi perfección! Mi hermosura es sinónimo de la verdad y la blasfemia hacia ella es imperdonable!

Kaoru sonrojada: bueno… tal ves…pero aun así…!

Pesadilla Bucht: OH…así que piensas que soy Hermoso? Lo sabia!

Kaoru retrocediendo: C…CALLATE!

Un Profundo Cráter se a formado dejando el jardín a su alrededor destruido, Cenizas son las que se esparcen por el aire cubriendo al grupo que esta cerca del lugar de la explosión, apartados de ellos el Rojo que esta de espalda aun sostiene sobre sus brazos a Kuriko

Kuriko Reaccionando: que sucedió?

Caos Brick: por poco y te mueres…tuviste suerte de que soy la Perfección encarnada…

Kuriko: ahora lo recuerdo! Esos dos casi me matan!...espera…Tu Me Salvaste?

Caos Brick: Obviamente…

Kuriko se sonroja al verlo tan cerca suyo pero al bajarse siente algo diferente en su cabeza, al tocarse con ambas manos nota que tiene sus trenzas pese a que había perdido hace mucho sus moños, ella observa al Rojo que le muestra una parte de su camisa rasgada.

Kuriko: tu….me peinaste así?

Caos Brick sonriendo: …utilice un parte de mi ropa que de todos modos esta hecha un desastre para sustituir tus moños…gracias a mi genialidad te ves Perfecta…

Kuriko mirándolo enojada pero un poco ruborizada: eres más hábil de lo que pensé…

Terror Boomer desviando la mirada:….

Miyako mirándolo fijamente: no pensé que fueras a reaccionar tan mal….

Terror Boomer: perdóname Miyako…no puedo mantenerme relajado ante la falta de respeto!...

Miyako:….

Terror Boomer:…..

Miyako sonriéndole:….bueno, lo que importa es que Kuriko esta bien! Además…pude conocerte mejor!

Terror Boomer:…eso es bueno?

Miyako sonrojada: para mi lo es…me siento mas cerca de ti ahora….

Terror Boomer: ¿?

Kuriko:…aun la tienes?

Caos Brick:….

Kuriko: tocarías para mi?

Caos Brick: que molestia…

El Rojo saca su Flauta del interior de su camisa, esta cubierta por su sangre que emite un brillo Escarlata sobre el metal pulido además de tener varios raspones, ante la alegría de Kuriko una Hermoso Melodía se escucha.

Kuriko nota los ojos cerrados del Rojo: ¿?

Caos Brick: -

Kuriko: dime…que te paso en los ojos?

Caos Brick: …para Triunfar… a veces debes sacrificar algo….Kuriko.

Kuriko con una mirada triste: ya veo…

Ella lo abraza de la cintura apoyando su cabeza contra el cuerpo del Rojo que sigue tocando pese a ello, cerrando lentamente sus ojos la imagen de una época lejana se presenta en la cual debajo de un cerezo Blanco una Chica de Cabello Blanco Corto con una Yukata del mismo color esta en la misma posición que ella con un Samurai de Armadura Roja que toca una Flauta hermosamente decorada ambos sentados en el suelo.

Kuriko abriendo un poco los ojos: que raro….se parece a esa PPGZ Malvada….creo que su nombre era….Bell….

Caos Brick:….( Bell….puedo sentir como te inunda la Tristeza….es posible que pronto nos volveremos a encontrar…)

"Que Hermosa Melodía….Samurai…siempre tocaras para mi?"

Caos Brick: ¡!

Kuriko: que sucede?

Caos Brick:….nada…

Kuriko: donde esta mi hermana?

Caos Brick: se fue con la Dorada….ya volverán…

Pesadilla Bucht: no sabia que tocara la Flauta…y tan bien…

Terror Boomer:…fue hermoso…me hizo llorar un poco….

Miyako: a mi también…tiene mucho talento!

Kaoru: odio reconocerlo…pero me gusto…no estuvo nada mal!

Momoko: Oigan!

A lo lejos en el aire el PPGZ Mobil en mal estado se aproxima en su modo Jet con Momoko saludándolos desde la ventana antes de que Miko la jale para adentro.

Miko: es muy peligroso hacer eso…

Momoko: ufa….estaba divirtiéndome…

Miko: no me pongas esa cara jovencita! Que pasa si te llegaras a caer?

Momoko sonriendo: fácil…Brick vendría a rescatarme!

Miko suspirando:…

Mientras ellas se acercan el Rojo agarra con mas fuerza su Flauta siendo observado por Kuriko, Boomer , Miyako ,Bucht y Kaoru miran con alegria como su salida de esa zona de batalla esta aproximandose.

-EN LA MENTE DEL ROJO-

En el Lago lleno de lucierganas Escarlatas el Rojo Junto a la Blanca estan sobre las aguas, Brick tiene a Bell entre sus brazos observando ambos como las Cenizas de la Devastada Ciudad de Nueva- Tokio se extienden cubriendo las aguas puras del lago.

Bell: ey...

Caos Brick: ¿?

Bell:... me protegeras?

Caos Brick:...asi sera...mientras estas a mi lado juntos llegaremos al final de tu viaje...

Bell: ...pero...cuando eso termine...que sucedera?

Caos Brick: cuando sea ese momento...habremos encontrado lo que tanto buscamos...

Bell: Ya veo...pero aun asi...me preocupa que despues de eso...nos vayamos a separar-Brick-Kum-

Caos Brick: Bell...

Con la sobrisa dulce pero triste de la chica Brick no sabe como responder ya que siente que no esatran juntos por mucho tiempo, con la calida brisa ambos guardan silencio.

CAPITULO 01 FIN

La Duda es adonde iran si su hogar fue destruido? acaso habar sobrevivientes de Nueva-Tokio? que son esas visiones que tiene Brick? el Destino de Bell esta sellado? pronto lo descubriremos!


	32. Chapter 02: EL DESTINO DE LOS RRBZ 1

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO 02: EL DESTINO DE LOS RRBZ Parte Uno

-EN EL ABISMO-

Emperatriz: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Devastation Bell: MADRE!

Caos Brick: BELL!

La Ultima Explosión se forma consumiéndolos mientras el Grito del Rojo es lo ultimo que se escucha antes de un abrupto silencio, al darse cuenta Bell sin su transformación esta en el Palacio Oscuro del Dark Legión junto a su Madre tendidas en el suelo.

Bell: que paso?

Hechicero Supremo: use el poder de las Tinieblas para abrir un portal y traerlas hasta aquí antes de que la explosión las eliminara…

Bell: MAESTRO!

Enfrente de ella el Hechicero Oscuro esta parado sosteniendo su Cetro, Bell desvía su mirada hacia su madre que esta callada, al acércasele siente como aun respira.

Bell: ella esta viva….pude recuperarla!

Hechicero Supremo:….lo hiciste bien…estoy sorprendido que después de tantos inconvenientes lo lograras…

Bunny: Hermana!

Bell: ¡!

Corriendo Bunny se le acerca a Bell abrazándola con mucha fuerza casi derribándola mientras el Hechicero camina hacia al Reina Caída, al mirarla fijamente nota que su semblante ya no es de un ser lleno de odio si no que se ve mas calmada.

Emperatriz: urgh….Hechicero…

Hechicero Supremo: no sabe cuanto eh esperado por volver a verla su Majestad…por lo visto esta gravemente herida….

Emperatriz:…donde esta mi hermano?...El es el Rey en mi lugar?

Hechicero Supremo:…

Tirant Blaine: mi padre murió hace mucho tiempo…

Se escucha el sonido de pasos acercándose lentamente hacia el salon donde estan, el Emperador Plateado hace su aparición portando una energía Maligna Colosal que lo cubre, con su mirada fría y su sonrisa macabra Blaine se pone enfrente de la Reina que al sentir su poder se pone a la defensiva, Bell y Bunny están abrazadas mirando al Rey con desprecio.

Tirant Blaine: mejor dicho….yo lo elimine para Tomar el Trono que merecía…

Emperatriz:…Por que….lo hiciste?

Tirant Blaine: jujuju, y por que no hacerlo? Soy el Legionario mas Poderoso de todos…quien si no yo para ser el EMPERADOR DEL DARK LEGION?!

De su cuerpo el poder encarnado del Mal se libera destrozando el suelo, los muros y los pilares al igual que los vitrales derribando a las chicas bruscamente mientras el Hechicero resiste a duras penas, el Castillo se estremece rodeado por Relámpagos Oscuros que lo impactan.

Tirant Blaine: Guardias! Llévense a la Reina al salón de curación…por ahora no deseo perder mas tiempo en verla!

Legionarios Oscuros: SI, EMPERADOR!

Emperatriz: B…BLAINE….desde cuando….tienes tanta Maldad en tu cuerpo?

Bell: déjenla en paz!

Tirant Blaine: Jujuju, siempre eh sido así mi Antigua Maestra…

Emperatriz mirandolo con frialdad:...

Tirant Blaine: lleven a la Princesa a la "Prisión Infernal", deberá pagar caro por su falla hacia nuestro Imperio!

Bell: ¡!

Bunny desesperada: esperen!

Hechicero Supremo: deténgase Princesa….UD no puede hacer nada…

Bunny: pero…!

Con la manos firmes del Hechicero sobre sus hombros Bunny solo puede observar como encadenan a su Madre y a su Hermana sin poder intervenir, con sus ojos Iluminados el Mago mira al Rey del helado Corazón mientras este se acerca a Bell agarrandole el rostro con fuerza.

Tirant Blaine: querida Bell….aunque estoy complacido de volver a verte eso no cambia el sentimiento de decepción que me invade por tu error…

Bell: Blaine…lamento mucho no haber recuperado los Resplandores….pero…si me das otra oportunidad…

Bunny: señor mío…mi hermana hizo todo lo posible por Honrar a nuestro Imperio…

Tirant Blaine desviando la mirada: de nada sirve una princesa que no puede darle Honor a su Reino cumpliendo una Misión Crucial…pero….tal ves puedas redimirte…

Bell: ¿?

Sin entender lo que significa la Blanca solo puede guiarse por el sentimiento de que algo terrible pronto sucederá al ver en lo profundo de los ojos del Rey Maligno, en el exterior el Ejército aclama el retorno de la Emperatriz y de la Princesa desconociendo su fatal destino.

-EN EL PRESENTE-

Bunny se encuentra en el Balcón de su alcoba mirando como las Fortalezas de Guerra de la Armada siguen avanzando, con una mirada que refleja tristeza y angustia ella recuerda una y otra ves el momento en que su familia fue aprisionada, detrás aparecen Beta y Alpha arrodillándose ante su presencia.

Bunny:…creo que ya saben lo de mi hermana…

Beta parándose: así que la Princesa será ejecutada? Pobre de ella!

Alpha: esto es muy malo….debe haber alguna forma de salvarla….

Bunny con mirada seria:…la hay…debemos ir a la Tierra y traer la cabeza del Hombre que la a deshonrado…el Guerrero Escarlata!

Beta: pero…si pudo derrotar a la Reina significa que su poder esta cerca del de Blaine!...

Alpha: estupida! Justo por haber tenido semejante pelea debe estar en muy mal estado…es la oportunidad perfecta para matarlo!

Beta con un dedo en la boca:….no me gusta derrotarlo así…

Bunny: a mi tampoco…pero…no tenemos tiempo…la Armada llegara en un día a la Tierra y justo en ese momento mi hermana…Morirá…

Alpha serio: Bell….

Beta con mirada triste:…..

Beta Y Alpha: debemos dejar un lado nuestro Honor para rescatar a Bell!

Bunny haciendo una reverencia hacia ellos: muchas gracias!

Los Tres saltan del balcón hacia la oscuridad donde tres destellos de color Violeta se forman tomando gran velocidad superando a la Armada dirigiéndose al frente perdiéndose, en el Salón del Trono el Emperador junto al Hechicero observan a través de la esfera como Bunny y sus compañeros inician su viaje.

Tirant Blaine: jujuju, ya sabia que ella no podría quedarse sin hacer nada…

Hechicero Supremo:…mi Rey…que pretende con ejecutar a la Joven Princesa…?

Tirant Blaine: jujuju….lo que quiero es que aparezca el RRBZ Rojo que humillo a la Reina…y como sabrás…ese Caos Brick y nuestra querida Princesa tienen un vínculo bastante especial…

Hechicero Supremo:….

Tirant Blaine: de seguro El ya a sentido que ella lo necesita…jujuju…ya quiero ver su expresión cuando vea a la chica que quiere morir enfrente suyo!

Hechicero: entiendo…

Surcando un Cielo tormentoso el PPGZ Móvil sigue su viaje, Momoko esta sentada al lado del Rojo reposando su cabeza sobre su hombro bastante feliz, Miyako junto a Boomer miran a través de la ventana los relámpagos tomados de las manos, Kaoru algo asustada por como se mueve el vehiculo a hundido sus manos en los hombros del Verde fuertemente, Miko al volante tararea una canción que le gusta mientras Kuriko esta limpiando la Flauta de Brick con sumo cuidado.

Caos Brick perdido en sus pensamientos:….

Momoko mirándolo con ternura:….(se ve tan lindo así!...al final mis esfuerzo fueron recompensados! Después de tanto dolor y angustia finalmente estas conmigo Brick!)…jujuju…

Caos Brick:…..

Momoko: (aunque…por que tienes los ojos cerrados?...acaso tendrás mucho sueño?)

-UN RELAMPAGO PASA CERCA DEL COSTADO DEL VEHICULO-

Kaoru temblando: Nee-san…como es que esta cosa hecha pedazos puede volar?!

Pesadilla Bucht: oye! Ten cuidado! Ya me han maltratado mucho!

Kaoru: cállate!

Miko: Tranquila Kaoru-Chan…es sorprendente no crees? Estoy usando el Anillo de Momoko como fuente de energía, es increíble cuanto poder tiene!

Detrás de ellos en la parte de las maquinas el Anillo esta conectado a varios cables mientras irradia un aura muy fuerte a su alrededor mientras resplandece, Miko imagina todas las cosas que hará con el Anillo cuando tenga la oportunidad de estudiarlo perdiéndose en sus pensamientos.

Miko: (no puedo esperar a analizarlo y descubrir todos sus secretos!) jujuju…

Pesadilla Bucht: adonde vamos?

Miko: según el Plan de emergencia hecho hace mucho tempo para Nueva-Tokio en caso de ser devastada se haría un éxodo hacia una ciudad cercana: "Nueva –Kioto"!

Kaoru: ya veo….por cierto Miyako…

Miyako: ¿?

Kaoru: por que estas tomando la mano del Azul?...o dejas que El la tome?

Miyako sonriendo: bueno, le pedí a Boomer-Kum que me tomara la mano para sentirme más segura y tranquila…

Terror Boomer: yo también me siento genial así!

Pesadilla Bucht mirando fijamente las manos de lo Azules:….eres mas inteligente de lo que pareces Boomer…estoy impresionado y orgulloso a la ves!

Terror Boomer: ¡¿?!

Miyako sujeta con más fuerza la mano del Azul al recordar brevemente a Takaaki , Boomer la mira fijamente pensando en lo que le sucede, la Celeste derrama una sola lagrima que el chico la recoge con su otra mano sorprendiéndola.

Miyako: B…Boomer…

Terror Boomer sonriendo: no estés triste Miyako…a Takaaki no le gustaría verte así…

Miyako: C…Como sabias en lo que pensaba?

Terror Boomer:…pude sentirlo…si estas mal yo también lo estoy…

Miyako sonrojada: ya veo…perdona por hacerte sentir mal…

Terror Boomer con una sonrisa gentil: esta bien…solo recuerda que no estas sola…yo estoy contigo!

Miyako sonriendo:….

-SONIDO DEL MOTOR FALLANDO-

Miko: ¡!

Kaoru: que fue eso?!

Miko:….al parecer…el Anillo emite más poder que el que puede resistir el Motor en su estado actual….Fascinante!

Kaoru: no es para emocionarse!…que hacemos Nee-san?!

Miko:…ah cierto! Prepárense para un aterrizaje muy violento!

El Motor libera descargas Rojas antes de iluminarse y estallar destruyendo toda la parte Trasera del PPGZ Móvil, el viento de adentro sale hacia el exterior amenazando con llevarse todo, la Nave comienza a descender rápidamente mientras el fuego se propaga.

Momoko: GYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Miyako: WUAHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kaoru: SABIA QUE ESTO PASARIAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Miko: D….Demonios…todos los sistemas no responden!

Caos Brick: RRBZ USEMOS NUESTRO GRAN PODER Y VALOR SALVANDO A LAS CHICAS!

RRBZ x 2: SIIIIIIIIIIIIII!

-OTRA EXPLOCION SACUDE LA NAVE DESPEDAZANDO PARTE DEL FRENTE -

Kuriko: la Flauta!

Caos Brick: ¡!

Momoko: KURIKO!

La Hermana de la Roja sale despedida del Vehiculo intentando recuperar la Flauta mientras cae, el Rojo toma a Momoko sobre sus brazos para salir volando detrás de Kuriko, El Azul agarra a Miyako a la ves que el Verde Toma a Kaoru y a Miko aprovechando su gran fuerza.

Miko: Mi precioso PPGZ MOVIL!...Por que?!

Pesadilla Bucht: no te muevas tanto! Es difícil volar a esta altura con tanto peso!

Kaoru: que quieres decir con eso?!

Miko: para que sepas yo hago una estricta dieta para mantener mi perfecta Figura!

Pesadilla Bucht: bien, bien! Tranquilas!

Miyako sujetando su collar con fuerza:….creí que…lo iba a perder…

Terror Boomer: estas bien?

Miyako: si…gracias…

Terror Boomer: aun es muy pronto para eso…debemos encontrar un lugar donde aterrizar!

Miyako: eres más varonil de lo que pensaba…

Terror Boomer: A…Antes pensabas lo contrario?...

Miyako sonriendo: B...Bueno…tal ves un poco…

El Azul tiene una lagrima en el ojo derecho por escuchar eso mientras junto al Verde desciende lentamente buscando una zona segura sin poder ver a donde esta su líder, Momoko logra atrapar a Kuriko entre sus brazos mientras el Rojo la sujeta de la cintura.

Momoko: por poco! No me asustes así!

Kuriko: lo siento...

Caos Brick: donde esta la Flauta?!

Momoko: ¡!

Kuriko: ah…esta por ahí!

El Rojo logra ubicarla sintiendo la energía que el mismo a impregnado en ella lanzándose a su persecución sin percatarse de que Momoko esta sorprendida al ver como esta preocupado por ese objeto, cayendo a la velocidad de un misil las chicas comienzan a congelarse por la presión del viento.

Momoko: ngh! Vas demasiado rápido Brick! Debes detenerte!

Caos Brick: aun no…estoy demasiado cerca…

Kuriko: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Aumentando mas la velocidad logra alcanzarla con su mano izquierdo donde el Brazalete emite un Resplandor Negro que cubre su brazo y la Flauta haciéndole sentir un fuerte dolor, sin poder detenerse se estrella contra la cima de una montaña partiéndola en pedazos, Momoko y Kuriko son arrojadas por el Joven a un lado evitando la fuerte colisión aunque dan varias vueltas antes de detenerse.

Momoko: Urgh…

Kuriko: que golpe!

Caos Brick:….la tengo…

Levantándose entre los escombros el Rojo sostiene su Instrumento que ha cambiado Bruscamente: ahora es de un Metal Oscuro que Brilla como una joya Infernal portando además unos adornos muy Hermosos, Momoko y Kuriko se acercan para ver como esta.

Caos Brick:…..

Kuriko:….mis esfuerzos en limpiarla fueron en vanos….

Caos Brick: tal ves no…es posible que tú seas responsable de que allá demostrado su verdadera forma…

Kuriko: en serio lo crees?

Caos Brick sonriendo:….claro….buen trabajo…

Kuriko: jujuju…

Momoko: que sucedió Brick?...tanto te importa ese Instrumento?

Caos Brick: …no estoy seguro por que…pero me importa mucho…

Momoko: entonces es tu Objeto especial! Eso esta muy bien Brick! Yo tengo a mi Ani….

En ese mismo momento Momoko recordó que su preciado tesoro había sido usado como fuente de poder del mismo vehiculo que estaba cayendo detrás de ellos estrellándose contra las piedras de un acantilado, la explosión es demasiado fuerte generando una onda de sonido que pulveriza las rocas mas pequeñas, Brick cubre a las chicas con su cuerpo resistiendo la onda de impacto.

Momoko: Mi…Anillo…

Kuriko: eso fue una explosión bastante fuerte…pobre…debió quedar hecho pedacitos…

Momoko: Mi Hermoso Anillo! Por que tenia que pasar esto?!

Caos Brick: tranquila…el anillo esta bien…aun puedo sentir su inmenso poder…

Kuriko: mi hermana ya se fue…

Caos Brick: se fue?...adonde?!

Lejos de ellos Momoko esta saltando sobre nos pilares de piedra en medio de un acantilado dirigiéndose hacia donde cayo el PPGZ Mobil ignorando el peligro mortal en el que esta, el Rojo no puede creer esto mientras Kuriko suspira por lo cabeza dura de su hermana.

Momoko: tranquilo Anillo Mio! Mama ya esta en camino de salvarte!

Caos Brick:…esa chica no se da cuenta lo peligroso que es?!

Kuriko: lo hace pero le importa mas recuperar el Anillo…

Caos Brick: mejor la traigo antes de que se mate ella sola…

Después de partir Brick los demás aterrizan donde esta Kuriko y observan como el Rojo alcanza volando a Momoko trayéndola de nuevo, furiosa la chica mira enojada a Brick que la ignora.

Miko: dudo que el Anillo sufriera algún tipo de daño, además debemos primero ubicar donde estamos…

Momoko: no es justo…quiero Mi Anillo!

Kaoru: no exageres! Pronto lo tendrás de vuelta!

Miyako desviando la mirada: Acaso…esa no es una mujer?!

Terror Boomer: donde?!

Pesadilla Bucht: en un lugar como este?!

Caos Brick: …¡!..(esta presencia)

Una Mujer adulta de cabellos Rojos camina hacia ellos vestida con una bata blanca muy larga, su rostro es bastante joven y muy hermoso, sus ojos son de color naranja, lleva en su mano izquierda el Anillo Rojo que emite un resplandor fuerte.

Mujer Pelirroja: este Anillo te pertenece?

PPGZ: SRTA. BELLUM?!

Caos Brick: !…..¡

Pesadilla Bucht: esa mujer….

Terror Boomer: me suena de algún lado….

Momoko sornriendo con lagrimas en sus ojos: esta viva!

La Roja abraza a la mujer que sin decir nada la empuja con sus brazos hacia atrás, el Rojo la atrapa impidiendo que caiga al suelo, los demás miran desconcertados sin entender el por que de su actitud, Momoko la mira preocupada mientras Brick la acerca a su pecho.

Mujer Pelirroja: disculpa…pero detesto que me abrasen las mujeres…

Caos Brick: eres…la Dra. Bellum….

Dra. Bellum: estas en lo correcto! Soy la Líder Científica de Nueva-Kioto así como la presidenta de la Organización "The Congrest".

Miko: conozco ese nombre! Es una Corporación que opera a nivel mundial creando Maquinarias de última generación para los campos de la industria, el comercio, el ejército y la medicina….

Dra. Bellum: y tu eres Miko Shirogane, la heredera de la corporación mas grande de Japón que opera a nivel internacional, no pensé encontrarte en este lugar…

Miyako: de donde es la corporación "The Congrest"?

Dra Bellum: de EEUU…

La Mujer ignora a las chicas acercándose mas a los RRBZ incomodando al Verde y al Azul, se detiene enfrente del silencioso Rojo y lo observa de arriba hacia abajo al igual que a los otros desviando su mirada, ella sonríe acariciando a Brick en su cicatriz en la mejilla sorprendiéndolo un poco.

Dra. Bellum: cuanto daño han sufrido…en especial tu Brick…

Caos Brick: ¡…!...como conoces mi nombre?

Dra. Bellum: jujuju, después de su largo viaje han regresado a casa…

En el momento que termina su frase la niebla se disipa dejando ver una gran ciudad que se extiende hasta el horizonte, con el sol asomándose de a poco un grupo de soldados esta subiendo la montaña mientras unos helicópteros se dirigen hacia donde están los Héroes.

Dra Bellum: Bienvenidos sean a Nueva-Kioto RRBZ! los estaba esperando!

RRBZ: ¡!

PPGZ: ¿?

Dra. Bellum: Jujujuju…

-FIN DEL CAPITULO 02-

Que sorpresas traerá esta nueva ciudad? Podrán los RBBZ resistir la ira de Bunny y los hermanos Beta y Alpha? Momoko recuperara su anillo? Y la duda mas importante es quien es esta mujer?!

NOTICIA IMPORTANTE! AL FIN TENGO UN LUGAR EN DEVIANTART: AHI PUEDEN VER ALGUNOS DISEÑOS DE ESTA HISTORIA Y PERDONEN SI NO SON MUY BUENAS LAS IMAGENES POR QUE ESTOY USANDO UNA CAMARA DIGITAL Y NO TENGO MUCHA EXPERIENCIA PERO ESPERO LO DISFRUTEN!


	33. Chapter 03: EL DESTINO DE LOS RRBZ 2

RRBZ vs. DARK LEGION

CAPITULO 03: EL DESTINO DE LOS RRBZ Parte dos

-RODEADOS POR LA OSCURIDAD-

Caos Brick:…parece ser que sabes algo de mí…aunque…eso no te convierte en mi creadora…

Dra. Bellum apuntándole con el dedo:…entonces…te diré algo mas…tus ataques son: la Esfera del Caos, la Ultima Esfera del Caos, Ráfaga del Caos, Relámpago del Caos y el Destello del Caos!

Kuriko sorprendida: son muchos ataques….pero eso no lo puede saber alguien que haya visto las batallas del Rojo?

Caos Brick:…no….el Destello y el Relámpago son técnicas que recién use en el Abismo contra la Reina del Dark Legión…es imposible que esta mujer las conozca…

Miyako: entonces….ella si es su…?

Momoko: aun es muy pronto para decir eso…aparte… quiero mi Preciado Anillo de vuelta!

Los soldados le apuntan con todas sus armas incluyendo las mas grandes como os tanques, Momoko retrocede poniéndose atrás del Rojo apoyando sus manos en su espalda, la Mujer sonríen mientras sus tropas avanzan hacia ellos.

Dra. Bellum: tranquila…lo cuidare mucho por ti!

Momoko:….pero!

Caos Brick: si así lo deseas….

-DESTELLO DEL CAOS-

Dra. Bellum: ¡!

Múltiples destello se forman sobre los soldados y sus vehículos, estos resplandecen intensamente hasta consumirlo todo en múltiples explosiones que vuelve Cenizas al ejercito de la Mujer pelirroja destruyendo gran parte de la Montaña misma.

Dra. Bellum tragando saliva: hum… ( Es mas poderoso de lo estime!)

Caos Brick: nadie se mete con Momoko….ahora dale lo que es suyo o serás la próxima en morir…

Momoko sonrojada: B…Brick…

Miko: que lindo gesto de cariño…

Kaoru retrocediendo un poco: vaya…que letal!

Terror Boomer:…( aun en ese lamentable estado tiene el poder suficiente para reducir toda la montaña a escombros!...increíble!)…

Caos Brick emanando un aura negativa inestable: que decides Mujer?...deseas la Muerte?

Dra. Bellum: que carácter….

La Mujer le lanza el Anillo a la Roja que contenta lo atrapa y se lo pone enseguida, ella mira tiernamente al Rojo que le sonríen, rodeada por las llamas la Científica levanta su cabello dejando ver sus aros de hermosos diseño con unas joyas negras que emiten un brillo Oscuro, los brazaletes de los RRBZ reaccionan resplandeciendo sus Cristales.

Pesadilla Bucht: que sucede?...se siente raro…

Miyako con ambas manos sobre su pecho: Boomer!

Terror Boomer: Tranquila…no creo que sea algo malo…

Dra. Bellum: y no lo es…pero saben que es?

Caos Brick: Posees un "Pacto con la Oscuridad" como nosotros…perteneces a la Legión?

Los demás se ponen en posición ofensiva al escuchar sobre el Dark Legión, el Azul, la Roja y el Verde están listos para pelear, la Mujer mira fijamente al Rojo sonriéndole con dulzura.

Dra. Bellum: que tal si vienen conmigo por las buenas? Los llevare a mi Mansión donde tendrán todas las comodidades que desean!

Caos Brick: jujuju….al ver que no puedes llevarnos a la fuerza tratas de engañarnos con eso? Quien crees que caerá con algo así?

PPGZ: aceptamos!

Caos Brick casi cayéndose: que?!

Miko: no te sorprendas tanto….las chicas nunca pueden rechazar algo así!

Kuriko: donde haya comida mi hermana ira…mejor si es gratis…

Caos Brick: pero…no entienden el peligro?

Momoko con una mirada tierna: que importa si Uds. están con nosotras? Por favor Brick…tengo hambre y estoy muy sucia…

Caos Brick: d…demonios…

Dra. Bellum: jujuju (Debí hacer esto desde el principio!)

Los otros RRBZ comienzan a reír disimuladamente al ver a su temible líder ceder tan fácil ante la Roja que victoriosa salta de alegría, la Mujer llama un helicóptero Militar de asalto donde ellos suben, después de dejar mas de la mitad de la montaña en llamas parten hacia la Ciudad de Kioto.

-EN EL DESIERTO-

Bunny: OH…todo quedo destruido…

Beta: entonces…por que hay un jardín tan hermoso?

Alpha: es obvio…con la caída de la Reina la energía liberada purifico parte de este Mundo…pero debido a la distancia dimencional no alcanzo para eliminar todo el Daño causado…

Beta: ya veo…

Bunny Toma una Preciosa Flor Blanca que mira con tristeza, los otros también la observan recordando a Bell, la zona comienza a temblar por la fuerza maligna que despide Bunny que aumenta hasta destruir todo el prado esparciendo los pétalos al viento.

Bunny con sus ojos iluminados: por culpa de ese RRBZ Rojo…mi hermana nunca podrá apreciar algo como esto…

Beta seria: su Majestad…si matamos a ese bastardo su hermana se salvara!

Bunny: …es cierto…

Alpha sonriendo: no se deprima…pronto podrá estar con Bell en prados aun más hermosos juntas…

Bunny: gracias…chicos…

La Chica se pone la Flor en su cabello como si fuese un adorno, ellos la miran fijamente y juntos parten hacia donde se fueron los RRBZ, en el otro lado del mundo en la ciudad devastada de Kioto el helicóptero del grupo The Congrest esta llegando a las instalaciones principales de esa organización, una mansión de enorme tamaño y muy extensa se encuentra en medio de un lago descomunal rodeada por portaaviones como patrullas de helicópteros sobrevolándola.

PPGZ: ES IMPRESIONANATE!

Miko molesta: no es nada!…la mía era mucho mejor!

Kuriko: Ey Rojo, por que tiene tanta seguridad?

Caos Brick: …es verdad, Ud. tiene al ejercito protegiéndola….tan importante es?

Dra. Bellum: bueno…se parece al ejercito pero son en realidad la fuerza armada de la Organización…aunque su poder es del mismo nivel!

Miyako: mira Boomer! No es hermoso ese lago?!

Terror Boomer: si que lo es! Aunque…por que la Mansión esta tan lejos de la ciudad?

Pesadilla Bucht: hablando de eso…la ciudad no se veía demasiado tranquila cuando pasamos por encima?

Kaoru: eso fue raro…hay algo que no me gusta!

Momoko sonriendo: tal ves todos están en sus casas comiendo algo delicioso!...hum…cuanta hambre tengo!

Dra. Bellum: cuando lleguemos podrás comer todo lo que quieras!

Momoko saltando de alegria: PERFECTO!

Al estar encima uno de los Domos se abre permitiéndoles descender, al bajar son recibidos por los sirvientes que los escoltan hasta la sala principal, en el camino comienzan a hablar.

Dra. Bellum: lamento mucho no mostradles la ciudad…pero ahora es muy peligrosa…

Miko: peligrosa?

Dra. Bellum: si…al igual que en varias partes del mundo esta infectada por viles creaturas nacidas del poder corrupto de Ouroboros y la Reina…

Caos Brick:….jeh, así que mi "Asunción" como el Emperador de la Oscuridad y mi posterior Lucha contra esa desgraciada causaron eso? Impresionante…

Kuriko mirándolo un poco molesta: no es para estar orgulloso!

Miko:...debido a eso es que Ud. estaba tan fuertemente custodiada?

Dra. Bellum: así es, no sabia que tipo de ser emanaba tanto poder cuando los detecte en la Montaña…pero….sentía que podían llegar a ser Uds. mis RRBZ!

Kuriko: como es eso de que Uds. es su Madre?

Dra. Bellum: eso es…

PPGZ Y RRBZ x 2: WOOWWWWWWWWWWWW!

Al entrar se encuentra con una habitación con grandes pilares, ventanales con finos diseños, un gran piano blanco, una mesa extensa llena de manjares de todas las partes del mundo, una piscina, un televisor gigante y un balcón con una vista a un jardín exótico inmenso.

Miyako: que lujo!

Kaoru: hasta tiene un simulador de juegos!

Momoko: nunca vi. Tanta comida en un solo lugar!

Pesadilla Bucht: el televisor…snif….es hermoso!

Terror Boomer: hum…ese jardín me esta llamando!

Miko: como es que es tan grande?...digo…no es como si yo nunca hubiera podido tener algo así!

Dra. Bellum: mi Mansión es la base central del "The Congrest" no es raro que sea así…además, es donde los RRBZ fueron creados…

Caos Brick: esto no me impresiona…solo quiero saber si lo que dices es verdad…

Dra. Bellum: no hay duda de que no eres humano…

Kuriko tomándole el brazo al Rojo: me siento mas cómoda con el Rojo…por ahora no me separare de El!

Caos Brick sonriendo: esta bien por mi…

Los demás se separan en un segundo yéndose cada uno al destino que desean: Kaoru arrastrando a Bucht lo lleva al simulador donde se inicia un juego de aventuras, Miyako le toma la mano a Boomer para ir juntos al jardín mientras Momoko se llena la boca con todo lo que esta en la mesa, Miko se queda con Brick y Kuriko.

Dra. Bellum: bueno, vengan conmigo al balcón, ahí tomaremos un poco de te con unos postres…

Kuriko: Postres?! Genial!

Dra. Bellum: también te contare todo Brick…

Caos Brick: ya era hora…

Miko: yo tomo solo el mas fino Te importado….espero que no me decepcione!

Antes de irse Momoko se voltea mirando al Rojo irse, ella trata de ir tras El pero un sentimiento de tristeza la invade al verlo de espalda, una imagen de un pasado remoto se presenta donde una chica de Kimono Rojo corre detrás de un Samurai de armadura Roja gritando su nombre que no se alcanza a escuchar Momoko se desespera por esto.

Momoko: … (Pero…si es Momo?!)

Al lograr alcanzarlo todo se ilumina cegando a la Roja que al reaccionar esta de nuevo en el gran salón con un trozo grande de carne en su mano.

Momoko:….(me pregunto…si todo eso de verdad sucedió en el pasado….o es un engaño de mi mente…?)

Ella continua devorando su jugosa carne intentando no pensar en eso, en el balcón Brick demuestra buenos modales a la hora de tomar el Te llamando la atención de Kuriko quien se devora su pastel de chocolate cubierto con crema y una fresa encima sin piedad, Miko observa el paisaje a la ves que la Dueña del lugar lo hace.

Miko: con respeto a los RRBZ…ellos son Bio-armas?

Dra. Bellum:…eso es correcto…en términos simples fueron creados para contrarrestar la inminente invasión del DARK LEGION…se usaron el ADN de unos antiguos Héroes que según las leyendas derrotaron a este Imperio en el pasado…

Caos Brick furioso:…significa que solo somos Sombras de los Originales?

Dra. Bellum: no…son formas de vidas completamente autóctonas muy diferentes a ellos….tal ves se parezcan físicamente pero sus habilidades y personalidades no lo son…

Kuriko: dijo que llevan la sangre de antiguos héroes que derrotaron a la Legión? Como es que nunca escuche de algo así?

La Mujer suena una campana pequeña que esta a su costado derecho lo que parece llamar a una sirvienta que se aproxima trayendo un Antiguo Cofre, la Doctora lo recibe abriéndolo dejando ver un pergamino muy viejo pero en perfecto estado, en El se puede apreciar algunas pinturas que muestran a Un Trío de Samuráis con armaduras de diferente color: Verde, Rojo y Azul.

Kuriko: Vaya…se parecen a los RRBZ!

Miko: esto…tiene cientos de años….o tal vez muchos mas!

Caos Brick:…siento una fuerza familiar en esa cosa…emana un poder antiguo…

Dra. Bellum: están en lo correcto los tres…en este pergamino esta el retrato de los Samuráis que salvaron a Kioto en la época Edo de una fuerza invasora…escrito están sus nombres:

"SENDOU el Líder conocido como la Espada del Fénix"

"YUE el de puro corazón conocido como la Espada del Dragón"

"TAI la Fuerza Bruta del Equipo conocido como la Espada del Tigre"

¡Juntos fueron llamados los "ROWDY RONIN EDO WARRIOR"!

Caos Brick pensándolo un momento: …es un buen nombre…

Kuriko mirando al Rojo: así que los tres son del linaje de los Samuráis?...vaya!

Miko: ahora que lo escucho…ese nombre de "RREW" creo haberlo visto en la base de datos de los laboratorios Shirogane cuando era una niña pequeña…

Dra. Bellum: nosotros junto a los Shirogane planeábamos desde hace mucho revivir a los RREW, aparte tu familia Miko tiene una conexión directa con ellos…

Miko: ¿?

Dra. Bellum: los Shirogane son la familia real que alguna ves reino en Kioto en el periodo Edo, así que los RREW eran sus Guardianes!

Miko: eso no lo sabía….aunque conocía algo de nuestro origen en Kioto…

Caos Brick: entonces…por que nacimos en el laboratorio del Mono ese?

Dra. Bellum: aun con nuestra tecnología no pudimos revivirlos…por eso decidimos junto a los Shirogane usar a ese Genio Malvado para ello, como éramos quienes le daban los materiales que necesitaba para sus inventos a cambio de "resultados" no se negó….

Caos Brick: siempre me pregunte como alguien tan pobre podía costear semejante equipo…eso responde mi duda…

Dra. Bellum: incluso le dimos una muestra de la "Sustancia X" para que la hiciera en producción para usarla en Uds.…pero al no poder hacerlo debió buscar un "sustituto"…

Miko: "la Sustancia Z"!

Dra. Bellum: era casi igual de poderosa…con eso sumado a que la maquina ya tenia su códigos genéticos debió ser suficiente…pero ese inútil Mono tenia que alterar la Formula y arruinarlo todo!

La mujer destroza la Taza que estaba sujetando esparciendo su contenido en el piso, Kuriko y Miko retroceden al ver la expresión de furia de la Doctora mientras Brick nota que tienen un cierto parecido, la sirvienta comienza a limpiar el desastre.

Caos Brick: en pocas palabras….la sustancia X depuro nuestros cuerpos al eliminar esas cosas que el Mono Inútil agrego innecesariamente mutándonos en nuestra verdadera forma….

-"THE FORM X"-

Miko: Fascinante!

Dra. Bellum: gracias a Dios eso sucedió o todo estaría perdido!

Kuriko: estoy dando vueltas! Es mucha información!...

Dra. Bellum: y eso que es solo un resumen…eh omitido muchos detalles!

Kuriko: aun hay mas?!...bueno…podemos hablar de otra cosa?

Caos Brick:…bien, después continuaremos…

Kuriko sonriendo: ^/^…

Se toman un descanso después de tanta charla bebiendo mas Te y comiendo mas postres que otra sirvienta les trae, Miko desvía su mirada al pergamino mientras Kuriko le pide al Rojo que coma de su pastel para poder disfrutar juntos ese agradable sabor.

Kuriko: Di "ah"…

Caos Brick suspirando: AH….

Miko: sobre el pergamino…como es la historia de los Samuráis?

Dra. Bellum: ni idea…solo dice la fecha en que debió suceder la gran Batalla junto a los nombres de ellos…además no habla mucho de los invasores, solo los describe como guerreros de armadura oscura con grandes poderes!

Miko decepcionada: eso es un Problema!

Pesadilla Bucht: oiga señora!

Interrumpiéndolas aparece el Verde con una expresión seria, el Rojo junto a Kuriko guardan silencio, Miko lo observa con algo de rabia ya que no le gusta ser interrumpida mientras la Doctora le sonríe.

Dra. Bellum: me hablas a mi? Llámame "Madre" o "Doctora"

Pesadilla Bucht desviando su mirada hacia el Rojo:….

Caos Brick:….no lo eh aceptado completamente pero…tiene algo de verdad sus palabras …por lo tanto dile como quieras…yo no pienso llamarla Madre todavía…

Pesadilla Bucht sonrojado: M…Madre…desde hace rato quería saber que fue del Éxodo de Nueva-Tokio…

Kuriko: lo había olvidado! Mis padres están en esta ciudad?!

Dra. Bellum: …aun no han llegado debido a la gran distancia entre nuestras ciudades…cálculo que si no tienen problemas mañana estarán aquí…

Miko: pero…con los Monstruos por ahí no están en peligro?

Pesadilla Bucht: Madre, solicito poder ir a protegerlos! Con mi poder y velocidad los traeré sanos y salvos!

Dra. Bellum:…me parece bien…igual pensaba mandar tropas por ellos pero mi RRBZ es mucha mejor opción!

Pesadilla Bucht sonriendo: gracias… ( Kaoru, cumpliré la promesa que te hice!)

El Verde se aleja de ellos con unos ojos decididos, en su camino se encuentra con los Azules que perecen estar esperándolo, Bucht se detiene cruzando miradas con Boomer.

Terror Boomer: ten esto…te ayudara a cumplir con tu objetivo!

Pesadilla Bucht: una foto?...espera….es Kaoru?!

Miyako: ella esta con su familia…ahora sabes como son! Eso te facilitara el encontrarlos!

Pesadilla Bucht: no entiendo…como sabían?

Terror Boomer: te conozco muy bien…ten cuidado "Hermano"…

Pesadilla Bucht: ¡!

Los RRBZ se saludan tomándose de las manos mirándose fijamente mientras Miyako sonríe, el Verde continua su camino dejándolos solos, Boomer cambia su expresión a una mas seria.

Terror Boomer: la verdad…aunque nacimos a la misma vez no creo que tengamos un vínculo así…

Miyako: puede ser…pero Uds. se quieren como si de verdad fueran familia…

Terror Boomer: jeh…tal ves Miyako…

Kaoru corriendo: Ey Uds.! Saben donde esta el Inútil de Bucht?

Miyako: acaba de irse…si te das prisa podrás alcanzarlo…

Ella le señala por donde se ha ido y la Verde sale corriendo por esa dirección, a diferencia de Miyako Boomer no entiende el por que Kaoru busca al Verde, de repente todo se estremece debido a unas fuertes explosiones que se forman arrasando con varias partes de las instalaciones.

Los jardines son destruidos al igual que el balcón junto al pasillo, el Rojo forma una esfera escarlata que protege a Miko, la Doctora y a Kuriko, Momoko es salvada de ser aplastada por su anillo que libera un resplandor protegiéndola, Boomer cubre a Miyako con su cuerpo recibiendo el daño por ella.

Terror Boomer sangrando: ngh….

Miyako muy preocupada: Boomer…

Miko: que fue eso?!

Kuriko aferrandose al Rojo: por poco y morimos todos!

Dra. Bellum: traspasaron mis defensas tan fácil?!

Caos Brick Molesto: al fin nos encontraron!

Momoko dirigiéndose hacia El: Brick! Acaso son…

Caos Brick: si Momoko…es la Legión….!

De entre le humo y las llamas aparece tres pilares de oscuridad que destrozan aun mas el lugar, la figura central emana un resplandor especial del cristal en su cuello extendiendo aun mas las Tinieblas que lo consumen todo.

¡DESTROY BUNNY!

Momoko: esa chica…viste igual que nosotras cuando nos transformamos por primera ves…pero…su color de ropa es Negra!

Caos Brick:….

Destroy Bunny: al fin te encontré….te voy a matar Samurai!

Beta: prepárense Inútiles, caerán junto a su Líder!

Alpha: ahora mismo acabaremos con Uds.! HAHAHAHA!

Momoko levantado la mano donde esta el Anillo: no crean que será tan fácil! ANILLO MIO, RESPLANDECE CON EL PODER DE LA JUSTICIA!

El Anillo reacciona a sus palabras desatando un poder enorme que ilumina toda la Isla como si fuese una estrella Carmesí, emanando un aura intensa la Roja se muestra con su traje de batalla sorprendiendo a los enemigos.

¡HYPER BLOSSOM!

Destroy Bunny: cuanto poder sagrado!...tu debes ser una de las Edo Chaki Chaki Girl!

Beta: pero si es Momo….como es posible?!

Alpha: da igual….ya la matamos una ves…podemos hacerlo nuevamente!

Hyper Blossom: ¡¿?!

Una nueva mortal batalla esta por desatarse en la ciudad de Nueva-Kioto mientras la Legión esta cada vez mas cerca de su llegada que marcara el final de la Tierra.

-CAPITULO 03 FIN-

Tarde Mucho y lo siento por eso! Las preguntas que surgen es si Bunny podrá acabar con Brick y si Momoko lo permitirá?! Que sucedera con los sobrevivientes de Nueva –Tokio? Bucht cumplirá su promesa a Kaoru?


	34. Chapter 04: INICIO DE LA GUERRA

RRBZ vs. DARK LEGION

CAPITULO 04: INICIO DE LA GUERRA

Debajo del Cielo Oscuro de la Noche una gran columna de Humo se levanta cubriendo a Nueva-Kioto desde las instalaciones de la organización mundial "The Congrest", rodeados por los escombros, el humo y el fuego, las PPGZ y los RRBZ están por entrar en batalla contra los Legionarios Malignos.

Caos Brick: …Tu presencia es similar a la de Bell…

Destroy Bunny: soy la hermana menor de la Legionaria Real de la Devastación Bell….me llamo Bunny….Legionaria Real de la Destrucción!

-EL AURA DE LA CHICA AUMENTA EXPONENCIALMENTE-

Caos Brick:…Ya veo…no sabia que tenia una hermana…

Destroy Bunny:…este Mundo debido a la devastación provocada por tu batalla contra la Emperatriz ha quedado en muy mal estado…

Caos Brick: en serio? No lo había notado….

Destroy Bunny:…me has impresionado…nunca pensé que podrías derrotar a un enemigo de nivel Divino como mi Madre…superaste mis expectativas Samurai!

Hyper Blossom: tu Madre se lo busco por Maldita la Miserable!

Destroy Bunny: mas respecto con tus palabras!…solo eres una plebeya hablándole a una pura sangre!

Hyper Blossom. PLEBEYA?! NADIE ME LLAMA ASI!

!ESFERA ROJA RESPLANDECE¡

Momoko junta ambas manos concentrando su poder entre ellas formándose una Esfera de color Escarlata mas brillante que la del Rojo, con gran fuerza la lanza contra los enemigos que no pueden esquivarla, provocando una explosión enorme destruyendo ese edificio por completo, ella sobrevuela la columna de humo junto al Rojo.

Hyper Blossom un poco apenada: Vaya! Creo que me excedí un poco…

Caos Brick: bastante impresionante…nada mal!

Hyper Blossom sonrojada: en serio lo crees así?!

Caos Brick: claro!...me gusta ese nivel de destrucción!

Hyper Blossom sonriendo: ^/^

Terror Boomer: ESCUDO DEL FINAL!

Entre las llamas el Azul a despertado su poder final en que consiste crear escudos de energía negativa y ubicarlos donde desee protegiendo por separado a la Doctora, Miko, Miyako y Kuriko pese a estar lejos entre ellas, los Rojos descienden hasta un lugar estable para ver como están todos.

Terror Boomer: justo a tiempo…

Miyako: gracias Boomer-Kum…nos salvaste a todas!

Terror Boomer sonrojado: fue un placer!

Dra. Bellum: el nivel de poder de ese ataque fue abrumador…

Hyper Blossom: gracias…no pensé que seria tan poderoso!

Miko: pero debes tener mas cuidado….casi nos matas!

Kuriko: muy cierto!

Caos Brick: cállense de una ves! Ahí viene el enemigo…

Tres resplandores destellan enfrente extinguiendo las llamas llenando de oscuridad la Zona, sin ningún daño visible los Legionarios miran con desprecio a Momoko y a su grupo, Bunny le sonríen mientras comienza a cargar su propio ataque.

Destroy Bunny: eres más poderosa de lo que recordaba…si no nos hubiéramos protegido con una barrera tal ves estaríamos muy heridos…

Hyper Blossom: cuando fue que…?!

Beta: ni siquiera lo notaste? Aun te falta mucho para ser nuestra enemiga!

Hyper Blossom: ¡!

Alpha: Jujuju, acaso te molesta que te digan eso?! Que lastima!

Destroy Bunny: RAFAGA DE LA DESTRUCCION!

Caos Brick: RAFAGA DEL CAOS!

El ataque de Bunny es de grandes dimensiones imposibilitando el poder esquivarlo o bloquearlo por lo cual el Rojo decide enfrentarlo pese a estar en un estado muy critico, los poderes colisionan estremeciendo la isla generando una presión descomunal que pulveriza las ruinas y derrumba otros edificios.

Destroy Bunny: como te atreves?!

Caos Brick con sus ojos iluminados: eres demasiado débil para mi!

Destroy Bunny: ¡!

La Ráfaga Escarlata supera al Pilar Oscuro impactando a los Legionarios quienes gritan por el dolor infligido siendo arrastrados a una distancia considerable, el Rojo respira con algo de dificultad mientras sus compañeros lo observan felices por el resultado.

Terror Boomer: bien hecho Brick!

Hyper Blossom: Les diste una lección!

Caos Brick: no hay tiempo para eso! Vamos tras ellos ahora que han caído!

Hyper Blossom sonrojada: te seguiré a donde sea!

Terror Boomer: siempre puedes contar conmigo!

Dra. Bellum: esperen!

Ignorando a la Científica los tres parten tras los Legionarios que descansan debajo de varios escombros lejos de ahí, Bunny se enfurece pulverizando todo lo que los cubre con su poder, al notar al enemigo acercándose Beta y Alpha forman un circulo alquílico que emana descargas invocando a los Samuráis Malignos.

Samuráis Oscuros X 30: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Terror Boomer: maldición! La mala suerte nos persigue!

Alpha: puedes apostarlo imbecil…Uds. tienen la peor suerte de este mundo por habernos desafiado!

Terror Boomer: a quien llamas así?!

Alpha: cállate! Estas ante el Legionario del Silencio!

Caos Brick: tranquilízate….ellos solo quieren perturbarnos!

Beta: veo que tienes algo de cerebro en ese rostro lindo…lastima que debas morir ante la Legionaria del Fin…

Caos Brick: ¡…!

Hyper Blossom celosa: yo me encargare de ella! Nadie coquetea con El enfrente Mio!

Beta: como quieras "niña"!

Hyper Blossom furiosa: ya firmaste tu sentencia de muerte!

La Roja y el Azul se lanzan al ataque teniendo primero que abatir a los Samurai que blanden espadas largas y filosas, Boomer reúne energía en ambos brazos para lanzar su ataque múltiple definitivo, Momoko al percatarse de ello recuerda el poder del Rojo que se parece decidiendo imitarlo.

Terror Boomer: FLECHAS MORTALES!

Hyper Blossom: DESTELLO ESCARLATA!

Explosiones múltiples se crean arrasando con los soldados malignos junto a gran parte del suelo sorprendiendo a los gemelos, sin nada en su camino logran encestar una patada combinada a cada uno derribándolos, los enemigos responden disparando potentes ráfagas que derriban al Azul mientras Momoko logra bloquear las que se dirigen hacia ella.

Terror Boomer con su brazalete emitiendo descargas: ngh! (Mi cuerpo…no me responde como quiero!)

Miyako soltando algunas lágrimas: Boomer!

Hyper Blossom: ya verán! GYAAAAAAAAAAA!

Beta: VEN CONMIGO MALDITA!

Las chicas chocan sus puños generando una fuerza brutal destrozando el terreno, ellas se atacan varias veces impactándose en distintos lugares de sus cuerpos sin retroceder, Alpha ejecuta una oleada de disparos contra el Azul que al no poder moverse recibe el daño que estalla fuertemente consumiéndolo.

Miyako: por que?! Boomer es mucho mas fuerte que eso!

Dra. Bellum: por eso no quería que fueran a luchar! Los cuerpos de los RRBZ han sufrido un nivel de Daño extremo…no podrán pelear como siempre así!

Miko: es una pelea injusta!

Kuriko: Cobarde!

Alpha: cierren la boca! Así es una batalla en el Dark Legión…si eres débil mueres!

Terror Boomer levantándose lentamente:…eres un miserable…

A lo lejos Bunny esta enfrente del Rojo mirándolo fríamente, ambos ignoran lo que los rodea concentrándose en como actuar contra el otro, la chica comienza a liberar su poder provocando un fuerte viento que arrastra escombros destruyendo gruesos muros.

Destroy Bunny: entonces…serás mi oponente Samurai?

Caos Brick de brazos cruzados: jeh, si crees poder resistir así será…

Destroy Bunny: …tu eres la principal causa de la desgracia de mi hermana! Nunca te perdonare por eso!

Caos Brick: La Legión es la causa del sufrimiento de Bell…es tu miserable Imperio al que debes Odiar por esto!

Destroy Bunny: cállate! Tu que sabes del Honor y del Valor de la Legión?...dejadme mostrarte nuestro verdadero poder!

Juntando ambas manos materializa de a poco su arma principal que consiste en Una Espada-Lanza de Cristal perteneciente a los Caballeros Medievales junto a un Escudo de hermoso diseño los cuales emanan un Oscuro Poder que desintegra todo alrededor de Bunny, Brick siente el aumento de presión en la zona que lo empuja hacia abajo pero logra resistirlo.

Caos Brick: Vaya…parece ser que eres fuerte…

Destroy Bunny: no solo soy poderosa…mi fuerza esta por encima de la de Uds.!

¡DESTELLO DE LA DESTRUCCION!

Caos Brick: ¡!

Un Relámpago Oscuro cae sobre el arma de Bunny la cual lo absorbe antes de que ella la blanda con gran fuerza disparando una onda de poder que corta la tierra profundamente dirigiéndose hacia el Rojo, una explosión que estremece la isla se produce, en el aire un relámpago Rojo se eleva.

Caos Brick:…

Destroy Bunny: no te escaparas de mi tan fácil!

La enemiga esta por encima del RRBZ antes de que alcance la máxima altura encestándole otra mortal estocada que no puede ser evadida, el Rojo es absorbido por el corte ondular que cae estrellándose en el lago partiéndolo a la mitad hasta la orilla sacudiendo las aguas violentamente, Bunny no detiene su ataque ejecutando varias veces su "Destello" inundando el Lago de explosiones que lo consumen iluminando a toda Kioto.

Hyper Blossom: Brick!

Terror Boomer: que poder de destrucción!

Beta: ja! No era tan fuerte al final!

Alpha: nada puede contra el poder de la Realeza del Dark Legión!

El lago se ha transformado en un terreno desolado con grietas que drenan toda el agua mientras columnas de Humo se levantan en distintas partes, las grietas se iluminan de un color escarlata antes de la manifestación de un fuerte temblor.

Destroy Bunny: ¡¿?!

Una explosión de Energía Caótica se forma atrás de Bunny desde la superficie en forma de un Pilar Rojo iluminando el cielo, el RRBZ emerge velozmente encestándole un fuerte en el rostro derribándola despidiendo descargas Carmesí, la chica no puede recuperarse estrellándose contra un edificio de las instalaciones derrumbándolo.

Destroy Bunny quitándose los escombros de encima: nada de daño?!...como?!

Caos Brick de brazos cruzados: como dije antes…Eres fuerte…pero comparada conmigo tu poder es casi nada!

¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Destroy Bunny: ¡!

En un segundo una acumulación de poder maligno se forma en la mano derecha del Rojo destellante que lanza contra Bunny quien usa su escudo para bloquearla, el resplandor se expande después de hacer contacto con la superficie del Escudo absorbiendo todo a su alrededor.

Destroy Bunny resistiendo el ataque: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Caos Brick: Jujujuju…de nada te servirá ese escudo contra mi poder!

Destroy Bunny: no me subestimes!

Arremetiendo con furia su escudo ella logra salir de lo profundo de la Esfera volando directamente contra el Rojo quien al verla venir sonríe cargando de energía sus puños, en el aire Brick ataca con una oleada de golpes a una velocidad sin igual siendo contrarestado por Bunny que hace lo mismo con su Lanza-Espada chocando varias veces produciendo ondas de impacto.

Caos Brick: no esta mal!

Destroy Bunny: urgh!

Caos Brick: pero sigue sin ser suficiente!

Destroy Bunny: ¡!

El Rojo impacta el filo del arma de Bunny deslizando su Puño através de ella sin importarle que su hombro es cortado, un fuerte golpe recibe la chica en su pecho seguido de un rodillazo en el estomago dejándola sin aire, sin piedad Brick gira para derribarla con una patada lanzándola contra los jardines donde se estrella destrozando el suelo provocando que se formen grandes grietas.

Kuriko saltando de alegría: eso fue increíble!

Dra. Bellum: no me esperaba tanto poder de su parte…y más en ese estado…siempre fue así?

Miko sonriendo: No por nada fue el causante de tantas desgracias para las PPGZ en el pasado, sumado a que conquisto los siete rayos negros y derroto a la portadora de catorce!

Hyper Blossom: Magnifico Brick! Tiene lo que se merece!

Beta: BUNNY?!

Alpha: Bunny! Malditos, pagaran por esto!

Terror Boomer: no tenemos la culpa de nada….Uds. son los que decidieron atacarnos!

-LANZA DE LA MUERTE-

Alpha: ¡!

El Azul invoca su poder definitivo lanzándolo contra el Legionario que dispara una Ráfaga Colosal de ambas manos, el choque de poder estremece el Cielo elevando varios escombros, el ataque de Boomer supera al de Alpha atravesándole el hombro para luego estallar produciendo una explosión masiva.

Alpha: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Beta: HERMANO!

Hyper Blossom: no te distraigas!

Beta: ¡!

Hyper Blossom apoyando su Anillo contra su pecho:…(¡Poder Oculto del Anillo…permíteme ejecutar un ataque Supremo!)

El Anillo responde emitiendo un poderoso resplandor que cubre toda la Isla, alrededor de Momoko se forman Espadas Rojas que levitan girando, ella extiende sus brazos hacia sus costados para liego elevarlos hacia el cielo mientras gira.

Hyper Blossom: JUICIO DE LAS MEGA-ESPADAS!

Todas las espadas se disparan a una velocidad enrome hacia Beta que forma cientos de esferas a su alrededor lanzándolas contra cada una de ella interceptándolas inundando el cielo de múltiples explosiones, entre el humo las espadas emergen cortando y apuñalando a la Legionaria.

Beta: KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hyper Blossom sonriendo: WOOW! Resulto ser una Técnica mas Letal de lo que imagine!

En las instalaciones el personal se mueve ayudando a los heridos y transportando material para abandonar al isla, debajo de unos escombro un destello verde se forma pulverizándolos, Kaoru esta sangrando en su freten inconciente en los brazos de Bucht quien la mira para luego ver a sus alrededores.

Pesadilla Bucht:…..

-SU BRAZALETE LIBERA DESCARGAS-

Kaoru: ngh….con que…me golpearon?

Pesadilla Bucht: como estas preciosa?

Kaoru: ¡!

La chica se ruboriza por estar en esa posición con el Verde y le propina un codazo en la cara por lo cual Bucht la suelta repentinamente, ella cae al suelo mientras el chico se toca el rostro.

Pesadilla Bucht escupiendo sangre: a que vino eso?!

Kaoru: hum…tu…no te aprovecharas de mi!

Pesadilla Bucht: solo te salve la vida!

Kaoru sonrojada: no recuerdo haberte pedido que lo hicieras!

Pesadilla Bucht:….Cielos….

El Verde se agacha y le da un beso a Kaoru encima de su cabeza mas precisamente en su broche, la Verde no sabe como reaccionar poniéndose muy nerviosa mientras el chico solo la mira y le sonríe.

Kaoru: eso….a que vino?!

Pesadilla Bucht: jeh, es para recordarme que tu eres así…eres una chica fuerte que no quiere la ayuda de nadie…y eso te hace irresistible…

Kaoru retrocediendo: WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pesadilla Bucht tapándose con su mano la boca para disimular: jujuju…

Kaoru molesta: si serás….no te rías de mi!

Mientras sigue su momento especial ninguno nota que el broche se rompe dejando ver una gema de color verde en su interior, a lo lejos Bunny sigue siendo impactada por los puños del Rojo que la dejan muy malherida hasta ser derribada nuevamente por una patada en su giratoria en su cuello estrellándose contra una torre que se desmorona.

Caos Brick: jujuju, esto no funciona…Compláceme mas Bunny!

Destroy Bunny: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

La tierra se destruye lanzando escombros al aire que caen provocando mas daño en las instalaciones mientras un Pilar de Oscuridad se levanta colisionando contra el Cielo generando ondas de choque, con sangre en su boca y frente Bunny se eleva bastante molesta, sus armas comienzan a emanar un aura maligna aun mayor.

Destroy Bunny: maldito ser despreciable…ahora veo que tipo de Bestia mi Madre y Hermana debieron enfrentar…

Caos Brick:…no le hice daño a Bell…cuando lo entenderás?

Destroy Bunny: basta ya! ALPHA, BETA!

Los gemelos se iluminan con el poder de las tinieblas Volando hacia donde esta la Princesa, la Roja y el Azul los siguen hasta detenerse unos metros cerca del Rojo, los Legionarios se ponen a lado de su líder que levanta su Escudo hacia el Cielo disparando una ráfaga oscura mientras los gemelos juntan ambas manos reuniendo una basta cantidad de energía negativa.

Destroy Bunny: enemigos de la Legión reciban nuestra Exclamación!

Caos Brick: un ataque de fusión?!

Hyper Blossom: pueden hacerlo?!

Terror Boomer: ahora lo veremos!

Legionarios X 3: SEPULTURA INFERNAL!

Los tres juntos lanzan unas tres Ráfagas que se combinan en una de un tamaño y poder casi ilimitado que desciende a una velocidad bestial dirigiéndose hacia el RRBZ Rojo, Momoko y Boomer se ponen al lado del Rojo que desvía al mirada para ver a cada.

Caos Brick: demostrémosles un verdadero ataque de Fusión!

ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Hyper Blossom: me parece perfecto!

ESFERA ROJA RESPLANDECE!

Terror Boomer: muy bien!

FLECHAS MORTALES!

Dra. Bellum: acaso podrán combinarse las fuerzas opuestas de las PPGZ con los RRBZ?!

Los Cristales Oscuros del Rojo y el Azul emiten unas descargas fuertes mientras el Anillo de la Roja resplandece, los tres poderes se combinan en uno Dorado que impacta al ataque rival colisionando por unos segundos.

Kuriko: están igualados!

Miko: vamos! Uds. pueden!

Miyako: hum… (Que impotencia! Desearía poder ayudarlos…!)

Kaoru: haz algo Bucht!

Pesadilla Bucht:…..no Hare nada….

Kaoru: que?! Eso por que? Acaso tienes miedo?!

Pesadilla Bucht con una mirada seria: debo estar preparado…ya que la Legión esta por llegar…

Todos ellos lo miran asombrados por sus palabras mientras los ataques finalmente colapsan desatando una explosión de gran magnitud sobre la Isla entera generando ondas de impacto destrozando la tierra, el poder crece arrasando mas allá de las instalaciones destruyendo una parte de Nueva-Kioto cegando muchas vidas.

Bell abriendo los ojos: hum…

En medio de la oscuridad en la Cárcel de las Tinieblas un Legionario femenino esta cortándole la larga cabellera a Bell mientras otros fuertemente armados esta a su alrededor, con los mechones de su cabello flotando la blanca se observa en el reflejo de las aguas, su pelo ahora le llega hasta los hombros.

Bell:…vaya… (El pelo largo que me gustaba tanto…ahora esta así…)

Legionaria Maligna: ya esta Traidora! Ahora si pareces una vil prisionera!

Finalmente es empujada por le mujer que le cortaba el cabello que junto a los demás Legionarios se burlan de ella antes de irse, la que fue alguna ves la temible y respetada Princesa de la Legión ahora es una triste prisionera.

Bell levantándose lentamente:…no se por que….pero…puedo sentirte Brick-Kum…

Ella recuerda los momentos que vivió con el Rojo ya que aunque fue por muy poco tiempo fue realmente feliz a su lado, tocándose su cabellera suelta algunas lágrimas pero de repente…

Bell: es verdad….

-ELLA SACA DE SUS ROPAS LA GORRA DE BRICK-

Bell mirándola fijamente: pensar…que así comenzó todo…

La Blanca besa la gorra con la imagen del primer beso con el RRBZ Escarlata en mente sin saber que sus sentimientos son recibidos por el Rojo cuyo Cristal del Brazalete emana un resplandor Carmesí.

Caos Brick sacándose algunos escombros de encima: que es esto?...

Bell mirando hacia el cielo con al gorra entre sus brazos: yo…deseo verte otra ves….aunque sea…por ultima ves!

Caos Brick: ¡!

El Rojo esta parado en medio de las ruinas en llamas de las instalaciones sin poder verlo por su ceguera ni sentirlo ya que su atención esta sobre la calidez que proviene de su Brazalete.

Caos Brick: Pacto de la Oscuridad…yo….que fue lo que te pedí exactamente?

-EL RESPALDOR DISMINULLE HASTA DESAPARECER DEJANDO VER EL CRISTAL NEGRO—

Caos Brick: ¿?

Hyper Blossom: B…Brick?

Detrás de él aparece Momoko sin su listón aun transformada pero bastante lastimada agarrandose del brazo, ella ha observado el extraño brillo proveniente del Brazalete Oscuro, antes de poder preguntarle lo sucedido es interrumpida.

Caos Brick:…no debemos descuidarnos…no sabemos si logramos derrotarlos…

Hyper Blossom: t…tienes razón…pero…

Ella mira hacia al ciudad que esta en Ruinas recordándole a su hogar aniquilado por los RRBZ, con gran tristeza derrama unas pocas lagrimas que se seca con sus manos, Momoko no quiere que el Rojo la vea por lo cual decide disimular.

Hyper Blossom: debemos continuar luchando!

Caos Brick:….así será…

Destroy Bunny: Pagaras por esto Samurai!1

Ante ellos aparece la joven doncella seriamente lastimada con su cabello largo suelto aun empuñando su Espada-Lanza contra el Rojo y sosteniendo su escudo, su mirada muestra su furia mientras se tambalea, Momoko se sorprende por su resistencia y perseverancia.

Destroy Bunny: por tu culpa….mi Madre y Hermana están a punto de ser ejecutadas por haber sido derrotadas por ti!

Caos Brick: ¡¿que dices?!

Hyper Blossom: ¡¿?!

Destroy Bunny: aunque...mi cuerpo perezca llevare tu cabeza ante el Rey...y pediré que las perdone...ORYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-EJECUCION DE LA DESTRUCCION-

De su escudo una ráfaga colosal se forma girando como un remolino destrozando todo a su paso hacia los Rojos, una explosión enorme destruye las Ruinas donde estaban mientras Momoko y Brick evitan el daño volando hacia arriba.

Caos Brick: ¡!

Destroy Bunny embistiendo al Rojo: este será tu fin!

Hyper Blossom: no lo hagas Bunny!

Destroy Bunny levantando su arma: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Caos Brick: NO ME DEJAS MAS OPCION!

-RELAMPAGO DEL CAOS-

Un Trueno Abismal desciende sobre la chica que apuñala a Momoko en su pecho que a protegido al Rojo, la descarga Carmesí los envuelve a los tres provocando una explosión enorme en el Cielo.

A lo lejos el Verde ha usado su propio cuerpo para proteger a todo el grupo mientras llevaba a Kaoru sobre sus brazos, cansado la deja bajarse a la ves que los demás lo miran sorprendidos.

Pesadilla Bucht tambaleándose: ngh….

Kuriko: tu…nos salvaste!

Miko: de donde saliste?!

Pesadilla Bucht: no importa eso….Kaoru, como estas?

Kaoru sonrojada:…bien….g…gracias

Dra. Bellum: …..

Miyako: BOOMER!

Sosteniéndose contra una pared casi destruida el Azul se encuentra agotado y malherido con su Brazalete que no deja de brillar tenuemente, Miyako corre hacia El atrapándolo entre sus brazos cuando se desploma, ella llora con su rostro sobre su cabeza.

Terror Boomer sonriendo: soy….Patético…mira como estoy…

Miyako: no digas eso! Ya has hecho suficiente por ahora…debes descansar!

Terror Boomer abrazándola: M…Miyako…

Vos desconocida: JUJUJU….

Grupo: ¡¿?!

Un Portal se abre en lo alto del Cielo de dimensiones colosales rompiendo las paredes dimensiónales, de su interior miles de destello oscuros aparecen creciendo cada ves mas, cada destello comienza a caer como su fuera una lluvia de estrellas oscuras.

Múltiples impactos suceden en Nueva-Kioto destruyendo calles enteras, del interior del humo emergen los Legionarios Oscuros de diferente tamaño y forma, un Legionario de tamaño superior con una musculatura descomunal cubierto por una armadura negra con el cristal en el estomago aparece enfrente de los héroes.

Vos desconocida: soy TALOS Legionario de la Fuerza!

Dra Bellum: IMPOSIBLE! La Legión a llegado?!

Kuriko: son los malos!

Miko cubriendo a Kuriko: esto esta muy mal…!

Miyako: Hum…

Terror Boomer tratando de levantarse: Maldición!

Kaoru: es enorme!

Talos: no hay nadie que los pueda salvar!

Pesadilla Bucht: yo estoy!

Talos: ¡!

El RRBZ Verde se interpone emanando una fuerte aura a su alrededor que despedaza alguna piedras mientras observa desafiante al Gigante, los demás lo miran sorprendido a la ves que Kaoru tiene una mirada llena de angustia por esta situación.

Kaoru un poco sonrojada: Idiota…esa cosa es muy peligrosa!

Talos: ¿quien sos?

Pesadilla Bucht: El que te dará la paliza de tu vida…

-CAPITULO 04 FIN-

La Invasión de la Legión a comenzado, caídos del cielo las estrellas malignas acabaran con nuestro mundo al menos que los RRBZ y las PPGZ encuentren una forma de derrotarlos!

Momoko estar bien?, Bucht podrá vencer a Talos?, las chicas recuperaran sus poderes?

Eso lo averiguaremos en los siguientes capítulos!


	35. Chapter 05: EL DESCENSO DE DARK LEGION

RRBZ VS DARK LEGION

CAPITULO 05: EL DESCENSO DE DARK LEGION

Entre árboles de Cerezos Blancos danzantes por el gentil viento un Samurai de Armadura Roja se encuentra caminando por un largo sendero hasta llegar a un viejo árbol de colosal tamaño, se detiene apoyándose contra el roble a la espera de alguien.

Samurai Rojo:…..

Momoko: (hum…esto me resulta familiar)

Al desviar su mirada distingue Detrás de uno de los cerezos a la líder de las Edo Chaki Chaki Girl espiando al joven que no nota su presencia, nerviosa ella lo mira fijamente con su rostro un poco sonrojado, el viento se detiene con la llegada de una chica con kimono blanco que le sonríe al Samurai.

Samurai Rojo sonriendo:…te estaba esperando….

Chica desconocida: disculpa…te hice esperar mucho?

Samurai Rojo: descuida…sabes que siempre esperare por ti…

Chica desconocida sonrojada: lo se…y yo siempre vendré a ti…

Momo enfurecida hunde sus manso en la corteza del árbol: ( esto me enferma!...por que El esta con otra chica?!)

El viento regresa con más fuerza lanzando muchos pétalos alrededor de la joven pareja, los dos sonríen al tocar cada uno los pétalos que caen hasta que se escuchan los pasos de un caballo acercándose, enfrente de ellos aparece un Samurai de Armadura Plateada portando una Espada Colosal.

Samurai Plateado:…así que son ciertos los rumores…tu nos has traicionado!

Chica desconocida se oculta detrás del Rojo: ¡…..!

Samurai Rojo:…nos vemos de nuevo…mi eterno enemigo…

Samurai Plateado sonriendo:…jujuju…

El Guerrero Plateado empuña su Gran Espada y comienza a cabalgar hacia el Samurai Carmesí quien desenvaina la propia lanzándose a correr hacia su enemigo, con la Doncella de Blanco como espectadora los guerreros chocan sus armas con extrema violencia.

Momo: ¡SENDOU!

-OSCURIDAD-

Hyper Blossom: (que fue eso?)

Destroy Bunny: MORI SAMURAI!

Caos Brick: desaparece bajo el RELAMPAGO DEL CAOS!

Destroy Bunny—Caos Brick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Hyper Blossom: ESPEREN!

La Roja se interpone entra ambos antes de que la Arma de Bunny apuñale al Rojo, el Anillo Escarlata emite un poderoso resplandor que protege a su dueña desintegrando la Espada-Lanza del enemigo quien es alcanzada por el Colosal Relámpago, una explosión descomunal se crea consumiendo la zona del cielo sobre las Ruinas.

Destroy Bunny: ARGH!

Hyper Blossom: BUNNY!

De la explosión los tres salen despedidos estrellándose sobre las Ruinas siendo Bunny la de la caída más violenta, de entre los escombros el Rojo se levanta sostenido entre sus brazos a Momoko que aparte de estar adolorida aun no despierta completamente de su visión.

El RRBZ deja a un lado a la chica para dirigirse hacia su enemiga caída, Enfurecido con Bunny por haber herido a la Roja Brick reúne una densa cantidad de energía en su mano preparándose para dar el ultimo golpe.

Caos Brick: ya me canse de tus patéticos intentos por derrotarme…herir a Momoko ya fue el colmo!

Destroy Bunny levantándose lentamente: urgh….

Caos Brick: desaparece!

Hyper Blossom agarrandolo del brazo: Espera Brick!

-EL DISPARO ES DESVIADO POR MOMOKO IMPACTANDO UNA LEJANA TORRE DESTRUYENDOLA—

Caos Brick: que crees que haces? Ella es nuestra enemiga!

Hyper Blossom: pero…entiendo sus razones para serlo…esto esta mal!

Caos Brick furioso: Mal?...todo el que intenta derrotarnos debe ser eliminado… no importa sus razones…no podemos demostrar debilidad!

Hyper Blossom: Brick…

"aun…hay Maldad en tu Corazón…una bastante grande…aunque me duela reconocerlo…."

Alpha: BUNNY!

Beta: ahora van a ver Malditos!

ATAQUE DE FUSION: DESTELLOS GEMELOS!

Caos Brick: NO MOLESTEN BASURAS!

DESTELLO DEL CAOS!

Los ataques colisionan enfrente de los Rojos a corta distancia desatando una fuerte explosión que los lanza contra unos muros traspasándolos uno tras de otro, ambos caen siendo Momoko la que mas daño a sufrido mientras Brick aun se sostiene de pie empuñando con furia sus puños rodeado por una energía corrupta que aumenta rápidamente.

Caos Brick : ya han acabado con toda mi piedad!AAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-GUADAÑA DEL CAOS -

De su Manos destella una gran esfera de fuego que se expande cambiando de forma rápidamente, Una Guadaña de Fuego Oscuro ha aparecido desatando algunos relámpagos negros mientras libera una fuerte presión que destroza el terreno a su alrededor volviendo Cenizas los escombros.

Caos Brick: OH…..me gusta...puedo sentir como esta cedienta de sangre!

Beta retrocediendo: que es eso?!

Alpha: no me digas que….creo un arma física de energía?!

Hyper Blossom sonriendo: es Increíble!

Destroy Bunny: no importa que métodos utilices…no me derrotaras!

¡EJECUCION DE LA DESTRUCCION!

Caos Brick: ¡!

Del escudo de Bunny una poderosa cantidad de energía oscura se reúne Velozmente antes de destellar disparando una columna colosal de poder destruyendo todo a su paso hacia el Rojo, Brick no duda empuñando su enorme arma ejecutando dos profundos cortes en forma de una X Escarlata que colisiona contra el ataque enemigo.

Caos Brick: ¡SELLO DEL CAOS!

Destroy Bunny: ¡!

El ataque del Rojo supera al de la chica lentamente hasta quebrarlo por completo generando una fuerte onda de impacto repeliendo a los que están en esa zona, Bunny se paraliza al darse cuenta que el destello doble del Cegador enemigo continúa hacia ella cortando las rocas y al mismo suelo.

Caos Brick sonriendo: jujuju, es el final!

Alpha: Bunny!

Beta: no lo permitiremos!

¡DEFENZA GEMELA!

Los Hermanos se interponen creando un Gigantesco Muro de poder maligno, el ataque impacta la barrera siendo detenido mientras desata relámpagos rojos desintegrando mas partes de las ruinas cercanas, Momoko esta sin palabra la ver tal despliegue de poder de parte de Brick en ese estado, el Rojo se enfurece aumentado su poder haciendo que su ataque se intensifique hasta traspasar el escudo.

Beta: No lo creo!

Alpha: Maldición!

Destroy Bunny: Chicos!

Hyper Blossom: ¡!

Bunny se interponen usando su escudo para proteger a su grupo, una gran destello devasta esa parte de la isla abriendo un profundo abismo que se extiende por el lago cruzando la orilla y continuando por la ciudad, el escudo a sido destruido provocando que los enemigos sean profundamente cortados.

Destroy Bunny: ngh…(el escudo que eh llevado siempre…fue cortado?!)

Caos Brick sonriendo vilmente: son mas difíciles de exterminar de lo que pensé….pero nada los podrá salvar esta ves!

Hyper Blossom: ESFERA ROJA RESPLANDECE!

Caos Brick: ¡¿?!

La Roja forma una gran esfera de energía sagrada que lanza contra el Rojo impactándolo por atrás produciendo una fuerte explosión, de entre el humo Brick se tambalea liberando descargas de su cuerpo, su arma se rompe mientras escupe un poco de sangre.

Caos Brick: Argh….por…por que has hecho eso?!

Hyper Blossom asustada: L….Lo siento! Pero…esto esta mal….Brick…tú ya no eres asi!…dejad de compórtate como un Monstruo!

Caos Brick: Urgh…

(Que sucede?...por que….mi poder que estaba aumentando…decae rápidamente?!)

Hyper Blossom preocupada: B….Brick?

En ese momento una fuerte presión se crea hundiéndolos en la tierra, los edificios que aun quedan colapsan mientras el cielo se llena de relámpagos oscuros, con fuertes temblores la ciudad se estremece hasta que de las alturas un portal colosal se abre desgarrando la propia dimensión.

Hyper Blossom: Que es eso?!

Beta: hum….ellos ya han llegado!

Alpha:…..

Destroy Bunny desesperada: no…aun no….!

Caos Brick tratando de ponerse de pie: argh….es la LEGION OSCURA….

-LA IMAGEN DE BELL SONRIENDO SE MUESTRA ANTE EL ROJO-

Caos Brick:…(Bell…acaso esta cerca?! puedo sentirla débilmente…)…

Una cantidad infinita de Estrella negras brilla desde lo profundo del portal antes de comenzar a descender cayendo como si fuera una lluvia de estrellas fugases impactando en distintas zonas provocando grandes explosiones, esta escena se repite en diferentes partes del planeta dejando los cielos desquebrajados por los portales que se abren uno tras otro.

Alpha: debemos retirarnos…si "ABOVINATION" llega a esta isla….todo será destruido!

Beta: no olvidaremos esta humillación….PPGZ Y RRBZ Rojos!

Destroy Bunny emanando una fuerte energía oscura: S…SAMURAI!

Antes de que Bunny pueda atacar al Rojo sus compañeros la agarran de ambos brazos emprendiendo el vuelo hacia el inmenso portal en el Cielo, Brick logra levantarse al igual que Momoko quien lo mira bastante preocupada, el Rojo mantiene la distancia de ella dándole la espalda.

Caos Brick: esta Ciudad ya no es segura…debemos irnos ahora…

Hyper Blossom un poco triste: S…SI!

"Cuanta frialdad…siento provenir de ti Brick…"

A lo lejos el Legionario Gigante Talos esta por batirse contra Bucht quien intenta proteger a sus amigos mientras escapan, el enemigo reúne una densa cantidad de poder corrupto en ambas manos que empuñan contra el RRBZ.

Talos: así que eres uno de los poderosos RRBZ?...eh escuchado mucho acerca de Uds.…

Pesadilla Bucht: no sabia que éramos famosos en la Legión…Que sorpresa!

Talos: jujuju…podría decirse…hay un alto precio por sus cabezas!

¡TITAN OSCURO!

Pesadilla Bucht: PUÑO DEL DOLOR!

Sus golpes colisionan desatando una fuerte liberación de poder maligno que crece despedazando los alrededores mientras el grupo del Verde escapa, la Dra. Bellum saca un control del medio de sus pechos del cual oprime un botón rojo, de un domo medio derrumbado una colosal nave comienza a despegar.

Dra. Bellum: ese es nuestro boleto de escape! El RRBZ FORTRESS!

Terror Boomer: ngh… tiene nuestro nombre! Significa…que lo hizo para nosotros?!

Dra. Bellum: claro! Como su madre no podía dejar que las PPGZ tuvieran una mejor base que uds!

Terror Boomer sonriendo: Increíble Madre!

Miko cargando a Kuriko: demonios!….como no se me ocurrió construir una fortaleza voladora?!Que envidia!

Miyako preocupada: Nee-san, después pensaremos en eso!

Kaoru frustrada:…..

"maldición Bucht!...no tardes demasiado!"

Las estrellas continúan su descenso devastando zonas enteras mientras los Legionarios que ya han llegado comienzan a aniquilar a todo el que se oponga en su camino, lo que queda del ejército de la Dra. Bellum sacan todas sus armas para repeler a los enemigos aun sabiendo que sus posibilidades son muy pocas, grandes explosiones acompañadas de múltiples disparos inundan la ciudad y las instalaciones, incontables gritos son tapados por los estallidos.

Pesadilla Bucht: ¡!

Talos: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

En cuestión de segundos el Poder del Legionario supera al del RRBZ impactándolo con ambos puños, Bucht escupe sangre antes de ser hundido en el suelo que se despedaza por completo, furioso se levanta preparándose para contraatacar.

Pesadilla Bucht con sus ojos iluminados: ¡PATADA DEL DOLOR!

Talos: JUJUJU….

Su ataque impacta en el rostro del enemigo generando una onda de choque muy fuerte, Bucht se sorprende al notar que su poder ha sido rechazado por la armadura del Legionario, Talos agarra la pierna del joven y lo azota contra el suelo formando un cráter enorme.

Pesadilla Bucht: I….Imposible! Por más fuerte que sea tu armadura…no debería ser tan fácil….superado mi poder!

Talos: Uds. los RRBZ son los mas Fuertes de este mundo…pero en la Legión, Nosotros "ABOVINATION" somos los mas poderosos después del Emperador!

¡BESTIA TITANICA!

Pesadilla Bucht: ¡!

Talos libera todo el poder de su cuerpo creando una explosión que crece consumiendo todo a su paso dejando solo cenizas, el Verde es alcanzado por este mortal poder recibiendo un daño letal, el RRBZ Fortress despega antes de que una gran parte de la isla sea destruida completamente.

Kaoru murmurando: (que inmenso poder….nunca presencie una fuerza tan brutal!)….Bucht estupido…

Miyako: Kaoru….no estés tan preocupada! Bucht volverá pronto!

Kaoru sonrojada: Q…QUIEN ESTA PREOCUPADA POR ESE TIPO?! SOLO ESTOY…..ARGH!

Al no saber que decir la Verde golpea los muros de acero repetidamente mientras Miyako la mira sonriendo, después de un momento Kaoru se calma pero evita mirar a la cara a su amiga para que no note que esta muy sonrojada.

Miyako sonriendo: deberías ser mas sincera con tus sentimientos!

Kaoru: M…Mira quien habla!

Miyako: Eh?

Kaoru: Has estado mirando a Boomer de una manera muy "especial"…no era que te gustaba Taka-Chan?

Miyako sonrojada: WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kaoru: admítelo! Te has enamorado de Boomer!

Miyako avergonzada: ESO….YO…..ESTUPIDA KAORU!

Kaoru: que has dicho?!

Las chicas discuten mientras la nave atraviesa los cielos fisurados por el enorme portal de la Legión Oscura mientras la tierra esta envuelta en llamas negras que lo reducen todo a cenizas, entre el humo un destello escarlata se acerca, el sistema de la nave reconoce a la persona que se acerca abriéndole las puertas del hangar para su acceso.

Hyper Blossom: al fin pude llegar!

Miyako: MOMOKO!

Kouru: donde estabas?!

Hyper Blossom: CHICAS! Yo….!

-EL ANILLO EMITE UN RESPLANDOR FUERTE CEGANDOLAS POR UNOS SEGUNDOS CUBRIENDO TODO EL HANGAR-

Momoko abriendo lentamente los ojos: EH?….M…MI TRANSFORMACION?!

Kaoru: que paso?...por que volviste a la normalidad?

Momoko mirando su cuerpo: no lo se….aun me quedaba mucha energía para luchar!

Miyako:…es posible que aun no puedas controlarlo perfectamente…aun tu transformación es inestable…

Momoko seria:…No es posible! A estas altura necesitamos poder!

Kaoru: es verdad…nosotras debemos recuperar nuestros poderes!

Miyako preocupada: pero…como? Lo del anillo de Momoko sigue siendo un misterio…

Las tres se quedan calladas con un semblante de impotencia en cada una, frustradas solo pueden mirara por las ventanas como la ciudad de Nueva-Tokio esta siendo destruida por los Legionarios sintiendo el dolor y el temor de sus ciudadanos.

Kaoru levantando su puño: no podemos hacer nada?! Que inútil me siento ahora!

Miyako:…

Momoko: tal ves...la madre de los RRBZ pueda ayudarnos….ella parece saber mucho acerca de estas cosas!

Miyako: es posible! Debemos preguntarle!

Kaoru: entonces Vamos por ella!

Ellas se van corriendo sin pensarlo dos veces, en un momento Momoko se detiene al percatarse que el Rojo no esta por ningún lado inundándola de una gran preocupación mientras En la isla que han dejado atrás Talos camina por sobre los escombros buscando los restos del RRBZ Verde.

Talos: hum….creo que no quedo nada….no debí usar tanto poder contra un niño…

Pesadilla Bucht: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Talos: ¡!

Un inmenso pilar de energía corrupta se forma desde abajo del Legionario despedazando la tierra y pulverizando los escombros, Talos es lanzado bruscamente contra unas ruinas despedazándolas por completo por el impacto, al levantar su vista observa como el Verde esta al frente con unos ojos llenos de ira pese a estar cubierto de sangre.

Pesadilla Bucht agitado: nadie me trata así… te eliminare!

Talos: jujuju, interesante…veo que podrás resistir mi técnica mas mortal!

Pesadilla Bucht:…terminemos con esto!

Ambos comienzan a emanar un poder inconmensurable de sus propios cuerpos provocando el temblor de la isla elevando varios escombros por los aires a su alrededor, el Verde emprende vuelo convirtiéndose en una estrella Oscura que desde el cielos e prepara para descender, el Legionario hace sus brazos para atrás antes de impactarlos entre si desatando una poderosa onda de choque.

Talos rugiendo: ATLAS DESENCADENADO!

Pesadilla Bucht con sus ojos iluminados: ULTIMO IMPACTO!

El RRBZ se lanza rodeado por un poder casi ilimitado hacia el ataque del enemigo que desintegra todo a su paso colisionando entre si, Bucht incrementar mas su fuerza a la ves que Talos hace lo mismo, finalmente se crea una explosión enorme que parte la isla cubriendo al cielo entero.

Con sus puños ensangrentados el Verde traspasa la explosión impactando al Titán en su pecho generando una onda de impacto devastadora, la armadura de Talos se triza dejando sin palabras a su dueño, el Legionario se recupera golpeando al Verde lanzándolo contra unas grande rocas destruyéndolas.

Pesadilla Bucht: ARGH!

Talos: INCREIBLE! SOLO CON SUS MANOS…HA PODIDO DAÑAR MI ARMADURA?!

Pesadilla Bucht limpiándose un poco de sangre de su boca: jeh….no debes subestimar nuestro poder….los RRBZ no son débiles!

"Ngh….pero….romper su ataque y dañar su armadura me a costado caro….siento como si mi brazo estuviera roto!..."

Talos emanando un aura siniestra: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

El Gigante intenta dañar al Verde con sus puños fallando en el último segundo impactando la tierra provocando un fuerte estallido liberando ondas de choque, el RRBZ aparece atrás con su otro puño iluminado por un poder abrumador.

Pesadilla Bucht: esto va por ti Kaoru!

¡ULTIMO IMACTO!

TALOS: (ESTA LOCO?! SOLTA SU MAXIMO PODER A TAL CORTA DISTANCIA…ACASO QUIERE DESTRUINOS A AMBOS?!) HUM!

Un Resplandor Verde destella del cristal del brazalete dañado de Bucht antes de hundir su puño envuelto con su poder en la espalda del enemigo, una Ráfaga colosal se forma traspasando el abismo que divide la isla recorriendo el desolado lago hasta llegar a la ciudad destruyendo edificios enteros, Talos es derribado siendo lanzado a lo mas alto del cielo rodeado por algunos pedazos de su armadura.

Talos: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

De una gran altura cae estrellándose contra un domo de la Isla que colapsa por el impacto levantando una gran cortina de tierra estremeciendo la Zona, Bucht emite un fuerte grito ya que su brazo a resultado severamente herido, aunque trata de sostenerse se cae de rodillas.

Pesadilla Bucht: argh….creo que me excedí….pero….pude acabar con ese Maldito…jujuju….

Talos: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Pesadilla Bucht: N….NO ES POSIBLE!

Una fuerte explosión lejana se forma arrasando con los domos cercanos tirando fragmentos sobre el Verde, con el humo saliendo de su espalda el Legionario se levanta portando una mirada iluminada por su cólera.

Talos: c….como?...eres un despojo del Samurai Verde….aun así….como es posible que tengas un poder de tal magnitud?!

Pesadilla Bucht:….(ha recibido mi técnica suprema dos veces…pero…no bastaron para matarlo?!)

"Esto no esta bien….mis dos brazos están muy heridos para atacar o defender….mi energía disminuye rápidamente…"

Pesadilla Bucht sonriendo: jeh….nunca imagine que existiera un monstruo así…ese fue mi error!

Talos: MUERE!

¡FURIA DEL DOBLE DRAGON!

Pesadilla Bucht: …pero… estas equivocado si crees que ya eh perdido!

-DESCIENDE PILAR DE LA DESTRUCCION-

De lo alto del cielo un vértice se forma reuniendo una gran cantidad de energía maligna mientras el Legionario impregna de poder sus dos puños lanzando dos mortales ráfagas contra el Verde, una ráfaga cae de las alturas impactando a Talos a la ves que Bucht es alcanzado por los ataques enemigos.

Pesadilla Bucht: ARGHHHHHHHHHH!

Talos: N…..NO!

Ambos aumentan la fuerza de sus poderes aunque signifique sufrir un daño mortal en el proceso sumado al daño causado por al fuerza enemiga, la armadura de Talos se rompen debido a las dos fisuras hechas por el Verde que se extienden por todo su cuerpo mientras Bucht es prácticamente desgarrado por el poder rival, el Legionario cede siendo hundido en medio de una columna de energía que se expande destruyendo todo lo cercano.

Talos con su cristal oscuro rompiendose: P…PENSAR QUE PERDERIA….SAMURAI VERDE…. TE MALDIGO!

-EL GIGANTE SE HACE PEDAZOS DEJANDO UN PROFUNDO CRATER-

Pesadilla Bucht: jujuju!

El RRBZ aun continua de pie sonriendo por su gran victoria sin embargo el cristal oscuro de su brazalete se rompe perdiendo un fragmento desatando una fuerte liberación de energía inestable, Bucht se toma del pecho sintiendo como su corazón se debilita mientras observa la reacción de su joya sorprendiéndolo.

Pesadilla Bucht: argh!...que es esto?...nunca antes….sentir un dolor tan fuerte…!

-UN FUERTE TEMBLOR ESTREMECE LA ZONA-

Pesadilla Bucht: O….ODIO MI SUERTE!

Del cráter donde murió Talos una erupción de lava se levanta desmoronando el suelo, la tierra comienza a partirse dejando caer todo en lo profundo de los abismos, sin fuerza para poder volar parece ser el fin del Verde que sigue lamentando su destino.

"NO!...YO…QUERIA VOLVER A VERLA…..KAORU…PERDONAME!"

Caos Brick: acaso pensar quedarte ahí sin hacer nada?

Pesadilla Bucht: ¿?

Del cielo desciende el Rojo de brazos cruzados parándose enfrente del Verde que lo mira desconcertado, Brick lo agarra del brazo poniéndolo sobre su hombro mientras trata de levantarlo pero su estado tambien es critico.

Pesadilla Bucht: tu…estas peor que yo…y aun asi….viniste por mi?

Caos Brick: jeh, sabia que serias tan estupido como para morir después de luchar…pero como soy un Líder tan Amable y Magnifico vine para impedirlo!

Pesadilla Bucht: como….supiste que estaba aquí? ( mas aun estando ciego?)

Caos Brick:…pude sentir tu poder de lejos…sin mis ojos eh podido desarrollar un sexto sentido sin comparación….

Pesadilla Bucht sonriendo: con que fue por eso….

El Verde pierde el conocimiento mientras los estallidos los rodean, el Rojo no puede volar con su compañero por la gravedad de sus heridas desatando un fuerte grito de furia a la ves que la Isla se hunde en medio de explosiones llevándose consigo también al lago destruido siendo tragados por un gran abismo del cual torres de lavas estallan, una nube colosal de humo y tierra se expande cubriendo la ciudad.

-SILENCIO-

…..

…..

-EL GRITO DE MILES DE PERSONAS SE ESCUCHA-

…..

….

-UNAS EXPLOCIONES LAS CALLAN….AHORA REINA UN ABRUPTO SIENCIO-

En todas las ciudades sobrevivientes la destrucción provocada por los Legionarios se extiende consumiendo a todo ser vivo que este en su paso, en pocas horas una cantidad incalculable de victimas a teñido de sangre a un mundo devastado que lejos esta de encontrarse en paz, los portales siguen apareciendo creciendo exponencialmente junto a las estrellas que caen trayendo muerte y destrucción.

-LA ÚLTIMA GRAN GUERRA A DADO INICIO-

-CAPITULO CINCO FIN-

Al fin pude terminarlo! No estaba seguro de como continuarlo pero creo que quedo bastante bien! La Guerra recién empieza a demostrar su cara mas cruenta mientras nuestros héroes luchan por sus vidas….

Podrán las PPGZ recuperar sus poderes? Brick y Bucht estarán bien? Sera ABOVINATION el enemigo que finalmente podrá derrotar a los RRBZ?

Lo descubriremos después!


	36. Chapter 06: REQUIEM

RRBZ vs. DARK LEGION

Nota importante: la Fortaleza de los RRBZ es una versión de la fortaleza voladora de SHIELD de Marvel, las diferencias son el color (aquí es negra) y el símbolo (el águila es cambiada por un Cráneo con dos Huesos atrás) y tiene la inscripción "RRBZ FORTRESS" en los dos lados.

-La Canción de Bell es la misma melodía que la Flauta de Brick!

-Brick toca una melodía diferente esta ves, mucho mas sombría y macabra a elección de los lectores.

CAPITULO 06: REQUIEM

-ENTRE LAS TINIEBLAS-

En lo profundo del abismo que se ha formado en lo alto del Cielo tres ráfagas negras pasan a través de las fortalezas que lentamente se dirigen hacia la tierra, Bunny junto a sus compañeros llegan hasta La Prisión: un Palacio de grandes muros y ninguna ventana cuya única entrada es un largo pasillo de gigantes columnas.

Destroy Bunny muy frustrada: N…No puedo creer que hayamos tenido que retirarnos….soy la Segunda Princesa de la Legión mas poderosa del Universo! Esto es inaceptable!

Alpha: tranquila su majestad, no había opción…los RRBZ resultaron ser peores de lo que imaginábamos…su poder es mayor que el de los Samuráis de la Epoca Edo…

-EL PALACIO SE ESTREMECE-

Beta peinándose un poco: puede ser….pero…por que ellos tienen un poder Maligno mas fuerte que el nuestro? Se supone que el Pacto es mas poderoso mientras mas tiempo uno lo tenga…

Alpha: ….nosotros tenemos años con el pacto mientras ellos semanas…no debería haber ni siquiera un punto de comparación!

Destroy Bunny: es cierto….

"no tiene sentido…por que fuimos derrotados?...aparte….como es que el Samurai Rojo en su lamentable estado pudo vencerme?...su fuerza debería estar al nivel de un portador de Un Rayo Negro….pero su poder actual a superado por mucho eso!"

Destroy Bunny: debí preguntarle antes de partir a Mi hermana sobre El….de seguro conoce algún punto débil suyo…

Alpha: por eso hemos venido hasta la Prisión?...

Beta sonriendo: ya quiero ver a Bell-Chan!

Cruzando los últimos pilares llegan hasta el salón principal donde Legionarios fuertemente armados están custodiando los miles de portales que llevan a una celda especial diseñada para distorsiona un espacio pequeño de la dimensión de imposible escape, Bunny habla con el Centurión principal que la escolta hasta uno de los portales mas grande cuyas columnas en ambos lados son doradas, al traspasarlo aparecen en una zona de pilares dañados que sobresalen de un profundo lago.

Beta: que lugar mas deprimente!...siento mucha pena por Bell-Chan!

Alpha: como todas las celdas de la Legión no se puede escuchar ni sentir nada del exterior ya que es otra dimensión…

Destroy Bunny:…..

Al avanzar se puede caminar sobre las oscuras aguas sin hundirse, los tres continúan por un par de minutos hasta poder ver cuatros Pilares de diferente diseño del cual cadenas salen sujetando una figura en medio de un altar, Bunny sonríe al ver nuevamente a su hermana.

Destroy Bunny sonriendo: HERMANA!

Bell: Bunny?...hace mucho que no nos veíamos….

Beta abrazándola: BELL-CHAN!

Alpha haciendo una reverencia: Princesa Bell….es un honor volverla a ver…

Bell: me alegra verlos…veo que han estando cuidando a mi hermana…muchas gracias.

Alpha sonrojado: no debe agradecerlo! Es nuestro deber!

Beta: Bell-Chan…siempre estaremos con Bunny!

Destroy Bunny:…Hermana…

Bunny comienza a llorar mientras Bell le toca el rostro con su mano acariciándola siendo vistas por los gemelos quienes sonríen al ver esta dulce escena, las cadenas irradian un poder maligno que reacciona a los movimientos bruscos de la Blanca haciéndola sentí un profundo dolor que la obliga a retroceder.

Bell con un semblante lleno de tristeza: ngh…estas cadenas…cada ves que me muevo mucho…me lastiman….

Beta: son un sello muy poderoso para doblegar su fuerza Princesa!

Alpha furioso: malditos sean! Como pueden tratarla si?!

Destroy Bunny:…. El hermoso pelo largo que tanto te gustaba…te lo cortaron?

Bell tocándose el cabello: si….ahora me veo muy diferente…no me gusta en lo absoluto…

Destroy Bunny molesta:¡!

-EL RECUERDO DEL SAMURAI CON SU GUADAÑA SE MANIFIESTAN-

Destroy Bunny furiosa: si no fuera por ese Samurai…no estarías así…debes odiarlo por esto!

Bell:…Odiarlo?...nunca podría sentir eso por Brick-Kum…

Destroy Bunny: que dices?!

Bell: antes de conocerlo….me sentía muy sola….aun con Uds. y los demás Legionarios nunca pude eliminar ese sentimiento…pero al estar con El…desapareció….

Beta y Alpha: ¡ ¿? !

Destroy Bunny sorprendida:…..

Bell con una dulce mirada: Brick-Kum es como si fuera parte de mí….cuando estamos juntos una calidez muy fuerte me invade…

La Blanca cierra los ojos pensando en los momentos finales con el RRBZ Carmesí desprendiéndose de lo que la rodea, sin darse cuenta comienza a cantar una Melodía de gran belleza pero de una profunda tristeza emanando un aura pura a su alrededor, esto impresiona a los presentes ya que desconocen ese canto pero Bunny lo recuerda vagamente.

Destroy Bunny: … (Cuando éramos pequeñas entonabas esa melodía sin darte cuenta de ello… me dijiste que la aprendiste de alguien que llegaste a querer pero que no recordabas…) ese Samurai…es imposible….?

-EN LA TIERRA-NUEVA-KIOTO-

Miko: Rojo-Kum!, me escuchas?! Solo te quedan pocos segundos antes de que toda el área desaparezca!

Caos Brick tratando de levantarse: urgh….te escucho….pero no puedo moverme….

-SU BRAZALETE EMITE ALGUNAS DESCARGAS MIENTRAS EL ZAFIRO OSCURO RESPLANDECE-

Kuriko arrebatándole el transmisor: dejadme hablar con El!

Miko sorprendida: Eh? Claro!

Caos Brick: ¿?

Kuriko: acaso pensas Morir así Rojo?! Tu eres mas fuerte que eso!

Caos Brick:…Kuriko….

Kuriko: al final parece ser que solo has tenido suerte hasta ahora! Sos un debilucho!

Caos Brick: que has dicho?

Kuriko: encima sordo! Te lo repetiré….ERES UN DEBIL SIN FUERZA!

Caos Brick enfurecido: PENDEJA MALDITA! ….COMO TE ATREVES A PONER EN DUDAD MI PODER?!

Kuriko sonrojada: ¡!

El Rojo emanan un inmenso poder Maligno generando ondas de impacto antes de salir volando como si fuera un Cometa Escarlata, la Isla colapsa estallando desde su interior lanzando escombros, lava, humo, tierra y cenizas mientras consume todo a su alrededor, la explosión crece alcanzando a los RRBZ dañándolos momentáneamente pero logran escapar incrementando su velocidad en el ultimo momento.

Caos Brick: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Miko: sabes que El vendrá por ti, no?

Kuriko sonriendo dulcemente: es lo más probable…creo que tendré que esconderme hasta que se calme un poco…

Dra. Bellum Mirándola fijamente:….Interesante…

Miko notando eso: ¿?

Dra. Bellum: bueno, aprovecharemos el espeso Humo que cubre la ciudad para poder irnos sin ser detectados….

Terror Boomer: no intentaremos salvar su ciudad?

Dra. Bellum:…Nueva-Kioto esta condenada…Brick, me escuchas?

Caos Brick:….puedo oírla…

Dra. Bellum muy seria: podrías por favor "depurar" mi ciudad Una ves que hayamos tomado una distancia segura?

Caos Brick sonriendo: depurarla?...jujuju, estas segura de eso?

Dra. Bellum: Todas las ciudades del mundo están siendo conquistadas…prefiero que la mía sea destruida antes de que caiga en manos del enemigo!

-LA FORTALEZA ES ALCANZADA POR UN RAYO-

Caos Brick:…es una buena razón…esta bien…dejádmelo a mi…

-RODEADO POR LAS CENIZAS Y EL HUMO UN RELAMAPGO ROJO DESTELLA-

Terror Boomer preocupado: MADRE!

PPGZ: SEÑORA MADRE DE LOS RRBZ!

Dra. Bellum: ¿?

Las chicas entran en el cuarto de control corriendo hacia la Dra. Bellum quien las mira un poco sorprendida, las tres respiran agitadas debido a la distancia considerable entre el Hangar y el cuarto de mando, Kaoru es la primera en recuperarse para poder hablar.

Kaoru seria: Ud.…sabe como podemos recuperar nuestros poderes?!

Dra. Bellum: hablan de los Resplandores Blancos? Para que quieren eso?

Miyako aun cansada: para que?...necesitamos eso para poder luchar!

Dra. Bellum:…Uds. son muy despistadas…ya tienen algo mas poderoso de su lado!

-ELLAS SE VOLTEAN PARA VER EL ANILLO DE MOMOKO-

Momoko sonriendo: Mi Hermoso e inigualable Anillo? Reconozco que es poderoso pero no creo que pueda transformarnos a las tres!

Dra. Bellum:…me refería al Collar que tiene Miyako y el Prendedor que lleva Kaoru, junto al Anillo de Momoko son su llave a un poder mayor que cualquier otro que hayan tenido!

Miyako sonriendo con ambas manos juntas: es en serio?! Dice que podemos transformarnos con estos objetos como Momoko hace con su Anillo?

Kaoru mirando con desconfianza a la mujer: eso por que?! Que tienen de especial estas cosas?!

Dra. Bellum: están más pérdidas de lo que creía….Shirogane, acaso no les has dicho como hacerlo?!

Miko desconcertada: yo?...por que debería saberlo?...

Dra. Bellum un poco enojada pero igual sonríe: deberías por que tu eres su creadora! Bueno, técnicamente tu vida pasada las hizo! Al igual que estas tres chicas son las reencarnaciones de las Edo Chaki Chaki Girl tu lo eres de la Princesa de Kioto hija del Shogun!

Tanto las PPGZ como Miko se quedan sin palabras ante tal revelación mientras la Dra. Bellum esta al limite de su paciencia con ellas, Boomer a escuchado atentamente su conversación pero esta mas preocupado por lo que su madre le pidió que hiciera a su Líder.

Terror Boomer con una mirada triste pero seria:….tal vez…no estábamos tan equivocados antes…

Miyako se voltea pare verlo: ¿?

Terror Boomer:…iré a ver como esta Bucht…

Kaoru sonriendo: ese tipo…ya esta en la nave?!

Dra. Bellum: llegara dentro de unos segundos….Brick lo esta trayendo!

Momoko preocupada: BRICK?!

El RRBZ Escarlata llega hasta el Hangar dejando al Verde tendido en el suelo, Bucht abre lentamente los ojos viendo como el Rojo se queda unos segundos parado sin moverse pensando hasta que se da la vuelta cruzando sus brazos hacia la puerta del área que esta abierta dejando ver la ciudad devastada.

Caos Brick:….(No puedo ver su estado…pero…si sentir la muerte y destrucción desatadas…)…Nueva-Kioto…

Kuriko agitada: espera!

Caos Brick: ¿?

Pesadilla Bucht: ¡!

-LA CHICA LLEGA ANTE LOS RRBZ BASTANTE AGOTADA-

Caos Brick sonriendo: eres muy valiente o muy tonta para atreverte a venir conmigo después de lo que me dijiste…

Kuriko algo asustada:….lo siento…!

Caos Brick:…Jujuju…

Kuriko desvía la mirada algo sonrojada y molesta: ¡!

Pesadilla Bucht: Niña….por que vienes con tanta prisa?

Kuriko preocupada:…Rojo…de verdad lo harás?...pensas destruir Toda la Ciudad?

Pesadilla Bucht: ¡¿?!

Caos Brick: …es lo único que podemos hacer….además…No permitiré que la Legión se burle de nosotros!

Kuriko logra agarrarlo del brazo: pero…que pensara mi hermana si haces eso? No te importa lastimarla?!

Caos Brick: ….

-EL ROJO SE SACA EL ANILLO QUE AUN LLEVA, ESTE ESTA MUY DAÑADO PERO EMITE UN RESPALNDOR HERMOSO-

Kuriko: ¡¿?!

Caos Brick: es tuyo ahora…creo que podrás darle un mejor uso…

Kuriko lo agarra con una mano: OH….es precioso…gracias…

Caos Brick:…nos vemos…

Kuriko sonríe dulcemente mirándolo:….

Pesadilla Bucht sonríe un poco: jeh….(eres un todo un Galán "Líder")

La chica suelta lentamente el brazo del chico que lentamente se aparta mientras su cuerpo es rodeado por un poder Maligno, Mirándolo con preocupación Kuriko trata de decirle algo pero no alcanza ya que el RRBZ sale volando nuevamente hacia Nueva-Kioto como una Estrella Carmesí surcando los cielos distorsionados.

Kuriko sosteniendo el Anillo con fuerza: …Rojo….

Pesadilla Bucht: dejadlo así pequeña…estamos en medio de una guerra…la situación es muy crítica…no hay otra solución!

Kuriko: puede ser pero…

Kaoru: BUCHT!

Pesadilla Bucht: ¡¿?!

La Verde esta parada atrás de los dos mirando a Bucht seriamente mientras Momoko recién esta llegando hasta ellos, Kaoru se ve cansada pero su semblante demuestra angustia y felicidad mezcladas al ver de nuevo a Bucht quien le sonríe.

Kaoru furiosa: I…Idiota!

Pesadilla Bucht: OH, solo eso vas a decirme?

Kaoru: que otras cosa te puedo decir?!

Pesadilla Bucht con una mirada sensual: no lo se…tal ves que me extrañaste mucho…que no puedes vivir sin mi…

Kaoru sonrojada: C…CALLATE!

Momoko recuperando el aire: Dios…estos pasillos no parecen tener fin…!

Kuriko: si no comieras tanto no tendrías tantos problemas al moverte mucho!

Momoko: Cierra la Boca! Donde esta Brick?!

Kuriko bastante nerviosa: V…Veras…

-UNA MELODIA COMIENZA A ESCUCHARSE-

Momoko: ese sonido?!

Kuriko: me parece familiar…es una Flauta acaso?

Kaoru: no sera…?

Pesadilla Bucht: ¡!

La Melodía cambia de tono volviéndose mas sombría y penetrante despertando una sensación de miedo, Momoko teme lo que hará Brick demostrando en sus ojos una gran preocupación y tristeza mientras en la Antigua Torre de Nueva-Kioto es rodeada por un poder Escarlata que crece rápidamente cubriendo el edificio por completo, el Zafiro Negro del Brazalete del Rojo emite una luz turbia liberando descargas inestables provocando un intenso dolor que se refleja en su rostro.

-LOS LEGIONARIOS SE DETIENEN POR ESCUCHAR ESTA HERMOSA MELODIA-

Caos Brick aun tocando la flauta:…..

-EL SONIDO AUMENTA ALCANZANDO TODA NUEVA-KIOTO-

Caos Brick cambiando la melodía a la original:….

Los sobrevivientes que quedan desde sus escondites escuchan el precioso sonido que emite la Flauta Oscura reconfortándolos y eliminando el miedo como el dolor que han sentido desde que comenzó la invasión, los Legionarios reaccionan dirigiéndose velozmente hacia donde esta el Rojo emanando un aura maligna muy violentas.

Legionarios: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Caos Brick dejando de tocar: a llegado la hora de perecer en mis manos! Sientan el inmenso poder del CAOS!

-REQUIEM DEL CAOS-

Con su poder irradiando hacia la flauta Brick comienza a tocar una melodía mas oscura y caótica que rompe con la paz momentánea que antes había provocado formando relámpagos rojos disparándolos a su alrededor que luego se reúnen en lo mas alto formando la acumulación de energía caótica final, los enemigos disparan enormes ráfagas que destruyen todo a su paso.

Caos Brick: jujuju, de nada servirán sus insignificantes ataques….

Los disparos son desviados hacia la Esfera Escarlata que sigue creciendo absorbiéndolos provocando una fuerte presión, los ciudadanos se llenan nuevamente de terror y miedo, los más pequeños son abrazados por sus padres mientras piensan que esto es una horrible pesadilla, los Legionarios no se detienen atacando varias contra Brick siendo Bloqueados por los truenos que despide la Estrella que tiñe a la ciudad de un color Carmesí.

Legionario A: es imposible! Nada puede ser tan poderoso…

Legionario b: acaso pensas matar también a la gente de tu ciudad? No tenes piedad?!

Caos Brick sus ojos se abren de a poco: es raro escucharlo de Uds.…pero ahora están viendo la Piedad que tengo….los convertiré a todos en cenizas!

¡DESCIENDE ÚLTIMA ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Legionarios:¡¿?!

Civiles: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Con su zafiro oscuro destellando con una luz turbia a las ves que los ojos cegados destellan con una luz mas profunda y maligna el Rojo produce una tonada aguda lanzando el más letal poder de exterminio que posee, la energía liberada desata relámpagos que impactan el cielo mientras la Esfera desciende devorando a los enemigos, los Legionarios se iluminan con el poder de las tinieblas antes de disparar una nueva oleada mas grande.

Legionarios: OURGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Caos Brick con sus ojos iluminados: jujuju, su desesperación es Magnifica! Es perfecta para ser lo primero que veo en mucho tiempo!

El ataque impacta la ciudad cubriéndola en medio de un resplandor muy fuerte que se extiende alcanzando las montañas, los bosques y lagos que la rodean, la Fortaleza de los RRBZ es iluminada por el Sol Escarlata que se hunde en el Horizonte.

Kuriko: WOOW!...QUE HERMOSO!

Pesadilla Bucht cerrando los ojos:…adiós Nueva-Kioto….

Kaoru: …esto…es parecido a cuando nuestra ciudad….desapareció!

Momoko con ambas manos sobre su rostro: N…NO….Brick no podría volver a hacer algo tan horrible…EL ES DIFERENTE AHORA!

Un fuerte sonido hace temblar la Fortaleza derribando a Kaoru junto a Bucht mientras Kuriko se cae de rodillas, Momoko se sujeta de la pared mirando asombrada como en el Horizonte el resplandor se contrae, la Esfera se expande devorando los edificios, las calles, los numerosos enemigos y hasta los civiles que corren sin dirección tratando de salvarse en vano, el suelo se abre formando grandes abismos sin fin.

Dra. Bellum: ES FANTASTICO! NUNCA IMAGINE QUE MI RRBZ ROJO TUVIERA TANTO PODER EN ESE ESTADO! CON UNA FUERZA ASI LA LEGION SERA DESTRUIDA! HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Miko retrocediendo: I….IMPRESIONANTE!

Terror Boomer sujetando a la Celeste: BRICK!

Miyako Asustada: KYAAAAAAAAAAA!

El abrumador poder desatado extingue todo alcanzando el portal de tinieblas de la Legión, la explosión arrasa con los Legionarios que aun no han salido del Vórtice despedazando incluso algunos Palacios y dañando severamente a otros, las paredes dimensiónales se desquebrajan afectando al Palacio Principal donde el Emperador reacciona liberando un aura maligna estremecedora.

Tyrans Blaine: ES IMPOSIBLE…COMO PUEDE TENER TANTO PODER?!

Hechicero Oscuro sonriendo: su fuerza es mayor de lo que había estimado…fascinante!

Tyrans Blaine: MISERABLE RRBZ ROJO!...PAGARAS CARO POR ESTO!

\- UN DESTELLO CARMESI SE PROPAGA CUBRIENDO AL EJERCITO ENTERO-

Alpha: que sucede?! Acaso nos están atacando?!

Beta: No…es una fuerza abrumadora que se a manifestado!

Alpha: dices que un poder a Alcanzado esta dimensión lejana? INCONCEDIBLE!

Destroy Bunny: ese resplandor….no puede ser!

Bell Sonríe: es BRICK-KUM!

La dimensión donde están se destruye al igual que la mitad de la Fortaleza, muchas explosiones se producen arrasando con las filas de la Legión en cuestión de segundos, en la tierra el Resplandor disminuye dejando ver un inmenso cráter de donde columnas de humo y cenizas se levantan acompañadas de un silencio absoluto, el Rojo observa la magnitud del daño sonriendo por esto.

Caos Brick: Jujuju….al parecer mi poder es mayor que cuando provoque la destrucción de Tokio…el daño que eh hecho no tiene comparación alguna!

-EL CRISTAL DE LA FLAUTA BRILLA CON UNA LUZ ROJA CADA VES MAYOR-

Caos Brick: ya veo….juntando esa Melodía junto a mi Esfera Final se produce el "REQUIEM DEL CAOS"….un excelente nombre para un ataque Sin Igual…

-EL RESPLANDOR AUMENTA HACIENDO REACCIONAR LA GEMA DEL BRAZALETE-

Caos Brick: ¡¿?!

Los dos Cristales emanan un poder Corrupto ilimitado cubriendo al cuerpo de su portador por completo generando una explosión de poder Escarlata en lo alto del Cielo mientras Brick grita y se retuerce por el dolor que siente.

Caos Brick: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

En la Fortaleza aun no han salido de su asombro al ver tal nivel de destrucción, Momoko esta en shock, Kaoru molesta, Miyako asustada, Miko perpleja, Kuriko y la Científica están fascinadas mientras los otros RRBZ comienzan a sentir como sus Brazaletes arden desatando un resplandor muy intenso cubriéndolos de un poder maligno enorme.

Terror Boomer: NGH! QUE PASA?!

Pesadilla Bucht: OURGHHHHHHHHHH! QUE INMENSO DOLOR!

Miyako: BOOMER!

Kaoru: BUCHT!

Miko: Que les sucede?!

Dra. Bellum sonriendo: Finalmente comenzó….

-EN LA PRISION DE LA OSCURIDAD-

El grupo de Bunny se levanta de entre los escombros mas lastimados que antes, la joven princesa a protegido a la Blanca quien aun debilitada por sus ataduras le sonríe débilmente, Alpha Y Beta observan la enorme destrucción que los rodea.

Beta: dios mío! Gran parte de la prisión a caído….muchos prisioneros han muerto y otros han escapado….

Bell: puede sentir…como esta sufriendo….

Destroy Bunny: te refieres al Samurai?...

Alpha: miren!

Sobre ellos un ser gigante pasa volando con dirección hacia al tierra, los escombros chocan contra su cuerpo despedazándose al instante mientras sus ojos irradian una energía negativa descomunal, los cuerpos de los caídos son devorados por sus grandes fauces a la ves que emite un rugido desgarrador.

Beta: es GIGAS "EL LEGIONARIO DEL ALBA!"!

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Bell: es un Legionario de Abovination….?! Va tras Brick-Kum?!

Destroy Bunny: (jeh…ahora si están perdidos…nadie a sobrevivido a la ira de Gigas!)

Con sus Abismales garras se sujeta de las paredes dimensiónales mientras hunde su cabeza en el inestable portal que lanza relámpagos debido al devastador ataque del RRBZ Escarlata, con esfuerzo logra que poco a poco su colosal cuerpo pase por la abertura, del otro lado un escenario consumido por las llamas semejante a un infierno aguarda para otra sangrienta batalla.

GIGAS con sus ojos iluminados: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

-FIN DEL CAPITULO 06-

La Guerra continua! Brick a erradicado otra ciudad dejando a la pobre de Momoko en shock, hizo lo correcto? No había otra solución? Que les sucede a los RRBZ? Como podrán enfrentar al monstruoso GIGAS? Y mas importante: Momoko podrá perdonar al Rojo?

Pronto lo averiguaremos!


	37. Chapter 07: CRISIS

RRBZ VS DARK LEGION

Nota Importante: para que puedan ambientarse mejor: *Abovination Theme: "Immediate Music – Redrum" cada ves que aparezca un miembro de este grupo esta música se escuchare de fondo

*DARK LEGION THEME: "Darkness on the Edge of Power"

CAPITULO 07: CRISIS

Un resplandor escarlata aparece en la isla de Japón cubriéndola lentamente provocando fuertes sismos que parten la tierra en pedazos formando grandes grietas de donde columnas de lava comienzan a estallar, las ciudades comienzan a derrumbarse por las fuertes ondas de energía que irradia la Estrella Carmesí que a descendido a lo lejos, el resplandor estalla extendiéndose por el océano.

Caos Brick: Urgh….

El RRBZ Escarlata esta suspendido sobre el Abismo que a formado de donde relámpagos junto a cenizas emergen, Sujetando su brazo donde esta el Brazalete observando como de sus grietas un resplandor Rojo Fluye largando fuertes descargas que lo paralizan de un profundo dolor, sus ojos titilan con una Luz Oscura mientras su cuerpo es rodeado por un aura Maligna muy fuerte.

Caos Brick: ….este dolor…es infernal!

Terror Boomer: BRICK!

Pesadilla Bucht: AHÍ ESTAS!

Caos Brick: ¡!

A lo lejos dos ráfagas de color Azul y Verde se aproximan, Bucht y Boomer se muestran con sus pactos en condiciones similares al del Rojo, agitados tratan de mantenerse en el aire, observan sorprendidos los ojos de su líder.

Pesadilla Bucht: Recuperaste la Vista?!

Terror Boomer: Es Excelente! Me alegro mucho por ti!

Pesadilla Bucht: yo igual!

Caos Brick cruzando los brazos:…no fue tan difícil para alguien tan Perfecto…

Terror Boomer observando el profundo Abismo: vaya…es mayor a la destrucción que sucedió en Nueva-Tokio!

Pesadilla Bucht retorciéndose de dolor: es increíble…incluso hermoso…pero, que nos sucede?!

Caos Brick desviando su mirada:….

En la Fortaleza de los RRBZ las chicas junto a Kuriko, Miko y la Científica miran preocupadas la situación sin saber que sucede, la Dra. Bellum esta bastante seria. La nave se mueve por la presión y la energía negativa liberada por el nuevo gran Impacto.

Dra. Bellum: (aunque lograron reabastecerse de mucha energía…el daño aun es muy superior…así no sirve de mucho!) maldición…tanto caos para nada!

Momoko: Pobre Brick…se ve que esta sufriendo….

Kaoru: imbecil de Bucht! Como pudo haber ido estando tan mal?!

Miyako: Boomer…ojala este bien…

Miko piensa en los RRBZ y en todas sus batallas hasta ahora intentando encontrar algo raro, al reaccionar ella mira sorprendida a la Científica que solo le sonríe: con que era eso….

Dra. Bellum: veo que al fin lo entendiste….te llevo mucho lograrlo…

Miko molesta: de haberlo sabido antes!…eso explica por que los RRBZ no los pudimos derrotar cuando estábamos en Nueva-Tokio!…odio reconocerlo pero fuiste muy brillante a darles "eso"…

Dra. Bellum: jujuju, esa es la carta de nuestro triunfo…

Kuriko: cual es?

Miko: los RRBZ pueden absorber todo el daño que sufra el entorno a su alrededor, es decir, devoran la energía negativa de la destrucción desencadenada….mientras exista "eso" contaran con un poder ilimitado!

Las chicas recuerdan todas las batallas contra ellos antes y después de la Forma X fijando su atención en el aura oscura que a veces aparecía alrededor de ellos en los momentos en que estaban presentes cuando había una gran destrucción cercana.

Kaoru: eso explica por que nunca logramos dejarlos inconcientes por mas fuerte que los golpeábamos…

Kuriko: impresionante….con un poder así en la guerra….los hace las armas perfectas!

Dra. Bellum: lo entendiste muy bien!

Miyako: Armas?...los RRBZ son eso?

Dra. Bellum: ellos fueron diseñados para derrotar a la Legión….no son humanos….son las armas definitivas!

PPGZ x 3: ¡!

Momoko:….Brick es una de esas Bio-Armas que tanto hablaban el profesor y Ken?!

Miko: si…seres orgánicos hechos para la batalla con habilidades sobrehumanas…

Dra. Bellum: pero esa habilidad fue perfeccionada gracias al Pacto de la Oscuridad que cada uno tiene….sin eso nunca podrían usarla al 100%!

Miko: Pacto?...

-LA CIENTIFICA SE TOCA SUTILMENTE LOS AROS DONDE ESTA EL ZAFIRO OSCURO-

Kuriko: ….a cambio de perder "algo" las tinieblas se convierten en poder fundiéndose con el portador formando así un Cristal tan oscuro como la noche mas profunda y Brillante como la luz del infierno, varia la forma ya que los RRBZ tienen el suyo como Brazaletes!

Dra. Bellum: Brillante! Estas en lo correcto!

Miyako: como sabes eso?

Kuriko sonrojada y emocionada: ah…bueno, el Rojo me lo contó después de tomar el Te con la científica y Miko-Chan!

Momoko:…(Brick hizo eso? Por que a mi no me dijo nada?!)

Kaoru: o sea que sus cuerpos atraen la energía negativa pero es ese Brazalete que tienen que la absorbe?

Dra. Bellum: al hacerlo la fuerza corrupta se intensifica enormemente…es gracias al Pacto que mis RRBZ despertaron su verdadera forma…de haber sabido que eso se necesitaba…

Miyako: por que no les dio un pacto antes?

Dra. Bellum con un semblante serio: no es tan fácil…aun con la sustancia X nunca pudimos lograr invocar uno…por eso…me pregunto como es que lo lograron ahora?

Momoko:…

La Roja recuerda cuando luchaban todas contra Brick en la devastada Nueva-Tokio como protegía a Bell, ella siente que la Blanca tiene mucho que ver con el Pacto de los RRBZ, sintiendo tristeza junta sus manos contra su pecho.

Momoko:…Brick…

Miko la observa fijamente:….

GIGAS: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

RRBZ: ¡!

PPGZ: ¡!

Kuriko: WAAH!

Dra. Bellum retrocediendo: I…IMPOSIBLE!

De lo más alto una figura enorme traspasa lentamente el inestable portal estremeciendo las paredes dimensiónales, con grandes garras, púas en la espalda, un largo cabello portando un cuerpo delgado cubierto por una gruesa armadura negra aparece un ser con el rostro cadavérico con dos grandes cuernos y el Zafiro oscuro en la frente, emite un aura gigantesca mientras sus ojos vacíos resplandece con una luz púrpura.

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Pesadilla Bucht: que es esa cosa?!

Terror Boomer: n…nuca vi. Algo tan grande!

Caos Brick: por su poder….debe ser un Legionario de ABOVINATION….ese grupo que Bunny y sus peones tanto temen…

-EN LA LEGION-

El Palacio emana un aura Maligna ilimitada rodeado por toda la destrucción provocada por le poder del Caos del Rojo, en la Prisión Bunny junto a sus guardianes observan serios la feroz batalla que esta por comenzar a través del portal, Bell se ve preocupada.

Beta: nadie a podido derrotar a Gigas…es un Legionario que se dice es invencible!

Alpha: aunque los Samuráis son fuertes, no son rivales para un devorador de Mundos…

Bunny desviando su mirada hacia su hermana:…..No deberían poder vencer….pero…

Bell:….

Bunny: tu que crees Hermana?

Bell cerrando los ojos:…Gigas será derrotado….

Alpha Beta: ¡¿QUE?!

Bunny: lo dices en serio?...pero…no ves que todo esta en su contra?...su victoria es inalcanzable!

Bell sonriendo dulcemente: no conoces a Brick-Kum…no hay nadie más fuerte que El…

Bunny se queda sin palabras al ver la bella sonrisa que su hermana tiene, Alpha se molesta al verla mientras Beta solo sonríe de manera juguetona imaginándose el por que de ello.

-EN LA TIERRA-

GIGAS: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

El Titán logra cruzar el portal cayendo en un valle lejano provocando un fuerte estallido levantando grandes trozos del suelo, ruge estremeciendo la zona y haciendo retroceder a los chicos que a duras penas resisten no ser derribados.

Miyako: es mas grande que una Montaña!

Kaoru: OH por Dios!

Momoko abrazando a su hermana: ….es la primera vez que veo…un monstruo así…

Kuriko: parece un Demonio gigantesco!

Dra. Bellum: es Gigas….el Legionario que se dice es capaz de destruir mundos enteros….desgraciado de Blaine…fue una jugada magnifica!

Miko: esa cosa….por las lecturas su poder no tiene comparación con algún monstruo que hayamos visto antes, esta en un nivel completamente diferente…!

Gigas reúne una cantidad de energía oscura abismal entre sus cuernos formando un vértice que gira continuamente atrayendo los escombros y el humo cercanos, con un potente rugido dispara una colosal Ráfaga que pasa cerca de los RRBZ derribando al Verde y al Azul mientras el Rojo resiste la onda de impacto, el poder surca los cielos rozando al RRBZ Fortress estrellándose en el horizonte impactando la ciudad de Shangai que es tragada por una explosión de magnitud considerable.

Pesadilla Bucht: elimino mas de la mitad de esa ciudad de un solo tiro!

Terror Boomer: estaba apuntando al RRBZ Fortress?!

Caos Brick: fallo a propósito…fue un disparo de advertencia…

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

¡RAFAGA DEL ALBA!

Caos Brick: (MOMOKO...KURIKO!)

¡ESFERA DEL CAOS!

Terror Boomer: No hay de otra!

¡LANZA DE LA MUERTE!

Pesadilla Bucht: por las chicas!

¡GOLPE DEL DOLOR!

RRBZ: ¡ATAQUE DE FUSION INFERNAL!

Sus ataques combinados chocan contra la gigantesca ráfaga logrando igualarla por momentos colisionando por unos segundos generando fuertes ondas de choque, finalmente el poder enemigo supera al de ellos logrando impactarlos estallando en los cielos donde la explosión resultante lo cubre todo.

RRBZ: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

PPGZ: CHICOS!

Kuriko: su poder combinado no funciono!

Miko: hasta ahora sus fuerzas juntas eran imparables….

Dra. Bellum: si no estuvieran tan heridos y cansados…eso hubiera terminado en un empate con su poder actual…( Brick ya casi no le queda energía por haber usado su técnica principal, Bucht recién tuvo una batalla muy difícil y Boomer esta bastante lastimado…)

De entre la llamas y el humo los RRBZ aun se mantienen en el aire cuyos cuerpos liberan descargas por el daño recibido, Furiosos invocan nuevamente su poder maligno que los rodea creciendo cada ves mas.

Caos Brick: MISERABLE!

¡RAFAGA DEL CAOS!

Terror Boomer: aun no nos rendimos!

¡FLECHAS MORTALES!

Pesadilla Bucht: MORI!

¡DESCIENDE PILAR DE LA DESTRUCCION!

RRBZ: ¡ATAQUE DE FUSION FURIA ILIMITADA!

Sus poderes se unen nuevamente creando una poderosa Ráfaga de gran tamaño impactando al enemigo consumiéndolo en medio de una explosión colosal que genera fuertes temblores mientras crece lanzando grandes escombros, el poder se dispara hacia el cielo formando un pilar enorme.

Terror Boomer: lo matamos?

Pesadilla Bucht: que pregunta es esa?...nada podría sobrevivir a eso!

Caos Brick mirando fijamente la explosión:….

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

RRBZ: ¡IMPOSIBLE!

El Titán sale velozmente del medio de la luz ya preparándose para lanzar otra imponente Ráfaga reuniendo su poder entre sus cuernos, los chicos tardan en reaccionar dándole el tiempo suficiente a Gigas para ejecutar su ataque hacia ellos derribándolos por el disparo Oscuro que se pierde en el horizonte donde otra explosión de una magnitud considerable estalla destruyendo todo a su alrededor, de entre las llamas y los escombros los RRBZ se levantan con una furia ilimitada.

Caos Brick:…ngh…eso es todo? …ahora veras nuestra Venganza!

-GUADAÑA DEL CAOS-

Terror Boomer: Maldito…!

-ALABARDA DEL TERROR—

Pesadilla Bucht: hum…monstruo desgraciado!

-GRAN ESPADA DE LAS PESADILLAS-

Por primera ves los tres convocan sus armas que están hechas al principio de energía Oscura pero cambian a ser de Cristal sólido de un color diferente correspondiendo al de su portador con cadenas que están unidas al Brazalete, estas liberan un poder enorme negativo brillando fuertemente.

Caos Brick:…al parecer hemos perfeccionado la convocación de las armas….

Pesadilla Bucht: siempre quise tener una! Esta genial!

Terror Boomer: yo también….tienen un aspecto increíble!

RRBZ: ¡TRIO ARMADO AL ATAQUE!

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

De sus fauces una increíble cantidad de energía se forma disparándola contra los RRBZ quienes logran esquivarlo pero el ataque impacta el suelo dejando un camino de explosiones múltiples de gran tamaño y poder reduciendo paisajes enteros a ruinas.

Terror Boomer: pagaras por eso!

¡TERROR DE LOS INFIERNOS!

Pesadilla Bucht: Sufre desgraciado!

¡PESADILLA ETERNA!

Caos Brick: Ahora si veras nuestro poder!

¡CEGADOR DEL CAOS!

El Azul lanza su arma como si fuera una jabalina la cual se convierte en un rayo de luz gigantesco impactando el pecho del enemigo estallando con gran fuerza, el Verde vuela hasta una altura superior blandiendo su Espada produciendo un gran corte que se fragmente en varios ataques acribillando a Gigas y desolando las zonas a su alrededor, finalmente el Rojo blande su arma formando una gran ráfaga escarlata colisionando contra la parte superior del enemigo desgarrando el suelo donde esta, Gigas cae hacia atrás aplastando una montaña destruyéndola completamente.

Terror Boomer: woow! Derribamos a esa cosa gigantesca!

Pesadilla Bucht: somos increíbles!

Caos Brick:….

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

¡RAFAGA DEL ALBA!

RRBZ: ¡!

El Titán emerge entre el humo disparado desde el medio de sus cuernos contra Bucht quien reacciona usando su enorme arma como un escudo pero el ataque lo supera arrastrándolo hasta el océano donde estalla generando una explosión Nuclear.

Pesadilla Bucht: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Kaoru: BUCHTTTTTTTTTTTTT!

Miyako: esa cosa sobrevivió a sus ataques?!

Miko: su armadura es increíblemente dura…no pudieron ni rasguñarla!

Kuriko: esa bestia se esta moviendo de nuevo!

Gigas intenta golpear al Azul con sus filosas garras pero Boomer lo esquiva a tiempo elevándose hacia arriba mientras el enemigo estremece la tierra de Japón partiéndola en pedazos fácilmente, en un segundo el RRBZ es derribado por la larga cola del gigante lanzándolo contra un bosque lejano donde se estrella destruyendo una basta zona por la fuerza del impacto.

Terror Boomer: URGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Miyako: BOOMERRRRRRRRRRRR!

Momoko:...diablos...ese monstruo los va a matar!...y no podemos ayudarlos?!

Dra. Bellum:…lamentablemente esta nave aun no tiene su armamento terminado….mis chicos están solos en esto…

-EL RUGIDO DE LA BESTIA ESTREMECE LA FORTALEZA DE LOS RRBZ-

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Caos Brick: YA ME HARTASTE INFELIZ!

El Rojo se lanza contra el Titán empuñando su arma la cual emana un poder mortal, Gigas se levanta dirigiéndose hacia el RRBZ tratando de devorarlo, el filo de la Guadaña choca contra los coimillos de la bestia generando una fuerte onda de sonido, Brick no cede mientras que del interior de las fauces enemigas un resplandor oscuro comienza a emanar desencadenando un mortal disparo.

Caos Brick: ¡!

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

¡RAFAGA DEL ALBA!

Momoko: ¡BRICK!

Miko: un ataque directo a corta distancia…con ese poder lo destruirá!

Kuriko: ROJO!

Un destello violeta ilumina el cielo donde el RRBZ es absorbido por la potente Ráfaga del enemigo que se extiende hasta lo más alto de cielo rodeada por relámpagos oscuros, el cuerpo del Rojo parece que se despedazara por al fuerza del impacto pero su Brazalete reacciona emitiendo un fuerte resplandor atrayendo toda al energía Maligna formando un sello alquímico a su alrededor.

Caos Brick: ¡¿?!

Dra. Bellum: ¡!

El Disparo decrece rápidamente hasta ser absorbido por el Zafiro Oscuro del Rojo antes de sufrir el daño letal emitiendo una fuerte onda d energía que recorre las grandes alturas, el Brazalete se estremece rodeado por continuas descargas mientras el sello comienza a girar.

Caos Brick mirando fijamente su Brazalete: no se que sucedió…pero parecer ser que me beneficio bastante…

¡ESTRELLA DEL CAOS!

El Rojo alza su arma sobre El mismo haciéndola girar generando unas descargas que se funden en una esfera de gran tamaño y tan brillante como una estrella que desciende en el momento que su amo blande su arma impactando al Gigante en su rostro expandiéndose liberando fuertes relámpagos carmesí y destruyendo parte de su armadura.

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Caos Brick sonriendo: Jujuju, Finalmente sientes el Dolor! Magnifico!

Gigas: RRBZ!

Un circulo alquímico colosal se forma alrededor del Legionario emanando un poder maligno abrumador, de su interior Samuráis Oscuros Mutados emergen portando armaduras y armas mas grandes, emiten un fuerte grito preparándose para atacar pero del suelo se forma una grieta que se mueve hacia ellos.

Terror Boomer: esperen un momento! Yo seré quien los destruya!

¡SEPULCRO DEL TERROR!

Samuráis Mutados: ¡¿?!

El Azul apuñala el suelo en medio del grupo de miles de enemigos el cual se ilumina desquebrajándose antes de estallar enormemente arrasando con todo en una amplia zona, de lejos entre el humo de la explosión en el Océano destella un pilar verde dejando ver a un Bucht bastante molesto.

Pesadilla Bucht: MISERABLES! NADIE ME TRATA ASI!

¡VENGANZA DE LAS PESADILLAS!

Samuráis Mutados: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Del cielo un ejercito de Samuráis Mutados voladores se dirigen hacia el Verde, Bucht se lanza contra ellos blandiendo su espada que lanza fuertes truenos, con gran ira encesta un brutal golpe desatando una lluvia de relámpagos que impacta a cada uno de los enemigos destrozándolos.

Pesadilla Bucht: estos infelices en serio quieren destruirnos…

Terror Boomer: jeh, nos superan el numero ampliamente….

Caos Brick: no importa la cantidad que sean…nosotros somos más poderosos!

Gigas y Samuráis Mutados: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

RRBZ: RRBZ POR SIEMPRE! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

El Colossus dispara otro colosal Ráfaga del medio de sus cuernos desatando una fuerte presión levantando varias partes del suelo, el ataque corta el firmamento hasta ser bloqueado por el Rojo con su mano izquierda siendo su Brazalete el que absorbe todo el Daño durante varios segundos, varias heridas se producen en medio del destello Oscuro que Cubre el cielo.

Caos Brick: ¡EJECUCION DEL CAOS!

Miles de grandes pilares escarlatas son disparados en el momento que la Guadaña Roja como la Sangre se blande derribando a muchos de los enemigos perforando al Titán varias veces haciéndolo sangrar mucho y destruyendo una enorme área con explosiones múltiples.

Gigas estremeciéndose por el profundo dolor: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Caos Brick: jujuju, muy bien Bestia Estupida…sigue sufriendo!

Samuráis Oscuros: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Caos Brick: ¡CEGADOR DEL CAOS!

La Gigantesca Ráfaga escarlata traspasa el vacío dirigiéndose hacia los enemigos pero es bloqueado por Gigas que la rompe con su enorme brazo, los samurai disparan grandes Ráfagas contra el Rojo que las esquiva retrocediendo, el Verde se adelanta para atacar al grupo de cerca.

Pesadilla Bucht: nada los salvara de mi furia! AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

-BLANDIENDO SU COLOSAL ESPADA COMIENZA A CORTAR UNO TRAS OTRO A LOS SAMURAIS, ESTOS EMITEN UN PROFUNDO GRITO DE DOLOR-

Pesadilla Bucht con sus ojos iluminados: sienten eso? Es su castigo por haberme arruinado el Look! Mi hermoso e inmaculado rostro esta lleno de cortes por su culpa!

Samuráis Oscuros: E…ERES HORRIBLE….TU ROSTRO ES FEO…

Pesadilla Bucht: C…COMO?! YA CRUZARON LA LINEA!

¡ RUGIDO DE LAS PESADILLAS!

Su arma se abre por la mitad dejando ver un crista verde en medio que destella atrayendo partículas de luz del mismo color, con el rugido de Bucht se dispara una colosal ráfaga que toma al forma de un Tigre furioso destrozando a un numero increíble de samurai hasta impactar al Colossus empuñando su grandes garras estallando con enorme poder

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Pesadilla Bucht: nadie duda de lo perfecto de mi belleza superior!

Samuráis Oscuros: GRRRRRRRRRRRR!

¡TESPESTAD OSCURA!

Un número grande de enemigos emerge de entre el humo con sus manos cargadas con el poder de las tinieblas embistiendo al Verde derribándolo, el RRBZ se estrella contra unos grandes escombros destrozándolos por completo para luego abatirlo debajo de una lluvia de disparos que explotan arrasando con la zona.

Pesadilla Bucht cubriéndose con su Arma: ! LOS MALDIGO!

Terror Boomer: BUCHT!

Samuráis Oscuros: D…DETENTE!

¡RAFAGAS ABISMALES!

Terror Boomer con sus ojos iluminados: OURGHHHHHHHHHHHH!

-EL AZUL BLOQUEA LOS CIENTOS DE DISPAROS CON SU ALABARDA PROVOCANDO GRANDES EXPLOCIONES EN EL CIELO-

Samuráis Mutados: MORIIIIIIIIII!

Terror Boomer: reciban mi golpe final!

¡COIMILLOS DEL TERROR!

Levantando su arma el filo resplandece cubriéndose de un hielo azul que se rompe disparando una Ráfaga de gran magnitud que toma la forma de un Dragón chino que devora uno tras otro de los samuráis envolviendo al gigante con su largo cuerpo hasta incrustar sus grandes coimillos encima de El estallando con enorme fuerza.

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Terror Boomer: que bestia mas resistente!...aun no cae!

Pesadilla Bucht: cuidado Boomer!

Terror Boomer: ¡!

Samuráis Mutados: ES TU FINAL!

¡FLECHAS DEL ABISMO!

Una lluvia de mortales flechas negras es disparada impactando al Azul envolviéndolo en medio de una explosión múltiple gigantesca continua, Bucht trata de ir a ayudarlo pero varios samuráis aparecen blandiendo sus espadas intentando cortarlo pero El bloquea los golpes, los enemigos comienzan a rodearlos lentamente.

Pesadilla Bucht: Maldición! En momentos así donde esta nuestro líder?!

Terror Boomer: argh! La agonía es terrible!

Caos Brick: ya dejen de llorar que ya los salvo!

¡ALAS DEL CAOS!

El Rojo blande su arma varias veces llamando las llamas que consumen todas las zonas de la batalla fundiéndose con el filo carmesí de la Guadaña creando un vértice de fuego y cenizas en lo alto del cielo, el Titán ruge antes de que Brick lanza su ataque final, un corte abismal con la forma del Fénix en llamas cae extendiendo sus alas estrellándose contra Gigas desatando una explosión de gran magnitud arrasando con todo los enemigos.

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Caos Brick sonriendo efímeramente: HAHAHAHAHAHA! PERFECTO! SIMPLEMENTE HERMOSO….MORI CARBONIZADO!

Samuráis Mutados: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pesadilla Bucht escapando a duras penas del fuego: ARGH! NOS QUEMAMOS!

Terror Boomer volando rápidamente: QUE TIPO DE SALVACION ES ESTA?!

Caos Brick: CALLENSEN! ES SU CULPA POR ESTAR EN MEDIO…SI MUEREN POR EL FUEGO ES POR QUE ERA SU DESTINO!

Pesadilla Bucht: Mi cabello! Eres el peor líder del mundo!

Terror Boomer: estábamos mejor con los enemigos!

Caos Brick: SILENCIO!

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

RRBZ: ¡¿?!

El Titán ruge liberándose del fuego con al fuerza de su grito desatando unas ondas de impacto continuas muy fuertes que se extienden eliminando las llamas de todas las zonas afectadas, el Rojo es empujado hacia atrás por el agudo sonido mientras sus compañeros son lanzados por los aires estrellándose contra varias rocas destruyéndolas, la Bestia comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de energía oscura entre sus coimillos pero antes de disparar desaparece por completo para luego aparecer enfrente del Rojo en el cielo.

Gigas: ¡ESFERA DEL ALBA!

Caos Brick: ¡!

La gigantesca esfera absorbe al Rojo comenzando a caer rápidamente liberando fuertes descargas estrellándose contra uno de los muros del Abismo donde pereció Nueva-Kioto expandiéndose reduciendo los escombros a cenizas dañando seriamente al RRBZ, el monstruo cae estrellándose lejos destruyendo todo a su alrededor, la bestia se levanta con un brillo maligno en sus ojos.

Caos Brick escupiendo sangre: urgh….

Pesadilla Bucht levantándose lentamente: esa cosa…no se muere con nada de lo que le lancemos!

Terror Boomer a duras penas se sostiene de pie: aunque lo hemos golpeado con mortales ataques…no parece que vaya a caer….

Gigas: ¡EJECUCION DEL ALBA!

RRBZ: ¡!

El enemigo forma un sello alquímico gigantesco enfrente suyo mientras entre sus cuernos y coimillos una poder maligno comienza a manifestarse generando una fuerte presión, la tierra comienza a temblar a la ves que poderosos vientos salen del sello, la Bestia dispara dos potentes ráfagas que chocan contra el Sello fusionándose entre ellas y aumentando su tamaño considerablemente.

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Terror Boomer: es el ataque final!

Pesadilla Bucht: si eso nos golpea estaremos acabados!

Caos Brick: es el momento de acabar con esto!

La Mortal Ráfaga recorre por encima del gran Abismo generando ondas de energía maligna estrellándose contra el Rojo que la bloquea con su mano donde el brazalete comienza a drenarlo, el impactó es brutal destrozándole casi el brazo haciéndolo retroceder despedazando el terreno alrededor de los RRBZ, con sus ojos escarlatas llenos de furia comienza a emanar un poder abrumador de su cuerpo.

RRBZ x: BRICK!

Dra. Bellum: ese poder es suficiente para borrar a la mitad de Japón en un instante!

Momoko: BRICK!

Kuriko: podrá resistir eso?!

Kaoru: Demonios…debe hacerlo!

Miyako: si falla muchos inocentes morirán!

Miko: así que…Esto es el poder de Abovination?...

La Mortal Ráfaga genera ondas de choque agrietando la tierra partiéndola en pedazos provocando grandes acantilados surjan, varios escombros son lanzados al aire mientras el RRBZ Carmesí Resiste a duras penas, su Brazalete emite un sonido similar al grito de un Demonio Furioso.

Caos Brick: con una fuerza así fluyendo entre nosotros estamos atrapados hasta que uno ceda... demuéstrenle lo que les sucede a los que nos desafían!

Terror Boomer: entiendo… La defensa de esa cosa a desaparecido!

Pesadilla Bucht: Brillante! Solo debemos atacarlo con todo nuestro poder!

Caos Brick: Urgh…si entendieron vayan ahora mismo!

RRBZ x 2: SI!

-Los dos salen volando a gran velocidad mientras relámpagos oscuros salen del Pilar púrpura que avanza lentamente-

Caos Brick: jujuju, necesitaras algo mejor que eso si enserio quieres destruirme!

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

El Verde y el Azul sobrevuelan el abismo esquivando los escombros que salen de las profundidades acercándose al gigante, blanden sus armas que se iluminan con el poder de las tinieblas, sus zafiros emanan un abrumador poder mientras sus ojos irradian un destello maligno.

Samuráis Mutados: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Pesadilla Bucht: mas de esas cosas!

Terror Boomer: el ataque de Brick no los elimino a todos!

Pesadilla Bucht: yo me encargo de esto! Acabad con Gigas!

Terror Boomer: si!

El Verde intercepta las estocadas enemigas bloqueándolas con fuertes golpes mientras el Azul avanza, ya estando cerca Boomer reúne todo su poder que el queda haciendo que su zafiro libera muchas descargas, con la imagen de Miyako sonriendo en su mente resiste el dolor.

Terror Boomer: por Miyako! TERROR DE LOS INFIERNOS!

Gigas: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

La albarda convertida en jabalina impacta al gigante en su rostro estallando con una fuerza abrumadora rompiendo el imponente sello y neutralizando la mortal ráfaga, los samuráis son derrotados por un agotado Bucht mientras Brick absorbe lo ultimo del ataque final de Gigas, los RRBZ observan como el monstruo abatido cae adentro de las profundidades del abismo.

Caos Brick sujetándose el brazo izquierdo: …nada mal Boomer….

Pesadilla Bucht: finalmente…bien hecho Boomer!

Terror Boomer mirando con tristeza el abismo: gracias… (No nos dejaste opción…lamento que terminara así…)

Pesadilla Bucht:….

-UNA POTENTE CARCAJADA SE ESCUCHA-

Caos Brick: ¡!

Un fuerte temblor azota la dimensión desde el Inmenso portal donde relámpagos negros se manifiestan con la lúgubre risa que se intensifica asechando a los RRBZ, de pronto un enorme pilar de oscuridad desciende de la fisura dimenciónal impactándole Abismo donde una columna colosal de lava emerge.

RRBZ: ¿?

Vos desconocida: JUJUJUJU, mis queridos RRBZ, nos volvemos a ver!

PPGZ: ESA VOZ...ES IMPOSIBLE!

Miko: detecto unos niveles de energia negativa impresionantes!

kuriko: que voz mas burlona y afeminada!

Dra Bellum: podra ser...?

PPZG: ES "EL"!

El Bufón aparece en medio de la columna de lava con una nueva forma siendo mas musculoso, su nariz se a achicado, sus ojos se han hecho mas pequeños y filosos siendo completamente dorados, tienen púas que sobresalen alrededor del cuello portando el gigantesco Zafiro Oscuro en su pecho, posee una larga cola de escorpión y aun mantiene sus tenazas que son mas grandes.

Terror Boomer: No lo creo...es "EL"!

Pesadilla Bucht: como?!…se supone que las chicas te enviaron al espacio eternamente!

El: jujuju, de verdad creyeron que nunca podría escapar?...ILUSOS!

Caos Brick: Miserable Bufón….eres el Líder de ABOVINATION…son ellos los que te han liberado!

El: veo por que eres el líder….brillante RRBZ Rojo!…ahora les presento a los Siete Portadores de los Rayos Oscuros Originales…Mis Hijos!

De lo profundo del inestable Portal Siete Estrellas malignas más brillantes que las otras descienden hasta estar atrás de El, la forma de varios Guerreros, Ángeles y Demonios toman presencia emitiendo un poder abrumador que estremece la dimensión.

RRBZ: ¡¿?!

ABOVINATION: HAHAHAHAHAHA!

Pesadilla Bucht: de que se ríen bastardos?!

Terror Boomer:….que increíble poder poseen…nunca sentí un escalofrío así antes…

Caos Brick: jujuju, no importa que otros tontos uses contra nosotros…nunca podrás derrotarnos!

El: OH…que actitud tan amenazadora…puedo ver en tu interior Rojo….Se que es lo que mas quieres!

Caos Brick: ¡!

El: no es el poder absoluto ni ver a tu enemigo derrotado…lo que deseas es verla nuevamente….sabes a quien me refiero!

RRBZ x 2: ¿?

Caos Brick:…

El: pero para poder llegar hasta ella deberás vencernos a todos nosotros….RRBZ, prepárense para la Guerra contra ABOVINATION!

Los enemigos sueltan carcajadas que hacen eco en el silencio del campo de batalla, El desaparece junto a su sequito en medio de portales oscuros individuales, Bucht se enfurece tratando de detenerlos en vano, Boomer no sabe que pensar mientras Brick desvía su mirada hacia el Abismo en el Cielo.

Caos Brick con una mirada llena de furia sujeta con fuerza su arma:….Maldición…

-FIN DE CAPITULO SIETE-

Hola, disculpen la tardanza pero tuve muchos problemas en decidir que escribir! Creo que quedo bastante bien la trama, no? ABOVINATION cada vez se ve más difícil de derrotar ahora que su Líder el Poderoso EL ha aparecido! Que querrá decir con los portadores originales? El tiene hijos?

Lo prometido es deuda y en el siguiente capitulo al fin habrá paz para los RRBZ después de esta épica batalla!


	38. ESPECIAL 01: DESPUES DE LA BATALLA

RRBZ VS DARK LEGION

Nota importante: a estas alturas la ropa de los RRBZ esta casi desecha, sus buzos ya no existe y solo visten con su camisa negra que llevaban abajo que al igual que sus pantalones tienen varias rasgaduras y sus cuerpos están bastante lastimados…pobres…

CAPITULO ESPECIAL 01: DESPUES DE LA BATALLA

Caos Brick: (ya veo…si decido no ir…Bell será asesinada….pero si voy…lo mas seguro es que perderé la vida ya que mi Pacto esta en su limite y no creo que pueda resistir una batalla directa contra ABOVINATION…además…esta Momoko…)

-GRANDES ERRUPCIONES SUCEDEN ESTREMECIENDO LA TIERRA DONDE ESTA-

Caos Brick: … (Es una Trampa muy buena, lo admito…lo que decida hacer definirá mi destino... no…también el de ellas)…

Toda la zona comienza a estallar lanzando grandes columnas de lava, fuego y cenizas mientras del abismo donde estaba la antigua ciudad de Kioto se ilumina por el Magmar que se acumula en sus profundidades, el Rojo siente la nostalgia ya que esto se parece al escenario de la batalla final contra la Emperatriz donde lucho por la vida de Momoko y se separo de Bell.

Caos Brick:…parece ser…que fue hace mucho tiempo atrás…aun siento las heridas de ese día…

-EL ROJO PASA SU MANO DERECHA ENFRENTE SUYO-

Caos Brick: la vista que me fue cegada…la eh recuperado…pero…

Pesadilla Bucht: Ey Brick! Dejad de perder el tiempo…debemos irnos de este lugar!

Caos Brick:….ya no hay nada que hacer en este Infierno…vayámonos…

Pesadilla Bucht: si…Boomer nos espera mas arriba…

Los chicos parten reuniéndose en lo alto del cielo dejando atrás una tierra convertida en un mar de Magmar donde la lava fluye através de grandes explosiones y derrumbes cayendo principalmente en los numerosos cráteres que a dejado la titánica batalla contra la Legión, el humo junto a las cenizas inundan la devastada zona.

Caos Brick: (…Bell….!)

-EN LA LEGION-

Tyrans Blaine: que tal tu nuevo cuerpo EL?

EL: es fabuloso! Estoy mucho mejor así que con el antiguo y flacucho cuerpo anterior…HAHAHAHA!

Tyrans Blaine: me alegra de que te gustara mi regalo…

EL: no por nada Ud. es el Emperador! Mire estos brazos…son enormes!

El Bufón esta en la sala del Trono enfrente del Rey haciendo distintas poses de físico-culturismo resaltando su nuevo y Musculoso cuerpo, Blaine sonríe con malicia mientras el Hechicero mira seriamente a El.

EL: jujuju, no puedo esperar el momento de vengarme de esas PPGZ por todo el sufrimiento y Humillación que me causaron…

Hechicero Oscuro: se refiere a las Edo Chaki Chaki Girl? Recuerde que su objetivo principal es acabar con los RRBZ…ellos son los enemigos principales….

EL: aun no puedo creer que esos inútiles resultaran ser los ROWDY RONIN SAMURAI WARRIORS…de haberlo descubierto antes habría acabado rápido con ellos…

Fuertes relámpagos se escuchan en el exterior mientras el Emperador emanan un poder colosal de su cuerpo, El Junto al Hechicero se arrodillan en el momento que Blaine se pone de pie observándolos fijamente.

Tyrans Blaine:…sobre eso…lo que me has contado de tu conflicto con las PPGZ a sido interesante…esas niñas no parecen recordar nada sobre mi o la Legión…además de que aun no han usado el poder de sus "Pactos Sagrados"…

EL: que haremos con ellas? Mi Lord….

Tyrans Blaine: dejaremos que el Hechicero se encargue de las PPGZ…por ahora te encargo preparar el ritual de ejecución de Bell EL.….

EL: así será mi Rey…

Hechicero Oscuro: ABOVINATION librara su guerra contra los RRBZ a la vez que yo elimino a las chicas?…si es su voluntad Amo lo Hare, ademas, ya tengo un plan para matarlas…

El Hombre de tunica negra se va del salón con una sonrisa en su rostro mientras un aura oscura crece a su alrededor, El desaparece en medio de un portal oscuro dejando al Rey solo en silencio, Blaine observa a la cúpula que esta sobre el Trono donde la oscuridad se mueve como si fueran bestias luchando entre si.

Tyrans Blaine: jujuju….el momento final de los RRBZ se acerca, ni las PPGZ podrán cambiar su destino…pronto…todo estará hundido en lo profundo de la Oscuridad….

-LA PRISION DE LA OSCURIDAD—

Bell: ¿?

Destroy Bunny: que sucede?

En la Devastada Prisión Bell sigue encadenada a su fatídico destino, Bunny aun esta a su lado pese a la inestabilidad de la fortaleza que tiembla consecutivamente, Los Gemelos observan detenidamente la destrucción que los rodea.

Bell: creí sentir a Brick-Kum llamándome…

Destroy Bunny furiosa: ¡¿QUE DICES?!

Alpha: eso es imposible! Estamos en otra dimensión!

Beta con mirada picarona: OHOHOHOHO! NADA ES IMPOSIBLE PARA EL PODER DEL AMOR!

Alpha: que rayos estas diciendo?!

Beta: lo que une a nuestra querida Princesa y a nuestro Enemigo Principal es algo mas fuerte que la misma guerra!...es el maravilloso sentimiento del AMOR!

Bell sonrojada: dices que…estoy enamorada de Brick-Kum?

Destroy Bunny: ES INCONCEDIBLE! MI PURA HERMANA NUNCA SE FIJARIA EN UN ALGUIEN TAN MALVADO Y VIL!

Alpha: ADEMAS, POR QUE SE FIJARIA EN EL SAMURAI? SI HAY MUCHOS MEJORES CANDIDATOS EN LA LEGION!

Beta: si no me creen entonces mírenla…cuando hablamos del RRBZ sus ojos tienen un brillo especial….debe ser Amor, UN AMOR PROHIBIDO!

Bell tapándose sutilmente la boca con su mano: OH….me pregunto…si El sentirá lo mismo?

El: eso vamos a descubrirlo…

Bell: ¡!

Una gran columna de tinieblas aparece chocando enfrente de la blanca lanzando a los demás lejos y destruyendo parte del suelo levantando varios escombros como si fuese un tornado negro, de su interior aparece una tenaza que agarra a Bell del cuello levantándola.

Bell: urgh!

Destroy Bunny: HERMANA!

Beta: este poder…no es posible!

Alpha: es "SATAN"….el Legionario de los Infiernos!

El: JUJUJU!, hace tanto que no me llamaban así…cuanta nostalgia!

Bell furiosa: tu…que quieres?!

El: OH…solo quiero saber que si de verdad te ama lo arriesgaría todo para venir por ti aunque signifique que vaya hacía la misma muerte?! La duda me corroe por dentro! Por eso tu vendrás con nosotros…iremos a la Catedral de las Tinieblas!

Bell: a ese Lugar Sagrado?...la base de ABOVINATION…que planeas hacer allí?

El: jujuju….ese lugar "Princesa" será el escenario de la destrucción de los RRBZ! HAHAHAHA!

Bell: ¡….!

Un torbellino oscuro los traga a los dos desapareciendo en unos segundos, Bunny junto a sus compañeros miran perplejos lo que a sucedido, la princesa se pone de pie bastante molesta y preocupada.

Beta: no puedo creerlo….en serio Satán a sido revivido?!

Alpha sonriendo: jeh….el Líder de las Abominaciones a resurgido y por lo que eh visto su poder es mucho mayor que antes…increíble!

Beta: esto es malo hermano! La vida de Bell-Chan esta perdida con ellos…como la salvamos?!

Destroy Bunny:…odio admitirlo… pero el único que puede salvar a mi hermana…es el Samurai…El venció a mi madre solo, debe tener el poder para derrotar a Satán…si une sus fuerzas con los otros RRBZ podrán derrotar a todo Abovination…

Alpha: en serio lo cree?...Abovination nunca a sido derrotado…su poder combinado es comparable al del Rey…

Destroy Bunny: debemos volver a la Tierra….hay que buscar a los RRBZ y pedirles su ayuda…por el bien de mi Hermana!

Beta: dudo que después de nuestro ataque nos escuchen!

Destroy Bunny: creeré lo que dijiste….

Beta: ¿?

Destroy Bunny: si el Samurai la quiere nos escuchara…y vendrá por ella!

Alpha: malditos dramas románticos…si no hay de otra vamos!

Beta: SI!…CON EL PODER DEL AMOR SALVAREMOS A BELL-CHAN!

-EN LA TIERRA-

Kaoru: aun no lo creo…EL volvió?!

Miyako: ya bastante mal estaban las cosas…encima parece ser mas fuerte que cuando luchamos contra El…

Momoko:…a que se refería con las cosas que le dijo a Brick?

Miko: al parecer esos dos tienen una cuenta pendiente…si no me equivoco EL no los traiciono en el pasado?

Kuriko: solo por eso?...a mi me parecía algo mucho mas que una venganza pendiente…

Momoko: si…a mi también…

"Desde que recordé a esa tal Bell….no me puedo quitar esta sentimiento de intranquilidad…algo me dice que ella esta metida en esto…pero….si es así…"

Dra. Bellum: bueno, desde la época Edo que Satán y los Samuráis tienen una historia…no me sorprende que el destino haga que se enfrenten nuevamente.

Kuriko: Satan?! Ese Bufon es el mismo Diablo?!

Miko: las cosas solo siguen empeorando….

Dra Bellum: jujuju, tal ves!

Miyako: samuráis? Se refiere a los Chicos?

Kaoru: que tienen que ver los grandes guerreros Samuráis con estos desgraciados?

Miyako seria: no le digas así! Bucht peleo desesperadamente para protegerte hace unos minutos!

Kaoru un poco apenada: yo no le pedí que hiciera nada por mi! Aunque Boomer si se esforzó por ti…eso se noto demasiado…jeh.

Miyako sonrojada: es verdad…Boomer estuvo increíble…debería hacerle un paste para agradecerle su esfuerzo!

Kaoru: cocínale un delicioso pastel a tu novio! hahahaha!

Miyako avergonzada: no es mi novio! Tu deberías hacerle algo lindo a Bucht ya que lo quieres tanto!

Kaoru: Q…QUIEN DIJO QUE LO QUERIA?!

Momoko: basta de esa charla! Kaoru no insultes a los chicos!

Kaoru: bien…por ahora por lo menos…

Momoko: Miyako, has ese pastel de tres pisos como mínimo….los RRBZ de seguro deben tener mucha hambre!

Miyako sonriendo: no hay problema….(aunque creo que la mitad es para ti, no Momoko?)

Momoko: ahora Señora madre de Brick….que es eso de los Samurai?

Dra. Bellum: cuanto respeto…es bueno que Uds. sepan del origen de los RRBZ!

Mientras su conversación continua los Chicos ingresan a la Nave por uno de los Hangares, el Azul es ayudado por el Verde a caminar mientars la fortaleza se mueve por los fuertes vientos exteriores productos de las inmesas explociones de la tierra, el Rojo avanza adelante de ellos sin prestarles atención, Bucht piensa en las palabras de El hacia su Líder.

Pesadilla Bucht: Ey Brick!

Caos Brick: ...que pasa?

Pesadilla Bucht: el Bufón se refería a la chica de blanco que estaba contigo antes…no es así?

Caos Brick: …puede ser….

Terror Boomer: ella esta en problemas por lo que Bunny decía…que Haras Brick?

Pesadilla Bucht: ir por ella en estas condiciones adonde esta ese grupo de Matones seria un suicidio…te matarían antes de poder si quiera verla…

-EL ROJO SE ENFURESE ENCESTANDOLE UN GOLPE A LA PARED METALICA DESTRUYENDOLA, VARIOS FRAGMENTOS SALEN VOLANDO-

RRBZ x 2: ¡!

Caos Brick: creen que no me di cuenta de ello? Aunque tenga el poder para derrotarlos no tengo la condición necesaria…por eso…no Hare nada…

Terror Boomer: que dices? la dejaras morir?!

Pesadilla Bucht: es enserio? Después de todo lo que pasaron juntos…

Caos Brick:…

PPGZ: CHICOS!

RRBZ:¡¿?!

Al llegar finalmente a la sala principal Son recibidos por las chicas, Miyako corre y abraza a Boomer quien se sonroja mucho, Kaoru regaña a Bucht por haberse ido en tales condiciones a la ves que Momoko no puede dirigir su mirada hacia Brick ni hablarle, Kuriko abraza al Rojo del brazo sonriéndole, Miko le toca la cabeza al Verde y al Azul mientras la Dra. Bellum los mira orgullosa.

Kuriko: oye…sabias que Uds. pueden absorber la energía negativa en su entorno para volverse mas fuertes?!

Caos Brick: interesante, nunca me di cuenta de ello….

Kuriko mirándolo fijamente: Rojo….

Caos Brick: ¿?

Kuriko: pudiste volver a ver?! Increíble!

Caos Brick: no olvides que soy la perfección encarnada…no fue tan difícil…

Kuriko sonrojada: eres fabuloso…lo admito…

Momoko algo celosa: EY!

La Roja trata de separa a su hermana del brazo del Rojo pero ella se niega aferrandose con más fuerza, Momoko desvía su atención a los profundos Ojos escarlata que la miran fijamente, ella se ruboriza por completo llamando la atención de los demás que ríen un poco.

Dra. Bellum: Jujuju, es una habilidad bastante útil en medio de una Guerra…toda la destrucción sumada a los sentimientos impuros es drenada por sus cuerpos para luego ser absorbidas por sus "Pactos Oscuros"…así su energía se reabastece ilimitadamente…

Miko: aunque ya lo sabia sigue siendo Increíble!

Pesadilla Bucht sonriendo: significa que somos invencibles mientras estemos rodeados de muerte y destrucción?

Kaoru: eso no es para ponerse contento! Ahora vas a ver!

Pesadilla Bucht: eh?! Espera!

Terror Boomer:…

Miyako: ¡!

La Celeste le toma la mano al Azul al ver la tristeza en sus ojos, Boomer se sorprende un poco por esto pero al ver la sonrisa dulce de Miyako El también sonríe, Kaoru abraza fuertemente al Verde por la cintura asfixiándolo lentamente, Miko mira por las pantallas holográficas que muestran la destrucción desatada, pronto los otros se le suman poniéndose serios y otros tristes.

Miko: aunque vencieron… todo ha quedado en ruinas…nadie pensaría que antes algo hubo aquí…

Caos Brick: …de nada sirve lamentar eso…era algo inevitable…

Momoko entristeciéndose por su respuesta:…..

Pesadilla Bucht: el poder del enemigo era abrumador…no era posible impedir esta destrucción…

Terror Boomer: aun así…es muy triste que esto pasara…cuantos inocentes han muerto en esta única batalla?

Miyako tomandole la mano al Azul: Boomer….

Kaoru furiosa: que rabia!…si los hubiéramos podido ayudar mientras luchaban contra esa cosa…el daño seria menor…

Kuriko: en serio las PPGZ están acabadas?...no hay nada que puedan hacer?

Miko: pues…

Dra. Bellum:…pensándolo bien…tal ves ya es hora de que las PPGZ vuelvan al campo de batalla…

PPGZ: ¡¿LO DICE EN SERIO?!

Miko y Kuriko: ¿?

Dra. Bellum: antes de decirles como, quiero preguntarles algo mis RRBZ…

RRBZ: ¿?

Dra. Bellum: una ves que termine la guerra contra la Legión….han pensado que harán?

Caos Brick: no lo se…me gusta mucho pelear…no me imagino haciendo algo distinto a eso…

Momoko:….( y que hay de mi…? Acaso no te gusta estar mas conmigo que luchar?)

Pesadilla Bucht: las batallas son estupendas pero….no se puede estar luchando siempre…

Kaoru:….eso mismo creo…( aunque…podríamos entrenar juntos….no seria algo tan malo)

Terror Boomer:…creo que me gustaría tener una vida tranquila…vivir como los otros en paz y sin herir a nadie me parece una idea linda…

Miyako: entonces…irías a la escuela conmigo?! Seria divertido si uds tres fueran con nosotras!

Los RRBZ se quedan en silencio pensando en las palabras de Miyako, la Roja se pone nerviosa al no escuchar nada de Brick al igual que Kaoru con Bucht mientras la Celeste solo mira con ternura a Boomer, las demás se quedan como testigos de lo que vaya a suceder.

Pesadilla Bucht: ir a la escuela?...depende, hay nenas lindas por ahí?

Kaoru: que nenas ni que nada! Solo deberías pensar en tu futuro estando ahí!

Pesadilla Bucht: eso mismo hago…no puedo negarle al mundo mi precioso rostro, las chicas de las escuelas aclaman por verme!

Kaoru: y eso que tiene que ver con tu futuro?

Pesadilla Bucht: …Solo pensa en como el futuro de tantas damiselas quedaría arruinado si no me conocieran…pobrecitas…es mi misión el de evitar eso!

Kaoru: esperar tanto solo para que dijeras cosas así….MALDITO IDIOTA!

Terror Boomer: ir contigo Miyako…creo que seria un sueño…

Miyako: u...un sueño? Creo que exageras!

Terror Boomer: bueno…tú misma eres un sueño hecho realidad para mí….

Miyako: que cosas lindas dices!

Terror Boomer: pero…como es la escuela?

Miyako: es un lugar fantástico donde todos van a aprender! Incluso a jugar y conocer a otros chicos!

Terror Boomer:…suena Genial! Ya quiero ir a la escuela contigo!

Miyako: si!

Pesadilla Bucht: pero…necesitaremos un apellido! O si no, como nos llamaran los profesores?!

Terror Boomer: y uno bueno…JOJO es ridículo…y Bellum no creo que vaya con nosotros…

Dra. Bellum: y por que no usan el apellido de su padre? Me parece que es apropiado para Uds.!

RRBZ x 2: tenemos un Padre?!

Dra. Bellum: es "EXECUTION" el Líder de la Organización "THE CONGRESS" y el pilar principal del proyecto de los RRBZ…

Caos Brick: EXECUTION…"Brick Execution"...no suena mal...

Terror Boomer: "Boomer Execution", es perfecto!

Pesadilla Bucht: "Bucht Execution"...combina perfectamente con la belleza de mi nombre!

Miko: OH…así que el Dr. Execution es su padre?

Kuriko: lo conoces?

Miko: por supuesto que lo conozco…es un filántropo que a desarrollado varias maquinas que han beneficiado enormemente al mundo, tiene laboratorios por toda America, África y Asia, a ganado muchos premios científicos y reconocimientos muy importantes!

Kuriko: INCREIBLE! CHICOS, NO SOLO SON SAMURAIS SINO QUE TAMBIEN HIJOS DE UN GENIO!

Boomer y Bucht sonríen al escuchar eso mientras Brick desvía la mirada para otro lado,Todos comienzan a reír pero el único que no lo hace es el Rojo quien observa a través de la pantalla principal el colosal Portal, Momoko se percata de ello lo cual le causa más preocupación

Caos Brick:….

Momoko mirándolo con tristeza:….(Brick….)…..

CAPITULO ESPECIAL 01 FIN

En el próximo capitulo las PPGZ comienzan su entrenamiento para recuperar sus poderes, en que pensara tanto Brick? Momoko podrá dirigirle la palabra? Miyako le dará el pastel a Boomer y Kaoru admitirá que le preocupa Bucht? Pronto lo descubriremos!


	39. Especial 02: EXILION

RRBZ vs. DARK LEGION

Capitulo Especial 02: EXILION

En distintas partes de la Tierra la batalla contra la Legión continua donde ejércitos armados de los países sobrevivientes a la lucha contra los RRBZ y contra la Emperatriz lanzan sus continuos y desesperados ataques contra los Legionarios de armadura negra como la noche cuyo cuerpo emana un poder maligno inmenso, grandes explosiones desolan ciudades mientras el fuego continuo sucede pero aun así el enemigo avanza sin detenerse asesinando a quien sea que se interponga, en cuestión de horas la población mundial a disminuido como nunca antes había sucedido.

"El Caos y la destrucción se extienden como una plaga tiñendo de oscuridad nuestro mundo….una lamentable situación."

En una gran sala totalmente oscura un hombre de cabello azul corto con anteojos chicos vestido con una bata de laboratorio con algunos adornos militares esta sentado en una especie de Trono observando por las pantallas holográficas el estado de la guerra, con una mirada fría desvía su atención a una llamada entrante.

-TRANSMISION INICIADA—

Dr. Execution: han pasado casi 5 hrs. desde el inicio del ataque de la Legión…nuestras defensas caen rápidamente…necesitamos mas tiempo para que Exilion este completado.

Dra. Bellum: en eso estamos querido, como puedes ver en las grabaciones de la batalla en Nueva Kioto los RRBZ han demostrado tener un poder incomparable! Con ellos de nuestro lado Exilion esta asegurado!

Dr. Execution: es muy posible….pero sobre ellos…ten mucho cuidado querida mía con el RRBZ Escarlata….a diferencia de sus hermanos es más inestable y agresivo, procura no llevarlo a su límite…todavía no por ahora,

Dra. Bellum:…se como tratar a nuestros hijos! Ahora nos dirigimos a la "Ultima Frontera" para iniciar con la fase dos de la operación!

Dr. Execution: tenme al tanto de ello…nos vemos

Dra. Bellum: si….adiós por ahora!

-TRANSMISION FINALIZADA-

Desde el espacio la Mega-Colonia EXILION es testigo del estado caótico del planeta que antes era azul pero que ahora esta cubierto por las tinieblas cuyas únicas luces visibles son de las producidas por las batallas entre los ejércitos es decir las enormes explosiones que dañan aun más a la castigada tierra, en esa base muchos de los sobrevivientes de la tierra han sido llevados salteando muchos obstáculos en el camino.

Dra. Utonio: el Éxodos ya esta en un 30% completado, en dos semanas los habitantes restantes de la tierra serán evacuados a estas Instalaciones.

Dr. Execution: por ahora todo marcha como habíamos calculado…lo único que no esperábamos es el avance del enemigo… su poder ha sido muy superior a lo calculado.

Dra. Utonio:…aun no puedo creer que Nueva-Tokio…ya no exista…mi esposo y mi hijo estarán bien?

Dr. Execution: Ud. sabía que la Legión iniciara su ataque en Japón ya que es el lugar donde estaba la mayor amenaza para ellos, "los legendarios Samuráis".

Dra. Utonio: pero…no fue la Legión los que los mato… fueron los RRBZ!

En ese momento por la mente de la científica aparecen los rostros de su hijo Ken y de su esposo el Dr. Utonio seguidos por las personas que conocía como el Alcalde, la Srta. Bellum y las PPGZ, algunas lagrimas caen mientras su mirada se vuelve mas agresiva.

Dra. Utonio: de verdad cree…que unos seres tan malvados que no conocen siquiera la piedad….pueden ser nuestra salvación?!

Dr. Execution: para salvar a este mundo no necesitamos de la compasión o la piedad…si no de un poder sin límites como nunca antes se haya visto…por eso los RRBZ son la solución perfecta.

Dra. Utonio: ….no piensa…en como se debe sentir las personas que lo perdieron todo por culpa de ellos el tener que dejar sus vidas en sus manos llenas de sangre?...

Dr. Execution: ya habíamos hablado sobre esto antes de iniciar la Operación de Regeneración de los ROWDY RONIN SAMURAI WARRIOR….los daños colaterales eran inevitables…

Dra. Utonio: ¡!

La Mujer esta a punto de sacar un arma de debajo de su bata blanca pero su mano es detenida por una mas pequeña y de un tono mas blanco, detrás de ella aparece una chica joven de 15 años de cabello negro con dos colitas para ambos lados y filosos ojos violetas vistiendo un traje similar a las de las PPGZ pero con algunas diferencias: su chaleco es blanco, su falda es negra y el cristal en su cinturón es oscuro sin ningún símbolo.

"OH acaso pensas en dispararle a mi padre con eso? De ser así tendré que romperte la mano muy lentamente…"

Dra. Utonio paralizada: Z…ZEBRA…desde cuando estas aquí?

Zebra: desde la noche…aunque en el espacio es muy difícil saber cuando es de día o cuando es de noche, estoy confundida lo cual me hace estar de muy mal humor…

La joven despedaza lo que tiene sujetando su mano en un segundo provocando que la mujer grite pero para su alivio es la pistola la que a sido aplastada hasta convertirla en polvo, Zebra se aparta de ella y camina hacia su padre sentándose en el suelo al lado del Trono cruzando las piernas.

Zebra: Odio este lugar! Cuando podré ir a la tierra y conocer a mis Hermanos?

Dr. Execution: recuerda que es tu misión proteger a Exilion…lo demás tendrá que esperar…

Zebra: eres muy malo…no tiene gracia acabar con los débiles que intentan matarte…no son ningún desafío….

Dra. Utonio: "maldición…había olvidado que esta chica pese a su edad es la mejor Asesina de la Organización…su poder y crueldad son de una reputación temible!"…

Zebra mirándola fijamente: puedo matarla?...será algo interesante de hacer….

Dra. Utonio retrocediendo asustada: hum!

Dr. Execution: no…por ahora es vital para Exilion…al menos que intente hacer algo estupido de nuevo…

Zebra: OH…espero que lo haga….jujuju….

La científica mira horrorizada a los dos que tiene enfrente mientras cientos de naves en el exterior transportan materiales y personas a la Colonia que será muy pronto el último hogar de la humanidad. En los oscuros pasillos de las instalaciones Zebra se dirige a un cuarto enorme lleno de computadoras y científicos que la saludan.

Científico jefe: sea bienvenida General! Como ordeno los preparativos ya están terminados….solo necesitamos de su orden para actuar!

Zebra: tardaron mas de lo que había calculado….por esta ves lo dejare pasar pero si me siguen fallando así…serán mis nuevos juguetes de practica….

Científico jefe: l…lo sentimos! No le fallaremos de nuevo!

Zebra: bien….elijan la zona mas afectada por la invasión….ajusten las coordenadas y preparen el disparo!

Científico Jefe: SI!

La chica se sienta en un Trono de Metal con grandes púas mientras observa en la pantalla principal la selección del objetivo, entre tantos lugares que están siendo Conquistados por la Legión se destaca la Ciudad de New York, Zebra sonríe a la ves que los científicos comienzan a ingresar distintos códigos provocando que la fortaleza tiemble con fuerza.

Zebra: el enemigo es inmune a todas nuestras armas…por ello es que nos están haciendo pedazos….pero…eso cambiara ahora mismo….DISPAREN!

Un destello se forma en el centro del Exilion emanando un poder abrumador antes de ejecutarse un disparo de una magnitud inimaginable hacia la tierra rodeado por relámpagos dorados, en la ciudad en ruinas los Legionarios acaban con las ultimas unidades militares mientras destrozan a los civiles en su camino pero se detienen al ser cubiertos por un misterio resplandor desde el cielo. En unos instantes una Ráfaga Dorada impacta la ciudad dando origen a una explosión magnánima que crece consumiéndola rápidamente exterminando todo en ella incluyendo al enemigo, desde el espacio la imagen se asemeja al impacto de una Estrella gigantesca.

Zebra mordiéndose un dedo de manera juguetona:…..nada mal…es aceptable!

Dra. Utonio: que fue eso?!

Zebra: OH…la mujer de antes…llegaste en el mejor momento!

Dra. Utonio: que es eso en la Tierra?...es como si el Sol hubiera caído en ella…

Zebra: eso es el poder de Exilion…en unos segundos miles de vidas enemigas han sido erradicadas!

Dra. Utonio:…pero…y los civiles? Había gente inocente allí?!

Zebra jugando con su Trono: jujuju, tranquila mujer! Atacamos una zona donde la Legión ya había eliminado a todos…no hay nada que lamentar….

Dra. Utonio algo asustada:…..

"Que es Exilion en verdad?...acaso los RRBZ si son nuestra única esperanza?..."

Dra. Utonio:…(no podemos escapar de nuestro destino…al final…todos vamos a ser exterminados…sea por la Legión…los RRBZ o…Exilion…)

-EN LA LEGION-

El: al fin eh podido venir a verte….

En un sector en lo mas profundo de la Prisión devastada por la Furia del RRBZ Escarlata se encuentra un lugar cuyo sello es el mas poderoso donde reposa la ExEmperatriz encadenada de ambos brazos extendidos para los lados mientras su lastimado cuerpo esta cubierto por sus ropas maltratadas, El levita de brazos cruzados hacia ella deteniéndose enfrente suyo observándola fijamente.

EL: tu hermoso rostro querida mía….como han podido dejarte así?...

Emperatriz:…Tu….eres EL….cuanto tiempo a pasado desde la ultima ves?

El:….desde el periodo Edo…antes de que "Eso" sucediera…

La Reina sonríe débilmente, El comienza a emanar un poder maligno enorme estremeciendo la prisión dimencional quebrando lentamente las cadenas, con una expresión de furia su poder rompe lo que mantiene a la Reina cautiva, esta se desploma siendo atrapada por el nuevo Bufón que la toma entre sus brazos, por primera ves este demuestra una expresión de tristeza.

El: no sabes cuanto eh deseado tenerte entre mis brazos de nuevo….aunque…no así…

Emperatriz:….yo también…, te extrañaba tanto…..como es que estas aquí conmigo?

El: fue el Emperador…me a dado nueva vida a cambio de servirle eternamente como respuesta a mi deseo de liberarte…

Emperatriz:…..ya veo…has hecho algo muy peligroso…incluso para ti…

El levanta a la mujer sobre sus brazos cargándola con delicadeza mientras ambos abandonan ese horrible lugar perdiéndose entre la oscuridad que rige en la Legión.

-EN EL ABISMO DE NUEVA-KIOTO—

Una Hermosa Melodía recorre el escenario de una sangrienta batalla que a terminado con la desaparición de una ciudad entera y sus habitantes, en el Abismo nacido de ese fatal desenlace se encuentra el RRBZ Rojo usando un Flauta Oscura para emitir un Réquiem casi Sagrado, después de unos minutos se detiene y abre lentamente sus ojos desviándolos hacia un costado.

Caos Brick: has estado escuchándome por un largo tiempo…acaso te quedaras sin decir ni hacer nada?

-UN RELAMPAGO OSCURO SE FORMA ATRAS SUYO PROVOCANDO UNOS FUERTES TEMBLORES-

Hechicero Oscuro: lamento eso….pero no me esperabas que supieras tocar el "REQUIEM DE LA OSCURIDAD" una melodía perteneciente a los tiempos mas antiguos de la Legión….si me lo permite preguntar, como sabe sobre ella?

Caos Brick:…desconozco la respuesta….solo la dejo fluir por mi Flauta…

Hechicero Oscuro:….interesante….

Caos Brick: a que has venido?

Se forma un sello gigantesco en los pies del Legionario disparando relámpagos negros a su alrededor fundiéndose en uno solo cuyo poder es lanzado contra Brick quien lo bloquea con su mano donde el Pacto Maligno comienza a drenarlo, el impacto y la liberación de poder es tal que provoca una reacción en la Lava que inunda al Abismos la cual hace erupción rodeándolos.

Caos Brick: jujuju…eso no te servirá de nada…

Hechicero Oscuro: nunca vi. un Pacto hacer eso…es de verdad increíble…

Finalmente todo el poder maligno es absorbido por el Pacto del Rojo emitiendo unas cuantas descargas rodeando el cuerpo del Rojo con un aura carmesí, el enemigo sonríe al ver esto mientras el Magmar comienza a elevarse girando alrededor del RRBZ.

Caos Brick: no viniste buscando la muerte….

Hechicero Oscuro: vine a saber….que es lo que vas a hacer?...planeas ir a luchar contra Abovination o esperaras a que se extinga la vida de Bell….

Caos Brick de brazos cruzados:….nunca podría esperar algo así…por eso…Abovination enfrentara toda mi Ira…

RRBZ x 2: lo sabíamos!

Desde las alturas dos ráfagas de color Verde y Azul descienden al otro lado de donde están ellos, Boomer y Bucht han llegado con sus pactos que actúan de manera similar al del Rojo, los RRBZ se miran fijamente.

Pesadilla Bucht: ya me imaginaba que no podrías abandonarla….

Terror Boomer: y pensabas ir solo a rescatarla? Eso suena a suicidio…

Caos Brick: eso es problema mío…Uds. piensan detenerme?

Pesadilla Bucht: detenerte seria inútil…por eso….

Terror Boomer: iremos contigo Brick…

El Rojo se sorprende al escuchar la decisión de sus compañeros, el Hechicero observa en silencio la situación, los dos RRBZ le muestran sus Pactos mientras ellos los miran sonriendo.

Terror Boomer: estamos en deuda con ella…si no hubiera sido por que la conociste…estos pactos no existirán…

Pesadilla Bucht: en ese día en que apareció ese agujero negro…fue cuando te topaste con ella por primera ves no es así?

Caos Brick:…fue un accidente…nunca espere conocerla así…

Pesadilla Bucht: con los Pactos pudimos cumplir nuestros sueños…y llegar más lejos de lo que esperábamos….pero….

Terror Boomer: en poco tiempo desaparecerán… con ello la nueva vida que nos fue otorgada se extinguirá…

Caos Brick….jeh, piensan usar ese tiempo tan corto en luchar contra El y Abovination? No tienen algo diferente en que usarlo?

Los dos recuerdan los momentos con Miyako y Kaoru a la vez que unas lágrimas brotan de sus ojos, el Rojo desvía su mirada para ver por un instante su Zafiro Oscuro donde en su reflejo se forma el rostro lleno de tristeza de Momoko.

Pesadilla Bucht:…es por ellas que hacemos esto…aunque perdamos la vida si podemos protegerlas…

Terror Boomer: les quitaremos una carga encima acabando con los Legionarios más poderosos…así ellas podrán derrotar a la Legión y salvar el mundo que tanto aman…

Caos Brick:…por más fuerte que ellas se vuelvan ahora…aun existe mucha diferencia entre su poder y Abovination…si pelean es seguro que morirán…

Hechicero Oscuro: ya veo…por eso aun no has hecho nada…estabas preocupado por las PPGZ.

Brick comienza descender hacia lo profundo del Abismo aun en su posición anterior siendo seguido por sus compañeros lentamente, los tres se hunden en la Lava que emite algunas descargas negativas mientras el Pacto del Rojo resplandece, una increíble explosión de energía se forma desde el Magmar expandiéndose sobrepasando al Abismo siendo vista desde el espacio.

Zebra: que es esa destello Negro?!

Científico Jefe: sea lo que sea esta absorbiendo una enorme cantidad del poder maligno total que esta contaminado la tierra….nunca vi. Algo así en mi vida!

Zebra: drenando el poder Inestable que corroe al planeta?...no me digas que son…Los RRBZ?!

Dra. Utonio: ¡¿?!

Muchos relámpagos impactan la esfera negra rodeada por grandes trozos del suelo que se desintegran al hacer contacto con ella, el Hechicero se aleja observando esto seriamente, la acumulación de energía negativa destruye las zonas cercanas antes de extinguirse en forma de un enorme pilar violeta emitiendo un sonido demoniaco, desde el interior del pilar aparecen de a poco los RRBZ cuyos trajes se han regenerado por completo, sus Brazaletes se han reparado en varias partes y sus mas profundas heridas han desaparecido portando cada uno sus armas que poseen una forma mas peligrosa.

Hechicero Oscuro: jujuju, usaron el poder de este mundo consumido por la Mal para regenerarse?...

Caos Brick: con esto hemos ganado mas tiempo…podremos resistir la Guerra con Abovination…

Terror Boomer: esa será nuestra Última batalla…

Pescadilla Bucht: nos llevaremos a todos esos desgraciados al infierno!

Caos Brick: jujuju, no solo nos llevaremos a esas basuras…incluso el Emperador caerá junto a ellos!

RRBZ x2: SI!

FIN DEL CAPITLO ESPECIAL 02

Hola, nuevos personajes hacen su entrada en la Guerra contra La Legión Oscura, Zebra parece ser muy fuerte y malvada, será de fiar? Los RRBZ han decidido ir a la batalla contra Abovination la cual es posible que sea la ultima para ellos pero no para las Chicas, que les espera en el futuro? Cual es la relación de EL con la Emperatriz?


	40. Chapter 08: PACTO DEL CORAZON 1

RRBZ VS DARK LEGION

Nota: los acontecimientos de este capitulo suceden antes del ESPECIAL 02.

CAPITULO 08: PACTO DEL CORAZON parte uno

En las Ruinas de Nueva-Kioto el Portal de la Legión que reina en los cielos hace temblar la dimensión a la ves que unos relámpagos salen de su interior, se produce un fuerte destello oscuro dejando ver como una Fortaleza similar a la de los chicos emerge de entre tanto poder maligno que fluye sin detenerse.

Hechicero Oscuro: eh llegado a la Tierra….la cantidad de poder negativo en este mundo es increíble…no falta mucho para que las Tinieblas lo devoren completamente…

Destroy Bunny: toda la ciudad ha desaparecido…no puedo creer que los RRBZ la destruyeran…

Beta: OH…que Profundo Abismo! De seguro fue obra del Samurai Rojo!

Bunny y su grupo han regresado en mejores condiciones para iniciar su búsqueda, la Fortaleza esta suspendida en el aire sobre el Abismo que a dejado el Poder del Caos Puro de donde columnas de lava se forman, las cenizas cubren el Palacio al igual que los cráteres que dejo la lucha colosal de los RRBZ contra Gigas.

Alpha: acabaron con los suyos para poder provocarnos un gran daño? Que malditos!

Destroy Bunny: debo dejar el futuro de mi querida hermana en sus manos…? Será lo correcto?

Hechicero Oscuro: los RRBZ son los únicos con el poder suficiente para derrotar a las Abominaciones…aunque las PPGZ recuperen sus poderes no son rivales para ellos…

Destroy Bunny: si no hay otra forma…hay que encontrarlos!

Hechicero Oscuro: mientras preparo mi conjuro definitivo la Fortaleza nos llevar hasta los RRBZ…no olviden que deben ayudarme en destruir a las PPGZ, el Emperador que todo lo ve en el campo de batalla los estará vigilando…

Destroy Bunny: si descubre que intentamos hablar con el enemigo para pedir su ayuda nos vera como traidores…

Beta: con eso podrá matar a Bell y a la Reina inmediatamente saltándose el protocolo!

Alpha: jeh, igual….ya acabamos con las Edo Chaki Chaki Girl una ves, no nos costara nada volverlo a hacer!

Destroy Bunny: tal ves…

"Momo…no me esperaba verte de nuevo…será que no pudiste alcanzar al Samurai Rojo antes de la Batalla Final?...es una lastima"

Hechicero Oscuro observándola fijamente:…..

Los tres se retiran dejando solo al Gran Sabio que sonríe un poco antes de comenzar a recitar un extraño cántico, de entre sus túnicas saca una parte del filo de la espada que Bell forjo con los polvos negros durante su batalla contra su madre, un sello alquímico gigantesco aparece a su alrededor girando lanzado descargas hacia la arma rota.

Hechicero Oscuro: PPGZ…pronto acabare con Uds. como el Emperador me ha ordenado…además…no puedo permitir que interfieran con el transcurso de la Guerra de Abovination contra los RRBZ….

-UNOS GRITOS PROVENIENTES DEL ARMA SE ESCUCHAN ESTREMECIENDO A LA FORTALEZA -

Hechicero Oscuro: Jujuju…

Con su fuerte risa vientos sombríos comienzan a manifestarse junto a las nubes que cubren a la Fortaleza rodeándola de oscuridad y relámpagos mientras La Fortaleza de los RRBZ continua su vuelo por el cielo corrompido por el inestable portal que a cubierto a todo Japón provocando una fuerte presión en la atmosfera, en el interior de la nave la científica conduce a las PPGZ hasta una habitación especial donde grandes antigüedades están en los muros selladas por gruesos vidrios, Bellum camina hacia un Tesoro que emite un aura sagrada sacándola de su lugar llevándoselo a Miko.

Miko observando fijamente el Tesoro: esta piara…le pertenecía a la Princesa de Kioto?

Dra. Bellum: así es…es el pacto del corazón principal…al usarlo se activaran completamente los otros y además tendrás una visión diferente a la que tienes ahora…

Miko: entiendo…con esto al fin podremos volver a luchar!

Momoko: Pacto de que?

Dra. Bellum: el Pacto del Corazón es la fuerza más pura de la luz, dependiendo del usuario puede llegar a ser más potente que un Rayo Z Blanco…

Kaoru muy emocionada: OH, suena algo bastante poderoso!

Dra. Bellum: y lo es pequeña. Pero para poder usarlo deben tener sus sentimientos completamente claros…si tienen dudas o alguna emoción negativa que interfiera con ellos entonces tendrán una transformación imperfecta…

Momoko retrocediendo: (como la mía?…significa… que tengo dudas?)

Miko: ese pacto…que significa?

Dra. Bellum: pues…a diferencia del Pacto Oscuro es un poder hecho para proteger lo más valioso para su portador…

Momoko: lo mas valioso?

Miko: es aquello que no quieres perder…si llegaras a perderlo no podrías recuperarlo nunca…

Momoko con mirada pensativa y triste:…

Miyako: como sabes eso Nee-san?

Miko muy seria:…no lo se…solo se me vino a la mente esa idea…

Dra. Bellum: por momentos recordaste algo de tu otra yo…están a un paso de tener el poder de luchar nuevamente!

PPGZ: SI!

Las chicas contemplan la Hermosa Piara que tiene una gema dorada al medio, las demás joyas comienzan a brillar con una fuerza débil que se incrementa rápidamente, las cuatro sonríen al ver esto aunque Miyako cambia su expresión a una mas seria.

Miyako: Dra. Bellum…por que…le pidió a los RRBZ que se fueran? De paso Kuriko se fue con ellos…

Kaoru: a mi me sorprendió un poco eso….acaso no confía en ellos?

Dra. Bellum: confío plenamente en mis hijos….pero la razón de ello es que no quería que supiesen de "EXILION"

Miko:….donde eh escuchado ese nombre antes?...me suena!

Momoko: Exilion?

Miyako triste: (a final….no pude hacerles ese pastel….creo que tendré que esperar un poco, no Boomer?)

La Científica despliega una pantalla holográfica gigantesca enfrente de ellas donde se ve una construcción gigantesca en lo profundo del espacio rodeada por miles de naves que transportan una cantidad enrome de materiales, las chicas se maravillan al ver la Colonia iluminado por los rayos del Sol apareciendo en el horizonte sobre la tierra oscurecida.

Momoko: es una Mega-Colonia?!

Miko: imposible! Construir algo tan grande en el espacio…desde cuando lo están haciendo?!

Dra. Bellum:….llevamos 15 años….

Kaoru: OH…es mucho tiempo…aun con la tecnología que tienen tardaron tanto?

Dra. Bellum: durante estos 15 años no solo construíamos EXILION….también estábamos desarrollando el Proyecto de los RRBZ… juntos son las dos cartas que salvaran a la humanidad!

Miyako: entonces….llevan tanto tiempo preparándose para la llegada de la Legión?

Dra Bellum: esto lleva más tiempo…THE CONGREST tuvo su origen en el periodo Edo siendo el antepasado del Dr. Execution su fundador…

Miko: como es la historia de su organización? Que papel jugo en la guerra contra la Legión del Periodo Edo?

Dra Bellum: es una buena pregunta….pero te la contestare más tarde, primero deben recuperar sus poderes y desafiar a la Legión!

Momoko, Miyako y Kaoru sonríen emitiendo un fuerte grito de felicidad mientras Miko esta molesta por no haber conseguido su respuesta, Momoko deja de sonreír por un momento tomando la mano de Shirogane quien se sorprende por esto.

Momoko: Nee-san…podemos hablar en otro lado?

Miko: claro…vi. En los esquemas de la nave una cafetería por acá cerca, vayamos y de paso tomemos algo!

Momoko sonríe débilmente: suena bien!

En la cafetería Miko junto a Momoko toman unas tazas de Te Importado acompañados por deliciosas tortas de fresa y chocolate, la Dorada observa sorprendida como la Roja no a tocado nada del Pastel cosa que es muy rara en ella, Momoko solo se queda mirando su reflejo en el Te con unos ojos llenos de tristeza.

Miko: y bien Momoko-Chan, de que querías hablar?

Momoko:….

Miko: acaso tiene que ver con el pasado?

Momoko: últimamente…eh estado teniendo visiones muy raras…no se como explicarlo pero me dan una sensación de que son mas que solo imágenes…

Miko: dices que has visto imágenes del pasado? Desde cuando?!

Momoko: creo que desde que la Emperatriz me llevo al Mundo Oscuro…verla luchar contra Brick y cuando me controlo debieron despertar algo en mí…

Miko: interesante…es posible…y que te molesta de eso?

Momoko sonriendo con tristeza: esos recuerdos…veo a un Samurai de Armadura Roja…se parece mucho a Brick…lo único que los diferencia es la mirada….la suya es tranquila y gentil…

Miko: cuesta creer que sea algo de Rojo-Kum…sigue.

Momoko: también….veo a una chica de cabello blanco y kimono del mismo color…tal ves sea Bell…

Shirogane escupe algo del Te al recordar a la mortal enemiga que los ataco hace mucho con gran fuerza y sin piedad alguna pero rápidamente recupera la postura de delicada dama propia de ella misma, Momoko suspira pensando una ves mas en la batalla de las PPGZ contra el RRBZ Carmesí.

Momoko: (Brick…la protegió tan bien de nosotras…incluso pude ver en los recuerdos recientes de la Emperatriz que aunque Bell lo ataco…El no le hizo nada…será que la quiere tanto?)

Miko: es imposible que sea ella, por su aspecto debe tener la misma edad que nosotras, además…ella tenía el pelo corto en esa época!

Momoko sorprendida: como sabes que tenia el pelo así?...yo aun no lo eh dicho!

Miko: ah…pues…

"No lo creo…por que su imagen esta tan clara en mi mente?...acaso yo también la conozco?..En el pasado la he visto?!"

Miko poniendo su mano sobre su frente: demonios!…al parecer sigo recordando algunas cosas sin darme cuenta de ello…

Momoko: si tu también la conociste…entonces aunque no sea Bell si hubo una chica como ella en la época Edo…

-LA IMAGEN DE LA EMPERATRIZ PASA POR LA MENTE DE MOMOKO, UN ESCALOFRIO INVADE SU CUERPO-

Momoko: será…podría ser la Madre de Bell?!Pero…eso paso hace mucho tiempo atrás…

"Esperen…ella le hablaba a Brick como si fuera ese Samurai…todo el tiempo lo confundió con El…entonces…esa mujer tuvo una historia Oculta con el Samurai de Armadura Roja?"

Miko:…hay probabilidad de que sea así…esa Loca estuvo sellada desde ese periodo según recuerdo…si yo era la Princesa de Kioto entonces debí tratar con ella ya que era la Reina de la Legión…tal ves de ahí la conocí…

Momoko: hay tantas dudas…como dominaremos estos Pactos si no podemos responder a cada una de ellas?!

Mientras las dos lo piensan detenidamente unos relámpagos rugen en el exterior, a lo lejos En la Fortress RRBZ el grito de furia de Kaoru rompe el abrumador silencio, Miko y Momoko salen corriendo hacia los vestuarios topándose con Boomer y Bucht que van al mismo lugar.

Pesadilla Bucht: que paso? Por que ella grito así?!

Momoko: no lo sabemos! Algo la enfureció mucho!

Terror Boomer: será que Abovination a llegado a esta nave?!

Miko: no lo creo…esos monstruos ya la hubieran destruido de ser así!

Momoko: igual…debemos ver que le pasa!

En los vestuarios la Verde se mira en el espejo sonrojada por la Hermosa Yukata que viste decorada con bellos adornos al igual que la de Miyako que esta detrás de ella sonriéndole, Kaoru esta molesta por lo femenina que esta ya que la celeste le soltó el pelo para ver como quedaba.

Miyako: estas preciosa!

Kaoru: que vergüenza…por que esa mujer tiene toda la ropa del periodo Edo?!No dijiste que eran así!

Miyako: me basta que sean hermosas…no me importa si son del periodo pasado!

Kaoru: que ridículo…mejor me lo quito!

-ELLA COMIENZA A DESVERTIRSE RAPIDAMENTE-

Miyako: Espera Kaoru! Lo vas a romper si lo jalas con tanta fuerza!

Kaoru: al demonio con esta cosa!

RRBZ x 2: ya estamos aquí!

Kaoru: ¡!

Miyako: Boomer…no mires!

Terror Boomer tapándose los ojos con su mano izquierda: WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Pesadilla Bucht sonrojado: WOOW! QUE CRECIDA ESTAS!

Kaoru: PERVERTIDOS!

Los dos se quedan contemplando el cuerpo de Kaoru por unos minutos antes de ser tumbados por los puños de ella mientras Miko y Momoko miran como salen volando del cuarto chocando contra la pared, Miyako cubre a la Verde con la Yukata a la ves que las otras chicas entran para verla.

Miko: que paso aquí? Por que los chicos saliendo despedidos de este cuarto?

Momoko: que te sucede Kaoru...estas temblando?!

Kaoru: esos asquerosos….me vieron….desnuda!

Miko y Momoko: C…COMO?!

Terror Boomer: no fue así!...no lo hicimos a propósito!

Pesadilla Bucht: en serio no lo hicimos?

Terror Boomer: QUE DICES?!

Miko mirándolos con rabia: así no se trata a una dama!

Momoko preparando sus puños: Uds. merecen un castigo!

-LAS TRES UNES FUERZAS Y COMIENZAN A PATEAR Y GOLPEAR A LOS INDEFENZOS CHICOS EN EL SUELO-

RRBZ x 2: ARGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Miyako desesperada: esperen! Es un malentendido! Dejen de golpearlos!

Parece ser el abrupto final de los RRBZ Verde y Azul hasta que se escucha el sonido de una flauta, es una melodía tan bella que es imposible no detenerse para escucharla claramente, recostado contra el marco de la entrada esta Brick tocando su Instrumento.

Caos Brick: hacen demasiado ruido…no me puedo concentrar así…

Momoko sonrojada: (¡!BRICK¡)

Terror Boomer levantándose lentamente: por poco….llegaste en el momento justo!

Pesadilla Bucht escupiendo sangre: me arrepiento de haber dudado de tu liderazgo antes…eres un buen Líder!

Caos Brick:….no entiendo que sucede….pero los veo peor que antes…

Miko: Rojo-Kum, tus Hermanos vieron a Kaoru desnuda!

Kaoru: estábamos a punto de acabar con estos malditos…

Caos Brick mirándola fijamente:….

Kaoru: ¿?

Caos Brick sonriendo:…no estas nada mal….

Momoko molesta: ¡¿?!

Miyako: Kaoru! Se te cayo la Yukata! No me diste tiempo de atar el cinto!

Kaoru: WAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

La Verde trata de golpear al Rojo pero este esquiva fácilmente los ataques, Boomer se tapa los ojos con una sola mano mientras Bucht toma nota mental de cada detalle visual, Miko detiene a la Verde que se resiste pero que es vestida por Momoko y Miyako a la fuerza.

Caos Brick: jujuju…hacer tanto escándalo por eso?…deberías sentirte honrada que los Poderosos RRBZ piensen que tienes un lindo Cuerpo…

Momoko: ¡!

Kaoru sonrojada: Lindo…Cuerpo?!

Pesadilla Bucht: es verdad! Estas en muy buenas condiciones….eres mejor que la mayoría!

Miko: ¡!

Kaoru: en serio?...

Terror Boomer:….fue muy impactante…pero eres mas hermosa de lo que pensé…

Miyako sonriendo con furia:…..

Kaoru retrocediendo: Hermosa yo?!

Antes de seguir halagándola los tres son derribados por Momoko, Miyako y Miko mientras Kaoru esta sonriendo tímidamente con su rostro muy ruborizado, después de este pequeño incidente cada uno se va por su lado, Brick regresa con Kuriko tapándose la nariz con su mano tratando de evitar el sangrado.

Kuriko: que te paso? Tu nariz sangra mucho!

Caos Brick: vi. Algo muy "especial" y por eso me tumbaron el rostro…malditas chicas locas!

Kuriko: ya veo…de seguro no viste a una de las chicas sin ropa? Pervertido!

Caos Brick: tu también me saldrás con eso?...yo no hice nada malo…el Destino siempre nos tiende una trampa a nosotros…

Kuriko: jujuju, Uds. tienen muy mala suerte….y parece que la tuya va a empeorar!

Caos Brick: ¿?

Momoko:…..

Detrás del Rojo aparece Momoko observándolo fijamente sonrojada, Brick aun esta molesto por el golpe recibido por lo cual no le dirige la mirada, Kuriko se ríe de esto y se va dejándolos solos, relámpagos resuenan en el exterior.

Caos Brick: casi romper mi nariz no fue suficiente?

Momoko:….yo…no vine por eso…

Caos Brick: OH…entonces que quieres?

Momoko: quería…pedirte perdón…

Caos Brick: si no es por esto…entonces por que te disculpas conmigo?

Momoko respirando profundamente antes de hablar: es por tus Ojos…

Caos Brick: ¡!

Momoko bastante triste:…estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no note tu ceguera…por haberme salvado sufriste esa herida…

Caos Brick:…

Momoko: lo siento…

Caos Brick desviando la mirada:….ya no importa…demostrando que soy Perfecto pude recuperarme sin ninguna ayuda…

Momoko mirándolo tiernamente:….jeh, a veces olvido que eres muy gracioso….

Caos Brick furioso: GRACIOSO?!

El puño del Rojo comienza a cargarse de energía corrupta rápidamente provocando el miedo en Momoko, ella teme por primera ves en ser lastimada por Brick quien se percata de ello, desviando su mirada se calma haciendo desaparecer la acumulación de poder escarlata mientras Momoko recuerda todas las veces en que El la lastimo.

Momoko lo mira con tristeza:…..

Caos Brick:…

"que estoy haciendo?...yo…siento mas ira que de costumbre…pero….eso no es normal después de que casi me matan a golpes sin motivos?...o…será tal ves que esto es mucho mas antiguo que eso?"

Caos Brick frustrado: ¡…..!

Momoko: que raro…no pareces el mismo de antes…Brick…destruiste Nueva Kioto por que no podías contener tanta furia?

Caos Brick:….has olvidado quien soy?...no necesito estar furioso para destruir algo así…

Momoko con algunas lagrimas brotando de sus ojos:….si…así eres tu…..

Caos Brick cerrando sus ojos:…me voy a dar una vuelta…nos vemos más tarde…

Momoko: si…ten cuidado

El Rojo deja el salón donde Momoko piensa en a extraña expresión que tenia El en su rostro, sin saberlo Kuriko a escuchado y visto todo quedando algo frustrada por la densa atmosfera entre los dos, en el pasillo Brick se topa con Bucht y Boomer que lo miran fijamente pero son ignorados por su líder que sigue con su camino.

Terror Boomer:….que le pasa?

Pesadilla Bucht sonriendo: jeh….creo que…al fin a tomado una decisión…

Terror Boomer: debemos seguirlo…y escuchar que a decidido…

Pesadilla Bucht: es verdad…veamos cual será el siguiente movimiento de los temibles RRBZ!

Los dos parten atrás del Rojo que ya abandono la nave volando rápidamente alejándose de ese lugar, Miko observa desde una de las torres de la Fortaleza sujetando su piara, ella suspira mientras la levanta para ponérsela aunque duda sobre ello.

Miko:….siempre eh actuado con seguridad y determinación…pero ahora…estoy dudando…

Dra Bellum: vaya, quien diría que la sucesora del Clan Shirogane estaría tan asustada…tanto le temes al pasado?

Miko sonriendo con furia: horrible señora….no le temo a nada!

Dra Bellum: entonces….?

Miko:…..

Al no poder contestarle la científica la mira por unos segundos antes de darle la espalda, Miko sujeta con más fuerza su piara pensando en las chicas y la destrucción de NuevaTokio, con furia trata de decir unas palabras.

Miko: Yo….!

Dra Bellum: ¡! (Esta sensación?)

El cielo se abre dejando pasar una gigantesca ráfaga violeta que se dirige a la nave impactándola en unos segundos, una fuerte explosión estalla a un costado de la Fortaleza sacudiéndola mientras varios sectores son absorbidos por las llamas, las chicas se reúnen en el cuarto de control.

Kaoru: que fue eso?!

Momoko: todo se sacudió en un segundo!

Kuriko: ay…me golpee la cabeza!

Miyako: acaso es el enemigo?...

Miko: mi piara….reacciona?!

Dra Bellum: computadora, ubica el origen del disparo y muéstrame la imagen del enemigo!

En la pantalla principal se ve como desde muy lejos un portal se abre dejando pasar una fortaleza inmensa rodeada por los relámpagos negros mientras se prepara para el segundo disparo, en su interior Bunny junto a su grupo observan por una esfera el estado de su objetivo.

Destroy Bunny: donde esta el Hechicero?...como pudo irse en un momento así?!

Beta: vaya a saber…se veía muy serio cuando se fue!

Alpha: pero…si no esta y nosotros estamos aquí…quien esta controlando la nave?

Destroy Bunny: esto no tiene piloto automático?

Beta: creo que si…pero no debería poder disparar el cañón por si solo…

El segundo tiro se ejecuta generando una fuerte onda de sonido, el pilar violeta choca nuevamente contra su objetivo traspasándolo dejando un gran agujero de donde explosiones se forman, la Fortaleza comienza a descender lentamente.

Dra Bellum: su poder de ataque y recarga es increíble….la nave se puede sostener a duras penas en el aire…

Kuriko: otro golpe mas como ese ultimo y estamos muertas!

Dra Bellum: donde están mis RRBZ?!

Miko: ellos se fueron…no se adonde…

Miyako: Boomer se fue?!

Kaoru: esos inútiles! Justo cuando mas los necesitamos!

Momoko: si no están…entonces vamos a luchar nosotras…Miko!

Miko poniéndose la Piara sin dudar:…como digas!

-LAS DEMAS JOYAS REACCIONAN DISPARANDO UN RAYO HACIA LA PIARA QUE RESPONDE EMITIENDO UNA LUZ MAYOR-

El tercer disparo se ejecuta estremeciendo la dimensión, antes de que ese poder maligno legue un destello multicolor sucede en la fortaleza de los RRBZ estallando con una gran fuerza bloqueando el mortal tiro, cuatro pilares de distintos colores emergen de distintas direcciones provenientes del resplandor mayor.

HYPER BLOSOM

ROLLING BURBBLES

POWERED BUTTERCUP

NEO MIKO Z

¡LAS CHICAS SUPERPODEROSAS Z x 4!

Entre las tinieblas cada una resplandece con la fuerza de una estrella sagrada estremeciendo a las dos fortalezas, Bunny se sorprende por esto mientras Beta y Alpha se ponen mas serios, las PPGZ en el aire se toman un tiempo para ver sus transformaciones renacidas.

Powered Buttercup: otra ves volvió la detestable falda!...demonios….por lo menos puedo luchar!

Rolling Burbbles: cuanto extrañaba este traje….incluso ahora se ve mas brillante y fino que antes!

Neo Miko Z: es cierto…se siente mejor de lo que recordaba…el aura que emanamos es mayor!

Hyper Blossom: al fin….podemos defendernos nosotras solas….LEGION PREPARATE A SER DERROTADA!

PPGZ x 4: SI!

CAPITULO 08 FIN

Aquí inicia la batalla de regreso de las formidables y preciosas PPGZ, esta ves enfrentaran a Bunny y sus súbditos y al parecer un enemigo oculto mientras los chicos están ausentes, podrán salir victoriosas? Que trampa les a tendido el Hechicero? Que nuevos poderes tienen ahora?


	41. Chapter 09: PACTO DEL CORAZON 2

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

CAPITULO 09: PACTO DEL CORAZON 2

Neo Miko Z: aun no hemos terminado...chicas, liberen todo su poder una ves mas para asi entrar en nuestra forma definitiva!  
Hyper Blossom: hay un nivel mas de poder?!  
Powered Buttercup: excelente!  
Rolling Bubbles: vamos a Hacerlo!

Neo Miko Z: una segunda Transformacion estando ya transformadas despertara el ultimo poder...PACTOS DEL CORAZON NO NOS FALLEN!

PPGZ: GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Shirogane con ambas manos toca su piara sutilmente la cual estalla en un inmenso poder dorado formando un pilar que cubre todo su cuerpo mientras Cada Una toca su Objeto especial, el Anillo, el Collar y el Broche los cuales reaccionan resplandeciendo como brillantes estrellas cubriendo el cielo completamente repeliendo con fuerza al enemigo.

Destroy Bunny observando a Miko: no es posible es la princesa de Kioto?!  
Beta: esta aura sagrada es la misma!  
Alpha: no! ...por que ella esta aun con vida?!

¡Divine Miko Z !

¡Sacred Blossom !

¡Purification Burbbles !

¡Heaven Buttercup!

Las cuatro juntas posan gritando: !PPGZ EN MODO CELESTIAL!

Las Chicas aparecen con sus Ropas renovadas, sus chaquetas se han alargado abriendose desde la cintura llegando hasta las rodillas y sus hombreras se han hecho mas puntiagudas, sus guantes se volvieron mas largos hasta cerca de los codos, ahora usan unas botas Extra-largas, sonrientes cada una abre lentamente sus ojos mientras su poder se hace aun mas grande.

Sacred Blossom: Increible...nunca me senti tan llena de energia!  
Purification Burbbles: esta sensacion de pureza...WOOW!  
Heaven Buttercup: ahora si me siento como una guerrera!  
Divine Miko Z: ...al fin...esta es nuestra forma definitiva...

Destroy Bunny Furiosa: Miserables!  
Beta: igual las mataremos de nuevo!  
Alpha: preparensen Edo Chaki Chaki Girl!

PPGZ sorprendidas: Edo Chaki Chaki Girl?!

Destroy Bunny: ¡¿?!

la Fortaleza enemiga emite un sondo penetrante antes de disparar contra ellas aun con Buynny y los suyos en la trayectoria de impacto una Rafaga de enorme Poder Maligno capaz de matar cualquier cosa, en un instante un Destello Escarlata aparece sobre los enemigos tomando la forma del Rojo que toma a Bunny del cuello con gran fuerza descendiendo desde una altura conciderable evitando el disparo hasta la tierra estrellandola salvajemente provocando una fuerte explocion, el Verde y el Azul hacen lo mismo con Beta y Alpha derribandolos.

Sacred Blossom: Brick?!  
Heaven Buttercup: por que ellos salvan a nuestros enemigos?!  
Purification Burbbles:...  
Divine Miko Z: despues le preguntaremos, ahora hay que bloquear ese disparo!

PPGZ: GYAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Las Cuatro disparan de sus manos rafagas enormes de energia pura con sus colores carracteristicos que se combinan en una sola colisionando contra el mortal disparo generando una fuerte presion desatando relampagos negros y blancos cubriendo el cielo hasta finalmente estallar colosalmente, Kuriko esta al lado de la Dra Bellum en silencio mientras ella Observa seria el abrumador poder que alcanza su nave estremeciendola.

Dra Bellum: OH...son mas fuertes de lo que pensaba...es posible que las haya subestimado un poco...  
Kuriko:...

-MOTORES FUNCIONANDO CORRECTAMENTE-ARMAMENTO LISTO PARA SER USADO-

Dra Bellum:...justo a tiempo! estoy segura que mis RRBZ haran su Ultima jugada dentro de poco!  
Kuriko:...aunque se ven geniales y son muy poderosas...tengo un mal presentimiento...

En la Tierra el Rojo esta al lado de Bunny quien intenta ponerse de pie a la ves que sus aliados intentan lo mismo, la onda de impacto de la explocion se acerca por lo cual los RRBZ cubren a cada uno de ellos con sus cuerpos siendo la misma tierra despedazada mientras dura el descomunal estallido, al detenerse el impacto los chicos se levantan mirando a la persona que han protegido.

Alpha: tu...Samurai Verde por que?  
Pesadilla Bucht: digamos que fue un favor involuntario...  
Beta:...Samurai Azul...Gracias creo...  
Terror Boomer sonriendo: de nada...fue un placer...  
Beta sonrojada: (OH...que chico tan amable y guapo!)

Beta sueña con Boomer quien no entiende nada, Alpha mira con desprecio a Bucht que lo mira igual, Bunny con su rostro algo sonrojado observa seriamente al Rojo quien le desvia la mirada mientras usa su mano para moverle un mechon de cabello que le cubre su frente haciendo que se exalte un poco, la joven Princesa recuerda a las palabras de su hermana sobre el RRBZ Rojo lo cual incrementa su furia contra El.

Destroy Bunny sonrojada:...yo...no te dire las gracias...todo es tu culpa originalmente!  
Caos Brick:...no me importa en verdad lo que creas...que tal el aterrisaje?  
Destroy Bunny: Grrrr...que Cruel eres!...eso dolio mucho!  
Caos Brick: acaso preferirias el haber recibido el disparo?  
Destroy Bunny evitando mirarlo:...salvaje...  
Caos Brick sonriendo: jujuju...eso fue divertido, hagamoslo de nuevo en otra ocacion...  
Destroy Bunny:...

"...como alguien tan Malvado y sinico tiene una relacion especial con mi dulce e indefenza hermanita?.."

Caos Brick mirando hacia el cielo:...esas son sus nuevas formas de combate...no estan nada mal...  
Terror Boomer: se ven muy hermosas asi!  
Beta: "Hermosas?"

-ELLA LE PATEA AL AZUL SU PIERNA POR LO QUE A DICHO-

Terror Boomer: ouch!  
Beta le saca su lengua: MMMM!  
Terror Boomer: que pasa contigo?...acaso te hice enfadar?!  
Beta le desvia la mirada:...  
Pesadilla Bucht: basta de esto!...no vamos a ayudar a las chicas?  
Alpha:Miserables, no les permitire que estolben con su destruccion!  
Pesadilla Bucht desafiante: y que haras?!  
Caos Brick:...ellas no nesecitan ayuda...por ahora debemos ocuparnos de algo mas urgente...  
Destroy Bunny: estoy de acuerdo contigo...

El Rojo y Bunny se miran fijamente entre ellos a la ves que sus compañeros los observan expectantes de lo que van a decir mientras en las alturas las PPGZ se paran sobre la Fortaleza de los RRBZ esperando el siguiente movimiento del enemigo, de la Fortaleza enemiga un nuevo poder maligno emerge como un pilar negro cortando el cielo de donde una figura femenina comienza a formarse.

Divine Miko Z: (urgh...este dolor en mi cabeza...se incrementa cada ves mas...por que?!)  
Voz Femenina: acaso mi presencia te aflige Humana?  
Divine Miko Z: (ngh...incluso su Voz...es como una espada que me apu ala en cada palabra!)  
Sacred Blossom mirandola con preocupacion: Nee-san?

Miko se arrodilla tomandose de la cabeza con un semblante de dolor en su rostro, las chicas se preocupan siendo Momoko quien esta a su lado en el suelo mientras Miyako junto a Kaoru se ponen enfrente de ella mirando con furia a la enemiga que comienza a verse claramente. La Desconocida se parece a las tres Edo Girl pero mas alta, su traje es mas largo llegando hasta las rodillas con algunos adornos de oro por su cuerpo, posee una Piara con una Gema Negra de la cual descargas salen,tiene la frente descubierta con su largo cabello dorado hacia atras, por alguna razon mantiene sus ojos cerrados emitiendo un aura oscura constante que reacciona al poder del Pacto de Miko.

Kuriko: OH...que mujer mas hermosa!  
Dra Bellum: M...Maldicion...esto no se ve bien!  
Cuarta Edo: Soy la Diosa gloriosa que brilla en el cielo. La Deidad dominante del Sol AMATERASU !  
Divine Miko Z: U...una Diosa?! Acaso la Legion tienen Dioses que Luchan por el Emperador?!  
Sacred Blossom: Imposible...  
Heavan Buttercup: no me creo ese cuento!  
Purification Burbbles: pero si eres la Diosa del Sol por que emanas un poder oscuro como la noche?!  
Amaterasu: jeh, eso se debe a como me invocaron sabian que se puede usar los resplandores negros y blancos para traer dioses a este mundo? Dependiendo de cuales usen es como ser la Divinidad que convoquen!

Divine Miko Z: no lo sabia...entonces...cuando teniamos los siete Rayos Z podriamos haber traido a una Divinidad cualquera para ayudarnos?!  
Hechizero Oscuro: asi es...pero para ello se nesecita de una manipulacion perfecta de las Siete Estrellas Sagradas o Malignas...su incorrecto control provocaria una explocion gigantezca que podria consumir todo su mundo...  
PPGZ: !¿?!

Un Gigantezco relampago negro desciende al lado de la Diosa provocando un gran Impacto que pese a estallar con fuerza no le provoca nada a la mujer, del humo aparece un hombre alto con una tunica negra que le cubre todo su cuerpo incluyendo su cabeza dejando ver solo su boca y algunos cabellos plateados que cubren sus ojos, con un cetro enorme cubierto de varios craneos liberando un aura maligna colosal el Formidable Sabio de la Legion hace su entrada.

Hechizero Oscuro: al fin nos conocemos PPGZ...  
Sacred Blossom sonrojada: No puedo ver su cara pero por su tono de Voz no hay duda...es GUAPISIMO!  
Heaven Buttercup: No cambias con nada...  
Purification Burbbles decepcionada: ...ni con una nueva transformacion...  
Sacred Blossom furiosa: no lo digan como si fuera algo tan malo!  
Hechizero Oscuro: jujuju, son las mismas Edo Chaki Chaki Girl que recuerdo...  
Amaterasu abriendo los ojos lentamente:...no compares mis Perfectas creaciones con algo tan patetico...

-FUEGO ETERNO DEL SOLSTICIOS-

Divine Miko Z: !

Una Enorme Esfera de oscuridad se forma enfrente de la Diosa expandiendose velozmente lanzando varios relampagos, las chicas se percatan de ello disparando cada una enormes rafagas de poder sagrado impactando el Sol Negro provocando que estalle, la explocion resultante es de dimenciones alarmantes alcanzando las dos Fortalezas iluminando el cielo por completo lanzando una poderosa onda de impacto estremeciendo la tierra generando varios derrumbes.

Destroy Bunny tomando el Rojo del Brazo: esto se ve muy mal...Samurai no podemos perder mas tiempo...te pido salves a mi Hermana!  
Caos Brick:...no nesecitas pedirmelo...ire por ella y la salvare...  
Destroy Bunny sorprendida: ..!  
Beta: Samurai Azul, me caigo!  
Terror Boomer: descuida, no dejare que te pase nada malo!  
Beta abrazandolo: (!funciono!)  
Alpha: quita tus manos de mi hermana!  
Pesadilla Bucht: Boomer...ella esta fingiendo!  
Caos Brick: dejen de jugar.. volveremos a la nave ahora mismo...

El Rojo sale disparado hacia las alturas con Bunny que le sigue agarrando del brazo, los demas parten atras suyo inmediatamente a la ves que la explocion se detiene cubriendo el cielo de un espeso humo y cenizas, la Fortaleza de los RRBZ se estremece emitiendo un sonido muy grave mientras la nave enemiga comienza a reunir energia para un nuevo disparo.

Dra Bellum: resistimos el impacto...fue una buena idea activar los escudos cuando esa mujer aparecio! si no me equivoco el poder de Amaterasu es comparable al de EL fusionado con los Siete Rayos Negros que las PPGZ enfrentaron en el pasado...

"En ese entonces vencieron por pura suerte aprovechandose de la estupidez y el punto debil de EL...pero Amaterasu no posee debilidad ademas de tener la sabiduria Divina"

Dra Bellum:...sera una batalla muy dificil para ellas...  
Kuriko comenzando a enfurecerse:...ese hombre...Y...AMATERASU!

-EL ANILLO DE KURIKO COMIENZA A BRILLAR-

Kuriko:...por que...? esa personas me molestan tanto?!

La chica esta confundida sobre la ira que sigue creciendo en su interior sin percatarse de que esta siendo rodeada por el poder Maligno que brotar de su Anillo que se rompe lentamente, imagenes de una pasado lejano aparecen enfrente de sus ojos donde se ven a los Samurais Legendarios junto a la chica de cabello Blanco enfrente de un Samurai Plateado acompañado de Otro de Armadura Negra con varios esfirros detras suyo rodeados por las Ruinas de la antigua Kioto en llamas.

Kuriko retorciendose: S...SENDOU...SAKURA!

"QUE ME PASA?!...ESTE DOLOR ES EL PEOR QUE HAYA SENTIDO!"

Dra Bellum sonriendo vilmente: veo que finalmente esta sucediendo...cuanto te vi supe que me eras familiar...  
Kuriko: que quiere decir?  
Dra Bellum: no le temas a lo que estas viendo...deja que esas proyecciones continuen y solo asi podras entender cual es tu destino...Kuriko..

Ella la mira sorprendida pero decide confiar en sus palabras al ver el estado del anillo que sigue rompiendose mientras en el exterior Amaterasu dispara una enorme r faga oscura hacia Miko quien recibe el impacto de lleno aunque logra formar una barrera antes de eso, el poder es abrumador generando una Nueva explocion derribandola.

Divine Miko Z: urgh!  
Heaven Buttercup Furiosa: esa Bruja me las pagara!

¡RELAMPAGO DE LA SALVACION!

Amaterasu: ¡!

Sobre la Diosa un conjunto de truenos verdes chocan entre si dando origen a uno gigantezco que cae estrellandose violentamente contra ella electrocutandola durante varios segundos provocandole dolor, Momoko junto a Miyako pasan a ambos lados de Kaoru dirigiendose contra la enemiga rodeadas de un poder sagrado que crece rapidamente.

Amaterasu retrocediendo: ...ngh...  
Sacred Blossom: el poder de Kaoru logro Dañar a una Diosa...existe una posibilidad de vencerla!

!ESTRELLA SAGRADA!

Purification Burbbles: si unimos nuestros poderes vamos a superarla!

!CANTICO DE PUREZA!

La Roja lanza una enorme esfera de la cual petalos de cerezos salen mientras la Celeste junta ambas manos en pose de rezo disparando una gran columna de poder divino que antes de chocar contra Amaterasu esta es rodeada por llamas negras gigantezcas bloqueando los ataques que estallan superando su defenza envolviendola en lo profundo de la Magnanima explocion.

Sacred Blossom: Perfecto!  
Heaven Buttercup: debemos continuar atacandola!  
Purification Burbbles: de verdad podemos vencerla?!  
Amaterasu: no sean tan ingenuas...

-LA DIOSA APARECE DEL MEDIO DE LA EXPLOCION SOLO CON ALGUNOS RAZGUÑOS-

PPGZ: ¡!

Amaterasu: admito que estan cerca de lo Divino con sus nuevos poderes pero aun siguen siendo insignificantes comparadas conmigo, pero...saben lo que vuelve a uno un Dios?...es la capacidad de manipular tanto el poder Divino como el Maligno a propia voluntad!

La Diosa hace aparecer en su mano un peque o destello que brilla tenuemente que despues lanza hacia las chicas, este resplandor se agigante en un instante atrapandolas a las tres en medio de una esfera dorada, Amaterasu forma un destello negro en su otra mano lanzandolo tambien contra ellas, el resplandor negro crece antes de chocar contra el dorado fusionandose en una sola gran esfera con extraños gerogrificos desatando un inmenso poder en su interior da ando a las chicas que gritan con fuerza mientras son despedazadas lentamente.

Purification Burbbles: Ngh! q..que es esto?!  
Heaven Buttercup: Argh! es como ...si nos apuñalaran miles de veces seguidas!  
Amaterasu: este es el DOMO DEL VACIO! un poder que solo un Dios puede crear!  
Sacred Blossom: Vacio dices?!...Urgh...es parecido a uno de los ataques que la Emperatriz uso contra Brick!

-EL DOMO COMIENZA A CONTRAERSE GENERANDO MAS PRESION Y DAÑO SOBRE SUS CUERPOS-

PPGZ x 3: KYAAAAAAAAAA!

Amaterasu: jujuju, esto es el destino de las estupidas que desafian a la Legion y a los Dioses!  
DESAPAREZCAN EN EL VACIO POR SIEMPRE!

Divine Miko Z: ESO NO SUCEDERA!  
¡EXCLAMACION DEL SOL!

Amaterasu: ¡!

Miko impacta la esfera con su pu o a la ves que su cuerpo es cubierto por las llamas doradas que estallan formando un meteorito de fuego p rforando lentamente el Domo provocando que el cielo se incinere, emitiendo un fuerte grito Miko parte la esfera en dos liberando a sus compañeras que son rodeadas por el fuego antes de que la Luz y la Oscuridad estallen a su alrededor creando una explocion enorme.

Amaterasu:...Increible...

-LA FORTALEZA OSCURA DISPARA UNA COLOSAL RAFAGA-

Sacred Blossom: GYAAAAAAA! ESPADA SAGRADA!

El Anillo del Momoko resplandece cambiando de forma a una Katana larga de Filo Rojizo que empuña con fuerza para impactar el disparo de frente, la columna de energia negativa es cortada a la mitad por una onda ondular sagrada que la recorre hasta llegar a su origen provocando una explocion en la nave enemiga, furiosa Momoko apunta su espada rodeada por un aura Rosa contra Amaterasu.

Sacred Blossom agitada: con eso el problema de la nave enemiga esta eliminado...si ud no deja de atacarnos por mas que sea una Diosa la derrotare!  
Amaterasu:...has despertado tu arma sagrada sin ayuda alguna y la has usado magnificamente...nada mal...  
Sacred Blossom: no me ignore!  
Amaterasu: Disculpa pequeña, pero tus amenazas son insignificantes...estando sola no sos una amenaza!

Purification Burbbles con un Cetro blanco cuya esfera Celeste en lo mas alto brilla: no te olvides de nosotras! BACULO DE LA PUREZA!

Heaven Buttercup agarrando una Lanza de doble filo Verde en ambos extremos: siente nuestra IRA! LANZA DEL CIELO!

Amaterasu: !

Desde el interior del humo aparecen las PPGZ Verde y Celeste empuñando sus dos armas emitiendo un resplandor intenso,Kaoru lanza su Arma como si fuera un proyectil de pura energia mientras del Cetro de Miyako una Rafaga se dispara, ambos ataques se unen Impactando de lleno a la Diosa que resiste por unos segundos antes de ser lanzada contra la Fortaleza enemiga estrellandose con fuerza destruyendo algunos sectores de ella.

Amaterasu levantandose entre los escombros: Niñas Bobas...no ven que no pueden herirme?!  
Divine Miko Z: aun no hemos terminado! ARCO DIVINO!

Desde las alturas sobre la RRBZ Fortress Miko apunta al enemigo con un Arco de Oro cuya Flecha es de energia sagrada disparandola inmediatamente despues de terminar su frase, el disparo se agiganta formando un enorme Pilar dorado chocando contra Amaterasu traspasando la Nave enemiga que no puede resistir el impacto estallando generando un Caos en el Cielo.

Heaven Buttercup: con eso es imposible que sobreviva!  
Sacred Blossom: Hum...la onda de impacto es muy fuerte!  
Divine Miko Z: resistan un poco que la explocion casi termina!  
Purification Burbbles observando su baculo: (esta emitiendo una luz rara?)

La explocion se contrae formando un vortice de energia maligna atrayendo todos los fragmentos de la fortaleza pulverizandolos, las chicas resisten en sus posiciones la fuerza brutal que las atrae jalando incluso la RRBZ Fortress que activa sus propulsores para evitar ser devorada, pese a la distancia varias partes de la tierra y zonas lejanas son arrancadas elevandose rapidamente.

Amaterasu: PACTO OSCURO!

-UN PILAR OSCURO SE FORMA IMPACTANDO LA TIERRA CREANDO UN EXTENSO CRATER-

Divine Miko Z: ?!

(Otra ves esta sensacion de dolor y angustia...por que justo ahora?!)

FIN DEL CAPITULO 09

Hola y mil disculpas por la demora! tuve que cambiar mi PC por problemas tecnicos y por un tiempo estuve sin Compu...igual voy a continuar todos mis Fic aunque tarde un poco...En este capitulo aparece una nueva y poderosa enemiga para las renovadas PPGZ, ¿ es la antepasada de Miko? que le sucedera a Kuriko? los RRBZ junto al grupo de Bunny que planearan para salvar a la pobre de Bell? pronto lo descubriremos!


	42. Chapter 010: ROSES KURIKO

RRBZ vs DARK LEGION

Nota: la Armadura de la Dra Bellum que le da su pacto oscuro es similar al de Camila una de las Princesas de Norh del Fire Emblem Fate o IF.  
A partir de aqui usaremos el tema de Mobile Suit Gundam Iron-Blooded Orphans Opening 2 como op de esta historia!

CAPITULO 010: ROSES KURIKO-DIABOLIC BELLUM

-EN LA FORTALEZA DE LOS RRBZ-

Destroy Bunny: este lugar pareciera que se hara pedazos con cada explocion de alla afuera...que increible batalla estan sosteniendo las PPGZ...!  
Caos Brick: ire al fuente de mando...Bucht, Boomer vigilenlos mientras no estoy...  
Terror Boomer: no sera problema...!  
Beta abrazandolo: yo estoy muy bien a tu lado!  
Terror Boomer: ?!  
Pesadilla Bucht: jeh, escucharon?! hagan algo raro y yo mismo los hare pedazos!  
Alpha: eso quisiera verlo!  
Pesadilla Bucht: GRRRRRRRRRRRRR!  
Destroy Bunny: espera Samurai! yo debo ir contigo!  
Caos Brick: por supuesto que vendras...eres nuestra invitada de Honor, No?

Bunny se sonroja un poco por esto pero lo ignora llendo de atras del Rojo dejando a sus escoltas con los RRBZ restantes en uno de los hangares, en la sala de control Kuriko sigue sufriendo mientras su Anillo libera mas poder rompiendose cada ves mas, ella trata de no gritar pero el dolor es demasiado haciendo que caiga de rodillas al suelo.

Dra Bellum sonriendo: no te dejes vencer Kuriko...solo un poco mas y sabras tu destino!  
Kuriko viendo como finalmente el Anillo se rompe: quiero saber...el por que estoy aqui...cual es mi papel en esta guerra!

PACTO OSCURO REVELAME LA VERDAD!

Caos Brick destruyendo la puerta de una patada: !  
Destroy Bunny: ?

El Brazalete del Rojo reacciona desatando un poder abrumador envolviendo a su portador provocandole un intenso dolor, Brick sujeta su brazo a la ves que unas imagenes le dejan ver al Samurai acompañado de una joven Sacerdotiza en lo que parece ser el interior del Palacio Carmesi, la chica lo abraza por atras con algunas lagrimas en sus ojos.

Kuriko mirando al Rojo: !  
Caos Brick:...Kuriko...?  
Destroy Bunny: (esa Niña...tambien esta aun con vida?!)

Kuriko es absorvida por el poder oscuro que a emergido de su Anillo formando una esfera negra que gira desatando fuertes descargas destruyendo parte de la Sala de Control generando un viento bastante fuerte, el Rojo se mantienen en su posicion junto a Bunny que lo agarra del hombro mientras la cientifica camina hacia la esfera con su Pacto Oscuro (sus Aros) brillando.

Dra Bellum: Kuriko, cuando mutaste por el poder de Ouroboros debiste haber muerto aunque las PPGZ te liberaran de esa forma pero no fue asi...en tu cuerpo habita un poder antiguo enorme esperando a ser liberado...y yo sere quien rompa tus cadenas!

!PACTO OSCURO¡

Caos Brick: !  
Destroy Bunny: esa mujer...tambien se me hace familiar!

Los aros liberan rayos oscuros emanando un aura maligna quye consume todo su cuerpo provocando una fuerte explocion de energia que choca con la de Kuriko mezclandose formando una tercera explocion mas poderosa devorando el cuarto entero junto a Brick y Bunny extendiendose hasta el exterior, la RRBZ Forttress se ilumna por el poder de las tinieblas antes de dejar de funcionar comenzando a descender con rapidez mientras adentro todos quedan flotando en el aire.

Beta: que sucede ahora?! Samurai, Protegeme!  
Terror Boomer: Tranquila!  
Alpha: estamos cayendo!  
Pesadilla Bucht: Diablos! por que el destino nos trata asi?!

-SUCEDEN VARIAS EXPLOCIONES INTERNAS-

Divine Miko Z: !  
Sacred Blossom: la Fortaleza esta cayendo?!  
Heaven Buttercup: acaso Amaterasu la a dañado?!  
Purification Burbbles: la Doctora, Kuriko y tal ves los chicos deben estar ahi!  
Sacred Blossom: no podemos dejar que les pasen algo malo, vamos por ellos!  
Divine Miko z: esperen!, Amaterasu ya termino de transformarse!

Adelante de ellas un Sol Negro se a formado desatando un poder inimaginable corrompiendo el cielo, desde su interior comienza a emerger la enemiga lentamente portando ahora una armadura que cubre todo su cuerpo, con grandes picos en los hombros, unas largas garras, unos aros gigantes en su espalda que giran entre ellos con un sol negro en medio, un caso con un visor en V de color Rojo dejando unicamente su boca descubierta mientras su cabello esta encima de sus hombros hacia adelante.

Amaterasu X: probemos el poder que la oscuridad de la Legion me a otorgado...

¡EXTINCION SOLAR!

La Diosa hace estallar el sol que esta abajo suyo generando una explocion mortal devorando a las chicas que solo miran sorprendidas, mientras en el cielo estalla en llamas negras la RRBZ Fortress se estrella finalmente cerca de un acantilado provocando que kilometros de tierra y escombros se levanten, la tierra se estremece a la ves que todo es arrasado por la onda del impacto.

-PELIGRO-FALLA DE ENERGIA EN TODOS LOS SECTORES-MOTORES APAGADOS-

Destroy Bunny: hum?  
Caos Brick:...eso estuvo cerca...

Rodeados por el humo, algunas descargas electricas, cables rotos, pedazos de metal retorcido el Rojo aun sigue de pie con su Brazalete que a formado un sello alquimico que gira hasta desaparecer lentamente, Bunny esta detras suyo sentada en el suelo sin poder creer lo que les a pasado mientras la Fortaleza se estremece produciendo un sonido perturbador.

Destroy Bunny: estamos bien?...pero...como es posible si estuvimos tan cerca de todo ese poder maligno?  
Caos Brick mostrandole su Brazalete: use mi Pacto Oscuro para absorver toda la energia corrupta...aunque parece ser que la explocion destruyo todo el cuarto de control...  
Destroy Bunny: nunca escuche de un Pacto que pudiera hacer eso...

Voz femenina: !ROSES KURIKO!

Caos Brick: ?  
Destroy Bunny: !

El Humo rapidamente se esparce debido a un fuerte viento que se presenta junto a una Luz Rosada de la cual petalos de Rosas caen, en medio del resplandor una Kuriko de 14 años aparece usando un traje similar al de los RRBZ pero de color rosado con rayas violetas, unas calzas negras cortas y unas botas largas, sus listones ahora son Rosas negras, sus tiernos ojos son de color rosa al igual que su cabello, el Pacto Oscuro toma forma de un brazalete en su brazo izquierdo decorado con bellas rosas y una principal donde esta la Gema Negra, ella sonrie al ver directamente al RRBZ Rojo.

Roses Kuriko: que tal me veo ahora?  
Caos Brick:...no estas nada mal...acaso esta es tu verdadera forma?  
Roses Kuriko: asi parece...te gusto mas asi? o te atraia mas mi anterior forma?  
Caos Brick: estupida...sigues siendo la misma no importa como te veas...  
Roses Kuriko: esperaba esa respuesta...sabes por que sientes eso?  
Caos Brick: ?!

voz Femenina mayor: ¡Diabolic Bellum!

Un segundo resplandor se forma al lado de kuriko del cual truenos negros emergen, la cientifica aparece con una armadura que deja parte de sus pechos al descubierto como en las piernas y los brazos, con varias puas en su espalda junto a un antifaz cuyos ojos son dorados teniendo en su mano derecha un baston muy largo que tiene en la parte de arriba una gema negra con el cosmos en su interior.

Diabolic Bellum: jujuju, mi precioso RRBZ Rojo, te das cuenta de quien es ella realmente?  
Caos Brick desviando la mirada:...ella es...  
Roses Kuriko: soy la hermana menor de Sendou, el legendario Samurai Escarlata...  
Destroy Bunny: (sabia que me eran familiares! son la Guardiana y la Hechizera de la Antigua Kioto! uds sobrevivieron a la Gran Guerra pasada?!)  
Caos Brick: ...eso explica esa sensacion rara que tenia cuando estabamos cerca...  
Roses Kuriko sonriendo dulcemente: JUJUJU...yo tambien me sentia rara cuando estabamos juntos...  
Caos Brick:...  
Roses Kuriko tapandose la boca con uno de sus dedos: me preguntaba si... Era Felicida...era Tristeza...sera Amor...o...es el Odio?

En el momento de terminar su frase una Aura oscura la envuelve a la ves que la Cientica sonrie al verla mientras el Rojo solo las mira seriamente con Bunny a su lado, en las alturas donde se produjo la gran explocion las PPGZ han sobrevivido gracias a una esfera protectora creada por Miyako usando su Baculo, el humo es demasiado como para poder ver algo aumentando asi la tension sobre ellas.

Purification Burbbles: mi "ULTIMA BARRERA" nos a salvado por poco...  
Heaven Buttercup: esa Bruja...atacarnos asi tan repentinamente...que hozada!  
Divine Miko Z: algo no esta bien...por que hay tanto silencio ahora?  
Sacred Blossom:...

-UNOS OJOS ROJOS DESTELLAN ENTRE EL HUMO-

PPGZ: ¡!

-OTROS OJOS APARECEN RAPIDAMENTE-

Sacred Blossom: ahi vienen!

Siete enormes Serpientes cubiertas por unas armaduras negras se lanzan contra ellas con sus faucez abiertas, las chicas vuelan esquivandolas rapidamente mientras atacan con sus armas destruyendo algunas pero estan se regeneran a la ves que las otras disparan potentes rafagas de sus bocas impactando a Miyako lanzandola hacia la tierra donde se estrella con fuerza destrozando la superficie, Kaoru y Momoko no tienen tiempo en ayudarla debido a los continuos disparos del enemigo que bloquean con mucho esfuerzo.

Purification Burbbles: KYAAAAAAAAA!  
Divine Miko Z: MIYAKO!  
Amaterasu X: jujuju, no pueden soportar el juego con mis pequeñas?...esta es mi "CIRCULO SOLAR"...  
Divine Miko Z: ¡!

Detras de Shirogane aparece la enemiga quien sola la mira friamente mientras de su espalda salen los cuerpos de sus Serpientes que continuan atacando a las demas PPGZ, Miko apunta su flecha contra ella despues de haberse alejado lo suficiente, las dos mujeres estan frente a frente cuyo alrededor esta plagado de explociones y disparos por ambos bandos.

Divine Miko Z: haz que paren! no somos tus enemigas...los villanos son la LEGION!  
Amaterasu X: eso lo se...pero veo que no entiendes como esta la situacion...en esta nueva Guerra eh sido resucitada como una aliada de la Legion Oscura...por mas que ellos hayan sido mis enemigos en el pasado no puedo ir en su contra actualmente..es mi deber el obedecer la voluntad del Magnanimo Emperador...  
Divine Miko Z: aunque signifique destruir el propio mundo que ayudaste a crear y proteger?!  
Amaterasu X: eso es verdad...lo que deseo ahora es acabar con lo que comence hace tanto tiempo...es posible que este sea el destino de todo aquel que sea devuelto a la vida sin importar si es un Dios o No por el poder de las Estrellas...

¡EJECUCION DEL CIRCULO SOLAR!

Todas las serpientes detienen sus ataques moviendose hacia donde esta su Diosa posicionandose enfrente mientras en sus fauces comienzan a reunir una inmensa cantidad de poder maligno estremeciendo las alturas con grandes relampagos negros, Miko levanta su arco con una Flecha hacia cielo de donde rayos de luz aparecen dirigiendose hacia su arma funcionandose con ella.

Divine Miko Z: chicas retocedan...Amaterasu sera derrotada por mi!

¡DIVINO SOL CELESTIAL!

Heaven Buttercup: NEE-SAN!  
Sacred Blossom: detente Kaoru! debemos hacerle caso y ir por Miyako!  
Heaven Buttercup furiosa: ¡!

Miko dispara su flecha la cual se fragmenta en miles de disparos gigantezcos hacia Amaterasu cuyas Serpientes ejecutan un solo disparo con su poder combinado estrellandose contra la oleada de rafagas doradas provocando una explocion gigantezca que alcanza a Shirogane y a la Diosa, Momoko y Kaoru se alejan rapidamente pero la fuerza de la explocion las alcanza golpeandolas con fuerzas aunque ellas logran mantenerse en el aire, En la tierra sobre una monta a donde se alcanza a ver la explocion Miyako esta tratando de levantarse despues de haber recibido el feroz golpe de las Serpientes de Amaterasu.

Purification Burbbles: hum...fui descuidada...dejar que me derribaran de esa forma...  
Hechizero Oscuro: tu descuido se origino por estar atenta a como estaban las otras PPGZ ignorando tu propio bienestar...  
Purification Burbbles: !

-LAS TINIEBLAS APARECEN CUBRIENDO TODA LA ZONA A LA VES QUE UNA FIGURA ESCALOFRIANTE ESTA DETRAS DE ELLA-

Hechizero Oscuro: posees un corazon bellamente Puro pero si sigues por este camino sera consumido por la Oscuridad de la Legion como sucedio tiempo atras...  
Purification Burbbles alejandose rapidamente empu ando su baculo contra El: por que crees que pasara de nuevo? no somos las mismas que en el periodo Edo!  
Hechizero Oscuro: OH, me sorprendes...acaso recuerdas el pasado?  
Purification Burbbles:...Pues...

Ella se queda pensando en sus palabras sin entenderlas y mientras lo hace un destello acompa ado de un sonido agudo se manifiestan a su alrededor, lentamente unas imagenes van tomando forma dejando ver a dos jovenes de su misma edad discutiendo dentro de un Palacio antiguo, el joven Samurai de armadura Azul se ve preocupado mientras el chico de largo cabello marron y ojos celestes esta bastante serio.

Yue: recapacita TAKAMI...piensa en como se sentira Omiya si vas a la guerra...  
Takami: eso lo eh pensado...pero es mi deber en prestar mi fuerza para defender Kioto...de seguro lo entiendes mejor que nadie Yue...  
Yue:...

Miyako: (Takami...es muy parecido a Taka-Chan...acaso es su antepasado? entonces Taka-chan y Boomer se conocian en el periodo Edo)

Takami: luchare...para protegerlos a todos...aunque mi vida se extinga...por mas que seas mi Hermano no puedes detenerme...  
Yue: no pienso interponerme en tu destino...pero antes de actuar piensa en Omiya...ella es tu prometida, abandonarla de esa forma es muy cruel...

Miyako sonrojada: (P...PROMETIDA?!)

Mientras Miyako los observa Takami comienza a temblar y toser sangre para luego caer de rodillas al suelo, Yue va a su lado tomandolo entre sus brazos mientras Takami se muestra adolorido pero furioso por su estado, el Samurai levanta la vista para ver que Omiya los a estado viendo oculta detras de un pilar, la chica llora en silencio.

Takami: por que...tuve que nacer con este cuerpo tan debil?!  
Yue cerrando los ojos: (no pienso dejar que mueras asi Takami...derrotare a la Legion para que puedas vivir feliz con la mujer que amas...por mi Honor lo prometo!)

El Recuerdo se rompe como si fuera un cristal dejandole ver el presente donde esta ella aun perdida en las imagenes que acaba de ver sin darse cuenta que el enemigo se le acerca lentamente, con lagrimas en sus ojos llora de a poco mientras el cetro de su Baculo emite una Luz cada ves mas fuerte.

Purification Burbbles pensando: (por que...incluso en el pasado Taka-chan estaba en una condicion tan mala?...no es justo!)  
Hechizero Oscuro: puedo ver lo que mas desea...quieres que esa persona vuelva contigo? si es asi yo puedo hacerlo realidad...  
Purification Burbbles: que dices? puedes revivir a Taka-chan?  
Hehcizero Oscuro con una sonrisa efimera: revivir a un Portador es muy facil para mi...ademas puedo regresarlo con un cuerpo mas fuerte y sano...no tendra que sufrir las agonias que vivio antes de perder la vida...incluso podria eliminar sus recuerdos mas dolorosos...  
Purification Burbbles: eso...

Antes de poder contestar Momoko aparece por encima del Hechizero blandiendo su Espada emanando un poder colosal tratando de cortarlo pero el enemigo se desplaza sin moverse hacia atras evitando el mortal golpe que corta la tierra formando un profundo precipicio en un instante, detras de Momoko la Verde sale volando hacia el Sabio lanzandole un golpe con su Lanza la cual destella con el poder del relampago generando un gran disparo impactando al enemigo destrozando parte de sus ropas destruyendo todo donde estaba bajo una explocion colosal.

Sacred Blossom: alejate de nuestra amiga!  
Heaven Buttercup: esto es lo que podemos hacer Bastardo!  
Purification Burbbles las agarra del brazo a ambas: no lo lastimen! ese hombre puede devolvernos lo que hemos perdido!  
Sacred Blossom: que?!  
Heaven Buttercup: que estupidez dices?!  
Hechizero Oscuro: ella habla con la verdad...

Del humo del enorme crater el Sabio aparece rodeado por fuego negro dejando ver su armadura oscura que protege todo su pecho y hombros pero no su cultural abdomen, la parte de las manos hasta los codos al igual que las rodillas hacia los pies, su cabello corto blanco hacia atras donde pocos mechones cubren su frente, sus ojos dorados destellan entre el fuego y las cenizas.

Heaven Buttercup: Imposible...BLAIR?!  
Blair: me recuerdas? interezante...a pasado mucho tiempo Okou...  
Heaven Buttercup: tu...yo...como te conozco?

Kaoru recuerda las batallas contra los RRBZ principalmente las suyas contra el Verde para despues ver la destruccion de la Nueva-Kioto en manos del Rojo sumado a las palabras de la Dra Bellum donde explica el origen del poder abrumador de ellos, sintiendo una pesadez en su pecho ella ve el rostro de Bucht junto a los recuerdos de todos aquellos que ya no estan con ellas.

Heaven Buttercup tocandose la cabeza: ngh...a que vienen esos recuerdos ahora?...

"Señorita Bellum...Prof Utonio...Ken...Poochi...Keane"

Blair: uds han sentido y visto la Verdadera Escencia de los RRBZ...saben mejor que nadie hasta donde puede llegar esa Maldad que los domina...  
Heaven Buttercup: no puede ser cierto...Bucht no me haria daño...esos tontos han cambiado!  
Blair: Cambiar? eso es imposible, si aceptas al RRBZ Verde no estaras traicionando a todos los que El mato con sus propias manos? no eran sus vidas valiosas para ti?...

Heaven Buttercup retrocediendo: !  
"Este tipo...sabe lo que estamos pensando? acaso esta utilizando una especie de maldicion?!"

Sacred Blossom: no se dejen engañar por el enemigo...solo dice cosas sin sentido!  
Blair: estas segura de ello? ahora mismo estas dudando del RRBZ Rojo y es debido a la Maldad que lo domina...  
Sacre Blossom: hum...como sabes eso?...no importa!

¡ESPADA SAGRADA RUGE ENTRE EL ABISMO Y EL INFIERNO!

Amaterasu X: Niña estupida...

El gran disparo proveniente de la Espada sagrada de Momoko es interceptado por Amaterasu recibiendo el ataque con su propio cuerpo defendiendo al Sabio Oscuro, la rafaga continua fluyendo destruyendo kilometros de formaciones rocosas como tambien desgarrando el suelo, al terminar el ataque se ve a la Diosa aun enfrente de ellas sin ningun da o sonriendoles.

Sacred Blossom: Maldita!...como es que no fuiste derrotada con eso?!  
Amaterasu X: acaso tienes miedo? uds nunca podran derrotar a un Dios...ahora desaparezcan!

¡ZONA DE EXTINCION!

PPGZ x 3: ¡!

Un sello alquimico se forma debajo de los pies de todos cuyos gerogrificos emiten un resplandor inestable desatando un poder abrumador, sin poder reaccionar las chicas son consumidas por la corrupta luz que se extiende por una basta zona, a lo lejos Shirogane emerge de entre varios escombros pulverizandolos con su poder en medio de un pilar dorado.

Divine Miko Z tambaleandose: urgh...maldicion...su poder es mayor de lo que pense...

-ELLA OBSERVA SUS MANOS QUE ESTAN CUBIERTAS DE SANGRE-

Divine Miko Z: si nos enfrentamos a los Dioses...los Pactos del Corazon tienen el poder de derrotarlos?

"yo soy descendiente de su creadora...mas que nadie debo creer en su infinito poder! mis peque as hermanas nesecitan que sea fuerte por ellas!"

Al levantar su vista una explocion del tamaño de una producida por una bomba Nuclear se a formado en el horizonte provocando fuertes temblores mientras la onda de viento golpea todo destruyendolo, Miko resiste dandose cuenta de que el origen a sido Amaterasu, temiendo lo peor grita con todas sus fuerzas.

Divine Miko Z: KAORU, MIYAKO, MOMOKO!

Miko parte hacia donde se produjo la explocion que aun continua desatandose mientras en la RRBZ Fortres es alcanzada por la onda de impacto estremeciendola, en el cuarto de control destruido El Rojo observa su Pacto Oscuro por unos segundos antes de fijar su atencion en Kuriko, ella le sonrie junto a la cientifica que le acaricia la cabeza a ella, esta escena le trae a Brick un recuerdo borroso sobre las dos en el pasado en esa misma posicion.

Caos Brick: ! (uds...acaso son...?!)  
Diabolic Bellum: al aperecer estan montando todo un espectaculo alla afuera.  
Roses Kuriko: voy a ir a ayudarlas...  
Caos Brick observando su Brazalete:...  
Roses Kuriko guinieandole el ojo: lo se...uds los RRBZ no pueden darse el lujo de luchar otra batalla que no sea contra Abovination y el Emperador...por eso protegere a las PPGZ en su lugar!  
Destroy Bunny: (a que se refiere con eso?)  
Caos Brick cruzando los brazos:...Kuriko...haz lo que quieras...

Kuriko es rodeada por un poder de color rosa emprendiendo el vuelo destrozando el techo de la nave para poder salir mientras los demas RRBZ junto al grupo de Bunny llegan a la sala de control sorprendiendose de ver a Bellum con esa forma pero de repente otra explocion se escucha provocando un nuevo temblor distrayendolos.

Diabolic Bellum: la batalla terminara muy pronto...las PPGZ cuanto castigo podran resistir?

Beta: uds no piensa ir a ayudarlas? pense que eran sus novias o algo asi...  
Terror Boomer sonrojado: Novias?...solo somos amigos...aparte no podemos ir aunque quisieramos...  
Beta bastante feliz: (dijo que no son sus novias! perfecto!)...oh...

Alpha: eso por que? tienen el poder para derrotar a cualquier enemigo aunque no me guste reconocerlo...  
Pesadilla Bucht:jeh...el Destino nos odia simplemente...

Destroy Bunny: Samurai Rojo...que haras ahora?  
Caos Brick: dejare que Kuriko se haga cargo de esto...  
Diabolic Bellum: jeh, mi pequeña Kuriko lo hara perfectamente!  
Terror Boomer: Kuriko?  
Pesadilla Bucht: que ella se haga cargo de que?  
Beta Y Alpha: ¡¿ Kuriko?! ¡¿ella tambien esta aqui?!  
Destroy Bunny:...la Guardiana de la Reina de Kioto...sera interezante ver si aun es tan fuerte...

A kilometros de distancia las PPGZ estan abatidas sobre unos escombros de lo que fue algunas ves una montaña rodeadas por el humo y el fuego negro, Momoko se sostiene usando su propia espada, Kaoru trata de levantarse pero no puede, Miyako esta casi inconciente en el suelo, Amaterasu se prepara para dar el ultimo golpe junto a Blair quien las observa fijamente.

Blair: aun pueden rendirse y unirse a nosotros...juren lealtad al Emperador y sus vidas seran salvadas!  
PPGZ x 3 mirandolo con furia:...  
Amaterasu X: es una perdida de tiempo pedirles eso...en sus miradas se ve que lucharan contra la Legion hasta el final...  
Blair: ya veo...que asi sea entonces...  
Amaterasu X: ¡CONDENA FINAL!

Divine Miko Z: GYAAAAAAAAAAAA! 

De las alturas Shirogane desciende empuñando su arco como una espada hacia la enemiga tratando de golpearla pero ella lo esquiva, Miko hunde su arma en la tierra despedazandola en muchos escombros que se elevan a su alrededor, Amaterasu aun con su poder reuniendose dispara contra la PPGZ Dorada en ves de las otras.

Divine Miko Z enfurecida: Urgh...!  
Amaterasu X: cuando chocamos antes pudiste romper mi circulo Solar...pero ahora te has dejado llevar por la desesperacion de querer salvarlas cometiendo un error mortal...!  
PPGZ x 3: NEE-SAN!  
Amaterasu X: por ese Amor hacia ellas has perdido...  
Roses Kuriko: opino diferente!

El Mortal ataque es bloqueado a corta distancia por Kuriko quien utiliza un Escudo redondo enorme con una Rosa grabada en El, el poder enemigo estalla provocando una segunda explocion colosal arasando con kilometros de distancia mientras la Diosa y el Sabio se alejan hacia los cielos donde relampagos negros destellan, del centro del devastador impacto un resplandor Rosa se forma dejando ver a las PPGZ a salvo adonde estaban siendo el unico lugar aun intacto.

Blair: su escudo repelio todo el poder de un Dios?!  
Amaterasu X:...es imposible!  
Roses Kuriko saludando con las manos: Hola! a pasado mucho tiempo mi querida Diosa...!  
Amaterasu X enfurecida: Grrrrrr...  
Sacred Blossom: KURIKO?!  
Heaven Buttercup: esta mas grande que antes?!  
Purification Burbbles: es Hermosa! sabia que cuando creciera se veria como una Princesa!  
Divine Miko Z: eres una de nosotras? pero...tu ropa es diferente...

-KURIKO LES MUESTRA SU BRAZALETE DONDE LA GEMA OSCURA BRILLA EN MEDIO DE LA DELICADA ROSA QUE LA ADORNA-

Sacred Blossom: UN PACTO OSCURO?!  
Amaterasu X: tu tambien...resurgiste por el poder del Emperador?  
Roses Kuriko: no...es algo complicado de explicar ahora...pero se puede decir que esta nueva forma es gracias a los RRBZ!

-LAS CHICAS QUEDAN SIN PALABRAS AL OIR ESTO PERO ES MOMOKO LA MAS AFECTADA-

Amaterasu X: RRBZ? te refieres a los Samurais Corrompidos por el Mal?!

La Diosa dispara otra enorme rafaga de su mano derecha hacia ellas pero es bloqueada de nuevo por el escudo de Kuriko quien hace un fuerte movimiento con El desviandolo hacia lo lejos impactando una zona que desaparece en medio de una explocion colosal cuyas rafagas de viento llegan hasta ellas golpeandolas ferozmente.

Amaterasu X: como es posible? un insecto tan debil no deberia poder oponerse a mi voluntad!  
Roses Kuriko: PPGZ quedense atras, esta batalla la ganare yo sola!

Ella levanta su escudo apuntandole a la Diosa que furiosa grita desatando su poder provocando fuertes terremotos, caidas de relampagos y una fuerte presion que trata de tirarlas hacia atras, las PPGZ resisten con mucho esfuerzo mientras Kuriko lo hace bastante calmada, el Hechizero la mira fijamente a la ves que una sonrisa se forma en su rostro.

Blair: que emocionante! pensar que la Guardiana de Kioto compañera de los Rowdy Ronin Samurai Warrior estaria en esta nueva era...muy Inesperado!  
Sacred Blossom: ¡KURIKO!

FIN DEL CAPITULO 010

Hola, la Batalla contra Amaterasu y el Hechizero Continua ahora con Kuriko en su nueva forma para pelear! con la intervencion de ella otras dudas se han formado: Kuriko es la hermana de Sendou? es la verdadera hermana de Momoko, Miyako aceptara la oferta de Blair? Kaoru conoce la Hechizero?! pronto lo sabremos!


End file.
